Armoured Hero Acadamia Mark Two
by willdraco1987
Summary: Izuku may be Quirkless, but with a Grandfather who's head of a robotics and technology corporation and a genius intellect to build, Izuku will find his own way to be a Hero. Quirkless Izuku, IzukuxHarem (This is a re-write of my Armoured Hero Acadamia story.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Alight everyone, welcome back to the new (and I think improved) Armoured Hero Acadamia. I'm glad to see you guys were understanding in my decision for this re-write. Just to let you know, Chapter 1 doesn't deviate from the original story that much, all I did was re-write the chapter with what I hope is better grammar and formatting, so without further ado. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross.**

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 1 : Iron Will of the Quirkless**

It's a sad fact, not all men are created equal, especially now.

2203, in a future where the extraordinary is the ordinary, where fantasy is reality, where Heroes are real and Villains are everywhere.

Two hundred years ago, mankind started to change. It started with a single baby, a baby that glowed a bright gold. From then on more and more people began to show signs of being different, having powers. For some it was benign, like the ability to glow. For Other's it was destructive, like being able to fire optical lasers from your eyes. People started looking different as well, from small changes like animal ears or tails, to having blue or green skin pigmentation or looking almost robotic.

By 2100 fifty percent of the populace was already changed, and with it were laws... so began the age of the 'Quirks'. By 2150 eighty percent of the Earth's populace where Quirk users, but some grew greedy with the power. So in order to combat those who grew greedy a new job was created, the job of Heroes.

However, as previously stated, not all men are created equal, and this story is about one such individual.

-AHA-

A young women sighed, her eyes were red from her most resent bout of tears, her green hair dishevelled, and a waste-basket by her full to the brim with tissues.

"Such a great mother I am," she muttered pitiably.

Inko Midoriya was a beautiful woman, while being a little shy around new people and a somewhat sheepish embarrassment of the, what she thought, low use Quirk she had, she had a lot of determination and inner strength. However, yesterday tempered most of that.

"_Sorry, but there's no chance for him to be a Hero."_

The doctors words still rang in her head, her son, her little Izuku who had dreamed on becoming a great Hero, just like his Hero All Might, had his dream brutally stamped out by cold hard facts, but it was what happened last night that the woman was cut up over.

"_I'm sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry, if only things were different."_

She hated herself, absolutely loathed herself for saying that to him, seeing her son's expression break even more, her heat felt like it had been torn asunder. This morning had been worse, while Izuku had inherited her shyness and general awkwardness around others, usually only showing intense vibrancy when it came to Heroes, the dead look in his eyes as she sent him off to school was enough to make her start sobbing anew. No child, let alone a four year old should ever have that look, and she was partially to blame.

"There must be something I can do." The young mother pulled herself from her depressive thoughts, desperately trying to think of something to help her son. "Maybe another career path?"

As she thought about that, an idea came to her. She grabbed her phone and quick dialled a number.

"Inko... it's been a while." The voice on the end had an aged quality to it, but also an undertone of affection and concern.

"I...I know, sorry it's out of the blue like this, it's just... I didn't have anyone I could turn to." Inko tried to keep her voice calm, but failed.

"What is wrong child?" The voice asked softly

"It's... it's Izuku, we went to the doctor yesterday, to see why his Quirk wasn't manifesting... his Quirkless." A renewed bout of tears dripped from her eyes.

"I... see, I take it you want my advice?" The voice asked.

Inko nodded franticly before realising the futility of the action.

"Can you please come over?" She asked, composing herself a little

"I'll be there shortly." The voice stated as the phone hung up.

-AHA-

Yesterday was hard, the hardest Izuku Midoriya had ever experienced, but today, today was worse. Word had reach the school of his apparent Quirklessness and as a result, he became a laughing stock amongst the class, even Kacchan had been horrible to him, the blond lording his explosion Quirk over Izuku as if he were a god, even at lunch going as far a realising that a bit of his name could be read as 'Deku'... useless. The teacher did nothing to dissuade the boy either, just sent pitying glances toward Izuku before ignoring the problem.

It went without saying that Izuku was glad the day was over as he trudged, dejected toward the door of the apartment that was his home.

It came as a surprise, when he opened the door and announced his arrival, that his mother greeted him with an elderly man at her side. He was about 5'11 with grey faded green hair and was wearing a pullover sweater adorned with question marks, a white lab coat aver them, atop his head was a white panama hat and he had black slacks for pants and black loafers over his feet, his left arm was bent and in the crook of his elbow rested the question mark shaped handle of an umbrella.

"Err... mum, w-whose this?" the young boy stammered out the question, unsure what was going on.

"Hmm, seems to have your shyness Inko," the man's voice was spry, belying his age, his forest green eyes observing Izuku intently.

"Yes he did, Izuku dear, this is Izayoi Tetsu, he's my father." Inko introduced.

This came as a surprise to Izuku, he had never really questioned why he hadn't met his grandparents, not really something a four year old would wonder about.

"The reason why it took four years for us to be properly introduced is due to my daughter's silly reasoning that she would distract me from my work." Izayoi sounded exasperated said reasoning.

"Work?" Izuku tilted his head, still a little unsure.

"Indeed, you see lad, my line of work is exactly why I'm here," the man grinned, patting Izuku on the head.

"You see, I've told him of your... situation" Inko did her best to ignore the broken look her son had in his eyes "And I feel you should go with your grandpa, to see what it is."

Izuku was beyond confused, why would his grandpa's place of work have anything to do with his Quirklessness.

Complying non-the-less Izuku followed behind his mother and grandpa.

"Where do you work?" the green haired boy inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"That my boy, is Tetsu Industries." Izayoi grinned widly.

-AHA-

Tetsu Industries, a large conglomerate business that has been around shortly after the rise of Quirks dealing primarily with robotics and technology of the like, however, there was one thing that it did that wasn't well known.

"The reason I've brought you here my boy is because I too am Quirkless." The old man's statement stunned Izuku. "Though being Quirkless allowed me to focus on other endeavours, such as my families business, I am the fourth generation head of Tetsu Industries."

The three were gathered in a boardroom of sorts, Izuku looking out or the window from the top floor, amazed by the view, while Izayoi and Inko were seated at the long table in the centre of the room.

"Inko has told me your dream is to become a Hero correct?" The question caused the boy to tear up, barely managing a nod.

"With you current state, you will not be allowed to pursue that line of career, however, there may be another way." Izuku's head shot up, a sliver of hope shining in his murky green eyes.

"You see, we don't just manufacture basic technology and robots, we also have another market, that market is creating and selling anti-Villain Capture Devices allowing for the Quirkless to aid Heroes in capturing Villains." Izayoi expalined, smirking at Izuku's amazed gasp.

"H-how come I-I haven't seen t-them." The stuttered question bought a sigh to Izayoi's lips.

"Because, here in Japan, the government made it illegal for us to sell out capture technology." Izuku was confused by this.

"I will tell you the reasoning later, suffice to say all the purchasing is done by overseas governments." continued Izayoi.

"Why do they need it?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Because, other Country's have far more Villains then they do Heroes, and they are not held back by anything, most Country's lack a Symbol of Peace like All Might." Izayoi explained carefully.

Izuku looked at the ground, having a hard time thinking about living in a place without All Might, it didn't seem right.

"Anyway, Izuku, seeing as how you are Quirkless, would you like to try and rekindle a facet of your dream?" Izayoi's question had Izuku staring at him with sparkling eyes.

"How?" The young boy asked, a touch desperate.

"By becoming a robotics engineer of course," Izayoi ginned.

-AHA-

-2 YEARS PASS-(2205)

6 months was all it took for Izayoi to realise Izuku was a prodigy, somehow gaining an almost too fast knack for anything thrown in front of him, mechanical engineering, circuitry study, advanced application of robotics, the child was a marvel. All the while Izayoi still had time to set Izuku up with many of the members of staff to learn all the mundane topics, as Izayoi thought it best Izuku not be the only Quirkless student in school, a choice Inko wasn't fond of, but Izuku told her what happened the day after they found out he was Quirkless and she relented. Of course Izuku was a genius when it came to Math and Science, but had a little trouble with languages. By the time the first year was up, Izuku had already built his first computer.

At the two year mark, Izayoi figured it was best to fully inform Izuku of some things.

"First of all I'd like to tell you why we are not allowed to sell our equipment inside the borders of Japan." Izuku remembered barley that his grandpa said something about this before.

"For the most part, the Japanese Government doesn't want to put Quirkless people or those with 'lacking' Quirks in harms way against Villains for any reason, whether they have suitable weaponry or not," Izayoi explained. "However another reason is that they are afraid the Villains or Quirkless criminals could get their hands on the weaponry and use it against the Heroes."

Izuku could understand this fear, after all Heroes are the first and for the most part last line of defence that stands against the Villains.

"Now, the second reason, I was thinking about keeping this from you for a few more years, but you have a decent grasp of the Ethical Procedures Manual Dr Science brought for you." Izayoi spoke, though he had a slightly worried look on his face.

Dr Science was a former Side-Kick, graduating from one of the lower end schools due to the fact his Quirk 'Basic Eyes' was a support Quirk, he could, with one hundred percent accuracy tell what anything he looked at with his Quirk was made up of, right down to the base elements, allowing for him to spot enemy weakness more effectively. He had retired and joined Tetsu Industries three years prior to Izuku coming on board, he was not only Izuku's Math and Science teacher, but helped him with some on the more theoretical sides of Hero work.

"You see, when I said that we make capture weapons, that was true, however, we also make weapons here that are designed to be lethal to Villains." Izayoi locked eyes with Izuku to gauge his reaction.

Izuku's eyes went wide in shock and a little panic at this.

"B-but why?" The boy asked, his young mind not fully understanding why such things were needed.

"You have to understand Izuku, that the world of Heroes is not all about capturing the enemy for the sake of peace and justice, sometimes you will fight a Villain that is powerful, vicious and murderous, some relish in the feeling of killing with their power and are all the more dangerous because of it, they have nothing to lose when they fight and capturing them becomes almost impossible, these are the true threat to the Heroes, and we make weapons that can counter those threats, fighting a lethal foe with lethal force," Izayoi explained as plainly as he could

Needless to say Izuku needed a few days to process this, it was a concept that he wasn't sure he wanted to understand. Even during his tenure under his grandfathers wing, he had not stopped his hobby of researching any and all Quirk users, Heroes, Side-Kicks and the occasional Villain, he was already up to volume four.

After three days, he came to the conclusion that, although he didn't like it, he would accept that side of the business, but would refrain from making any devices that outright killed.

"That's a noble outlook to have, a little naive, but you've at least accepted the necessary evil." Izayoi was proud of Izuku's decision.

-1 YEAR PASS-(2206)

"You have to go?" Izuku began tearing up.

Izayoi had just informed the boy that he was going away for a few months, the government needing his knowledge for a top secret job.

"It'll be about two months, three at the most." Izayoi patted Izuku on the head. "Until then I have set up all of the things I wish you to study, your teachers for the time being will be Dr Science and Jusen."

"I'll do my utmost for the lad." The voice came from a man dressed in a lab-coat, the rest of his cloths where muted black as if he didn't want to be recognised by anything but the coat, a moot point when the most obvious thing about the man was that he wore a gas mask over his face.

"As will I." Jusen Hagane was a man a little younger then Izayoi, formally a career Villain named Dynamo, he had the Quirk 'Battery' which allowed him to create electricity which he used to power servo motors of a board he created, allowing him to fly. He had joined Tetsu Industries ten years prior after being let out of jail after ten years, aiming to reform his ways by indulging in his hobby, robotics. Wearing a white shirt under light brown tweed waist coat and a white lab coat with a pair of plaid pants and black shiny dress shoes, a large deep red felt hat over his greying curly brown hair. The most stand out feature was the multicoloured scarf he wore around his neck.

While Izuku was comfortable around the two men, he was used to his Grandfather being the main person he was taught by.

"As I said, it'll only be three months at most and I'll be back." With those parting words, Izayoi left the room.

-1YEAR PASS-(2207)

It was a day that Izuku had off, or rather it was forced on him. He had been throwing himself deep into his studies, even studying to the early hours of the morning. Izayoi had been mildly amused by the situation, seeing a lot of himself in Izuku, but he had promised Inko he wouldn't let the boy exhaust himself too severely, so he banned Izuku from any type of study for twenty-four hours, a day to unwind and a full nights rest.

Izuku had grumbled about it but was able to understand why, he was after all on his last legs. He passed by the comic shop he loved so much and walked in.

Scanning through the books he blithely glided through the store until he came upon a display case near the front. Inside laid a comic, the background was blue and on the comics forefront was a human shaped figure coloured yellow and maroon.

"The Invulnerable Man of Iron," Izuku read in surprise.

"Good eye as usual kid." The voice came from behind the front register, he seemed human except he was flat, 2-D flat, like a cartoon. He was Cap'n Comic, a man who had never actually attended any Hero Academy on account his Quirk "Paper forme" being essentially his body was paper. He had thought it hilarious when he got the idea to make his own comic shop. When he did, the local kids decided that as he bought comics to their town he should be called Captain Comic, a name he all too eagerly snapped up, changing it to Cap'n to fit his style of talking better.

"This lit'l 'bute's pre Quirk era, it's about a billionaire heir to a weapons manufacturer building a armoured suit a takin' on baddies." Taking it out of the case, he handed it to Izuku, who flipped through the comic, his eyes lighting up more and more.

"This is it, this is what I was searching for." The absolute excitement is his voice a palpable. "Could I get a scan of a couple of pages."

"What for lil' dude?" Cap'n Comic asked intrigued by Izuku's excitement.

"This may be the answer to my Quirklessness!" Raising a confused eyebrow Cap'n Comic took the comic and scanned the pages Izuku rattled off.

After paying for the scans Izuku bolted back to Tetsu Industries. Bursting through the doors of his grandfathers office, he excitedly made it to his desk.

"Grampa, I've found it." Izayoi raised an eyebrow at Izuku's excitement as the boy placed some scanned pictures in front of him. After looking them over, he realised what Izuku wanted to say '_Interesting_'.

"So you want to try and build this then?" The asked question was met with a furious nod. "What will you do with it Izuku? If we were to build this."

"I'll become a hero, a Quirkless Hero that can aid the Heroes in their fight against Villains and disasters." The staunch look and burning fire in those murky green eyes relayed something Izayoi always knew was resting inside his grandson, the heart of a Hero.

"Alright, give me time to think, in the meantime, try and get some rest, your still on study probation, Inko will have my head if you faint on me," Izayoi lightly admonished, sending Izuku out.

-AHA-

-5 YEARS PASS-(2212)

Idols, everyone has someone they look up too, a band, an actor or actress, even parents or elder sibling. In this day and age, nothing has more idol worship then Heroes, most Heroes relied on their Idol status, because the more popular they were, the more money they get from the state and the only way to get this money is to do heroic deeds, take down a Villain, save people from disasters. Regardless, most Heroes are idolised, but in Japan, one stood towering (quiet literally in most cases) over the rest, this Hero was All Might.

Izuku never seriously imagined ever meeting All Might. It really didn't matter to him one way or another, he was happy in the comfort of the support he shows his hero, so when a Sludge Villain almost suffocated him to wear him as a skin suit, Izuku was more then surprised to see it blown away by the signature Texas Smash and his Hero appear (Out of a man hole cover of all things)

in front of him.  
He then proceeded to do what was perhaps the most stupid thing he had ever done, grab onto All Mights leg as he took off, after landing, All Might admonished him before starting to leave when Izuku shouted out something he thought he was over already.

"_Is it possible for someone without a Quirk to become a Hero"._

Followed by a rant about how he just wanted to save people with a fearless smile just like All Might did. When he turned his attention back to All Might he received a shock. Scraggly and messy blonde hair, pale complexion and anorexic form, black sclera and dark blue iris's tucked under a slightly pronounced brow, a longer and thinner then average neck and the worst of all blood dribbling down his chin from his mouth.

"Wha...?"

Izuku was confused while the skeletal man sighed.

What followed was something Izuku wished he didn't hear, his hero had been hurt, badly in a fight five years ago and had his time in his Hero form reduced to a mere three hours a day, the sight of the bruised skin would stay with Izuku for a while. All Might professed that he had a lot of fear hidden behind his smile and finished by telling Izuku that there are many enemies that are impossible to defeat without a Quirk so Izuku should just give up.

Trudging down the stairs, after standing on the roof for a few minutes Izuku shook his head.

"This was something I knew all along, but it's different now." His thoughts returned to three days ago, when he and his grandfather put the finishing touches on the thing that was going to allow Izuku to be a Hero.

Hearing a commotion nearby, he jogged to a scene from a nightmare.

"That's the Villain from earlier... that means I..." Izuku mumbled out.

"Man, why are the Heroes taking so long?" A voice from the crowd asked.

"None of their powers are effective." Another responded.

"Wasn't that the Villain that All Might was chasing earlier?" asked a third voice.

"Huh? Then All Might must be getting here soon." Came an awed voice.

"Hope so, that kid that's trapped won't last too much longer." All sound seemed to halt.

Izuku froze as he stared at the slime monster.

"Someone's in there," he whispered

For a fraction of a second, his eyes locked with the captives, eyes he recognised despite not seeing him for quiet the number of years... Eyes that were on the last legs.

The next thing Izuku knew was he was on the ground, exhausted and pained next to a blonde boy who was gagging and trying to get his breath back, it took a moment, but Izuku recognised him.

"K-Kacchan?" The mention of the nickname got a smouldering glare.

"The hell are... Deku, what the fuck?".

Katsuki Bakugo had never, ever been more confused then he was now, Quirkless Deku had just shown up, after all but disappearing for the last nine years, and it was to help him, confusion gave way to anger but before the volatile teen could explode, rain started falling.

Looking up, Izuku saw All Might, standing proud, arm extended into the air, the same smile plastered over his face.

"He... he displaced the air," Izuku muttered in awe

"Fucking changed the weather with a single punch," Bakugo swore.

The two teens where shocked. What followed was a gruelling 30 minutes where Izuku was subjected to scolding while Bakugo was praise for his Quirk (despite it being the reason most of the area looked like a bomb testing ground.)

"All Might had too many reporters around him..." Izuku muttered trudging back to Tetsu Industries. "I wanted to apologise to."

He had just dealt with Katsuki, yelling about not needing to be saved and that he doesn't owe Izuku anything, each word interlaced with 'fuck' or 'bastard' and some form of insult.

He didn't know why he ran in there, he just did, it was instinctual he had no control of his body, his only thought was saving that poor person who was going through what he went through no thirty minutes before.

"Too bad it turned out to be Kac..." His mumbling was cut off.

"**I am here.**" Izuku stopped suddenly as All Might appeared in front of him.

"All Might?" Izuku was going to say more but All Might coughed blood before regressing back to his normal form.

"Kid... I came to thank you, also I came to make some corrections, you see, you helped me back there, when you told me your story, it knocked some sense into me," All Might explained, a serious look in his sunken blue eyes.

"But how? All I did was get in the way," Izuku looked down forlornly.

"And yet you were the only one who ran at that thug, you who are a Quirkless boy pushed yourself forward past the fear, past those Heroes... past me." Izuku trembled a bit, unsure where this was going. "What is it that embodies a true Hero, the answer from the honest ones is simple and profound 'I moved without thinking', that makes a Hero, that is what you did today, Quirkless be damned."

A weight that had hung Izuku was slowly being released, a weight that had still persisted even after his plan came to fruition.

"And because of that kid, you can become a Hero."

And it was gone, ever since the doctors prognosis, ever since his mothers words of apology the weight was blasted away, and it was Izuku's idol, the worlds number one hero that did it.

"And with that, I have a proposition, for I have found you worthy of receiving my power," All Might declared.

Silence.

"...huh?" Izuku muttered out in abject confusion.

"Hahaha that expression was great, anyway it's merely a suggestion, should you accept, then you'll have to try your damnedest to absorb my power," All Might continued.

"...I stand by my previous statement 'huh?'" Izuku 'reiterated,'

"I'm talking about my Quirk, it's unusual in the fact I can pass it on," All Might finally let out.

"But how?" Izuku asked, that went completely against what everyone understood about Quirks.

"Not really important right now, all you need to know is I can, it's not unlike a certain legendary torch of old, something to be passed down to the next generation, and you are the person I chose," All Might declared again.

On a fundamental level Izuku wanted to deny the claim, it just wasn't possible, however All Might's Quirk was classified as one of the 7 mysteries of the world, could it really be true?.

"Kid, your over thinking it."All Might's deadpan bought Izuku out of his mumble spiral. "Look, I keep a lot of things close, but lying isn't something I do, it's the power to transfer power and it's name is One For All".

Izuku was speechless.

"Cultivated by one person, then passed down to another who further fosters it to grant it to another. Eight times, eight brave people have bore this power, brandished the might to save lives," All Might continued.

"But, w-why give something so awesome to me?"Izuku asked in confusion.

"I've been searching for a successor for ages, and finally I found someone I wouldn't mind giving it to, you who had no power were the one that shined brighter then any hero, this is your decision to make," All Might spoke seriously.

Tears appeared unbidden to Izuku' s eyes.

'To tell me this, his deepest secret, could there be any other?' His thoughts stopped, and he locked eyes with his idol. "Before... before my answer, there's something I want to show you."

This caused All Mights brow to rise, he had been certain the kid would snap it up straight away but followed non-the-less.

-AHA-

Suffice it to say, All Might was surprised to be lead to Tetsu Industries looking around the atrium he was about to question Izuku on why they were here when an elevator dinged.

"When I got your text to meet you in the atrium, I never expected Toshinori to be with you." Izayoi walked out of the elevator with a raised eyebrow, Izuku was confused by the mention of an unfamiliar name.

"It's good to see you again Professor," All might acknowledge the elderly man.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"Indeed, and it seems as if this meeting should be held in a secure environment." With that, Izayoi motioned to the elevators, which the three took.

Getting off at one of the top most floors, the three made their way to a large room, littered with gadgets and devices, all manner of parts and circuits covered the various tables, at the centre was a slightly raised ring with two flat objects sitting in the middle.

"Sorry it's a mess, the last few days have been a bit hectic." The sheepish grin from Izuku caused All Might to raise his eyes.

"You mean to say that this room is yours?" The skeltal Symbol of Peace asked in surprise.

"Yep, my own lab, Izayoi Tetsu is my grandfather and I've been working under him as an apprentice of sorts for the last ten years," Izuku explained proudly.

"Grandfather huh? A small world indeed, Izayoi was one of the ones that tried to help me after my injury, so he knows my identity, my real name is Toshinori Yagi," All Might explained.

"Helped, of those few moths you said you were on an important job for the government?" Izuku remembered that five years previously Izayoi had to leave Izuku's training in the hands of Dr Science and Jusen.

"Indeed, it was just after Toshinori had been injured, I was asked to try using some of my technology to see if he could be healed, unfortunately I didn't have anything powerful or exact enough to be of any use." Izayoi had taken the entire situation as a personal failing, it also made his detractors in the government more scornful of his business.

"Don't worry about it doc, some things can't be fixed easily, but still, Midoriya, why did you bring me here?" All Might asked.

"Ahh, about that, grampa, would you mind leaving the room for a bit?" Izuku sheepishly asked Izayoi who raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Alright, just call for me at the end of your talk." As the door closed from Izayoi leaving Izuku turned to All Might.

"You told me your secret, one that I can tell could mean a lot of trouble should it get out, knowing that the Symbol of Peace is on a time limit, people would become worried, and Villains would try to take advantage of it," Izuku intoned seriously. "You've also given me an offer so amazing I just don't have the words to describe it, normally I'd take it up, I've been a fan of yours since I can remember, and you were the reason I wanted to become a hero, so I want to show you something, I was going to continue being a Hero, even after all of those things you said on the building, I had a secret to help me, and I want to show you that secret."

All Might was surprised by the fire in Izuku's voice as he watched the boy stand onto the objects in the centre of the ring. The object whirred and clicked as the pressure made them close around Izuku's feet, making metallic green and silver boots.

"S.A.I, activate suit protocol," Izuku called out.

"At once Izuku," a feminine, if robotic voice came from a nearby computer screen before four metal arms slid out of slots at the edge of the ring, each arm split into multiple other arms, each with a piece of green coloured objects on them. The first to fall forward was arms that placed armour on his lower legs and knees, then an arm extended to place armour on his thigh and hips. Two more added gloves and plates over his forearms while another two finished his upper arm and shoulders. A chest and back plate were next, clicking into place before finally, a helmet was lowered over his head.

"This is my secret All Might," Izuku's spoke, voice modulated by the helmet.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : And done, as you can read, nothing changed about the core story, but changed to a more 'updated' variation of my writing. The massive change will be in the next chapter so I hope to get that up quickly.**

**Peace out.**

**Willdraco1987**


	2. Chapter 2 Building Metal Frameworks

**A/N : Here's Chapter 2 up, this is where things change massively from my original, hope you guys like the new direction. I waited until I finished this before uploading the first chapter as well on account of the first chapter having no differences. Otherwise it would have just been reading the same story, if updated.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross.**

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 2 : Building Metal Frameworks**

"_This is surprising._" All Might considered as he stared at the robotic suit of armour that was being worn by Izuku.

"Me and Grampa spent the last five years building this." Izuku's pride shone through as the silver face plate of the helmet slid up, revealing his face.

"Amazing, a robotic suit, a counter to you Quirklessness." It was strange to think it hadn't been done before, though when it came to the field of Heroics, anything that had the Quirkless trying to stand against Villains tended to be avoided.

"I'm going to take this to the UA entrance exam, seeing as they recently removed the rule that only people with Quirks were allowed to take the exam," Izuku explained. "This was the answer I came up with, an answer to become a Hero without a Quirk," his voice was full of conviction as he bowed his head. "And it's why I can't accept your offer."

All Might was floored, he had thought he had Izuku figured out, but he didn't. This wasn't a boy who was left behind, holding the short string he was dealt. No, this was a boy who realised what it was he desired, grabbed that string, and pulled himself towards that goal, Plus Ultra style.

"Midoriya my boy, **I'm really impressed by resolve.**" Half way through, All Might shifted to muscle mode **"Disappointed though I am such a worthy successor to my power said no, I understand that conviction, that drive. You want to be a Hero, and being Quirkless will not stop you."**

It would have been impressive and heartfelt if it didn't end with All Might coughing blood and reverting back to his true form but Izuku didn't care, All Might understood why it was he turned his power down, and that was all the mattered.

"Thank you All Might, thank you for understanding me and I'm sorry to let you down," Izuku bowed his head again.

"It's alright kid, you have your reasons, all that I ask is you keep this a secret," All Might gave a skeletal grin. "That being said, I still want to thank you for earlier today," he pondered for a moment before a thought struck him. "Tell me young Midoriya, have you done much in the way of physical training."

"Not much," Izuku admitted sheepishly. "Most of my time was taken up focusing of building the suit and my studies into robotics."

"I see, then that is how I shall repay you, for the next ten months, before the UA entrance exam I shall personally train your body so that it matches your mind," All Might declared imperiously. "I want you to meet me at the Dagoba Municipal Beach Park two days from no a six sharp in the morning."

Needless to say, Izuku was surprised.

-AHA-

Two days, forty eight hours, two thousand eight hundred and eighty minutes. No matter how you break it down it is a small amount of time, but for Izuku it may have been two years for how slow it seemed to pass.

It didn't matter that he wasn't going to be getting All Might's Quirk, just being trained by the man was more then enough to excite him.

Regardless, the two days had finally passed and Izuku was finally at the beach at five fifty.

"I see your pumped for this kid," All Might's amused voice sounded from his skeletal grin.

"How could I not be, personal training from my Hero, I could barely sleep last night." Izuku's excitement was palpable.

"Well then, let's get too it, as you are aware, there's still ten months before the UA exam, in those ten months, I'm going to charge you with a mission, clean this beach up!" The anti-climactic delivery belied the job itself, as it stood Dagoba Municipal Beach Park was for all intent and purposes a junk-yard; fridges, microwaves, furniture of all types were heaped in massive piles around the sandy shores.

"It's always amazed me how this could happen..." Izuku dead-panned his gaze finding an aqua coloured pick up truck, eyeing it with a sense of surprise and confusion.

"Indeed, from what I'm lead to believe, the currents around here all flow back to this part of the beach, so anything that's dumped into the water will eventually drift through and wash up here." Izuku knew this, people would abuse this knowledge to get rid of things by illegally dumping their trash into the secluded parts of the shoreline up further. Still, it begged the question.

"What about the pick up truck?" Izuku questioned, wanting so hard to believe it wasn't there, it hurt too much to think about 'how' it even got there.

"...Let's just leave that for now." Even All Might was at a loss to describe the pick up's existence.

"So I've got to clean up this mess then, without my suit I take it?" Izuku's inquiry was met be a nod of affirmation by All Might.

"Indeed, right now you've got a sharp mind, but your body seems to be average at best, so for the next ten months you will be doing strength conditioning training, I thought it best to do so here because we can train you and clean this place up, every Hero has got to start small after all, and what's more Heroic then performing an environmental service." Izuku would have pointed out that they did sort of have an ulterior motive which made the situation less Heroic, but decided not to burst All Mights bubble.

That being said, doing this without the aid of his suit was a chore, he started with some of the microwaves and chairs for the first three hours before All Might had him attempt a fridge. Now Izuku had started doing a small bit of physical training a few years prior, as he would have needed stamina to pilot the suit, and he also didn't want to be completely worthless without it. But lifting a fridge was tough.

"**C'mon, but your backbone into it." **Of course it was made worse with a certain two hundred and seventy four **("Nah, I'm down to 255 now, like my figure?") **super-hero sitting on top of the fridge.

"Fridge's are notoriously heavy to being with, you sitting on top feels more like a punishment." Izuku's grumble brought a laugh from the worlds number one Hero.

"**Not punishment, extra conditioning, you see, with only ten months to go before the UA entrance exams, you need to go through a lot of training, I spent the entire day yesterday forming this." **Here he held out a collection of notes. **"The Aim to Pass! American Dream Plan."**

Oh there was so many things Izuku wanted to say, but he decided that it really was worth the added effort. After all, he had a fridge (and a Superhero) to move.

-AHA-

"So his doing physical training?" Inko's question was met with nod from Izayoi.

"He has spent eleven years training his mind, and the last four on his research project, we figured he could use the last ten months before the exam to do some physical training." Inko narrowed her eyes at her father.

"And just who is training him, I mean I know most of Izuku's trainers and not to sound disparaging but none of them look like they could be of much help." Izayoi chuckled.

"Indeed, Dr Science would be this first to heartily agree with you and Jusen would will probably complain that in his heyday he'd be able too but no, the man that is overseeing his training is an old friend of mine, a former Hero named Yagi." When Izuku and All Might had finished their conversation and came to see him, he was a little surprised that All Might had wanted to train Izuku until the U.A exams. However it was something of a great benefit so Izayoi asked what they'd tell Inko, seeing as they couldn't tell her All Might was training him so they settled on using All Mights real last name and saying he was a former Hero.

"Well, if Izuku is fine with it I don't have much say, but I would like to meet this man if at all possible." Izayoi had to hide a gulp, he knew All Might wouldn't like it, so he decided on a stall tactic.

"Well, you might be able too, but he does still do a lot of background work for the varying Hero's, I'll see what I can do, but he's already taking a lot of time out to train Izuku." Inko sighed but nodded her head, most Hero's that retired tended to prefer to stay as close to the profession as they could, helping out in other ways.

"Alright, I guess I can understand that, I'll speak to Izuku about it later, thank you for doing all this for him," Inko said sincerely, a smile crossing her lips.

"I've told you a thousand times to stop thanking me, he is my Grandson after all, isn't it only natural to help family when they are in need," Izayoi chided with a chuckle.

"I know, and shouldn't you be getting back to the office, I appreciate you coming out here to tell me yourself, but it could have been done over the phone." Inko's light admonishment was met with a light chuckle as Izayoi walked out the door.

-AHA-

-5 MONTHS PASS-

It had been five months since the beginning of Izuku's training and All Might was impressed, he had a little under a half of the beach cleaned and was still going strong. As All Might pulled up at the entrance to to beach in his own pick up, he was surprised when he heard an engine roar.

'What on earth?' As he got closer, he was surprised to see the damaged aqua coloured pick up on makeshift ramps, the bonnet up and the engine looking like a patchwork job, sliding out from under the pick up, on a board that was made essentially out of ply wood and castor wheels, was Izuku, wrench in hand and a grease smudge on his cheek as well as on his training shirt.

"All Might, your here." Izuku's call brought All Might out of his stupor.

"You fixed it?" The number one Hero asked in astonishment.

"Well, the best I could, after you left yesterday I had an idea that we could use this as an extra load carrier, so I checked the truck over for the things missing, managed to scrummaged around for the parts, or parts that'll do as stand-ins, made some ramps and got to work, left here at about eight last night, and got here at five this morning to finish it up." Izuku's pride rarely showed through given his reserved and humble demeanour, but when it came to his knowledge and skill at mechanics, he couldn't help himself.

'_Eight hours of work and he actually got a scrapped pick up back on the road,_' All Mights was amazed "Midoriya, you... you **never cease to amaze me my young friend.**"

Transforming into muscle form, All Might gave Izuku a hearty slap on the back, causing the poor boy to pitch forward and getting a face full of dirt.

Getting up Izuku managed to return All Mights grin, another bout of pride welling up inside him, before he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Grandpa called me earlier this morning," Izuku started, getting the worlds number one Hero's attention. "Next week there's a Research and Technology showcase going on and he wants me to go to it, something about how I'm going to be a Hero that it was probably the right time for me to join in on these things."

All Might rose an eyebrow, he had a suspicion why Izayoi wanted Izuku to attend, but nodded non-the-less.

"**So you are asking my permission to have that day of training off then?" **Izuku nodded in reply. **"Very well then, however, for this week and the remainder of next, we'll have to put in a little overtime to keep schedule!"**

"I already figured that." Izuku nodded in agreement

"**All right then, let's get back too it, with a second pick up truck, I can take a load to the metal recycling centre while you fill up the other truck, rotation is the key." **And with that shout training (garbage clean up duty) began once again for Izuku.

-AHA-

A week soon passed and Izuku found himself standing in a massive auditorium, filled with people and technological displays. On one hand, he was excited about being here, this was a place where all the technological companies brought there newest inventions for it to be showcased, but at the same time it was a little overbearing. He pulled lightly on the collar of his green and white accent jacket as he nervously navigated around the floor, his grandfather had given him leave to explore while he, Dr Science and Jusen set up Tetsu Industries exhibition.

As he waded through the crowd he was knocked off balance by a shoulder bump, as he tried to regain his balance, he found himself bumping into someone else. Managing to right his footing, he reached out and grabbed the arm of the person he bumped into, pulling them back from falling.

"Sorry about...".

His words stopped dead as he gazed into a pair of the most peculiar eyes he had ever seen, they where yellow in colour and looked like the scope of a sniper rifle.

"Heh, no biggie, thanks for the save." They belonged to a girl, about his age, she had pink hair that fell around her head in tendrils with a pair of rustic brown goggles, also with a scope pattern with two pipes going around above her ears, pushed up atop her head, she was wearing a black striped singlet with brown overalls, the straps pulled down and tied around her waist, thick, black rubber boots on her feet.

Izuku was momentarily fascinated with the girls eyes, before jumping back, realising how close his face was to hers.

"Umm... I... uh..." Izuku's talent (or lack there of) for talking caused the girl to giggle.

"Yeah, my eyes have that effect on people, it's to do with my Quirk." The girls comment caused Izuku's eyes to sparkle a bit.

"Quirk?" he questioned before shaking his head ."Sorry, I'm a bit of a Hero nerd and have a lot of interest in Quirks, my names Izuku Midoriya."

Common sense had finally managed to overcome the awkward shyness as Izuku held out his hand.

The girl's left eyebrow rose as she grinned and clasped his hand.

"Don't meet many people who call themselves nerds, the names Mei Hatsume, I like to think of myself as a steampunk enthusiast but I guess I could be called a nerd as well." She laughed a little at her comment which prompted Izuku to chuckle as well.

"Well, enthusiast is better then nerd I guess." The two shared another laugh.

"So, what's a Hero nerd doing at a tech convention like this?" Mei asked in curiosity, he didn't seem the type to be interested in this sort of thing.

"Ahh, well..." Izuku began before a voice cut in.

"Izuku, there you are." Izayoi appeared through the throng of people, he seemed to be using his umbrella like a cane, he noticed the girl with his grandson and sent Izuku a questioning glance.

Before Izuku could say anything however;

"Your Izayoi Tetsu, CEO of Tetsu Industries." Mei's voice was laced with awe and reverence.

"Indeed I am young miss, I must say I'm heartened to know that I'm known by the younger generation," Izayoi smiled widely at being recognised.

"Known! Your at the top of the Research and Technology tree, Tetsu Industries is one of the top three businesses atop the field of technology, along with the Kin organisation and the Namari Corporation." Mei's continued gushing was met with a chuckle from Izayoi and a raised eyebrow from Izuku.

"You seem well informed, might you be an aspiring inventor?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, I am, I'm hoping to get into the support course at A.U." This caused Izuku's eyes to widen as Izayoi looked upon the girl with something akin to interest.

"U.A's Support Course is it, how very interesting, my grandson here is trying to get into the Hero course at U.A." Izayoi clapped Izuku on the shoulder.

Mei's eyes trained on Izuku, surprise written in them.

"Ahh, yes, Izayoi is my maternal grandfather, I'm actually attending this thing with him," Izuku ignored Izayoi's mumbles of 'this thing, youth these days' in favour of watching the girls reaction.

Her eyes had widened, bringing even more attention to their exotic quality, before her hands swung forward, grasping Izuku's right hand in a tight grip.

"That's it, we have got to be friends." It was a loud declaration, causing a lot of nearby people to turn to the noise, Izuku's face lit up with a blush as a single thought was prevalent inside his head.

'_This is the first time I've held hands with a girl._' Izuku wasn't sure what to think at the moment.

Izayoi chose to break the moment with a light cough.

"At any rate young miss, what is your name?" Izayoi asked the pink haired girl.

Mei let go of Izuku, who took the time to realign his mental faculties.

"Ah, sorry sir, my name Mei Hatsume," Mei introduced, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Well then Mei, how would you like to join us over by our display? I'm sure Izuku would enjoy the company of someone his own age more-so them myself and my cohorts." The glistening in her eyes was more then answer enough.

Across the centre a board with Tetsu Industries was placed in front of a stage, on each side of the stage were two podiums, one had what looked like a medical syringe on it and the other had a silver cylinder with a ring on the end, a red bullet shaped object was through the ring.

"Your showcasing two new tech's," Mei smiled excitedly, she had sparkles in her eyes and drool coming from her mouth.

"Mei, you drooling." Izuku's statement was met with a sheepish giggle as Mei wiped her mouth. "But yes, we only just managed to finish one of them in time, the other's been complete for abut a month."

"What are they? What are they? What are they?" Mei was bouncing on the balls of her feet like an excited child on a sugar high, Izuku decided to tease her.

"Now, now, the showcase is starting soon, you'll find out in a few minutes," Izuku chuckled as his comment was met with a disappointed 'boo' and an adorable pout.

'Wait, adorable? Where did that come from?' Before Izuku could question his errant thought Izayoi and Jusen stepped onto the stage.

"Ladies, Gentleman, fellow technophiles and all that's in between, welcome to Tetsu Industries showcase product demonstration, I'm your host Izayoi Tetsu." Izayoi's joke was met with a few chuckles.

"My failing comic styling aside, I am glad to see you all once again on this stage, as you have no doubt guessed, today we have two new developments, I shall start with this one." Here, he walked over too and picked up the silver cylinder.

"This was something that we created by accident, while putting together parts of one of our greater projects, the designer of this created it on accident, we have called it the Sonic Emitter." He put pressure on the top part of the device, causing it to slide down a bit, the bullet shape at the end lit up like a ruby while it emitted a high pitch whirring noise.

"Doesn't look like much I know but..." He handed the device to Dr Science who had appeared out of nowhere, the gas-mask wearing scientist took the device over to a locked security door, after activating the device and pointing it toward the door control panel, he moved it randomly for a few moments before the doors console read green and the door opened.

"As you can see, by using oscillating sonic resonance, the waves can act as electronic key of sorts, most mechanical devices and computer systems are susceptible to this which is why there will be restrictions and addition added to any unit created as to ensure public safety. Along with that, there will be no mass production of this and all future purchases will be heavily monitored in case of wrongful uses." At the end of the demonstration, the was applause as well as murmurs about the ethical nature of the device.

"That was so cool, it opened that door easily!" Mei exclaimed, not seeming the least perturbed by it. "But still, Sonic Emitter is such a stuffy name, you shoulda called it the Sonic Screwdriver."

"I think we might be sued if we did that." Izuku's mumbled comment was met with a sheepish laugh from Mei.

"Still though, usually the creator gets mentioned in these things, I wonder who it is?" Mei asked, her voice full of wonder.

"Who knows?" Izuku's smirk and shrug was met with a light glare from the pink haired girl.

"Now then, onto our next device." The crowd quietened and Izayoi continued. "This device has been in the making for about two decades, the original concept older still as it was my father's original idea." Here Jusen took the syringe from the podium and Izayoi continued. "Many of you here are experts in the field of Robotics and Technology, as such I am sure that you all have your own designs on this particular gem, it is after all the philosopher stone of robotics."

This comment caused the crowed to go deathly silent, all of them starting to realise what exactly might be in the syringe.

"Yes, I refer to nano-machines!" Izuku held in a smirk as Mei gasped, then hit him lightly on the shoulder with a glare. "For years I have struggled to find a way to make them work past their constraint to metal, my research yielding some results five years ago, but it was within the last four, thanks to my friends and staff, and a certain new-blood of my company that I made the breakthrough I needed." Here Jusen took out a knife and sliced his palm, a camera getting a close view of the wound, "Ladies and Gentleman..." Jusen then placed the syringe to his hand and pressed in the trigger. "I give you nano-machines that can now heal wounds!" The crowed gasped as in a matter of thirty seconds the cut on Jusen's hand was healed.

The crowd was amass with surprise, this was big, huge, momentous even.  
"I can't believe it..." Mei whispered. "To actually get nano-machines to work on flesh?"

"There's more to it," Izuku said, tapping the girl on her shoulder.

Before she could ask, Izayoi continued.

"Now, as you have probably surmised, the major drawback with this is that it can only heal small and localised wounds, strains and breaks, as of this moment only a diameter roughly a hand size can be healed." Izayoi said seriously. "Also, taking more then one shot within an hour of each other is ill-advised, I'm sure you can all imagine the consequences."

That went without saying, everybody in attendance had a decent understanding of the underlying principle regarding nano-machines.

"They could take over your network entirely..." Mei murmured causing Izuku to nod.

"Exactly, Grandpa showcased this today hoping he could go into selling it, with the profits he gets he hopes to continue researching until we can safely use nano-machines to heal greater injuries." Izuku whispered to the pink haired girl.

Needless to say Mei was in awe.

"Now then, since the presentation is finished, I would like to take a moment to address some things I mentioned, as stated before I had some insight from a recently added addition to Tetsu Industries which allowed me my breakthrough for the nano-machines, that person and the one who made the Sonic Emitter due to the results of his greater project are one in the same and I would like to introduce you." Izayoi began, driving the crowds interest.

Mei was overly curious, whoever this was must be amazing.

"Izuku my boy, come on up to the stage." Mei's eyes widened and her head whipped towards the boy she had recently met, who in turn was staring shocked up at Izayoi.

Reaching over, the steam-punk enthusiast shook Izuku, causing him to come out of his shock.

Mumbling about annoying grandfathers, Izuku made his way up to the stage, his instincts telling him to bolt at all the attention he was garnering.

"My esteemed colleagues, I would like you to meet Izuku Midoriya, my grandson and the boy I am officially appointing as my successor." The audience looked shocked, none of them were even aware Izayoi had a child let alone a grandchild. whileMei was having a hard time not squealing.

Izuku wanted to punch his grandfather for putting him on the spot and Dr Science and Jusen were holding back mirthful gales of laughter at their young protégé.

"Yes, surprising I know, but he is a very gifted inventor and has one of the sharpest minds I have come across, having one invention already under his belt, plus a few more on the back-burner I feel that my legacy is in safe hands." Izayoi finished with a wide grin at he's grandson's obvious ire.

As Izuku reach the floor, he was immediately glomped by Mei.

"The heir to one of the premier robotics and technology companies in the world, I didn't know my new friend held such a lofty title," Mei spoke, the ribbing she was giving her new friend was answered with an annoyed snort.

"Your new friend wasn't aware either..." Izayoi had walked up to the two. "Seriously Grandpa?, what the hell?"

"It was something that I had been intending to do for a few months now, I figured today in front of all our peers was the best time." Izayoi explained with a grin.

"Or you were banking on the shock value old man," a voice stated.

The three turned and saw a tall man with short, somewhat messy brown hair and was dressed in a three piece dark blue suit with a long brown coat over the top.

"Ah, but that's for me to know Shingetsu," Izayoi grinned before turning to Izuku "Izuku, this is Shingetsu Namari, one of our business rivals, and the youngest".

"We can't all have one foot in the grave Izayoi, some of us need to be around after your old bones turn to dust." Though it sounded like an insult, there was humour and friendly jibbing mixed into the words, Shingetsu turned his attention to Izuku looking him up and down.

"Huh, the kids around Mana's age then?" Izayoi answered the question.

"Two years younger actually, is your daughter here?" Izayoi asked

"Nah, said she'd get the highlights from me when I get back, I noticed the geezer isn't here either..." Shingetsu trailed off.

"Yes, it worries me somewhat that Misokazuki isn't here." There was a lot of suspicion laced in Izayoi's comment.

"Anywho, I gotta get back to HQ, who knows what Mana's trying to get my boys building this time." With a shake of Izayoi's hand and a nod to Izuku the coat wearing man walked toward the building exit.

The next few hours Izayoi spent introducing Izuku to various other company heads throughout the auditorium, by the time they had finished, Dr Science and Jusen had their booth packed up.

"And that's another year wrapped up," Dr Science's muffled voice commented.

"I wonder how much of a hit we'll take for the Sonic Emitter?" Jusen bland comment caused the gas-mask scientist to shudder.

"It doesn't matter, it was merely an excuse to name drop Izuku and his mechanical prowess, in five years time people will forget about the Sonic Emitter on the grounds of the other things Izuku will make, including the armour suit." Izayoi shrugged at the thought of the less then scrupulous piece of technology.

"Still, had to laugh at Izuku's face when you named him your successor." The grin you could hear in Dr Science's voice was seen easier on Jusen's face.

"I thought he was going to punch you Izayoi," the scarf wearing man chuckled.

"As did I, today I put a lot on Izuku's shoulders, adding to that his own dreams of being a Hero, I just hope he doesn't end up hating this day." Izayoi's words had a hint of worry to them.

"Well, your big reveal aside, I doubt his going to hate all this day." Dr Science's offhand comment was supported by Jusen.

"Right, he made a good friend today." The three old-timers glanced in the direction of Izuku, who was fending off an overexcited Mei, trying to glomp him again.

"I swear your like a child on a sugar high." Izuku's groan was countered by a laugh from Mei.

"Aww, come on mister big shot successor to a conglomerate, cheer up" Her smile seemed to be a little infectious as Izuku also grinned.

"I just wonder how this is gonna effect me in U.A." There was a tone of worry in his voice.

Mei then remembered the previous conversation.

"Ahh, I remember you grandfather saying something about that, interesting that an inventor like you would try for the Hero course, considering your position right now, you'd be a front runner in the Support Coarse," Mei thought for a second. "By the way, what's your Quirk, mines 'Zoom', I can see up to five kilometres away if I put my mind to it, it also gives my these sniper scope eyes!"

"Yeah, about that, I don't have a Quirk." Izuku sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Silence.

"W...what?" Mei seemed utterly perplexed.

"Yeah, I'm Quirkless," Izuku nodded.

"Quirkless? but how are you? I mean can you?..." Mei was beyond confused at this point.

"I'll admit, now that I'm so into developing my own tech I almost want to go the support route, but my dream for the longest time was to be a Hero, so I'm going to stick to that path," Izuku explained.

"But how are you gonna do it, wouldn't it be hard to be a Hero without a Quirk, and it's not like you can use your tech because it's banned for Hero Course students to use any for of support items." It was something that always left a bitter taste in Mei's mouth.

"Well, what I have is something more like a Hero Uniform rather then Support Equipment... if you willing to keep a secret, then I'm don't mind showing you one day," Izuku shrugged.

"Really, you'll let me see something that special to you." Mei raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean I only just met you today, but for some reason I feel at ease around you, like we've been friends for a long time, not to mention you're a fellow inventor, so it'll be fun to bounce idea's off of each other for new tech and devices." Izuku rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Mei's eyes widened and started sparkling, she thought she'd have to wait to get to U.A before she met anyone who shared her love for making things. Growing up, she had always been in classes with kids gung-ho about being Hero's, so when she started middle-school and said she wanted to be in the support course, her class-mates just couldn't understand, seeing as they considered the Support Course failing like the General Studies Course. Now however, she met a person who shares and understands he passion for designing and building, so much so that he was going to take that into the Hero Course, she did the only thing she thought was right.

GLOMP.

"Like I said, a child on a sugar high," Izuku sighed, then began trying to pry the over excitable pink haired girl off him.

-AHA-

-4 MONTHS PASS-

Not many things truly surprised All Might, being a Hero for most his life and not mentioning 'One for All' he generally took things as they came. He hadn't expected to show up to the beach one morning to find it spotless. He noticed the beat up patchwork pick-up sitting to the side, full of trash, next to it, was a large pile of trash and sitting atop it, wheezing and trying to catch his breath was Izuku.

'_He did it,, even going as far as clearing away all the excess scrap passed the boundary I set for him, not a single piece of scrap is left._' All Might thought. "With a month to spare, you've crossed the finishing line, oh my **goodness.**"

Slipping into muscle mode, All Might walked up to the trash pile as Izuku made his way down.

"I... I did it All Might" Izuku managed to wheeze out.

"**That you did my boy, an astounding accomplishment, especially for a teenager".**

All Might was proud of what Izuku had accomplished, and it showed in his voice.

"**You did really good, now we need to decide on what we can do for the remaining month you have left until the Exams." **All Might spoke in thought.

Izuku smiled widely.

"I can't thank you enough All Might," the green haired boy began. "You took time out of you life to train me for the past nine months, I feel grateful as well as worried I might not live up to your standard."

All Might shook his head.

"**You do not have to worry about that" **All Might stated, patting Izuku on the head. **"Everything that you have done in the last nine months has proven to me that you are more then up to the task, I have the utmost faith that you will continue going above and beyond at U.A."**

Izuku felt himself beginning to tear up, as much as the faith his idol placed on his shoulders was, it was also the encouragement to go on and be better.

"By the way," Izuku asked, after a moment, catching the attention on the enormous Hero. "What about your successor?"

There was silence before All Might deflated.

"...Damn."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : As the first 'real' chapter of my re-write I can now state that this is not gonna be an easy task. While better then re-writing the whole thing I have come to realise that removing One For All has created a separate series of plot-holes that I'm gonna have to fill as I go on. I ask that you all bear with me as I am going to make some changes to scenes and plot points. The next chapter is gonna include some scenes that I never even wrote in the original because it was training with One For All.**

**Peace out.**

**Willdraco1987**


	3. Chapter 3: Steel Determination

**A/N : This chapter is heavily different from the original, owing to the fact that it was the chapter Izuku began leaning 'One For All.' This is also the answer to who gets OFA (even though I kind of only had one choice.)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. **

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 3: Steel Determination**

Time management was something that everybody needed at least a decent control of. Barring situations that crop out out of the blue one should, generally at least, be able to organise what needs to be done ahead of time so as not to fall behind. Something new Izuku learnt about his Hero was that he did 'not' have good time management skills. Between his need to do his three hours a day of Heroing and his own procrastination, it took All Might a further six days before he finally decided to go meet with someone in regards to his successor.

"The question I want to ask is why are you bringing me along?" Izuku inquired, walking alongside Skel-Might.

"I thought as someone I consider a protégé, you have a right to be here." The real reason was Toshinori wanted Izuku there so he could explain why he was over nine months late for this meeting more easily. "Plus, considering you're hobby, I know you'll enjoy meeting the person we're going to see."

Izuku raised an eyebrow at this. All Might had been pretty tight lipped about the whole thing when they met yesterday and he asked Izuku to tag along. Izuku had agreed because he felt partly responsible for All Might's late reply to the person they were going to see. Still he couldn't help but be curious; after all, whoever they were meeting seemed to have a close connection to the number one Hero, so much so that they even have a successor in mind. This had of course prompted Izuku to put a blank notebook in his backpack, ready for anything the world's number one was going to show him.

-aha-

"We're finally here," Toshinori stated as they stood outside a tall building.

Izuku's jaw had dropped open, he knew this building, and knew of the Pro that had his office inside, and in hindsight, he should have realised who it was going to be that they were going to see. Because who would be so close to All Might other then the man's one and only Side-kick.

"Th... the office of Sir Nighteye," Izuku whispered reverently.

Toshinori let out a laugh at Izuku's reaction, he was sure the boy would enjoy being brought here.

"Indeed it is, I was hoping you'd like coming here," Toshinori opened the door and walked in, a still bewildered Izuku following.

"I mean, I should have realised that the person you were talking about was Sir, I mean, he'd have to know about your condition and it would make sense you tell him the particulars of you're power. Out of all the people to know you the best I doubt there's be anyone close to Sir, so it makes sense that he would be the one who'd have a candidate..." Izuku trailed off before shaking his head. "Damn, thought I kicked that habit."

"It's no worry, I've gotten used to it." The way Toshinori said that did little to alleviate Izuku's concern over his word vomit.

They approached the reception counter where a woman sat, she had short, ruffled dark blue hair that curved upwards and downwards around her head, parted to her left. Her slim build was toned like an athlete and her skin was an eye-catching light blue. She had yellow eyes that while not as exotic as Mei's, were still rather unique. She was wearing a skin-tight dark blue crop top with a white high-collared section, a zipper down the middle, over the higher part of her chest, which revealed her torso from the underside of her breasts down. She also had on black tights with loose white shorts, two yellow markings down the either side of them, and a thick white boots with lines running down their shafts, yellow rings in the centre of them over her feet. Sitting on the desk, besides the computer monitor was a transparent visor with an air filter on each side, and on her hands she wears plain dark blue gloves.

Izuku had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from going fanboy over her, because Side-kick or not, Bubble Girl was still rather well known.

"How may I... Oh Mr Yagi, Sir Nighteye said you'd be coming by today." The blue skinned girl gave a smile, stepping out from behind the reception desk and beaconing the blonde man forward.

"Indeed, I see Sir Nighteye still has you working reception," Toshinori smiled, following the girl, Izuku cautiously following after.

"It's pun... I mean I offered to man the reception counter for the day." Bubble Girl did not want to mention it was either this or a few hours in that damned chair.

'_She was so gonna say punishment..._' Izuku and Toshinori's thoughts were in sync.

They soon reached a door where she knocked.

"Boss, Mr Yagi is here to see you," she called through the door.

The door opened and the the frame stood a lean, muscular man with sharp and rather elongated features. His shiny hair was smoothed down and parted to the left, and was dark green colour, with three yellow streaks towards the front, two on his right and one on his left. His eyebrows were also yellow, and matched the rims of the triangular glasses he wore as well as the strikingly bright irises of his stern-looking eyes. He gave off a sense of authority, and the expression on his face seemed to be a perpetual glare.

He was dressed in a plain white suit with gold buttons, a white dress shirt and a red dotted tie, dress shoes adorning his feet, intimidating glare aside, the man looked the picture of an ordinary business man rather the a Pro Hero

"Thank you, you may go back to your... Duties." The man paused for a moment, training his eyes on the girl as she gave a small 'eep' and scampered off. He turned his attention to Toshinori and eyed Izuku with a intense stare, causing the boy to gulp. "I would ask why you have that boy with you, but we should do this inside."

He let the two into his office and Izuku almost fainted. Although he had stopped collecting near as much stuff as he usually did, he still was proud of his collection of All Might memorabilia, but the site of this room blew his collection out of the water. Especially all the limited edition and one of a kind things that Izuku would die to have.

"It's kind of confronting, walking into a room and being faced with yourself," Toshinori muttered, sweat-dropping lightly at the shear amount of All Might memorabilia.

"I take great pride in my collection," Sir Nighteye intoned, he watched as Izuku went from merchandise to merchandise, Toshinori noticing a satisfied gleam in the glare of his former Side-kick as he realised the glasses wearing man was satisfied slightly by Izuku knowing his stuff. "I'll start with the obvious question, who is the boy and does he know?"

"He was my choice of successor so yes he does know," Toshinori nodded without preamble.

"Was your choice?" Nighteye rose an eyebrow towards the skeletal Pro.

"Indeed, the kid turned me down," Toshinori chuckled. "I met him a little over nine months ago..."

Toshinori began recapping the past nine months, starting from when he first met Izuku, to what he did to save Bakugo, to being turned down but still training Izuku as thanks. All the while, Sir Nighteye's expression didn't change.

"Hmm, then I have a question for you, Midoriya," Sir stated, he was aware that the boy was listening to the conversation while still observing all of his All Might things. "Why is it that you turned down 'One For All?'"

Izuku, who had turned to face the man's glare when he called his attention, seemed to think for a moment about the question.

"It's...hard to explain..." Izuku began. "I've been a fan of All Might since I knew what Hero's were. To this day I still watch the video of his Japanese debut twenty years ago." There was a look of nostalgia on Izuku's face. "It was the reason I wanted to be a Hero, to be a pillar of strength that could save people, someone who always smiled and let people know it was going to be okay." Toshinori felt a little embarrassed by the praise heaped on him. "But when I was four, I discovered that I was Quirkless."

'_I see why that would have caught your attention, old friend._' Sir gave Toshinori a small look, fast enough to go unnoticed by Izuku.

"I was devastated, but then I met my Grandfather," Izuku smiled fondly. "He took me under his wing and taught me robotics and other things, to try and help me find a new path." Izuku paused, gathering his thoughts under the intense gaze of Sir Nighteye. "It wasn't until four years later that I found that path."

"And what path was that?" Sir asked, he noticed there was a determination in those last words and it had him curious despite himself.

"I'd use the knowledge I leaned from my Grandfather and build myself a robotic suit," Izuku declared with a grin.

That was it? That was the path the boy had discovered. It wouldn't be enough and he was just about to say as much before Toshinori interjected.

"I know what your thinking," the blonde man smirked. "And I can understand why, but I've seen his suit and he has explained to me what it is, and can be capable of. Trust me when I say that this is a case of seeing is believing and that Izuku can make it as a Hero."

"...If you say so," Sir conceded, before turning back to Izuku. "By the way Midoriya, who is your Grandfather?"

"..." Izuku was hesitant, but continued. "His name is Izayoi Tetsu, the CEO of Tetsu Industries."

It was nigh imperceivable, but Sir's eye's widened at the name, it was an action so fast, only Toshinori caught it, barely.

"I see..." Nighteye spoke finally. "If that is so, then you know it is illegal to use anything related to Tetsu Industries in Japan."

There was an unspoken threat there, Izuku was well aware, it was something he was prepared to face once it became known 'who' he was. Izuku just wasn't expecting the first person to issue that threat would be a Pro Hero, All Might's former Side-kick no less.

"I'm well aware, but the license and patent aren't going to be released," Izuku spoke as calmly as he could. "Any and all files pertaining to the suits construction is under my name, and I am not currently employed at Tetsu Industries. Yes I have sold them some things I've built and used their supply chains to construct the suit, but are far as legality is concerned the suit is mine and mine alone."

Sir Nighteye glared at the boy for a solid minute, it was an empty intimidation, just like the threat. He was impressed by the boy's resolve, even if he didn't care for the fact that he was just usurping a loophole in the rules for his own benefit. The boy had impressed his mentor, and that was more then enough proof of his character. There was also a inkling he had, a small voice saying that this boy was worth keeping an eye on, that he might just go far. It was something that he had only experienced when he first talked with his own protégé.

"... You are something else Midoriya, just remember that rules are in place for a reason. You may go back to admiring my collection." With that said, he turned to Toshinori. "I find myself slightly annoyed that it took you nine months to contact me after our last talk, getting side-tracked training someone is hardly an excuse for three or four months let alone nine."

"Sorry about that," Toshinori sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I was too excited in seeing how much young Midoriya was capable of that I lost track of time."

"It does not surprise me," Nighteye sighed, this was classic All Might. "At any rate, I wish to introduce you to my candidate, how is Sunday for you?"

"It's no problem," Toshinori agreed. "May I bring young Midoriya along as well."

"...Why" Sir was expecting this, he also had some idea as to why his mentor had asked.

"From what you've told me, your candidate is in his third year of U.A. " Toshinori began. "I was thinking because young Midoriya will be attending next year, it might be good for them to be friends, it might make it easier for your candidate knowing someone in U.A that knows about 'One For All.'"

Sir Nighteye was silent for a few minutes, his eyes trailing over to Izuku as he got excited over the life-sized bust of All Might in the corner of the room, before turning back to his mentor.

"Very well, I cannot fault that thought process," the glasses wearing man conceded with a nod.

"Great, we'll see you here on Sunday, seven in the morning?" Toshinori asked.

"Yes, that's fine," agreed Nighteye.

-AHA-

Sunday arrived faster then Izuku had assumed it would. He admitted to All Might that he was interested in the person Sir Nighteye had in mind for All Might's successor and was surprised when Toshinori had said he was planning on bringing Izuku along. If he were being honest, Izuku felt like he shouldn't be there, if only because of how personal this was going to be. Toshinori had shrugged it off, saying that nothing about it was concrete, he was just going to meet with the boy that Sir Nighteye had put forth and see if he was deserving of 'One For All.'

"**I trust my former Side-kick implicitly, but this situation is a little personable," **All Might explained as the two waited in what seemed to be a training room inside Sir Nighteye's Hero Agency.

"I feel like I caused you a lot of trouble saying no," Izuku murmured, looking away from the Pro Hero.

"**Hmm, while your answer did make things a little more complicated, the word 'trouble' is a little too strong." **All Might chuckled.** "Plus, it was well within your right to refuse, if anything it makes me think highly of you in a different way.**"

Izuku ducked his head out of embarrassment.

The door to the training room soon opened and Nighteye walked in, following him was a tall young man with a very muscular build a number of noticeable scars were visible around his lower arms. His face was fairly unique while also seeming to be simplistic. His eyes blue and oval-shaped, with no visible sclera while his nose was quite round. He had blond hair, the top part of which is arranged in a cowlick, while the bottom section is worn swept backward. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt with short sleeves and a pair of blue jeans with brown, hiking like boots.

"Good morning," the glasses wearing Pro stated bluntly, coming to a stop in front of the two. "Considering the topic at hand and the time limit available, it's probably better not to waste time." Here, he stepped to the side and gestured to the boy. "This is Mirio Togata, he has been my Hero Work Studies intern for a year now and will start this year as my protégé."

"It's a pleasure to meet you All Might, sir." the boy's face was lit with a megawatt grin, much like All Might's, the boy regarded Izuku with a curious glance, but kept a majority of his attention on All Might

"**The pleasures all mine young Togata, my former Side-kick has told me a little about you." **All Might grinned. **"Considering how hard it is to earn his praise, you really must be something."**

The number one Hero ignored the annoyed gaze Nighteye sent him at his words.

"**Anyway, you know who I am, the boy here with me is Izuku Midoriya, I suppose you could say he is my ****protégé.****" **All Might introduced Izuku.

"It's good to meet you," Izuku spoke up, extending a hand.

"All Might's protégé huh? You must be good, wanna spar later?" the blonde boy asked with a grin as he shook Izuku's hand, his simple eyes shining in interest.

Before Izuku could respond, All Might spoke up.

"**That might have to wait," **the Blonde Hero began. **"Tell me young Togata, has Sir Nighteye told you why it is he is introducing me to you?"**

Here, Mirio's expression became serious.

"Because you're looking for a person to inherit your power," Togata answered.

"I told him about the circumstances when we last met." Sir explained, though All Might noticed an almost invisible look of worry on his face.

"**Indeed, it will save time, plus, I trust you to know who to trust with that information.**" It went without saying that Sir Nighteye was the only one who could actually fully trust someone with said information on account of his Quirk. **"Now then young Togata, Sir has told me of your abilities and how much you have trained. I believe you have both the body and tenacity it takes for 'One For All.' The only thing left is to test your spirit," **All Might paused. **"The question I have to ask is what will you do if I were to pass on my power to you?"**

Silence met the question as Mirio gained a thoughtful pose, Izuku however noticed the wrinkle in his brow and how his eyes seemed more focused then thoughtful.

_'He's not thinking about the answer, he's thinking about how to word it.' _A normal person would have blurted out something along the lines of being a Hero or something, however, there was more to this question and Togata was showing he realised that.

"I would use it to become the next Symbol of Peace," Mirio said, a look of determination and resolution on his face. "When Sir told me of your circumstances, it was a hard thing to believe, you who had been a paragon of strength, weakened to the point of your powers being limited." Mirio pause a moment, reliving the feeling of shock when Nighteye had told him. "I honestly didn't know how to respond when he told me that he had been training me as a candidate for your power." He cast a glance toward Izuku, before continuing "But I realise that Sir has faith in me, faith that I could one day reach the hight of his mentor so I felt honoured... and a little embarrassed," Mirio scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "However, before I answer, can I ask a personal question?"

"**By all means young Togata," **All Might gestured for him to go on.

"If Midoriya is your protégé, why not give 'One For All' to him?" Togata asked the two, which they were expecting.

"**In all honesty I already offered young Midoriya 'One For All,' however he turned it down.**" This shocked Mirio, whose eyes widened. **"His reasons for doing so..."** All Might trailed and gestured for Izuku to tell Mirio.

And so Izuku told Togata why he turned 'One For All' down and what he told Sir Nighteye the other day.

"So you're saying you want to be a Quirkless Hero?" The blonde boy spoke in awe. "That's so awesome!" He shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "Your right Midoriya, you don't need a Quirk to be a Hero, only the tenacity, drive and the will to save and protect other's!" He clapped Izuku of the shoulder with an All Might like wide grin. "I look forward to seeing you at U.A, underclassman." There was no doubt in Mirio's mind he would see Izuku alongside the other first years when the year started, and he had to admit, he was curious about this armoured suit Izuku mentioned.

Izuku himself was surprised by how exuberant Togata was in regards to what he said, even more so when the blonde boy seemed to have no reservations of him making it in. The mood calmed down as Mirio turned to All Might.

"All Might sir, I would be honoured to be your successor, because now it's not just the weight of the Symbol of Peace that it represents, but also the resolve of my underclassman who turned it down in order to be a Hero without receiving it!" Mirio bowed his head, the words surprising All Might.

**'_So even though he turned it down, young Midoriya inspired young Togata with his reasons._' **Now more then ever, All Might was saddened by Izuku turning down 'One For All,' but this boy, Mirio Togata, his words rang true with the number one Hero and he could see the flames of a real Hero burning his his eyes. **"_Bringing young Midoriya here was the right choice... I've made my decision._"**

"**Young Togata, your words have convinced me, I shall make you the successor to 'One For All!'" **And with those simple words, the door to a era was closed. Only for the door to the next to be opened, an era with the next Symbol of Peace alongside the first Quirkless Hero.

-AHA-

Izuku was sitting in his lab, a week had past since All Might decision and the number one Hero had spent time getting to know his new successor. Since he had finished the nine months of physical training, He kept to a small routine of exercise. Today however, he decided to spend it going over some of the recent ideas he had.

He was staring at several blueprints that had pictures of suitcases and backpacks, messy scribbles next to them, denoting the way things worked.

"Hey Izuku, ya got any more of that wire from before." Looking over the far side of the lab, he had to remember that he wasn't alone.

Mei Hatsume had all but taken possession of the far lab bench in the room, Izuku having had nothing on it previously, this happened on her first visit.

"You don't mind it if I set up shop right?" The blasé way she had invited herself in had caught him a little off guard.

"Well, I don't see why not, but why?" He had asked after answering.

"Aside from the fact that this lab is awesome, it's larger then my family's garage, plus I'd like to work around someone with the same interests." Mei was a little more sheepish at the last point.

"Alright, I'll ask Grampa," Izuku had responded with.

Izayoi's response was that it was fine, he actually encouraged Izuku to work with Mei, so for the last three months or so Izuku's lab was also Mei's.

Presently, Mei was requesting about some durable wire she had ordered for one of her gadgets. Izuku got up and rifled through a nearby cabinet before sighing.

"Looks like you used up the last of it," Izuku shut the cabinet and turned to the pink haired gear nut.

"Aww man, that sucks." Her proceeding pout caused Izuku to chuckle.

"You want me to get Grampa to order more?" He asked, returning to his blueprints

"If ya don't mind, I only need another twenty or so metres and one of my babies will be ready to go," She grinned widely, bouncing a little on her seat.

Izuku shook his head, Mei had an attachment to her inventions not unlike a mother did her child, this got awkward when they had both collaborated on an invention and she insisted that he was the father.

_'Don't think my blush faded for the rest of the day,' _Izuku smirked a little.

Matters were made worse when she made the declaration in front of Izayoi, Dr Science and Jusen. The latter two almost suffocating with laughter while Izayoi had asked whether or not he should inform Inko that she was to be a grandmother. The three still rib him with that to this day.

With a quick text, and a few second for Izayoi's confirmation on his request, Izuku ambled over to Mei's desk, looking over the assorted springs, lengths of flexible metal and what looked like an arrow head.

"What about your other invention?" Izuku's question was met with a small frown.

"...I think I was too ambitious with her," Mei reluctantly admitted "I'll probably have to wait until I get into UA before I can really get started on her."

Despite having set up shop in Izuku's lab, she had procured the funding of her own devices herself, using only the ordering contacts of Tetsu Industries, that was probably the main reason she couldn't get started on her other project.

"Well, we still have one more week, those parts should get her by Wednesday and you should at least get this one finished," Izuku smiled comfortingly.

Mei grinned widely and nodded, through the last week, Izuku rarely showed up at the lab, he had given Mei free reign whenever she needed it. Of course, she also used those days to pester Dr Science and Jusen, who had taken the girl on as a sort of ghost apprentice, not that the two had a problem with it.

"Oh, by the way Izuku, you still haven't told me about that 'Hero Uniform' you promised to tell me about," Mei informed him with a curious stare.

"Did I promise?" Izuku asked in an airily manner, grinning at the predictable pout that followed.

"Aww come on man, I've been dyin' ta know, throw a girl a bone here." Her whine only served to make Izuku chuckle as he walked over to the Armour Suits platform.

"Well, I guess I've got no choice but to reward you then." Izuku's tease was met with Mei poking her tongue out at him as he pressed a button on a raised console near the platform.

Two holes opened up in the middle of the platform and the unfolded boots were raised up.

"...That's it?" Mei's dubious voice made Izuku chuckle.

"Patience my young Padawan, all will be answered in due time," Izuku smirked as he waved his hand from left to right at her.

"Really, didn't you have an issue with me causing copyright problems?" Mei questioned. "Plus, Jedi don't use their mind tricks of their Padawans'."

Ignoring Mei's sass and admittedly truthful jibe, Izuku stepped into the boots and they clicked shut.

"S.A.I, activate suit protocol," He stated clearly

"At once Izuku," the same feminine, modulated voice intoned and Mei could only watch on as the arms slid out from their homes and started to equip the armour.

Once finished, Izuku took a few experimental steps before the faceplate slid up and he shot a grin to Mei.

"An armoured suit..." Her breathed awe caused Izuku to nod.

"Still needs minor adjustments, but it'll be ready in two weeks, this is my answer to my Quirklessness," Izuku explained with a proud grin

"It's... it's amazing!, you built this?" Mei asked in reverance.

"Grampa did most of the work in the initial stages, but over the last few years I was the one to put it together," Izuku explained.

After she got over the shock, Mei became a blur, flitting around Izuku like a butterfly on steroids. She poked and prodded the suit multiple times, lifting the arms, twisting Izuku's neck, out of her mouth came a stream of incomprehensible techno-babble akin to Izuku when he goes into his own rant mumbles. Izuku noticed that she was running out of breath and grabbed her by the shoulders, anchoring her down.

"Mei... breathe," he said calmly.

Mei, who was still jittering in his hold, stilled and took a breath.

"Oh man, almost suffocated, thanks for stopping me." She wouldn't really suffocate, but she had fainted once, scared the crap out of Izuku when she did it too.

"Still though, your leagues ahead of me with your babies, this hurts Izuku, why won't you let me catch up," She pouted as Izuku released her from his grip.

"This was in development for almost five years, plus I had Grampa, Dr Science and Jusen to help with a good portion of it, I'm sure once your in the Support Course you'll start building at hyperspeed." That was truly his thoughts. The girl was scary, and that was before the caffeine.

Giving Izuku her signature grin, she quickly bounded back to her table.

"Well then, gotta finish my baby, Izuku, watch your back, course I'm gonna catch up." With that declaration, she divided back into her invention. Izuku gave a light laugh before returning to the centre of the platform. He too had some designs to finish, after all, he had another surprise ready.

-AHA-

-1 WEEK LATER-

UA High, the most premier school for Heroes. It is the Alma mater of all the top ranks Heroes, All Might, Endeavour and Best Genist. Boasting about a large amount of Heroes hailing from it to the top of the line learning environment and access to the latest tech. People sometimes forget that it isn't the only Hero School around, the rest just don't get any coverage.

"Why, I didn't attend UA High and I became a respectable Side-kick!" Izuku almost chuckled as he remembered Dr Science's posturing a few days ago when they saw an add for the entrance exams come on the T.V.

_'Still though, I'm finally here.' _To say he wasn't nervous was an understatement. This was it, the moment that the last five years was for, he had confidence in the last modification done to his suit and he had just about finished the other project he had going on. Two weeks would be more then enough for it to be ready, but this was still nerve-wracking. Dressing in a black shirt with a green and white jacket, a pair of dark green cargo pants and already sporting his armoured boots, Izuku noticed that he was the only one in sight not wearing a school uniform.

He had gotten a message earlier that Mei had finished her test, the Support Course tests were divide up between a written test testing mechanical, technological and robotics knowledge followed by a practical putting said knowledge into practice.

"Catch ya on the other side." Ever the confident optimist, Mei had express no doubt that she had made it, nor any that he would make it too.

Mirio, as he told Izuku to call him, had also sent him a text saying he's looking forward to having him as an underclassman, it seemed the people around Izuku had no doubt he'd make it in.

'I wish I had that confidence'. Izuku thought, it wasn't as if he wasn't confident in his abilities, it was just the fact everyone around him had no doubt he'd make it, making him out to be the one who was unnecessarily worried.

Taking a step forward, said worries took this moment to accumulate as a wave of nausea and light headedness hit him, causing him to stumble.

_'Great, face-plant before I even take the test!' _He thought in panic, closing his eyes and preparing for impact. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes and was quite surprised to suddenly find himself floating.

"You all right?" He couldn't see the speaker properly until he felt himself straighten up and his feet hit the ground.

"Heh, sorry for going crazy with my Quirk there, I just thought it'd be a bad omen if you tripped before the exam." The girl standing in front of him was adorable, in a fuzzy little animal sort of way. She had short brown hair that went with two bangs that went to her shoulders framing her face, she was wearing a maroon button up coat and a black skirt with black leggings and brown shoes.

"Thanks for saving my face," Izuku's mutter made the girl giggle.

"It's really nerve-wracking isn't it? I'm still feeling a little queasy," the girl gave a small smile.

"Yeah, almost nail-biting, I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku held out his hand which the girl shook.

"Ochako Uraraka." The girl hadn't stopped smiling since she got there.

"Well Uraraka, hope you get in, and thanks for helping me," Izuku bowed

"Yeah, same to you and don't mention it," Uraraka smiled in response.

With that the two then headed into the school.

"Welcome one and all to my live show, EVERYBODY SAY HEYYYY!" Present Mic was a Hero everybody couldn't help but know. He had his own radio channel (Hero Radio) and took any and all commentator gigs that involved Heroes he could. A name that was synonymous to Heroes (and loud, overbearing and occasionally ear-splitting,) the man really loved his job. It was just too bad that everyone that was gathered before him was too nervous and/or serious to respond.

"I've got shivers down my spine too listeners, I'm gonna give you the low down on how this is gonna go down, Are You Ready YEAHHHHH!" Ever the showman, and despite the dead silence his live 'studio' audience was giving him, Present Mic pressed on.

"Now pay close attention listening, were gonna be testing your mettle in a ten minute mock battle simulation at our replica city district Take all that your gonna need and gather at the designated meeting area."

"Hmm, I'm guessing that were all divide up by some sort of system which prevents friends or classmates from working together." Not that it mattered to Izuku, seeing that his registration had him being home schooled, he was sure that the ease of being in the exam without questioning why he was home schooled came from All Might vouching for him. Maybe even Izayoi as he is a well known technology genius, putting forth a word or two.

"You can say that again, man this really blows!" Izuku was almost startled by the complaint from his left.

The boy had spiky red hair and sharp eyes, his grin was what drew Izuku's eye as his teeth were sharp, almost shark-like.

"Guess it's another way to challenge us." The next comment was from a boy sitting next to the red head, he had black hair with a spiky fringe and back, the most stand out feature of him were his canister shaped elbow joints.

"Ya think the exam'll be hard enough by itself, suppose it makes sense they want us to try our hardest on our own." This voice was female, and belonged to the most striking figure amongst the three, her hair was a fluffy pink, not unlike his own, but so was her skin. She had a pair of yellow horns atop her head and her eyes were made up of black sclera's, yellow iris's and black pupils.

"That's UA for you," Izuku's mutter got a sage nod from the other three, before the four chuckled softly.

"We'll be placing 'villains' all around the battlefield, there'll be three types, each having a different point allotment," Present Mic continued on with his explanation.

It made sense, though Izuku was having trouble with the symbols used to represent the 'villains'.

"Why... why are we fighting Goomba's, Koopa Troopers and Piranha Plants?" He asked, not understanding the parallel at all.

"I have no frickin clue, but I can't get world one's map screen theme outta my head now..." The red heads complaint almost caused the pink skinned girl to laugh out loud.

"Using your varied 'Quirks' your gonna smash as many 'villains' as you can, the point here people is to rack up a score!" Prenesent Mic continued on.

"So we're wearing tanuki suits?" The black haired boys comment almost caused the other three to laugh.

"And by the by, don't think about attacking any other competitor or any other criminal behaviour, it's against the rules, capisce." This time the Sound Hero gave what he obviously thought was an Italian mobster face to go alond with the threat.

"Excuse me one moment, may I ask a question?" before Present Mic could answer, a boy with short, well maintained blue hair and a pair of rectangular framed glasses was standing, in his hands was the readout that was given to the students. "On the handout there are clearly four types of 'villains' listed, if there are in fact only three then the mistake upon the handout would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier academy such as UA, the reason we are all seated here is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model Heroes!" Here he paused, making everyone think he was done, before he sent a cutting glare towards Izuku and the three next to him. "Moreover, you four in the back there talking, you should be seated and silent during this time, if you came to UA to socialise, then do us all a favour and leave!" Saying his piece, he sat down with a hmph.

"Geez, he's really wound up." The pink skinned girls comment got a nod from the black haired teen.

"Sorry 'bout bringin' you into it bud," the red head clapped Izuku on the shoulder.

"Heh, no problem, he's probably just as nervous as we are," Izuku reasoned.

"Okay, thanks for the segue examinee number seven thousand one hundred and eleven, the fourth type of 'villain' you'll encounter is worth zero points, let's just call them arena traps, have you ever played Super Mario Bros before? It's rather retro I know, but it gets the point across." Again the four found themselves snickering as the fourth 'villain' was likened to a thwomp of all things. "You remember those things that go '_thwomp'_ right, can't really think of the name but anyway the fourth 'villains' gimmick is that it rampages when crowded, there's one of these things in each zone."

"So a stage hazard then," the red head nodded.

"Something we'll have to slip through and avoid," the black haired boy stated.

"Man, this is really startin' to sound like a video game!" the pink skinned girl grinned.

"Thank you very much, I apologise for my rudeness!" the boy with glass almost slammed his head repetitively on the desk.

"That's all I got for you today, I'll sign off with a little present, a sample of our school motto, as a certain 'Hero' by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said 'a true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes of life', and now onto the main event PLUS ULTRA!" With a final yell, Present Mic intoned almost as an afterthought. "And may you all suffer gladly in the trials to come."

"Not gonna lie, but I coulda done without that last part," The pink skinned girl scrunched up her face a little.

"But seriously, Mario Bros?" the black haired teen muttered.

"Dude, just leave it, it'll give ya an ulcer otherwise," the red head said, before turning to Izuku. "Yo buddy, what field're you in?"

Looking down at his number slip, Izuku answered.

"I'm at centre B," he answered.

"Ahh, damn, I've got A," complained the red head.

"F for me," shrugged the black haired boy.

"D right here," smirked the pink haired girl.

"Well, good luck to you all then," Izuku's grin was returned by the red head.

"You too my man, see ya at the academy," he spoke in a way like he thought they would all pass.

"That's if we make it," the black haired boy cautioned with a grin.

"Come on don't be such a downer," the pink haired girl complained.

As the group of four went their separate ways, the light hearted conversation had done wonders to his nerves, Izuku took a deep breath.

"Alright time to go."

Standing outside of Area B, Izuku tried to steel himself, he had the utmost confidence that he passed the written exam, studying was his thing after all, but this was different. This would be a trial by fire for his Armour. Testing it in the open, in real battle conditions would be completely different to the testing he had done in the lab, he was sure he had ironed out most of the bugs, but he was still weary, this would be the most stress the suit would be under.

Out the corner of his eye he noticed Uraraka.

_'Ah, she's in group B as well.' _He was thinking about going over and saying hello before he was stopped.

"So, you still hung around!" Feeling a grip on his shoulder, Izuku swivelled his head to see the glasses wearing boy from before.

"Who exactly are you?, You don't intend to interrupt the people taking this test like you and those others were doing before do you?" the glasses wearing boy asked in an intimidating manner,

Izuku was surprised by the accusation.

"W...What do you mean, of course I'm not!" Izuku declared emphatically.

Before anything else could be said, Present Mic's voice cut over the crowd.

"AAAANNNDDDD START!" His voice bellowed over the crowd.

The entire group let out a collective 'Ehh?'.

"What's the matter, there's no countdown timer in a real battle you know, Run, RUUUUNNN!" Present Mic continued. "CONSIDER THE BATON TOSSED!"

Within seconds, all the competitors bolted for the gate, all but Izuku.

Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind and focused his gaze.

"Let's do this!" pitching forward in a run Izuku yelled. "S.A.I, Armour Suit transfer Protocol at my location."

Hearing a confirmation from the modulated voice, the bottom of Izuku's boots flared, a pulse of force propelling him upwards, high enough to land atop the gates, scanning the air for a few seconds, Izuku grinned as eleven blurs headed towards him.

"Alright, let's see if this goes off without a hitch," he whispered.

The same pulse burst forth from his boots again, this time staying alight, holding Izuku in place and the parts of his suit opened and began forming around their respected body parts.

In short order Izuku was suited up, firing similar pulse bursts from his gauntlets, He stabilised himself.

"Alright S.A.I, scan the area!" The wave of echolocation that followed the command had multiple readings pop up on his HUD.

"Okay, there are a few robotic signatures that way." It wasn't long before he spotted them. "Wait a second, they look like...!".

Izuku didn't finish the thought, dropping down with a kick to the first one, ripping through it before holding out a hand and pulse blasting the second hard into a building, a wall was suddenly torn asunder as a bigger machine came out and crash tackled Izuku.

_'If I'm right,'_ Izuku jammed his arm into the machines upper chest before grasping a spherical object,using his free hand and boots thruster a jettisoned of the robot, bring the object with him.

Almost immediately, the machine stopped function, giving Izuku a chance to analyse the metal ball that glowed with a faint orange light and had several cables hanging off of it.

"Thought so, U.A uses Namari technology huh?" Giving a look over the three destroyed robots he noticed they were a one, two and three pointer. "That makes six points then."

Setting off to the next place he noticed two three pointers veering along a side road, with a mechanical whir, a slot opened up on his right should and a rectangular device slid up, it suddenly let loose a torrent of firecracker like missiles which stuck one of the robots, covering it in a small sea of explosions.

The second robot swivelled it's torso, only for it's ocular unit to be grabbed and Izuku jetted up in a straight line, before flipping in mid air and boosting down hard, he let go of the bot at the last second, breaking away and skimming the ground as the robot smashed into the ground, busting apart and then exploding.

"That's twelve, good to see the precision flight controls work exactly like I want them, and the Micro Missile system and targeting processor hasn't got any bugs," Izuku mumbled while sending out another scan.

The next three minutes were filled with Izuku moving from section to section, making sure to avoid area's with the other Hero hopefuls.

"43 so far, but I'm out of Micro Missiles, at least my energy capacity is still in the green, fifty six percent, those extra regulator nodes did wonders for that power bleed problem," scanning the area he sighed. "The only robots left are in the main plaza, where everyone else is."

Jetting across to the aforementioned area, he was surprised by how much of a war-zone it looked like, explosion popping up everywhere, shouts and cheers of pain and victory, he noticed that the glasses boy and Uraraka were in the thick of it.

"So he has a speed boosting Quirk, Uraraka is actually quite handy with that gravity reducing Quirk of hers as well." Noticing a stray three pointer on the outer ring of the plaza, Izuku stowed his thoughts of other's Quirks for later and rocketed downwards, flipping around, he threw his arms above him and shot a pulse boost from them, his boot making contact with the armour of the three pointer before it splintered collapsing onto the ground as Izuku's kick took it's core out through the other side and stamping it into the ground. Looking up he noticed a single pointer heading his way, guns blasting. Crouching down Izuku boosted toward the bot, taking a few hit in the process, his armour chipping off and sparking. The scene ended with a massive shoulder check as Izuku drove the robot hard into a wall, placing his hands on the robots chest, he sent a pulse blast out, blowing himself back for the bot and forcing it even harder into the building before it exploded.

Izuku took a few deep breaths, while the suit made things a lot easier, it still took physical toll, part of the reason why Izuku was thankful that All Mights training.

In a darkened room several shadows watched multiple monitors, showing various competitors.

"A strict time limit and a vast battle ground, nothing quite like it to bring everyone's ardour into the open and uncover their skills." The words were spoken from the smallest of the shadows. "Of the many things we look for, four come to the forefront"

"Insight, the ability to grasp the situation quickly and accurately," Here, it motioned to a screen where a multi arm figure was standing atop a building, using a sonar like effect to gather information. "Agility, the ability to stick a dynamic entry without being late to the party." The next screen focused on the glasses wearing boy. "Judgement, the ability to face any obstacle with coolness and composure." Here it showed a blonde boy shooting a bluish white beam out of his stomach. "And of course, sheer fighting prowess." The final image was that of Bakugo, standing atop a demolished pile of robots, a psychopathic grin on his face. "We can gauge their respective levels of these foundational skills by way of a point system."The voice finished.

"Oh my, we've racked in a bumper crop this year." The sultry voice's statement was met with murmurs of agreement.

"We can't be sure of that, the only thing to really test is their mettle." The first voice finished by pressing a button of the console in front of them.

Within moments, an entire building was destroyed as a giant of a robot burst through the cloud of dust and debris.

"T...T...THAT'S NOT A THWOMP".

Izuku felt that his yell was being mimicked by three other teens at this very moment. Thinking fast he ran through his options.

"Right, option one; run, they said it's worth zero points so theirs no reason to fight it, option two; take it on, while there may not be a practical reason to fight it, I can always use more data for my suit." Before Izuku could postulate more, he heard a pained groan.

Looking toward the feet of the robot, he saw Uraraka on the ground.

_'I just thought it'd be a bad omen if you tripped before the exam.' _Her words echoed in the back of his mind and before he realised it he was in the air in front of the machine.

"Well now, this is interesting?" The small shadow said, it's interest piqued.

_'There's nothing to gain from taking out that monstrosity, but what what there is, is opportunity' _Toshinori's shadowed visage grinned as he watched the screen.

"Nothing I have with scratch this thing, Namari Corp really outdid itself with this monster, arena trap my ass, this is fricken Bowser damn it!" Searching his mind quickly, he let out a sigh. "Guess there's only one thing for it."

He boosted up into the air, higher then the metal behemoth, it's large red eye following. Izuku grinned from behind his faceplate before he jettisoned down.

_'Let's just hope the suits got enough driving power,'_ he thought.

With the sound of shattering glass, Izuku flew into the red eye.

"Hmm, quiet an unusual tactic," the first voice spoke, interest keen it it's voice.

"Don't rightly think I ever saw someone dive inta tha Zero Pointer before," came a voice with a western drawl.

"That suits got me interested, who is this kid?" asked a new voice.

"That, is the boy striving to be the first Quirkless Hero." All Might's words got the attention of all the other shadows, making them focus all the more.

"SMMAAAASSSSHHHH".

Uraraka was surprised when she heard the shout coming from out of the machine before the sound of splitting metal echoed and the chest area of the Zero Pointer suddenly erupted outward, revealing the suit wearing individual that had saved her, in his hands was an enormous orange sphere that was three times the area of a beach ball.

The towering metallic monster began falling, small explosions causing chain reactions as the robot all but fell to pieces. Izuku Midoriya had beaten the final boss, without having need too, with what seemed like minimal effort of his part.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : Chapter 3 now finished, as you can see this is where things get really different from my original story. I really only had one choice when it came to All Might's successor. I mean he was already on his way to meet with Sir Nighteye and Mirio before he ran into Izuku. I know that Ashido and Kirishima attended the same middle school together, but I decided to keep it the same as my original with Sero added because I liked the overall scene.**

**Of course, with Mirio knowing and being friends with Izuku this is gonna change some things down the road, especially in regards to the Big Three because we all know if Mirio talks about Izuku, a certain blue haired ball of curiosity is gonna want to meet him as well.**

**This is the chapter that has had the largest change of all of them so far, so I hope I've done it well. I wanted to upload these three chapters in quick succession so that we get to the part with the most noticeable change. I'm hoping at this pace I might be able to get a chapter re-written every week or two but as I go further along I'm not sure how much would need changing.**

**Anyways, same old same old, feel free to review and all comments and criticisms are welcome**

**Peace out.**

**Willdraco1987**


	4. Chapter 4: Silver Linings

**A/N : And here's chapter 4. Again there are some differences, but not a terrible lot. I changed around some sentence structures so now that make a little more sense (I hope.)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. **

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 4: Silver Linings**

Awe.

That was the feeling flowing through all the Hero competitors on the ground as they watched the giant zero pointer collapse backwards. That someone could defeat it wasn't the issue, it was how it was defeated. A lot of the Hero aspirants had seen the suited individual all but rocket into the battlefield, but no one expected the action said figure took when the giant behemoth of a machine showed up. The sight of the green and silver figure diving into the eye socket of the giant machine wasn't a sight any of the Hero hopefuls would soon be forgetting, especially seeing said figure literally burst from the chest of the robot, with a giant sphere in it's arms.

Uraraka stared at the robot like individual that had saved her in awe, now that the whole thing had ended she realised that the machine probably wouldn't have killed her, but that still didn't make her think any less of the figure that had jumped in and saved her.

Izuku meanwhile, wasn't paying any attention to the crowd his actions had garnered, instead was lamenting that maybe it would have been better just to grab the girl and get the hell out of there. The outer casing of his armour had taken a fair amount of damage, but the amount of electrical surges and mini explosions he was subjected to inside that metal monstrosity had drained his power to the yellow. He tossed the Zero Pointers core aside and was just about to land when his HUD flashed red, then he felt like he was falling.

'Great, I get forty seven points and drop Bowser into a lava pit and then my boots die on me.' Noticing the ground getting closer he felt like an idiot for not installing something to deal with sudden lack of flight capabilities, he knew his gauntlets wouldn't be of much help because they were too damaged.

Just when he was resigning to the fact that this fall, if not killing him, was going to keep him in hospital for a month or two, he suddenly ceased falling. Looking forward, he saw Uraraka, her face a mask of pained concentration, she was hovering on a destroyed three pointers torso plate. He felt his decent slow before coming to a light landing, Uraraka had also landed lightly, but then proceeded to hurl.

"That's a nasty drawback." Izuku's statement was met with a gurgled groan.

Reaching up to his face, he popped his faceplate up before walking over to the girl.

"Looks like you saved me from face-planting again," he grinned lightly as he helped her to stand.

"Well, you kinda tore that zero pointer apart as it was about to crush me, so I think we're even," the girl managed a smile, despite still feeling like she was going to puke.

Suddenly a loud klaxon sounded and Present Mic's voice bellowed through the air.

"THE TEST IS OVER".

Letting out a sigh of relief, Izuku relaxed, all things considered, it was only the suit that was damaged, but he could tell his muscles were not going to like him tomorrow.

"What... the hell was that?" A murmur came from the crowd.

"He... he ripped through that gimmick thing like paper," another voice commented

"Is that even a Quirk?" a third voice asked.

"Well, no matter how ya slice it, the guy's incredible," this voice was met with several affirmative grunts as the crowd nodded.

The glasses boy was the only one not joining in.

_'Are you all blind? He was weighing up his options before he noticed that girl in trouble.'_ He cut his eyes at Izuku. _'He had no need to fight it.'_

Staring at the remains of the zero pointer he clenched his teeth.

_'He just jumped in there, damning the consequences, I too would have done the same, if I hadn't had been thinking of this in terms of an exam,'_ thinking on the situation, he then had a realisation _'Maybe that was it, maybe there was something else.'_

"My oh my, children play rough nowadays." All attention was turned to a short stature old woman as she made her way through the crowd. "I have Haribo candy for any one that wants some."

She proceeded to hand the candy out to anyone that got within offering distance of her.

"Ahh, there she iz, the heart of U.A, the magnifique Mademoiselle Recover Girl." A blonde boy with the stomach laser and an odd French Accent gave a brief explanation of Recovery Girl to those who were abjectly confused by the woman's presence as she made he way over to Izuku and Uraraka.

"Is there any problems here sonny?" Recovery Girl asked Izuku, looking over him and the still sickly girl.

"N...no, not at all," Izuku tried to keep from fanboying at meeting the Youthful Heroin. "I'm fine, Uraraka is just nauseous from Quirk overuse?" here he shot Uraraka a questioning glance who was grateful she didn't have to talk and nodded her head, holding a hand to her mouth as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Ahh, I'm sure it'll pass in time," Recovery Girl gave a smile to the girl who gave another groan.

The glasses boy watched from a distance.

_'I see, so that's the true test after all, he saw through...'_ Grinding his teeth together, he decided he had a lot to think about.

-AHA-

"Well now, to think he'd do so well," a light voice spoke from a chair, Toshinori standing in front of the desk the chair sat behind.

"Told ya the kid had fire," Toshinori smirked, proud of Izuku's accomplishment.

"Indeed, I wasn't all that sure when his transcript came by, saying he was Quirkless, add to the fact he is Izayoi Tetsu's grandson. You realise that the boy isn't going to have an easy path, using technology that the government all but banned," the voice intoned, wanting to know what All Might thought.

"It is true that he is using Tetsu Industries contacts, but the suit was effectively built by young Midoriya himself," Toshinori stated plainly. "Tell that to the press and the government will be forced to back off."

"You may be right, but you know that there are parts of the government that won't believe that, add to that he has no Quirk and as such only has the suit to rely on," The voice cautioned.

"But wasn't it the governments decision to allow Quirkless to become Hero school Students?" Toshinori asked.

Here, the chair swivelled around, revealing the speaker, in the form of a bear... dog... rodent... thing?.

"I suppose that's true... Still you must remember that not all Villains have Quirks and go on rampages, some are hidden, and others..." Here it dropped off, leaving Toshinori to scowl at the grim prospect.

"Guess that's something to keep in mind, Principle Nezu," Toshinori conceded.

The Principle of UA Academy nodded, he hadn't meant to be so dark, but All Might had to know the risks to a boy who may not be his successor, but was someone the man had come to care about. Personally Nedzu would prefer to have Tetsu Industries backing, but their dabbling in Hero work had caused them to get on the bad side of the Government. The Namari Corporation, which supplied UA Academy with all of it's technology, hadn't branched out to there, no doubt to avoid the same treatment.

"Still though, I wonder what changed for the government to say it was okay to allow Quirkless students to take the Hero exams?" Toshinori's pondering caused a frown to appear on Nezu's face... maw?

"My guess, they were hoping that when Quirkless students showed up, failed and were ridiculed by their peers and the press, they could say with finality that the Quirkless should stay away from Hero affairs," Nezu postulated, seriously

"That... seems a little severe," Toshinori muttered.

"You must realise that most of those in power are Quirk holders themselves, while the discrimination of the Quirkless isn't so large, you can see the various ways society has pushed them to the wayside." Explained Nezu.

It wasn't an appealing thought, Toshinori himself having been Quirkless and just like Izuku is. Not only that, some of the more stand up people All Might had the pleasure of knowing were Quirkless so the thought of such discrimination, even as small and fledgling as it was, was abhorrent to him.

"In any case, from what little I've seen and from what you have said, I've little doubt that Midoriya would prove to be a fine addition to this institution, I for one can't wait to see what else the boy is capable of," The acceptance and interest the Principle showed in his protégé caused a skeleton like smile to appear of Toshinori's haggard face.

-AHA-

It had been a week since the exams and Izuku had all but thrown himself into his work, trying to stave off the nervousness for the results. He had confidence in himself, but it didn't do much to ease him.

Mei had only been over once during the last week, and she too seemed nervous, though one wouldn't think she was with the way she was fluttering about the lab.

On the seventh day, Izuku was eating some of his mother's cooking, the women herself on even sharper tenterhooks.

Hearing his mother close the door to their living/dining/kitchen area, he let out a small sigh.

"All this tension is ridiculous." Almost immediately after his mumble, the door swung open again and Inko came scrambling in.

"It came Izuku... your letter." Jumping up, Izuku grabbed the letter with a quick thank you before running to his room.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the letter and a grey disk like object fell out, immediately it activated, throwing out a holographic image.

"**Testing, 1..2..3,**" a very familiar voice sounded as the static cleared up **"Is this working, wait were on... right, I, am on screen!"**

Izuku stared at the vision of All Might, finishing with his catchphrase.

_'But isn't this from UA?'_ His thoughts were broken as All Might continued.

"**It took some time to jump through some hoops and get this done, so for not being able to contact you sooner." **Here he coughed a little sheepishly. **"That's my bad".**

Izuku was still confused as to what was going on.

"**I guess we'll be seeing more of each other, as it's decided I will be teaching at UA, starting from this year**".

"Working as a teacher?" Izuku was stunned.

He noticed All Might turn to face off screen

"**What's that citizen!? Turn and face camera two?**" He sounded confused. "**I was in the middle of telling the boy something important... we'll fix it in post? Ah, very well, that works.**"

There was some more shuffling.

"**You of course did fine on the written exam, coming in third amongst all the examinee's, a great achievement in and of itself. As for the practical, you were able to amass forty seven points, ranking you in the top twenty!" **All Might grinned widley.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"**However!**" All Might stated firmly.

And now the tension was back.

"**I was an entertainer in a former life, behold the screen." **Motioning to a screen which clicked on, it showed Uraraka, she had taken off her coat and was wearing a sailor top underneath.

"Umm... Excuse me? Hi," she sounded nervous.

"**As soon as the exam ended this little lady petitioned us directly, what about you ask, don't touch that dial." **Forgoing shaking his head at his mentor, Izuku focused on Uraraka.

"Sorry to bother you, but during the exam, Midoriya, the boy in the flying suit of armour, I... I think he deserves more points," she managed to stammer out. "He saved my life when that zero pointer was about to crush me, he didn't have to needlessly put himself in danger like that, even if you have to take them from me, could you at least give him some more?"

The ardent fervour of her statement caught Izuku a little off guard, he had not been expecting that.

"**Much more then any 'Quirk', it was your actions that have touched people... and the judges were looking for more then just smashing robots for points".**

"Sorry missy, but you can't share points." Izuku focused on the screen, seeing Present Mic talking to Uraraka. "But he might not need it any anyways."

"**There is more, you see, the Villain Points weren't the only way we were scoring you, you stood up to something that had an overwhelming advantage over you, without having too, all for the sake of protecting someone, So take your Hero Points, the judges all agree. You showed a fifth important foundational skill of Heroics, Izuku Midoriya thirty five points... and while we're at it, Ochako Uraraka, forty five points for her willingness to sacrifice her own points because of her belief in you."**

Izuku was stunned, thirty five points added to forty seven...

"**With a finishing score of Eighty Two, you not only passed, but you placed first in the practical examination, come on down Midoriya my boy, UA is now your Hero Acadamia.**"

With a grand gesture and a wide grin, All Might beckoned on the screen.

Feeling tears stinging his eyes, Izuku stood the straightest he could, tried to match his idols grin and shouted.

"YES SIR!"

-AHA-

As soon as Izuku had told his mother of his acceptance, she gave him a hug, tears pouring from her eyes. She was absolutely happy for Izuku, he finally got his dream.

"I need to go tell Grampa, I'll be back." Izuku had rushed out soon after and after a thirty minute train ride and ten minute run, he ran through the atrium of Tetsu Industries, yelling a quick greeting to the receptionist who shook her head, it wasn't anything new for Izuku to run in like this, she was used to him and his friend Mei flying past the desk in a hurry for one reason or another.

After a few minutes in the elevator, Izuku made the last sprint to Izayoi's office, bursting through with a large grin.

"Grampa, I made it." Izayoi, who had been discussing some of the latest idea's from R&D with Dr Science and Jusen, grinned widely before walking over and giving Izuku a hug.

"Well done my boy, well done," the older man spoke proudly.

Dr Science and Jusen walked over, the former clapping Izuku on the shoulder.

"You did good lad, real good," the gas-mask wearing scientist spoke next.

"We never doubted you'd make it." Jusen threw his own grin into the mix.

After a few minutes of getting the run-down on his suits repairs, which were almost complete, Izuku left Izayoi's office, he got a text for Mei asking him where he was. He grinned and sent a quick message back saying he was at the lab.

Tinkering around for forty five minutes, he heard the lab door hiss open. Turning, his greeting was cut short by a ballistic missile in the form of a hyper girl, her arms wrapping tightly around him.

"I made it Izuku, I made it, I made it, I made it." He had to chuckle at that while patting her on the back, she had been absolutely positive she'd get in, but the confirmation sent her into happy hysterics.

"Congratulations Mei," he said sincerely.

Mei pushed herself from him a gave him a probing stare.

"What about you?" The concern in her question caused him to raise an eyebrow before he grinned.

"Yep, got my letter an hour ago." And cue another round of happy hysterics.

It seems like they'd be both moving forward toward their dreams.

-AHA-

It had been a couple of days since Izuku got his letter, he had decided to take a few days rest after the adrenalin of getting into U.A had worn off when Izayoi had contacted him and asked him to come down to the conference room of Tetsu Industries.

It was strange that Izayoi had wanted him there, it was only used when they discussed business with clients, something that Izuku wasn't doing at this stage.

Opening the door, he noticed Izayoi at the head of the large table in the centre of the room, either side were four people.

The first he knew, it was Shingetsu Namari, head of Namari Corporation, standing next to Shingetsu was a girl, she looked a little older then he was and had blonde hair done up in twin tails that went down in a corkscrew fashion to just above her breast, she was wearing a burgundy coloured button up tailed suit jacket with a short cut black skirt that stopped just above the knees, maroon coloured knee socks and a pair of brown leather riding boots, she had sharp, glistening red eyes that were currently piercing through him, her soft pink lips quirked almost unnoticeable upwards.

On Izayoi's opposite side was an older gentleman, probably the same age as Izayoi, he had fading black hair that was receding with a moustache and goatee. He was wearing a black button up cotton shirt with a pair of black gloves where you could see the sleeves of a white undershirt, a pair of black dress pants and on his feet were black dress shoes. Next to the man was a boy, also slightly older then Izuku, he had short well kept brown hair and a pair of thin framed glasses over his greyish eyes. He was wearing a greyish blue button up shirt with a grey coloured vest over it, his pants were similar dress pants to the older man but on his feet were steel cap work boots, he also wore a pair of black gloves on his hands.

"Ahh Izuku, there you are. I've called you in to meet with some people." Izuku made his way to stand next to his Grandfather as he beaconed him over. "Now that I've made you my heir, it's time you formally meet Tetsu Industries two rivals, you of course know Shingetsu Namari".

"I'm so sorry I didn't have time to formally introduce myself last time," Shingetsu said with a grin. "Anyways, this is my daughter, Mana."

Here he placed a hand on the girls head, causing her to scowl lightly, before focusing her gaze on Izuku.

"Mana Namari, pleasure to meet you, future rival." Her voice was sharp, but had a lilt to it, the grin on her face was filled with confidence and a little cockiness, one of her canine teeth poking through her lips like a cat.

"This other man is Misokazuki Kin, head of the Kin Organisation." The man dressed in black nodded his head in Izuku's direction.

"It's about time Izayoi decided upon an heir, I was quiet worried that there wouldn't be a worthy rival for Sousuke here." He motioned for the boy to step forward.

"My name Sousuke Kin, Misokazuki's my grandfather, I look forward to the day we can fight of the stage of business," he grinned in a disarming manner.

Izuku wasn't sure what it was, but something wasn't right around these two.

"Anyway, Shingetsu, Misokazuki and I have some matters to discuss, I'll leave you to introduce yourself to Mana and Sousuke," Izayoi gave Izuku a pat on the shoulder.

After the three adults left, Izuku scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Err, my names Izuku Midoriya, Izayoi's my Grandfather, I look forward to getting to know you?" he seemed to ask more then say.

"Not so good with the introduction thing huh?" Mana smirked with a tilt of her head.

"You shouldn't be so nervous Midoriya, we are all friendly rivals here." Again Sousuke had a disarming grin.

"Anyway, is it true you got into UA?" Mana's eyes sparkled as she focused of Izuku.

"Yes, I got my acceptance letter a few days ago," Izuku nodded in confirmation.

"Oh really, how did you manage such a feat? I heard that you were Quirkless?" Sousuke's question caused Izuku to raise an eyebrow, but he figured that with his status as heir to Tetsu Industries, Sousuke's Grandfather did research on him before this meeting.

"Well, it is true, I've got no Quirk, I built an Armoured Suit that they accepted in order to take the test." Izuku felt he could at least reveal that much, these two probably had access to resources that would be able to find out quickly anyway.

"Really?" Mana's eyes narrowed a bit, a frown marring her lips.

"Ah I see, with the recent removal of the rule banning the Quirkless from participating, you are the first Quirkless person to make it into UA, you must be something." Though much of his voice seemed impressed, there was a slight inflexion of something else in Sousuke's voice.

Izuku didn't know what to make of the reactions, while neither seemed hostile, their reactions weren't positive either. He just chalked it up to a competitive streak that they might feel due to also being successors to a technology conglomerate.

He talked with the two for a further thirty minutes, he was surprised that is was Mana who came up with the core idea for the one, two, three and zero pointer robots for the exams, when she found out one of her zero pointers had been ripped asunder she said she wanted to wring the neck of the guy who was responsible.

"Do you know who did it? You were there after all," she asked with a smile that promised pain.

Izuku wisely kept his mouth shut, answering that they were split up, he had a feeling that this girl's pride in her work was close to Mei's, just without likening them to her children. Sousuke had congratulated Izuku on his part in the breakthrough with Nanotechnology, as the Kin Organisation had been trying for years to get nano-machines working for medical purposes.

"Never have I worked with such a marvellously flexible yet stubborn construct." His voice had a hum in it, as if thinking fondly on his work.

Soon, Izayoi, Shingetsu and Misokazuki had returned.

"Getting along then Mana?" Shingetsu asked with a grin as Mana stood from her chair.

"Of course Daddy, Izuku is quiet an interesting person." Mana gave Izuku a grin causing the boy to sweat nervously.

"Interesting?" There was polite dubiousness in Misokazuki's voice.

"Mana is right Grandfather, Izuku is an interesting person, I look forward to seeing what the future holds for us three," Sousuke backed up Mana's comment, giving a smile and a nod to Izuku.

"It's good to see you making new friends Izuku," Izayoi grinned, clapping Izuku on the shoulder.

"Anyways, we must be off, things too do, robots to build," Shingetsu smirked, leading Mana out, who shot back her cocky grin to Izuku before they left through the door.

"Indeed, it was good seeing you again Izayoi, and good meeting you young Midoriya," Misokazuki inclined his head, before gesturing for Sousuke to leave, nodding, Sousuke waved to Izuku before the two left.

Izuku turned to his Grandfather, who had narrowed his eyes.  
"Anything wrong Grampa?" Izuku's question snapped Izayoi out of his thoughts.

"Nothing my boy, it's nothing, so, what were your impressions of Mana and Sousuke?" the older man asked.

"Well, they both seemed okay, I mean they both know their technological knowledge, the Namari robots that were used in the exams, Mana was the one who built them," Izuku explained.

"Really, Shingetsu was muttering about her taking control of his R&D developers all the time, but I suppose it's natural for a daughter to run rings around her father, lord knows Inko had me wrapped around her finger at that age," Izayoi smiled fondly

"You mean to say she still doesn't?" Izuku asked with a cheeky grin as Izayoi shot him a glare.

"Need I remind you of a particular girl and the child you have with her?" Izayoi shot back.

Izuku blushed a little.

"Okay you win, she still hasn't let up on that." Izuku's mutter brought out a hearty laugh from Izayoi.

"Izuku my boy, all geniuses have quirky personalities, and believe me when I say that girl is a genius," Izayoi clapped Izuku on the back.

"That, I know already," Izuku smiled, there was a hint of fondness in his voice that Izayoi didn't miss.

-aha-

Deciding to check up on Dr Science and Jusen, Izuku followed Izayoi into the lab the the two had set up for when they worked with each other.

Dr Science seemed to be fiddling with a set of googles while Jusen was pouring over a series of blueprints.

"Still no luck?" Izuku questioned as he walked over to the hat wearing scientist.

"None, you would think that after all these years there'd be something to upgrade it, but apparently, sometimes the world of science doesn't move, even after ten years away from it," Jusen relied a slight bit bitter.

"A rather harsh view isn't it Jusen?" Dr Science's question, as he pressed a button on the googles causing the lenses to light up green, brought a large exhaled sigh from Jusen.

"Well, maybe if you looked at the blueprints and tell me?" Jusen asked making a 'go ahead' gesture to the blueprints.

"Did that yesterday, didn't help then, I really don't think it's going to help now," Dr Science delivered the words in what he thought was a sage like manner as he flicked a switch and turned the lenses orange. "Ahh, so that's what I did!"

"Did... did you actually forget how your invention worked?" Izuku was truly worried about the answer.

"Forget? Dear lad I know more about these..." he slid a switch down and the lenses turned a electric blue "...What was blue again?"

This brought a collective groan from the other three occupants, Dr Science was smart, no denying that, even a genius, but there were times when he created something, he would actually forget how it worked. His personal lab's walls were covered with post-it notes ranging from a whole host of things, including and not limited to what he had for lunch the previous day, for no other reason then the man felt that one's lunches should be documented.

"How is it that when he's working with someone he has a mind like a steel trap, but when his working alone..?" Izuku muttered in surprise, not knowing how to finish.

"He has the memory of a goldfish? I've spent the last nine years on a separate project, trying to figure out that very question," Jusen supplied. "... Needless to say that as of right now the results are inconclusive..."

"... You've been performing research on Dr Science?" Izayoi didn't know whether to be impressed with Jusen's dedication, or concerned.

"I'm a scientist, and a scientist must understand the mystery's of the universe," Jusen's grandiose statement caused Izuku to raise an eyebrow.

"Dr Science's memory problem is comparable to the cause of the big bang?" Again Izuku truly feared the answer, he was spared from whatever Jusen was going to say by the topic of their conversation himself.

"Eureka, it's to detect electric-based lifeforms!" Silence met the declaration.

"He's not trying too...?" Izuku began

"Leave it be Izuku, I fear that this won't be the last time we visit that particular copyright," Izayoi cautioned with a sigh, it was at times like this he really felt his age.

Jusen shook his head and went back to pouring over the blueprints, advancement didn't make itself after all.

Izuku eyed the blueprints, they were to the Reactor powering his suit, Jusen named it the Dynamo Reactor in a sort of weird homage to his Villain Alias. For the most part it did the job well, an Iridium Core surrounded by a ring of Boron Filament set inside a Vanadium Conductor, the main problem with it is that the Boron Filament can only take so much output before it wears, and with Boron being a rare and expensive Element they need to find an alternative.

What they needed, was something that could replace the Boron Filament, but it was the metal that held the most energy, what they needed was something which could give a greater output then the Iridium, but was contained enough that the Boron Filament wasn't needed and it could pass straight into the Vanadium Conductor...

"Wait a minute, what about Palladium?" Izuku looked around and saw his question caused everything to freeze, almost like time had stopped.

"Palladium..." Izayoi mumbled out.

"That might actually work!" Dr Science was back in genius mode.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jusen wanted to slap himself.

It seemed that with age, wisdom doesn't always come.

-AHA-

It was needless to say that Izuku's final days before he started at UA Academy were spent mainly in the lab, while the idea of Palladium was a good one, it also came with some drawbacks, the entire inner workings of the Dynamo Reactor had to be reworked, for one the Iridium Core had to be removed, replaced with the Palladium Core, as for the Boron Filament, as long as they could stabilised the Palladium Core's nucleus then they wouldn't need a buffer, the expanse of energy could then freely buffer the Vanadium Conductor, which would store and regulate the energy and flow it outwards to the Suits Energy Processors. Of course, this also meant modifying and reprogramming the Energy Processors, as well as upgrading the Regulator Nodes seeing as more energy is being outputted, not exactly an easy task, but while Izayoi, Dr Science and Jusen worked on the theory with Palladium, it was modifying the Processors and upgrading the Nodes that Izuku was tasked with, seeing as the original design of the Regulator Nodes was his creation anyway, and the modification was mainly to the Processors program function, something he'd be able to accomplish as well.

In the end, it would be a while before they had a working prototype let alone a basic model design.

"Man, you four are really barrelling down on this." It was the two days before the start of the Academy, and Mei was swinging her legs backwards and fourth from her perch of her lab bench, watching as Izuku worked on a circuit board.

"Admittedly, Grampa and the others have the hardest part, I'm just upgrading and modifying existing hardware," Izuku played it down.

"You say that as if it's nothing, don't forget I have a basic understanding to how your babies work, and I know that I sure as hell would have trouble with it," Mei's light admonishment drew a chuckle from Izuku.

"Your right, but the Nodes are my design anyway, I think I'd have more trouble with the Processor really," Izuku frowned.

"Hmm, why's that?" Mei asked, walking over to the bench Izuku was sitting at.

"Because, the original program was based for Jusen's hover-board, reprogramed to suit my Armour, Grampa was the one that rewrote the program to fit the suits functions, it was one of the first things that was done, back when I didn't have much to do with the design aspects of the suit, the program was into it's fourth modified re-write before I got to see it." Izuku shuddered at all the work that had gone into it. Learning programming and coding wasn't something he'd want to revisit, he was glad he did learn it though.

"Sounds rough, it's why I like to build my babies based of triggers, makes it easier and quicker to give birth too!" Izuku raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girls choice of words, he had gotten used to her eccentricities over the last few months, so he shouldn't have been surprise that she considers that she gives birth to her gadgets.

_'In a way, I suppose she does, it's true of any inventor.'_ Shaking away that errant thought, he turned his attention back to the circuit board, science waits for no man.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : And done, as you can see, the only thing I had to really take out is Izuku busting his arm and slightly modify All Might and Nezu's conversation. Other then that it was just updating the story structure and fixing mistakes I missed.**

**Also, I apologise if how Izuku defeated the Zero Pointer was a little lame, but it seemed to be the most logical path Izuku could take.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, review if you want, any and all comments and criticisms are accepted.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Hero's Bronze Age

**A/N : I'm not quiet happy with this chapter, a fair bit of it was re-written, especially the last part, but I didn't feel like I did it too well. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. **

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 5: A Hero's Bronze Age**

"Huh? Check out the points from the Exam..." A voice noted from out of a darkened room as several figures looked several illuminated screens. One of which held a list of names, ranked one to ten.

"Second place didn't even have any Hero points," A feminine voice said intoned, as they watched Bakugo race across one of the many playback screens.

"He took down those Villains like an ace," a gravelly voice commented. "When all the other students were running away from the big obstacle, he stayed focused, allowing the little ones to get in close then counter-attacking, that kid is tough, if a little rough around the edges."

"However, I think first place stole the show," the feminine voice opined, a picture of Izuku flying into the Zero Pointer.

"Eighty-two points, and Quirkless to boot, it makes me more then interested," came the first voice, a grin could be heard just from the statement.

"He's not the first UA hopeful to take out that giant robot, but it's been a while since I last saw it get taken apart so exactly!" A light voice stated, it's voice was suitably impressed, watching Izuku borough through the Zero Pointer.

"True, but he seemed as though he was exhausted?" Came the first voice, watching Izuku stand with Uraraka. "I think the suit might take a toll on his body."

"You may be right, but I think it was great, made me want to shout 'Yeah'!" The western voice entered the fray.

Standing at the back of the room, a man with messy black hair and a scruffy three day growth, wearing all black, glanced almost detachedly at the screen "Hmm!"

-AHA-

It was the night before Izuku was to start at UA, All Might had sent him a message asking him to meet at Dagoba Municipal Beach Park.

"You did well kid!" The skeletal man grinned, clapping Izuku on the shoulder.

"Th... thank you," Izuku stuttered out, a grin stretching across his mouth.

"I'll tell you this, I was impressed by your suits performance, getting forty-seven Villain points was at least enough to get you up there, but you showed a level of ingenuity when you took it up a notch," Toshinori wore a wide grin.

"I don't know what happened, at first I was just going to escape the area, but when I saw Uraraka, I just couldn't," Izuku mumbled out.

Toshinori let out a laugh.

"That's the ability to move without thinking I told you about, you saw someone in danger and you acted, simple as that!" All Might exclaimed.

Izuku looked down in embarrassment, he really hadn't given it much thought before he was already in front of the thing.

"Still though, I was surprised to hear you were made a teacher at UA," Izuku grinned after a moment of silence. "I can understand why we had to meet here, despite the fact your office is in Roppongi, Minato ward, Tokyo ward 6-12..." Izuku was cut off.

"Alright, you can stop," Toshinori muttered. "How you were ever able to acquire all those notes and still make that suit was is beyond me!" Toshinori's words caused Izuku to scratch the back of his head in sheepish embarrassment.

"Anyway, the reason I was asked to start teaching is because when I told the principle of my predicament, he suggested my teaching as a way to find a suitable inheritor to 'One for All' though that quickly changed when my former Side-kick approached me." Toshinori chuckled while Izuku looked down in thought.

_'He did say he was looking for a successor for a long time...'_ Izuku thought. "Still, with all that my suit's capable of it's nowhere near where it needs to be.".

The slight melancholy in Izuku's voice caused Toshinori to nod his head.

"It is an amazing piece of machinery, a true marvel, however like with any piece of equipment there is always room for improvement." Toshinori's explained. "Your battle will be uphill, I said you can become a Hero even without a Quirk, but that is still a barrier you have that your peers will not," Toshinori continued seriously. "You have a disadvantage without a Quirk, so you will have to do even more to catch up."

Toshinori walked over and picked up a can from the ground.

"Right now, you are more or less at your physical peak" he tossed the can into the air before catching it "But other's are also going to be as well, and they will have Quirks to make them even stronger. What you need is to take that strength, physical and mental, and that drive of yours and take it to new heights."

Tossing the can up again, he suddenly entered muscle mode and caught and crushed the can.

"**I have no doubts in my words to you that day ten months ago!" **he exclaimed loudly **"It didn't matter that you turned down One For All because I could see that with that fire and drive you could become great even without it."**

What All Might was unaware of was that there were people on the beach and they had heard his exclamation.

"Wait, isn't that... it's All Might, when did he get here?" All Might sweatdropped, inwardly cursing his overzealous nature and entering muscle mode.

"**Uh Oh, time to run my young friend!" **following the declaration, All Might and Izuku began running. '**_Though you may have been my first choice for my power, young Togata is a fine choice as well, I hope that the day will come when the two of you stand atop all the other's, hopefully before my own flame wither's out_**'.

Not aware of the rather sombre thoughts of his mentor, Izuku could only think one thing.

'_He's just so cool!_'

-AHA-

It was the next morning as Izuku stood at the door to his apartment.

"Izuku, did you pack your tissues?" Inko was a ball of unease as she fretted around her son.

"Yes mum," Izuku smiled a little, trying to reassure her.

"What about a hanky, you can't leave without a hanky dear," Inko continued to fret as Izuku opened the door up.

"Don't worry, it's in my pocket," Izuku spoke calmly

"Izuku..." Inko's voice trailed off, causing Izuku to stop.

"What is it?" he asked turning back around.

"You look mega cool right now," Inko said with a pride filled, tearing up face.

"Thanks mum, see you soon," Izuku grinned widely, he was dressed in the uniform of UA Academy, a grey button up shirt over a white button up undershirt, black pants and a red neck-tie, a brown bag held by the top grip in his hand, the only things that weren't part of the uniform where his Armour boots, on his hands were his Armour gauntlets and a backpack strapped to his back that was green and silver in colour and looked to be made of metal.

It took five minutes for Izuku to get to the station, a forty-five minute train ride and a ten minute walk before he reached the gates of UA Academy.

Quickly walking through and too the building he began his search for his class room, all the while thinking how little the chances of getting into the Academy actually was.

_'Only one in three hundred make it in, thirty six students passed and if I heard right four students made it in through recommendations, that makes twenty too a class,'_ he thought, analysing the situations to calm his nerves. _'Given Katsuki would have made it in, I'm also guessing that serious guy would have as well, Uraraka should probably have also made it, then there were those three others I talked too during the practical exams explanation, that makes six that I sort of know.' _He had finally made it to class 1-A.

"That's one big door" he couldn't help but state before bracing himself. _'I wonder how many of them are gonna be in this class'._

Opening the door, two loud voices, heard easily above the din of all the other students chatter all but confirmed two of them.

"Don't put your legs up on the desk, don't you think that's disrespectful to your classmates, you cretin," the first voice held a level of authority to it.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't think so, ya last school give you that stick up your arse or did it come pre-installed, what middle school did you from anyway ya background character?" The second voice was harsh and derisive.

_'Katsuki and the serious guy' _Izuku gave a mental groan.

Katsuki was sitting, swinging back on his chair while resting his legs upon his desk, while the glasses wearing boy was staring down at him with a angered gaze.

"I am from Soumei Junior High, my name is Tenya Iida," the glasses wearing boy introduced, trying to compose himself.

_'Well, at least I have a name for him now, referring to him as serious guy or glasses guy was getting irritating.'_ Izuku filed the thought at the back of his mind.

"Soumei, so your a pampered silver spoon kid huh, probably think ya better then me, glad ta see I've got a reason to blow ya fucking head off then," Bakugo smirked viciously.

"Wh...what, blow my head..., and you want to be a Hero?" Iida looked aghast, before he noticed Izuku in the door way and promptly marched over to him.

"I see you indeed made it, my names Tenya Iida from Soumei academy," Iida spoke.

"My names Izuku Midoriya..." Izuku wasn't quite sure what was going to be said next.

"Midoriya, you realised there was more to the practical exam didn't you?" Izuku was surprised by that.

"You must be very perceptive and I completely misjudged you, I admit as a student you're far superior to me and with that suit you wore, I wouldn't be surprised if you topped the rankings!" Izuku was confused but before he could respond, Iida was unceremoniously pushed aside.

"You bet he did, he came first from what I here!" It was the pink skinned girl that made this declaration as she, the red head and the black haired boy from before the practical filed up in front of Izuku.

"Yeah man, eighty-two points, and you blew away Bowser!" The red head was just as excited, his sharp teeth almost glistening.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves before singing his praises? might seem weird if we don't," the black haired boy suggested rubbing the back of his head at the excitability of his two friends.

"Oh yeah, we should, the names Eijiro Kirishima!" The red head smirked.

"I'm Mina Ashido, please ta meet cha," the pink skinned girl's grin seemed a little too much like a Cheshire Cat's.

"And I'm Hanta Sero, sorry if my friends are overwhelming," the black haired boy smiled.

"Pleased to officially meet you three, I'm Izuku Midoriya," Izuku was glad to finally know the three's names, as he thought they'd gotten along a bit during the practical exam explanation.

The entire class seemed to be watching by this point, the ones that heard Izuku's ranking watched the boy, sizing him up, the ones slightly more interested was a boy with red and white hair and a girl with black hair that fanned out in a ponytail, Bakugo was gnashing his teeth together as he death stared Izuku, he couldn't here what they were saying, but it still pissed him off.

"Ahh, Midoriya!" Hearing his name from behind, he turned to see Uraraka standing there. "Glad to see a friendly face," again she had that furry animal like adorableness that seemed to always envelope her.

"Yeah, thanks for speaking on my behalf to Present Mic," Izuku thanked her, bowing his head.

"Oh, how'd you know about that?" Her cheeks darkened a bit.

"It was shown on my acceptance hologram," he explained.

"Ahh," Ochako nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile Bakugo's mind was confused and angered.

'_How, how'd that useless little shitstain get in? he's fucking Quirkless, and did he really score first? he was the fucking reason I had to settle for second!_' The explosive teens angered thoughts continued to flare up.

Back with the congregation by the door.

"I wonder what we're gonna be doing today?" Uraraka's question was answered by Ashido.

"Probably guidance counselling and orientation," the pink skinned girl stated.

"Man, that stuffs boring, I wanna get thrown into it," Kirishima grinned toothily.

"Please don't wish that for the rest of us," Sero's stated, but still gave a smirk.

"I'm more concerned about who our teachers will be," Izuku's statement caused the other four to nod.

"That's probably the better question," A bored voice travelled through the group and into the room.

Izuku and Uraraka turned around and shuffled out of the way of the door and looked down, on the ground was a yellow sleeping bag and the person in it only had his head visible.

"If your gonna be looking for friends or social gatherings, pack up your stuff and leave!" The man had messy black hair and a rough three day growth, his eyes seemed little more then black pinpricks and very bloodshot.

"Welcome to UA's Hero course." While saying this the man unzipped the bag a little so he could take a drink from a food packet.

_'Wh... what the hell?'_ was the prevailing thought over all those who could see the man.

Propping himself up, the man unzipped the bag fully, revealing that he wore total black, with a grey scarf wrapped around his neck.

"It took eight seconds before you all shut up, that's not gonna cut it here," The man's voice had very little in the way of inflection, one could almost call it apathetic. "Time is precious, any rational student would have realised and understood that."

Silence was met by the statement as Izuku analysed the man before him.

_'Who is this guy? If he's here then he must be a Pro Hero, but I've never seen him before, an underground Hero?' _Izuku's though cycled through the underground Hero's he knew of.

"My name," he announced in a bored manner. "Is Shota Aizawa, and I'm your home-room teacher."

_'Our Teacher?'_ was the prevailing surprise of the gathered students.

"Right, let's get to it..." here he pulled out twenty matching suits from his sleeping bag. "Put these on and let's get outside."

_'How did those all fit inside there?'_ Though he thought the question, Izuku wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

In the teachers staff room, Toshinori was sitting behind his desk looking over the Teacher's Directory regarding class 1-A.

"UA's Hero Course doesn't follow the normal academic path..." He muttered out, turning a page. "You get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell."

"A Quirk assessment test?" The entire class seemed to ask as they were lead out onto a field.

"But what about the guidance counselling and orientation?" Uraraka asked in a confused voice.

"If you want to be Heroes you don't have time to waste standing on ceremony," Aizawa seemed bored he was even asked the question. "Here at UA we're not tethered to traditions, the freedom on campus rules also goes for us teachers, so I can run my class the way I want!" Here he almost grinned. "You all have been taking standardised tests all your lives, but none of you could use your Quirks in these exams." Here, Aizawa showed a mobile device. "The country is under the illusion that we're all created equal, making sure to restrict those with the most power." He glanced over his class, making sure he had their attention. "It's not rational and one day the Ministry of education will learn..." He focused his glance on Izuku, before seemingly ignoring his existence. "Bakugo, you got a high score during the entrance exam," he ignored the scowl that crossed Bakugo's face "What was your longest distance throw with a soft ball when you were in middle-school?"

"Sixty-seven metres," the caustic blonde replied.

"Right, try doing it with your Quirk!" Aizawa said, tossing the soft ball he was holding to Bakugo.

Bakugo stood in the centre of a circle, holding the softball.

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle," instructed Aizawa.

Sparing a glance toward his instructor, Bakugo stretched his arm.

"Alright then, you asked for it," Bakugo smirked. _'I'll add some explosive force to my pitch, really drop their jaws.'_ With that thought Bakugo ready himself before pitching the ball. "DIIIEEE!".

Following the yell and loud explosion, the ball was meteored into the sky with impressive force.

"Die?" Kirishima whispered, confused, his thoughts shared by a few others at the rather violent declaration.

"All of you need to know you maximum capabilities, it's the most rational way of figuring out you potential as a Pro Hero." Here, Aizawa turned to the class, holding up the device which read seven hundred and five point two metres.

Awe was the response of the class.

"Holy, seven hundred and five metres, you've gotta be kidding me!" A boy with blonde hair with a lightning bolt strip of black said in astonishment.

"That looks like fun, I wanna go!" Ashido bounced excitedly.

"This is what I'm talking about, using our Quirks as much as we want," Kirishima cheered.

"So this looks fun huh?" A note of unimpressed annoyance slipped into Aizawa's otherwise bland tone. "You have three years to become a Hero, you think it's going to be all fun and games?" All the students became weary as the mood seemed to shift around the teacher.

"Idiots, today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately!"

This shook the entire class.

"Aizawa, damnit!" back in the teachers lounge, Toshinori slapped his forehead. "Midoriya's gonna be singled out from the start, even with the top score."

Back on the sports ground, Izuku immediately went into thought mode.

_'I see, eight tests and the threat of immediate expulsion, chances are by the look of him I'll probably not be able to use my suit, I may get away with my boots and gauntlets, hmm.'_ Izuku's thoughts ran a mile a minute.

"Our freedom means we can dispense of anyone as we please." Here Aizawa pushed his fringe up, his bloodshot eyes making him look more like a Villain then a Hero. "Welcome to the Hero Course."

"You can't do that," Uraraka stepped forward. "I mean we just got here, and even if it wasn't the first day, it's still unfair."

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are?" This got her to step back. "What about power hungry Villains, what about catastrophic accidents that wipe out entire cities, the world is full of unfairness, it's a Heroes job to try and combat that unfairness." He let his words sink in. "If you want to be a Pro, you gotta learn to push yourself to the brink, for the next three years UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you, so go beyond, that is what it means to go Plus Ultra." Here he held up a hand and made a 'come get me' gesture. "So show me it's no mistake that your here".

Everyone gasped while Iida took out a drink bottle, his eyes focused on Aizawa.

_'I don't approve of this kind of hazing, but UA is the top Hero program, as such I have no choice,' _the glasses wearing teen though grimly.

_'Time to blow these nerds away,'_ Bakugo grinned almost cruelly at the thought of more trash getting thrown out.

"Now then, we're just wasting time by talking, let the games begin!" There was a touch of sadism in Aizawa's voice

-AHA-

The fifty metre dash was the first test up, Izuku's mind was still trying to figure out how to optimise his chances of getting a decent score.

"Runners on your mark!" A strangely childish voice came from an automated camera device bringing Izuku's attention to the track as Iida and a girl with a blank looked upon her face, with larger then normal hands and her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth got ready to run. "Ready... Go!".

Iida all but blurred passed the finish line while the girl hopped by a few seconds later.

"Tenya Iida 3.04, Tsuyu Asui 5.58." the robotic voice announced.

_'Hmm, with only fifty metres I could only get up to third gear,'_ Iida thought, slightly annoyed he couldn't reach top gear.

"Well, this is him in his element, I'll be more impressed with what he does outside his comfort zone," Aizawa briefly analysed Iida's performance

The girl, having heard her score only said one thing

"Ribbit,"

The next pair up where Uraraka and a blonde haired boy with a tail.

"Alright, I'll just make my cloths weightless as well as my shoes," She cheerfully preped herself before assuming a running stance.

In the end she ended up knocking point eleven off her middle school record, the tail boy however still beat her by a good two seconds, using his tail like a spring.

The third pair had Ashido and a peculiar blonde boy.

"Haha, everyone here are being so artless," His voice was laced with a French accent that was hard to tell if it was fake or not as he shook his head. "One should use their Quirk," he timed his jump. "Like this!" As 'start' was yelled, he was propelled halfway across the track.

"Whoa," Ashido, who had used her Quirk 'Acid' to increase the slipperiness under her feet, yelped a little as the boy zipped past her, only to sweatdrop as he made it as far as the middle of the track before she easily past him. By the time he had set himself, jumped and fired again Ashido crossed the finish line at least a second before him.

"You know, if I keep shooting my stomach laser, my tummy would collapse." He seemed to be talking to an imaginary audience, making Ashido all the more confused.

_'What... the hell?'_ was the only though she could muster.

_'What a tool...'_ Even Kirishima, Sero and the lightning bolt haired boy couldn't help but think he was an idiot.

_'Pushing the upper limits of their powers helps me asses their room for growth,'_ Aizawa thought as he watched the matches. _'It becomes clear what they can and can't do, their true potential.'_

The next two up where Izuku and Bakugo.

_'Knowing Katsuki, his gonna use his explosions to propel himself, I guess I'll have to use my boots, need to save my gauntlets cause they burn through too much stand-by power.' _Izuku thought to himself.

As the machine yelled start, Bakugo did indeed fly forward using his Explosive Quirk, Izuku lunged forward, activating his boots and flew forward as well.

"4.13 seconds 4.34 seconds," Izuku was glad me made it under the five second mark, he felt eyes upon him, looking over he saw Aizawa giving him a less then amused look.

_'Thought as much, good call not to use my entire suit,'_ Izuku thought, glad he decided to be cautious.

"My power has more uses then anyone else's at this school," Bakugo stated simply, before glaring at Izuku. "And you have to rely on a toy."

Mustering up a minor glare towards Bakugo, Izuku went back to thinking.

_'There are another seven tests after this one, my boots and gauntlets aren't gonna help me on all of them I doubt the reserve power would last that long even with just using the boots...'_ Izuku racked his brain, before sighing _'There's no use worrying about it, Mr Aizawa probably won't say anything about my boots and gauntlets, so I'll just use them when I can and hope that my fitness can at least give me a decent average.'_

-aha-

The second test was the grip strength, something Izuku wasn't too worried about. While his gauntlets could only last ten seconds at half output it was more then enough to give his grip strength two hundred and eighty-six kilograms, putting him near the top.

"Holy crap, you managed to get five hundred and forty kilograms?" Sero was standing with a diminutive male student with purple sphere's on his head, and a tall student with white hair spiking forward and down over his face, the bottom of which was covered by a blue face mask, the most obvious feature about him though was his six webbed arms.

"Your such a beast!" Sero grinned wider.

"Like some sort of muscley octopus," the short stature boy put in his own opinion.

Izuku let out a whistle as he watched the three.

"Looks like I didn't have a chance in this one," he mumbled out.

-aha-

Izuku watched as the blonde with the stomach laser flew over the sand pitch as they started the standing long jump.

_'Hmm, with this one, it'll be pretty much the same as the 50 Metre Dash' _Izuku thought as he watched Bakugo blow himself over the sand pitch with a series of crackling explosions.

Izuku walked up to the start point after the blonde.

_'Boost upward with my boots, though this time I'll have to use my gauntlets to propel myself forward.'_ Going through with his plan, he jettisoned over the pitch and landed a good distance away.

_'That used up almost all of what I had left in my gauntlets, I'll only get one more use out of them.'_

With the fourth test being the repeated sidesteps Izuku had no illusions he'd only do so well, especially watching the short kid actually top score on something.

-aha-

Watching with interest as Uraraka took to the circle, Izuku wasn't at all surprised when she floated the ball into the sky, getting the top score for the ball throw.

Aizawa looked at his mobile device, then up to the sky, then back down to his device before shaking his head and showing the class.

"Infinity?" The entire class shouted as Uraraka blushed.

"That's insane, how's that possible?" the lightning hair boy was in shock.

"Considering her Quirk lowers a targets gravity index, it's not really that surprising." Izuku's statement cause Kirishima to raise an eyebrow.

"So that's it huh?" He asked, realising that the girls Quirk was seemingly specially made for this.

"Anyway, I guess I'm up," Izuku stated as he began walking forward to the pitch.

"Good luck man!" Kirishima grinned toothily with a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Izuku answered back with a wave.

Standing in the middle of the pitch circle, Izuku exhaled.

'Right, even my gauntlets would only give an extra bit of power, maybe if I boost myself with my boots alone and then...' an idea formed in his mind.

In an instant he rocketed upwards, feeling himself loose stability at around twenty metres he then tossed the ball, firing a repulsor blast and jettisoning the ball a respectable distance.

Three hundred and forty eight metres was shown on Aizawa's phone but he didn't look impressed.

"You know, I thought this before when I heard they removed that rule, but the judges for this exam were not rational enough, someone like you should never be allowed to enrol at this school," he spoke in a dead tone.

"... And why is that?" Izuku held back a glare as he watched the cold black eyes of his teacher.

"Simply put, someone who has no Quirk can't truly be of use as a Hero." The dead tone that Aizawa delivered the line was quiet chilling.

The rest of the class were shocked, they hadn't questioned about Izuku's gauntlets, assuming that his Quirk needed them in a similar way to the French boy needing the belt he wore, they didn't think for a moment he was Quirkless.

"I passed the practical test," Izuku stated, inwardly wincing at the looks of shock on his classmates faces.

"You destroyed some mindless robots that were not programmed to be a real threat with a machine that ended up failing at a critical moment," Aizawa stated coldly. "Support Gear can only do so much for a Hero, in the end they still need their Quirk. What would happen in a real fight if that toy of yours fails?"

In an instant, the scarf around Aizawa's neck flew forward, just before it reached Izuku, his boots flared and he launched himself backwards, landing ten metres away.

"It's not a toy!" This time, Izuku did glare at Aizawa. "It's a culmination of my dream and my Grandfathers help."

"And if you get into a situation where you haven't got your Armour? Because it looked to me it took time for the pieces to reach you at the start of the practical exam." Aizawa continued exerting an imposing presence.

Before he could do anything, Izuku fired into the air in a back-flip.

While mid flip, Izuku gripped a handle that was on the bottom of his backpack, pulling it and a portion of metal out, he placed the chest width plate over his chest and it along with what was left on his back moulded to his skin, before expanding to cover his arms and legs, landing in a crouched position, Izuku stood up as the helmet formed over his head and his eyes flashed a neon green.

The suit seemed a little more seamless then his other one, it was a metallic green with silver on the joints, the stomach plate and the faceplate. It all took place within three seconds.

"As you can see, I've modified my suit quiet a bit since the Exams!" Technically a lie, this was actually his second suit, one that was made within the last year, the finishing touches were actually the programming and instillation of nano-machines to compact the suit into a backpack. "Most Heroes aren't lucky to have suits that they can carry, I can,"

"And that's just it kid, that is nothing but a suit, without it you're powerless, even if you were in peak condition someone without a Quirk cannot fight someone with a Quirk." Aizawa didn't let his surprise at the sudden reveal of the suit show. He hadn't been expecting that, especially given how the kids last suit had appeared.

"If that were the case, then the ban for Quirkless people entering Hero schools would still be in effect," Izuku rose an eyebrow.

"A decision which lacks any real rationale," Aizawa scoffed. "A Hero that relies on his Support Items isn't a Hero, and in your case, you'll be powerless when the toy fails and then you'll be the one needing rescuing."

"So your saying I should just give up?" Izuku asked incredulously. "That even though I can make a difference, that I shouldn't even try?" Izuku glared at the scruffy man, clenching his gauntlet. "I won't!" Aizawa didn't let it show, but he was surprised by the sudden fire in his eyes. "Even if you expel me here, there are other Hero Schools, I don't care if I have to crawl my way up from the bottom, I will become a Hero, I will save people, I will be the one who is there when I'm needed." He didn't even realise he paraphrased All Might with how wound up his was.

"So... So manly!" Kirishima muttered in awe as the students watched on.

"After a speech like that, I don't care if he is Quirkless, the guy deserves to be here," the lightning haired boy smirked.

"Midoriya..." Uraraka muttered, a hand over her mouth.

The rest of the class were all in awe of Izuku's conviction, save for one.

_'What the fuck happened?'_ Bakugo's rage had subsided slightly, being replaced with shock. _'All those years ago he was nothing more then a hanger on, but now this'?_ his eyes widened. _'Wait... Last year too, with that slime fucker...'_ His thoughts trailed off.

"This brat...!" A grin spread across Aizawa's lips, he noticed what Midoriya's conviction did to the rest of the students and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was impressed. That fire, it was something that he hadn't been expecting to see, a fire that he had seen a few times before, the one thing in common that people with that fire had was that they were all Heroes. _'There's a chance you might just make it kid.'_

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : That was a hard re-write. I know my portrayal of Aizawa was way too harsh and a lot of you guys probably won't like it, but I honestly can't see him accepting a Quirkless Student. It would go against any and all rationale and he would only see the Armour as just Support Gear that can fail leaving Izuku a sitting duck and therefore useless. At the same time, I can also see Aizawa as the type that while not accepting Izuku, will still wait until he has proper grounds to expel him so he'd take a wait and see approach.**

**I hope you guy like the chapter, there was a fair bit of changes in this chapter and that last part was pretty difficult to do, I'm still not happy with it but it was the best I could do, feel free to leave a review. **

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	6. Chapter 6: Gold Proof Victory

**A/N : That's chapter six done, hopefully better then the last chapter and it will hopefully be a start on why Aizawa's reaction to Izuku was as harsh as it was.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. **

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 6: Gold Proof Victory**

Aizawa shook his head, he watched as the helmet of the newly armoured student seemed to melt away into the chest of the suit. He had figured he'd end up with a problem student, but a Quirkless one, that actually had the drive to be a Hero? It certainly wasn't something he was expecting.

"You know, it would've been simpler for you to go into the Support Course," the teacher muttered in pure annoyance.

"I know, but I've wanted to be a Hero since I was young,"Izuku managed a grin, feeling a little relived that most of the pressure Aizawa was exerting had disappeared.

"But tell me, do you have anything else that'll help you out in the field?" Aizawa's question caused Izuku to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm in the middle of developing some tech for my suit, as of right now, there's only a few things, but I do carry this for any injuries." Aizawa watched as Izuku took off his gauntlets. "You got something sharp?"

Aizawa was confused by the question before tossing Izuku one of his caltrops.

Catching it, Izuku ran the caltrop over his left palm. The class winched and gasped at the sudden action before a compartment on Izuku's Armour's right hip slid open and he pulled out a syringe. He stuck the needle in near the wound and the class watched in amazement as the wound healed almost instantly. The scruffy teacher's left brow rose as he recognised it.

"I watched that press release when I was studying my would be students, those Nano-machines are only good for one dose per hour and can only heal a portion of the body the size of a hand right?" Aizawa's question seemed more like a statement.

"For the time being, my grandfather and a lot of other scientists at Tetsu Industries are working to make it so they can heal even fatal wounds," Izuku explained.

"Including yourself?" Izuku was surprised by the question.

"When I had free time," Izuku answered honestly.

Giving a resigned nod, Aizawa turned to the class.

"We've wasted too much time already, whoever's next, step up," Aizawa called the class back to attention. For now he'll sit back and wait. That drive may take Izuku as far as he needed, but drive was only part of what it took.

Izuku made his way back to the group of students.

"Wow, that was amazing," Uraraka clapped excitedly.

"Yeah man, and what the hell was with that syringe?" Kirishima questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It was full of Nano-machines programmed to heal," Izuku's statement was met with confused stares.

"Nano-machines are individual robots the size of a nanometre right?" A female voice cut in, causing Izuku to turn around.

The girl was a few inches taller then him with black hair fanning out in a ponytail, her black eyes focused on Izuku in curiosity.

"Yeah, that's right." He hadn't expected anyone to use to correct term.

"Heh, sorry about butting in, but I like to learn new things and you just don't get a chance to learn about nano-machines from people who actually work on them... ah, by the way my names Momo Yaoyarozu," Yaoyarozu gave a confidant smirk to which Izuku grinned back.

"Izuku Midoriya, I'd be happy to go over the basics with you if we survive this," Izuku offered

"Hmm, you do realise that he maybe bluffing about the expulsion?" Yaoyarozu questioned.

"True, but why take our chances when you can at least place decently," Izuku answered back.

"Oh, your a confident one, aren't you? But then again, you did place first in the Exam, your suit is especially interesting," Yaoyarozu gave a grin as she traced her hand over the Armour plate of Izuku's right arm.

"Thanks, it's because of this suit I'm even here in the first place," Izuku stated honestly.

"Enough chatting, we're moving on to the next test!" Aizawa's yell cut into their conversation.

"Heh, speak to you later Midoriya," Yaoyarozu said as she walked toward the site of the next test.

"Damn man, you got the attention of the hottest chick in the class!" the lightning haired boy muttered out. "Anyway, the names Denki Kaminari, that suit is frikin' awesome, I don't care if your Quirkless because after that speech you don't belong anywhere else but here."

"Izuku Midoriya, and thanks," Izuku grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's go dudes, before Mr Aizawa rips into us," Kirishima smirked, pushing the two forward, Sero, Ashido and Uraraka in toe.

-aha-

The next two tests, sit ups and seated toe touch weren't anything Izuku's boots could help out with, so he had to hope that his physical fitness would at least prevent him from getting a failing score, the long distance run on the other hand Izuku treated it just like the short distance run, he could clear fifty metres before having to handstand and flip himself back on his feet and do another boost so he at least did a little better in that one. Soon the class was gathered around Aizawa who let out a bored sigh.

"Right, time to present the results," he stated. "The end total is an aggregate sum of your scores, seeing as it's illogical to say your scores out individually, I'll just show you all at once". Holding his device out flat, a large hologram with a scoreboard appeared.

"Huh, sixteenth that's... actually not as bad as I though..." Izuku mumbled out.

"Noooooooooo I'm gonna get expelled, whhhyyy, I never even got to touch a girls butt". The distraught wail came from the short kid, he was on his hands and knees sobbing.

"..." Nobody wanted to touch on what he had yelled out, though the girls looked ready to kick him.

"Oh, and by the way the expulsion thing, that was a lie," Aizawa's comment was met with silence. "It was a rational deception".

The grin on his face made many want to punch him, put all just settled for shouting 'Eeehhh'.

"Guess you were right about the expulsion thing Yaoyarozu," Izuku turned to the girl with a nod.  
"I kinda feel bad I never said anything to anyone," Yaoyarozu looked down in sorrow.

_'Yeah, you should have!'_ the rest of the class barring Izuku thought.

"There is a god, my dream is still alive." The short guy was revived and was dancing happily.

"Geez that was pretty nerve-wracking huh?" Sero muttered, sweating lightly.

"Nah I'm always up for a challenge!" Kirishima grinned, pumping his fist into the air.

"Okay, that's us done for today, pick up a syllabus in the classroom and read it over before tomorrow morning," As Aizawa walked away there were several sighs of relief.

"Oh man, I came in nineteenth, I was sooo worried," The cute feminine voice came from what appeared to be floating clothes.

"I know what you mean, comin' in eighteenth wasn't really any better." This was from a girl with short blue hair with two bangs either side of her face and headphone jacks dangling from her earlobes.

"Man, being in the bottom quarter of the class sucks, I wanted to be impressive," Kaminari muttered in annoyance.

"Well, on the bright side, we can only go up from here!" Izuku said with optimism.

"Huh, guess you got a point Tin Man," The ear-jack girl grinned.

"Tin man?" Izuku wasn't sure how to take that.

"Well, you have that awesome armour, I think it fits," the girl continued grinning.

"Well, nicknames aside, my actual name is Izuku Midoriya," Izuku introduced himself.

"Hmm, kinda plain, Tin Man sounds better, my names Kyoka Jiro," Kiro introduced herself back.

"Oh, oh are we nicknaming Midoriya!"Ashido came bounding over.

"I think so?" Kaminari muttered in confusion.  
"How'sa bout Midori, I mean, in kinda fits, with his hair and all".

"It does resemble a messy green bush,"Yaoyarozu joined in.

"Come on guys, he needs a manly name, like the Iron Fist!" Kirishima made his opinion known as he, Sero and Uraraka joined the group.

"Sounds more like a superhero name then a nickname," This came from the invisible girl.

"There's a difference?" Kirishima was confused.

"Of course, nicknames are suppose to be cute!" Uraraka tried to sound imperious, placing her hands on her hips and facing upwards in what she thought was a haughty manner, the whole thing only served to make her look more adorable.

"... In what way is 'Tin Man' cute?" Now Sero was confused by Uraraka's statement.

At this point Izuku was blushing, he wasn't used to being the centre of attention, hell he wasn't really used to large crowds, part of the reason he wasn't thrilled with what happened during the showcase.

_'But...'_ he thought _'I suppose given the position I'm in know I need to get used to it, I mean, I'm training to be a Hero and I'm gonna be Grandpa's successor.'_

Off to the side, Bakugo gave a derisive snort, seeing Izuku surrounded by all the others.

"Deku!" he growled, getting the green haired boys attention. "I don't know what the fuck you're playing at. The teacher was right, you're Quirkless ass doesn't belong here," the students gathered were a little shocked by the venom in the blondes tone. "Don't misunderstand, you're still less then nothing compared to everyone here and I'll put you in your place." He turned heel and stormed off. _'Still!'_ he thought bitterly, gnashing his teeth. _'The little fuckmunch managed to get here with that fucking scrap toy of his, this whole thing is fucking bullshit.'_

-aha-

After Bakugo's harsh put down, Ashido had tried to lighten the mood by bringing back trying to pick a nickname out for Izuku. Aizawa walked around the corner of the school building only to be confronted by a golden wall.

"Aizawa, that was a rotten move," All Might glance down at the black haired instructor.

"All Might, so you were watching" Aizawa commented blandly as he turned to continue walking away. "No talk shows today?".

"A rational deception, that's cute but your not exactly known for being light hearted," All Might declared. "I read your file, last your you expelled an entire class of freshman students, you have no problem kicking students out and anyone you deem unworthy. You were planning to send last place home" All Might suddenly pointed to Aizawa. "I don't know what made you change your mind, but I can hazard a guess. Still what you said to young Midoriya was uncalled for!"

"It was necessary, he needed to know the stakes, he may have the drive to be a Hero, but that only gets you so far. The boy is in over his head!" All Might flinched a little. "Besides, sounds to me like you were backing the kid, isn't it a little early for you to be playing favourites?"

Turning away, Aizawa continued walking.

"He doesn't have zero potential I admit, if that were the case, I would have sent him straight home after class without hesitation." He paused a little before continuing walking. "He will have a hard time here, are you sure you are prepared for the chance of that weight he has taken on ends up crushing him?"

Watching as Aizawa walked away, All Might sighed.

"I suppose that's your way of being kind Aizawa..." All Might looked back to where the group of students were still chatting excitedly. "But you are wrong, he will not be crushed under this, you'll see."

-AHA-

Exiting through the front of the school, Izuku found himself in a situation he wasn't quiet expecting the first day.

"Man I'm so pumped for tomorrow!" To his left, Kirishima was smirking widely while Sero nodded with his own grin.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome," Ashido opined from next to Sero.

"I do hope there's a little more form to tomorrow's classes," Iida's comment, to the right of Izuku, was rather straight lace.

"I thought today was kinda fun, if a little nerve-wracking," Uraraka threw in her own thoughts from next to Iida.

"According to the syllabus, tomorrow afternoon is when we have our first Hero lesson," Izuku said, reading over the information.

"Exactly, I wonder what there gonna have us do, battle skirmishes, rescue ops," Kirishima rubbed his hands together.

"Eijiro, your drooling." Sero's deadpan caused Kirishima to chuckle.

"Hey, Midori, does it say whose our teacher?" Ashido managed to worm her way between Izuku and Kirishima, looking over the formers shoulder.

"No, in fact it doesn't give any information except 'Be Prepared!'" Izuku brought the syllabus up a bit so Ashido could read it.

"Possibly, they wish for it to be a surprise then?" Iida suggested, raising an eyebrow at his own syllabus.

The group mulled over the lack of details a little more before Uraraka spoke up.

"By the way Midori, that name that Bakugo used when spoke to you, was that your childhood nickname?" The bubbly girl asked with a tilt of her head.

"Err not really, it's kinda complicated..." Izuku began "You see, me and Katsuki were close friends when we were young, but when he got his Quirk, he began pulling away from me, then I got diagnosed as having no Quirk. The next day when he found out he pointed out part of my name could be read a Deku, in a way it's a childhood nickname even if it was an insult, but the day after I was taken out of school to be home-schooled by my Grandpa and his co-workers. Until that Slime Villain event last year, I hadn't seen Katsuki in ten years."

"Hmm, I recall that event, it was around eleven, twelve months ago. you where there during that event?" Iida had read up on it after it had happened, he had recognised Bakugo almost instantly earlier today because of the praise he was given during the time.

"Yeah, I was... part of the crowd..." Izuku was told by the Heroes not to say anything about the minor role he played in the events of that day, despite All Might saying that it was his courage that allowed the man to go beyond his limit briefly.

"Must've been awesome seeing All Might in action!" Kirishima could also remember the event, it was after all what marked All Mights return.

"It was, he blew the Sludge Villain away with a single punch, and he changed the weather," Izuku recalled the end of the fight.

The group took time too absorbed Izuku's statement before Iida let out a sigh.

"Too tell the truth, I was a bit concerned about Mr Aizawa's approach to class, but I trust the schools judgement, UA's the top program, even so, lying is down right immoral," Iida spoke in a disappointed tone.

"I agree, shaved a couple of lives offa me that's for sure," Sero muttered despondently.

"Yeah true, I mean rational deception, seriously," Kirishima commented with a winch.

"And he seemed especially harsh on Midori," Ashido also brought up.

The conversation within the group continued for a bit as Izuku's thoughts trailed off.

_'I've survived my first day at UA, even though we didn't do as much I thought we'd have too. I did better then what I was expecting to do and I think I'm making friends, I hope this is a good omen.' _Izuku thought deeply as he continued conversing with the students around him.

-aha-

Toshinori sat back in his chair in the teacher's lounge, in his hands he held a predominately red shirt with white trims.

'It's a shame that none of you will have a chance to relax,' his skeletal visage looked over the clothing in his hands "The real test begins tomorrow, let's see what you all got."

-AHA-

Reaching his lab after telling his Grandfather about his first day, Izuku took his backpack off and stored it in a cylindrical case where it expanded out.

_'Hmm, never really got a chance to use the suit today,'_ he muttered, before going over to a nearby console and began typing. _'The Nano-machines fold down function worked well, it seems seamless activating and deactivating it so at least I won't have to worry about that.'_

The Nano-machines that had been installed inside his suit were only there for one purpose, and that was to change the suits structure into the backpack, there were about forty sub-routines in place that prevented them from replicating, including and not limited too electrical memory dampeners.

As he checked over a few things he suddenly found his sight impaired.

"Guueesss whhooo?" A sing song voice rang out causing Izuku to grin.

"Considering only two women frequent my lab and these aren't the freezing hands of Mistress Chemical, I'm gonna go and assume it's Mei," Izuku stated easily.

"And you would be correct, such a smart boy boy are," Mei pulled her hands back from covering Izuku's eyes the rested her chin on his shoulder so she could look at the computer screen.

"Thank you for the ringing endorsement," Izuku commented flatly, but still with a smile.

"So, how was your first day as a Hero?" Mei asked.

"'In training,' we didn't do much aside from a Quirk aptitude test." To be honest, Izuku would have like to have done something in the afternoon as well, but figured there was a reason they were sent home early.

"Really, here I was thinking you'd be thrown in an inescapable metal cage with All Might and told to survive," Mei commented airly.

"W...where did you get that, on second thought, I don't want to know." Sometimes the things Mei said still pained the logic side of his brain, plus he knew she didn't know All Might was even teaching there.

"What about your classmates, did'ya make new friends, do I have to fear being replaced?" Mei asked in a fake worried voice.

"Seriously I doubt there'd be anyone on the world that could replace you," Izuku replied.

"Awe, thank you," she proceeded to rub her cheek against his.

"Your much to... individualistic to be replaced," Izuku valiantly staved off the blush that was threatening the overcome his cheeks at Mei's action.

"Why do I feel like that's an insult?" The gear head asked with a pout.

"To answer your question, I made a few friends today," Izuku chose not to answer her recent question and instead answer her first question.

"Really, any girls?" Mei asked curiously.

"Err two... why?" asked Izuku, unsure where this was going

"To prepare for my enemies!" the steampunk girl replied.

"Why would they be your enemies?" Izuku questioned in confusion

"Because, I'm the only girl allowed to have your brain," she declared.

Silence met this declaration as Izuku slowly turned to Mei, who wore a serious look.

"Soo, any girl that I meet are zombies?" Izuku really didn't know how to respond to that.

He stared at the pink haired girl for a few seconds, before she burst out laughing.

"Sorry, sorry, just tryin' to rile you up," she giggled a little bit more, she moved away from him and sat on a nearby swivel chair.

Izuku shook his head.

"Anyway, how about you, how was the first lesson in the Support Course," he decided to leave that go for now.

"In a word, boring!" Here Mei did a twirl while making a disgruntled noise. "We spent the day going over crappy introductory stuff, stuff I've already read mind you, three times, well now four. Then we had to sit through a whole host of legality issues that could crop up. There were several more things but I won't remember until they're mentioned by a third party." Ahh, the patented 'file away till someone brings it back up memory save' typical Mei.

"Who's your teacher?" Izuku questioned as Mei decided to roll herself across the room.

"It's Power Loader, apparently his not only a Pro Hero but a gearhead as well," Mei came to a stop near Izuku, her chin resting on the chairs back.

"Well, I can kind of understand where they're coming from, there are a lot of issues to contend with regarding Support gear rights and patents and all of that stuff, the tests your class did showcased your level so I can see why they don't consider it necessary to through you into another fire pit," Izuku tried to explain.

"But it's in that fire pit I can come out with the best babies, nothing gets the creative juices flowing more then pressure, the faster the time restraint, the better I can pull out a peak performance." There were so, so many things wrong with how she said what she did, too many to be exact. He could easily consider her his best friend, definitely, but he truly felt sorry those who meet her the first time... and second... possibly third.

"Speaking of which, when can we get started on baby number two?" Mei asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Please, for the sake of my sanity, just stop." He knew she did that on purpose.

-AHA-

UA's Hero Course curriculum was, for the most part, similar to a normal schools, subjects such as Maths and English were taught during the mornings,

_'English is interesting due to Present Mic's excitable nature,'_ Izuku thought, watching the man try, but ultimately fail at pulling the classes attention.

Lunch was doled out in the cafeteria where one can get pretty tasty stuff on the cheap, mainly thanks too the Cooking Hero Lunch Rush.

"_Don't you think white rice is the most perfect comfort food?"_ The Hero himself seemed to be on a mission to visit all the first year tables in order to get their opinions on his food.

"Umhm." Uraraka's cheeks were bulging a little, making her look even more like a fuzzy tree critter. "This stuff is super good".

"I have to agree, definitely one of the better meals I've had," Iida nodded after a few seconds of selecting what to say.

Izuku's reply was just to nod along with the other two.

_'Keep your mouth shut Izuku, or otherwise you'll geek out.'_ Of course, the air of the class was changed in the afternoon, because it was in the afternoon that the Hero Course students had their Hero Basic Training.

"**I... am coming through the door like a Hero!" **the number one Hero's voice bellowed

'That, seemed a little forced All Might,' Izuku chuckled as All Might in all his blue, white and red glory, hung from the doorways sides and standing on his tip toes.

The entire class was in a state of awe.

"I can't believe it's really All Might," Kaminari grinned excitedly.

"So he really is a teacher, this year is gonna be totally awesome!" Kirishima pumped his fist into the air.

Next to Kirishima, the frog like girl, Tsuyu Asui poked a finger to her chin.

"Hey look, is he wearing his Silver Age Costume?" She called everyone's attention to the blonde Hero's costume.

"I'm getting goosebumps, it's so retro," the boy with short blonde hair and a tail commented.

"**Welcome to the most important class at UA High, think of it as Hero one oh one!" **All Might declared from his place at the front of the room.** "Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good."**

Here he made a pose before continuing.

"**Let's get into it, today's lesson the pull no **punches..." Here he held up a white card with the word battle written in blue.

"Fight training!" Bakugo's grin was manic.

"Real combat on the first day, this really is the Hero course," Izuku muttered in surprise.

"**But one of the keys to being a hero issssss, looking good." **All Might threw his hands to a wall and pointed as four metal racks slid out of the wall. **"These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started".**

All the students were stoked, their costumes were here.

"**Get yourselves suited up and meet me at training ground Beta" **All Might ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The entire class shouted.

-AHA-

All Might stood tall in front of the gates leading out of training ground Beta, hands on his hips, cutting a definitive form of a Hero, he didn't have long to wait as all his students came out, all dressed in their new Hero Costumes.

Izuku heaved a sigh as he brought up the rear, pulling the handle of his backpack and placing it on his chest, he felt the metal meld into his body before extending over, covering his arms and legs before the helmet slid over his face and his HUD screen activated.

"**They say that clothes make the pro's ladies and gentleman and behold, you are the proof!" **All Might announced and the class came to a halt In front of him. **"Take these words to heart from now on you are all Heroes in training."**

He gave the group a once over.

"**Now that your all revved up, you look so cool, shall we get started you bunch of newbies!" **he noticed Izuku to the side of the group. _'_**_Hmm he seems to have changed his suit quite a bit, I'll have to ask him about it what I have the chance.'_**

"No matter how many times I see it, it's amazing Midori," Uraraka's comment was met with nods from Kirishima and Ashido.

"Heh, thanks you guys look pretty awesome as well," Izuku returned the complement.

"You think so, I think I shoulda been a little specific with my request," Uraraka scratched the back of he helmet sheepishly. "This came out way more puffy and curvy then I wanted, it's sorta embarrassing."

Izuku held back on saying exactly what was appealing about the space like suit that now adorned her.

"It looks fine the way it is." Was what he settled on.

"Man, being in the Hero Course rocks." The short kid could barely keep his eyes off the girls, causing Izuku to sweatdrop.

"**Now that your ready it's time for combat training," **All Might announced

"Sir?" Izuku looked to the person questioning, recognising Iida's voice.

'Heh, that actually a pretty damn cool design, wonder if...' Izuku shook his head a little before falling into an idea spiral, coined by Mei.

"This is the fake city from our entrance exam so does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?" the glasses wearing boy questioned

"**Not quite, I'm going to move you two steps ahead, most of the Villain fights you see on the news take place outside, however, statistically speaking run ins with the most dastardly of the evildoers takes place indoors.**" Izuku thought about it before slightly nodding. **"Think about it, back room deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs, truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows."**

He paused to let the class absorb what he said.

"**For this training exercise you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles," **All Might explained

"Isn't this a little advance?" Asui questioned with her head tilted to the side.

"**This training is what you get on the battlefield, but remember you can't just punch a robot this time, your dealing with actual people now," **All Might cautioned.

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" Yaoyarozu asked, raising her hand.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugo questioned quite seriously.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?" Uraraka asked is a worried tone.

"Will you be splitting us up by chance or comparative skill?" Iida questioned.

"Iz my cape tres chic?". The French boy with the stomach laser asked a question with no relevance to the situation.

"**One at a time, my Quirk isn't super hearing you know!" **All Might pulled out a punch of notes.

_'A... cheat sheet?'_ Izuku shook his head at his mentor.

"**Listen up, the situation is this, the Villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout, the Heroes must try to foil their plans, in order to do that the Heroes can either catch the Villains, of secure the weapon. Likewise the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the Heroes!" **All Might explained the test.

_'Hmm, sounds like a classic action movie set up,'_ Izuku thought picturing an old console game that he sometimes played.

"**Times limited and we'll choose teams by drawing lots." **Here, All Might produced a yellow box.

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida's question was answered by Izuku.

"Think about it, Pro's often have to team up with Heroes from other agencies on the spot, maybe that's why they've set the team placements up like this," Izuku offered.

"Ahh I see, life is a random series of events, excuse my rudeness," Iida formally bowed to All Might in apology.

"**No Sweat, now let's draw!" **All Might punched the air in enthusiasm.

It didn't take long for the teams to be sorted.

"Wow, what are the chances, we're a team." Uraraka bounced happily next to Izuku who smiled at the enthusiastic girl.

"Let's do our best Uraraka," he said with a nod.

"**I declare that the first two teams to fight will beeeee..." **All Might drew out before pulling two balls out of boxes reading Hero and Villain. **"These guys."**

"Yay were Heroes!" Uraraka cheered.

"Yeah, but we're against Bakugo and Iida..." Izuku hadn't wanted to end up in this position, especially not the second day.

"**Team A will be the Heroes, Team D the Villains, everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch," **the group nodded and quickly left for the monitoring room. **"The Villains are going to go into the building and get quickly set up, in five minutes the Heroes will be let loose and the battle will start."**

Standing by the buildings door, All Might gave the 'Villain' duo some last words of advice.

"**Young Iida, young Bakugo, the key to being successful in this challenge is to embody Villainy, think from a perspective of an evildoer," **he advised as best he could.

"Got it Sir," Iida nodded in understanding.

"**If things go too far I'll step in," **All Might cautioned

"Understood." Iida nodded again.

Both didn't notice Bakugo send Izuku a glare and gnash his teeth.

Inside the building, Iida walked into a room on the top floor.

"Even though this is training, it pains me to be involved with criminal behaviour." He looked at the nine foot tall missile in the rooms centre.

"So this is the weapon we have to protect." he wrapped on it with his knuckles, causing it to let out a hollow clang. "Fake of course."

"This is fucking bullshit," Bakugo cursed.

"What seems to be the problem?" Iida asked.

"That useless fucking shitstain shouldn't be here is what!" Bakugo growled caustically. "His useless, Quirkless ass is only here because of that useless tin can of his."

"It hardly seems useless," Iida commented. "It wouldn't do to underestimate Midoriya's suit because we do not know of it's full capabilities."

"You actually think he stands a chance against my Quirk?" Bakugo scoffed.

Outside the building, Izuku and Uraraka were standing with the buildings floor plan in their hands.

"You think they want us to memorise this buildings floor plan? It's so big." Uraraka was attempting just that.

"S.A.I, scan the floor plan and send a copy to the Portable Data Tablet." Uraraka turned to see a light ray sweep over Izuku's floor plan, after a few seconds a compartment on Izuku's left thigh Armour slid open revealing a four inch smart-phone like screen which he handed to the confused girl.

"It works like a mobile phone, it's a data pad that's hooked up to my suit and can relay data," Izuku explained. "When we start I can do a more thorough scan of the building and update it wirelessly, this should give us an advantage."

"This is a support gadget right, won't we get into trouble?" Uraraka wasn't too sure about using the data pad.

"It's actually part of my suit, so unless they want to say that your helmet is unfair we should be fine, don't worry Uraraka" Izuku slid his faceplate up and grinned at the girl.

"... We're partners and friends, so call me Ochako, I call you Midori after all," She said matching his grin.

"Alright then Ochako, are you ready for this?" Izuku asked, sliding his faceplate down, his neon green eyes flashing.

"Let's win this!" Ochako stowed the data pad in a hidden pouch on her suit and pushed the pink visor of her helmet down.

"**Alright let's begin the indoor competition, Team A and Team D your time starts now!**" All Might was standing in front of a large screen with several camera feeds on it. **"Pay close attention kids, think about what you would do" **All Might instructed. _**'Young Midoriya, in this class your just another student, I'll grade you as I would anyone else, without playing favourites.'**_

"Alright Ochako, grab onto me, I'll fly us up to the fourth floor window." Izuku began his plan as Ochako hesitantly wrapped her arms around his torso.

Activating his boosters and repulsors, he steadily hovered his way up to the fourth floor window, which Ochako jumped through.

"S.A.I, run a building scan and cross reference is with the floor plan data, forward the information to the P.D.T." With another flash, the data was soon relayed and he too landed inside the building.

"Well, getting in was easy," Ochako whispered.

"Careful, according to the scans, there'll be a lot of blind spots." The two walked through a few corridors and past a few rooms, if Izuku didn't have a basic map of the place displayed on his HUD, he'd be hard pressed to tell the difference from one corridor to the next.

_'My suit has ways in dealing with people but this is going to be the first real test.'_ Izuku thought about the situation. _'Thanks to Dr Science and Jusen's help, I was able to run a whole lot of battle simulations, even in regards to indoor battles.'_

Before he got any further, Bakugo lunged from behind a corner, bringing his exploding fist down.

Thinking quick, Izuku boosted himself back as the blast detonated right by him, he had enough time to swivel and grab Ochako to shield her from the blast radius, though his shoulder Armour took some damage.

"Ochako, you alright?" Izuku winced a little, while the explosion never got through his Armour, the force still felt like it dislocated his shoulder.

"Yeah I am, thanks," Ochako was surprised by how sudden the attack was, she then noticed the sparking damage to Izuku's Armour. "Midori, are you...?".

"I'm fine, my Shoulder Armour took some damage and my shoulder might bruise, but I'm okay" Glaring in the direction of the smoke cloud, he saw Bakugo walk into sight.

"What's the matter Deku, afraid to stand and fight me?" Bakugo held himself in an imperious manner.

"Heh, figured you'd target me first, try to catch me by surprise," Izuku grinned as he stood up.

In the monitoring room, everyone had been surprised by Bakugo's sudden appearance.

"He almost got the jump on them," The short kid muttered.

"Sneak attack Bakugo, what kind a man pulls cheap stuff like that," Kirishima slammed his fist into his palm.

"**It's a viable strategy, his playing the part acting like a true Villain would." **All Might said in defence of Bakugo's tactic.

"It didn't work though," Ashido grinned widely. "Midori dodged it."

"Whoa, there he goes," Kaminari commented watching Bakugo sprint toward Izuku and Uraraka.

"I'm gonna wreck you and that toy of yours so bad they'll have to stop the fight," Bakugo grinned maniacally raising his right arm.

_'Seriously, a right hook?'_ Preparing himself, Izuku let Bakugo get within striking distance and as he threw the punch, he twisted his body slightly avoiding it, before delivering his own attack.

Feeling a force hit his stomach, Bakugo wondered why it didn't hurt like a punch should have when he realised that the flat of Izuku's Armoured palm was resting on his sternum.

Before he could respond, Izuku activated his right gloves repulsor, the point blank blast sending Bakugo clear across the corridor and into a wall, winding him.

A compartment slid open from Izuku's left hip and he pulled out what looked like three metal handles before tossing them towards Bakugo.

As Bakugo staggered to his feet, he saw the three handles suddenly expand apart and he was wrapped up in blue and white electric like ropes.

"What the hell?" The moment he struggled, he felt a numbing shock go through his body.

"Just to let you know," Izuku stated. "That's called an Energy Bola, the more you struggle, the more it electrocutes you with paralysis."

"DEKU, YOU FUCKING WORM!" Impressively enough, the paralysis only did so much against Bakugo's anger. "YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR ME."

Choosing to ignore the incensed teen, Izuku turned to Ochako.

"That's Bakugo dealt with, according to my scans, Iida's up on the fifth floor, let's finish this!"

Ochako only nodded, a look of awe on her face as she followed Izuku toward their objective.

Back in the monitoring room.

"Whoa, that was fast," Kirishima grinned.

"He dealt with Bakugo like it was nothing," Kaminari muttered.

"Guess Tin Man really deserves that number one ranking from the entrance exam," Kyoka whistled in appreciation.

"Sir, that electrical binding Midoriya used, does that still count if he didn't use the capture tape".

Yaoyarozu questioned, hoping that it wouldn't detract from Izuku's score.

"**Of course, young Midoriya may have not used the capture rope that was provided, but he still captured young Bakugo." **To be honest, All Might was a little surprised by how effective the rope was.

Back in the building, Iida was going over what he had too do.

"Hmm, Bakugo definitely had a villainous side and that's exactly what we need to succeed in this mission... I need to temporarily devote myself to criminal intent!" clenching his first, he continued his monologue. "Yes, I won't fail this test and risk bringing shame to the Iida family name, that means... I must now embrace evil to become a hero." He gave his most menacing glare to the empty room, even though his helmet wrecked the effect. "Behold I am the personification of villainy."

"Well, he's into it," Izuku muttered from outside the room, Ochako was almost in stitches, the only reason she couldn't be heard was because Izuku had covered he mouth with his gauntlet.

"Alright, considering he's our only enemy left, I got a great idea to deal with him." Quickly whispering his plan to Ochako, who was quite dismayed at the simplicity of it the two began.

Iida, who had just finished psyching himself up was startled by a metal clang, looking toward the source, he saw a metal canister bounce its way toward him before exploding, filling the room with smoke.

"A smoke grenade?" Iida was surprised by his sudden lack of visibility only to feel something hard ram him in the stomach.

Before he realised it he was out of the smoke screen and being held in mid air.

"W... what happened?" The glasses wearing boy was beyond confused.

"That's our checkmate" With his vision returning, Iida found he was being held in the air outside of the building by Izuku, who didn't have his helmet on.

Looking back in the building, he saw Uraraka wearing Izuku's Armour helmet and standing next to the missile prop with her hand on it.

"**The Hero Team WIIIINNNNSSS!" **All Mights booming voice came over the P.A as Izuku took Iida back into the building.

As he placed him down, Ochako tackled him in a hug.

"We did it Midori, we won!" She excitably yelled in happiness.

And so Izuku's first Training session ended with him and Ochako as victors, it also gave Izuku a chance to test out more of his tech as well, which is always a plus. The real problem was Bakugo.

_'Given the state I left him in he's gonna be furious.'_ Izuku really didn't want to deal with Bakugo's rage, especially now he knew not to underestimate his suit. _'Just a glancing blow from his explosion caused damage to my shoulder Armour, and I'm pretty sure he was close to dislocating my actual shoulder'._

Either way, he'd just have to wait and see and he, Ochako and Iida all filed out of the building, retrieving a still seething Bakugo on the way, before making their way to the monitoring room.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : So yeah... Everyone hated Aizawa in the last chapter, surprisingly not for what I thought was my bad handling of the scene. I got this out as fast as I could because I wanted everyone to see the above talk with All Might, hopefully clearing up some of the reasoning behind Aizawa's cold words. He will not stay a detractor for long, he just wanted to make sure of Izuku's conviction and that he was aware that he will have a hard road ahead of him. I don't think Aizawa would mince words and when you get down to it, being Quirkless is a massive hindrance and I believe that Aizawa would be the type to harshly point that out. Suffice it to say that as Izuku progresses with both his suit and gear modifications Aizawa will become less harsh because Izuku is proving he can keep up. **

**Anyway, enough rambling, I'm hoping this explains Aizawa's reasoning's and that you don't hate me (or Aizawa) quiet as much as you did last chapter. Please feel free to review.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	7. Chapter 7: New Chrome Standings

**A/N : Here's chapter seven up. There are a few changes here, not as much as expected, but still. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. **

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 7: New Chrome Standings**

It wasn't long before Team A and D were in the monitoring room, standing off to the side as All Might stood in front of them.

"**Whether you win or lose, you can always learn something, from your trials, which is why after every battle we'll have a review session." **Calling the attention of the whole class, All Might continued. **"Considering how everything happened, the VIP of this match is Izuku Midoriya"**

Izuku, who now had his helmet back, but folded into his suit, paid attention.

"**You did an excellent job in your battle against Bakugo and your strategy for dealing with Iida was also on point, though you did well in a command position, you hardly utilised your ally during the bout, Uraraka was your partner, not your subordinate,**" All Might turned his attention to the other three.** "As for you three, Uraraka, you actually did fine during the match, but you took a subordinate roll in the mission rather then that of a partner. Iida, you embraced your role rather well, but you weren't guarded enough for that ambush and Bakugo, like Iida you performed the part of the Villain well, but your arrogance and anger made you underestimate your opponent." **Letting his words sink in, he turned to the rest of the class. **"Alright, time to move onto the next Teams."**

-aha-

Izuku analysed the next few matches, mainly top get a feel for his classmates Quirks.

Mezo Shouji was a boy with multiple arms who could duplicate any body part with them, while Shoto Todoroki, a boy with duel coloured red and white hair had the ability to create ice while also being able to generate heat. They won handily over Mashirao Ojiro, the boy with with short blonde hair and a tail and Toru Hagakure, the girl that was invisible.

Sero's Quirk was he could shoot tape out of his elbow canisters while Kirishima could harden and sharpen his skin. Their defensive battle against Fumikage Tokoyami, a boy with a head shaped like a crows whose Quirk seemed like a living shadow and Asui, who's Quirk seemed to have to do with a frog, was a better fight to watch.

He found Yaoyarozu's Quirk to be one of the most versatile one's he had ever seen, the girl seemingly able to create objects out of her body, though he never got a chance to see her partner Minoru Mineta's Quirk though he supposed it was to do with those purple growths of the short kids head. They were against Jiro and Kaminari, Jiro having the ability to use sound based attacks with her ear jacks and Kaminari having the ability to channel and discharge electricity.

The finale match was between the Villains Rikido Sato a boy with brown hair and large lips, who from what Izuku could gather had some sort of super strength Quirk and Koji Koda a boy with a gravelly shaped head, someone else Izuku never saw use his Quirk. They were against Ashido, whose Quirk seemed to be along the lines of acid creation, and Yuga Aoyama, the French boy with the navel laser.

-aha-

After all the battle were complete, the students were gathered by the exit gate.

"**And that's a wrap!" **All Might declared. **"Super work, you really stepped up to the plate and we didn't have any major injuries, you should be proud, excellent first day of training all round."**

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after out home-room class," Asui commented as the rest of the class shivered, remembering Aizawa's 'rational deception.' "Mr Aizawa was kinda a buzz kill."

"**I'm happy to bring such positivity to my Alma Mater, that's all for now folks, now watch how a Pro exits, like his got somewhere to be." **Dashing off at a speed hard to follow, he left the students by the gate.

"...Now that's a Hero!" Kaminari declared.

"Damn, I'll never be able to run that fast," Ojiro muttered in a dejected manner.

"He's so cool," Mineta spoke in awe.

As he was running away, All Might's thoughts turned to the most pressing matter in the class.

_**'Young Bakugo, his full of pride and anger, while his ego maybe earned, U.A is the type of school that could shatter it and as his teacher, it is my sworn duty to council him wher...**_**'** his thoughts stopped as steam started to rise from his body_**'But that will have to wait.'**_

He barely made it through the staff only door before his form exploded, revealing his true self.

_'I barely have time to teach a class, shit,'_ All Might heaved in exhaustion.

-AHA-

The students eventually got back to their classroom, they we're still buzzed by their first actual training session.

"Man, you were the boss Midoriya!" Kirishima grinned, slapping Izuku hard on the back, they were situated at the back corner of the classroom, behind Yaoyarozu's desk.

"I... I don't know about that, I mean Katsuki just underestimated me," Izuku replied rubbing his head meekly.

"Don't be so modest Tin Man, you had an great showing, I was impressed," Jiro smirked at the embarrassed teen.

"We all were, Bakugo's arrogance not withstanding, you dealt with him with a level of professionalism one would expect from a Pro Hero," Yaoyarozu said from her seat.

"Yeah Midori, you were sooo awesome, you dodged that punch like a champ," Ashido grinned in her normal, over the top manner.

"You guys had the second fastest win out of the five groups," Sero threw in his own opinion.

"It sure was impressive, how you dealt with Bakugo and Iida," Even Asui had made her way into the corner group. "By the way my names Tsuyu Asui, just call me Tsuyu."

Over in the middle of the room, Tokoyami sat on a desk watching the crowd in the corner with a raised eyebrow.

"So noisy," His mutter caused Ojiro to grin a bit while Hagakure's sleeves bent at the elbow as she stifled a giggle.

"Tokoyami, stop using that desk as a chair, get off of it this instant!" Iida marched his way over and began waving his hands erratically.

"Iida, you need to calm down," Hagakure commented

"Yeah man, you seem to be carrying a lot of tension," Ojiro said, scratching his cheek.

"No one understands," though the wind had been knocked out of his sails, Iida pressed on undaunted. "I cannot condone actions that disrespect these desks, not when great men and women, our upperclassmen used them."

"Also noisy," Tokoyami closed his eyes, Iida just staunchly stood his ground.

Back with the corner group, Izuku let his eyes trail around the class noticing Bakugo had left a little earlier. Heaving a sigh, he decided to follow after.

"S'cuse me guys, I'll be back."

-aha-

Taking off in a run, he managed to catch up to Bakugo before he exited the gates.

"Katsuki," he yelled out to the volatile boy as he continued running untill Bakugo turned around.

"What?" The glare he gave was as murderous as his tone was venomous.

"I can't begin to understand your anger, nor am I gonna say it's not justified, but we haven't met each other in over ten years," Izuku began. "We're different people then we were back then."

"That doesn't mean anything, YOUR STILL A QUIRKLESS FU..." The volatile teem was cut off

"JUST LISTEN!" uncharacteristically, Izuku yelled, cutting Bakugo off and causing him to pause. "Yes I'm Quirkless, but I still made it into U.A."

Pausing for a breath, he held Bakugo's eyes with his own.

"The suit that I built is my way of continuing the dream I had back then," he could see a snarling comment coming so he continued quickly. "I know you believe the same thing as Aizawa, that Quirkless people shouldn't be Heroes, but I won't let that stop me!"

"So, what your saying is that you can be better then me without a Quirk?" Bakugo's eyes were burning with anger.

"Not at all, your attacks damaged the shoulder of my suit, that means you are probably stronger then where my suit is at now," Izuku spoke, clenching his gloved hands. "But I won't always be at this level, I was accepted into U.A thanks to the restriction on Quirkless people entering Hero schools being lifted."

"Doesn't change the fact your Quirkless ass HUMILIATED ME!" Izuku flinched at Bakugo's yell, then said something that could have earned him an explosive punch to the face.

"What defeated you was the fact you underestimated me!" Seeing Bakugo reel back, before growling, Izuku continued. "You though I was that useless four year old you knew all those years ago, one that was playing Hero with a toy. Had you not underestimated me, I doubt I'd get through our fight with just a damaged shoulder".

"The fuck do you mean?" Bakugo was actually confused now.

"What I mean is I may still be Quirkless, but I'm not that useless Deku any longer, I've got my suit and I'm going to be in your way of the number one Hero spot. So unless you come at me with all you got, I will take you down!" Izuku steeled his glare as Bakugo wrapped his head around what was said, then he did something Izuku wasn't expecting.

"HAHAHAHA," he burst out in laughter. "Oh that's rich, you take me down, fuck that Deku! Your right, you're not the same, I can't treat you as a worthless side character, a bug that I can easily squash, you're gonna be my stepping stone, like that Fire Ice prick. I'm gonna fucking trample you both into the ground until you blood paste. Deku, I will be the number one Hero, I won't underestimate you again, so the next time we fight, I'll blast that fucking scrape heap you wear to pieces before immolating you face on my path to number one!"

As he turned and left, there was a renewed fire in his eyes, not overwhelming hatred any more, Izuku didn't know whether to be glad or worried about his new standing in Bakugo's hit list.

"**That was quiet an impressive speech, young Midoriya." **Izuku turned to see All Might standing behind him.

"I... I just ran my mouth, I started talking and just couldn't stop," Izuku admitted in embarrassment

"**Yet everything you said was the right thing, the simplicity behind young Bakugo's defeat could have driven him down a disastrous road, instead you changed yourself in his eyes, from someone beneath him to someone on his level," **All Might commended, placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"You really think he believes that?" Izuku asked, unsure.

"**Young Bakugo seems to be the type that is full of pride, so verbally admitting that anyone is on his level is something he wouldn't do, but he now acknowledges you which hopefully means that any victory or defeat he suffers will spur him onwards" **All Might spoke.

Izuku mulled over the words before nodding his head.

"I hope your right All Might." Nodding his head in farewell, Izuku walked back into the school, leaving All Might to stare in the direction of the gate.

"**Hmm, being a teacher is harder then I thought," **the number one muttered, before turning to go to the teachers lounge

-AHA-

The next day started of with a new experience for Izuku, the front of the school had a veritable army of reporters in front of it, and army that all but pounced when Izuku approached.

"Hey you, can you tell us what it's like to work so closely with All Might?" Being put on the spot was something Izayoi had warned Izuku of after revealing him as Tetsu Industries heir, problem was he wasn't expecting a situation to arise so soon, nor the forty microphones all but shoved down his throat.

"Errrr, awesome?" Let it be said he still needed practice, Ochako had a similar reaction, though calling him 'Muscley.' It was Iida that had the best response, though it wasn't anything that the reporters seemed interested in. One brave soul even asked Aizawa of all people to retrieve All Might for them, Izuku truly though the man was gonna strangle them all, but instead just replied that All Might wasn't on campus and that they should leave because they bothered his students enough.

That same brave (perhaps ignorant or stupid) reporter even tried stepping through the gate, only for the automated defence system to activate, nearly cutting the women in half.

"Seriously, is it that surprising All Might decided to teach?" Kirishima asked, leaning back on his desk.

"I know, took me five minutes just to wade through all those reporters." Sero was swinging back lightly on his chair, hands folded behind his head. "I suppose they thought All Might would remain an around the clock Hero."

Izuku knew the real reason All Might was here.  
"It's not like the guy's gonna stop bein' a Hero though, I mean, it's fricken All Might after all!" Ashido had, for reasons Izuku really didn't want to ask, parked herself on his desk, kicking her legs occasionally.

"All I know is that they were a pain in the ass to get past," Jiro pitched in from her set in front of Sero.

"It's a storm that should pass quickly," Tokoyami spoke from behind Sero, his eyes were shut and arms were crossed. "Until then we shall weather it."

Izuku nodded his head in agreement with the crow headed teen, once the media realises that no one is going to give them what they want then they'll give up.

"The real question is how long that will take?" Was what he went with, all the others nodded before the doors opened, admitting Aizawa, casting a bored look to the students as they shuffled into their seats.

"I don't think I need to mention this, but that media circus is something you might have to put up with after becoming a Pro. It's up to you to eventually decide how to hold yourself during those times, but for now, if you ever find yourself in that situation, just ignore them, your students right now and have no need to answer their inane prattle." Apparently the earlier situation had annoyed him, which meant they had to suffer for it.

"Anyway, decent work on yesterdays combat training you guys, I saw the video feeds and went over each of your results." He shot a stare towards Bakugo. "Bakugo, your talented, so don't sulk like a child about your loss okay."

Bakugo gave off a 'tch.'

"Yeah, whatever," he growled out.

"Midoriya..." he paused, making Izuku sweat a little. "Your performance was satisfactory, especially considering all you have is that suit. I am glad to see you have support tools that can aid in non-violent suppression like that smoke grenade, but you never used your team-mate until that final part. It was a team exercise as much as it was combat training, use your allies whenever you can, it'll up the chances of both succeeding and surviving, that goes double for you due to your lack of Quirk." This time there wasn't any of the cold dismissal in Aizawa's tone that was present their first day.

"Yes sir," Izuku nodded with a look of determination.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business, your next task will decide your futures." This caused the tension in the room to increase.

_'Is it another Quirk test?'_ Everyone shared the same thought.

"You all need to pick a Class Representative." And just like that the tension faded.

_'Oh good, just normal school stuff.'_ Despite that, everyone was out of their seats.

"Everyone pick me!" Kirishima yelled, throwing a fist in the air.

"I'll take it," Kaminari was next, giving the thumbs up.

"Yeah, you guys are gonna need me." Even Jiro raised her hand.

Even though this was normal school stuff, it was also different. In a normal school, the roll of Class Representative just meant extra work so almost no one wanted to be stuck with the roll. At any Hero Academy however, being the Class Representative is a sure way to get notices by agencies and prove you could lead a team like a real Pro despite the extra work you had to do for the role.

_'The question is, am I suited, I'd like to think I am but it'll be a bit of a trial by fire.'_ Izuku's thoughts were abruptly halted.

"Silence, everyone please!" Iida had stood up to yell for the class stop. "The Class Representative's duty is to lead others, that's not something just anyone can do, you must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore the most logical way to fill this position is democratically." Here he stood as straight as he could. "We should hold an election to chose our leader."

Even though he said it so seriously, he was shaking in anticipation, everyone quickly realising that he wanted them to vote for him.

"Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari questioned.

"We've only known each other for three days, how would we know who we can trust?" Asui voiced her own question with a finger to her cheek.

"That's right, we do it that way, everyone would just vote for themselves," Kirishima shrugged his shoulders.

"Most people will, but that means whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job," here Iida turned to ask Aizawa, who was already in his sleeping bag, a question. "It's the best way right sir?"

"Do what you want, just decide before my naps over," With that Aizawa crashed to the floor.

"Thank you for your trust." Iida needlessly bowed.

After being handed a piece of paper, Izuku thought about what to do.

_'Voting for myself will give me an advantage if someone else votes for me, but the point of this election is to chose someone I think is capable for the class representative position... I think I could do well but...' _he trailed off a discretely looked around the room._ 'I can think of at least two others I'd think could do the job better.'_ Tapping his pen on his desk, he suddenly remembered Iida's exact proclamation before suggesting the election. _'The ability to lead others, seems like you'd fit the role rather well Iida.'_ With that thought, Izuku scribbled Iida's name down.

It took another five minutes before the results were tallied up.

"A... tie?" No one was expecting that, least of all Izuku, who was now standing alongside Momo Yaoyarozu, tied for first place, each with a score of two.

"Who the fuck voted for Deku?" Bakugo was out of his seat, pissed again.

"Did you honestly think anyone was gonna vote for you?" Sero grinned a little at Bakugo's outrage, everyone missing Ochako as she whistled innocently to herself in the back row.

"I got one vote..." Iida was shocked, he had given Izuku his vote, and while he had hoped, he wasn't expecting anyone to give him a vote, it actually took a little bit of the sting off.

"So we have a tie, what are you gonna do now?" Aizawa was standing in his sleeping bag.

"I guess... maybe another election, the rest of the class voting for either me or Yaoyarozu, that'll be the quickest." Aizawa nodded in boredom to Izuku's suggestion.

"Alright, the rest of you eighteen are to vote for either Midoriya of Yaoyarozu, make it fast." Another few minutes passed as the second lot of votes were tallied, a little faster then the last given the restricted criteria.

"With ten votes to eight, your Class Representative is Izuku Midoriya, and your Vice Rep is Momo Yaoyarozu".

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this," Izuku's mutter got a raised eyebrow from Yaoyarozu.

"Really?" Izuku nodded to her question.

"I didn't vote for myself," he admitted. "I thought there were two others in the class that could do the job better then me, I ended up choosing Iida because he was the one that got the class to listen."

"I see, who was your other choice out of curiosity?" Izuku chuckled lightly before responding.

"It was actually you," Yaoyarozu seemed surprised by this.

Back with the class.

"You know, this might not be so bad," Asui's statement got a nod from Kirishima next to her.

"I can definitely get behind Midoriya," the red head grinned toothily.

"Yeah, and Yaoyarozu was totally on top of it we it came to our Quirk Assessment results," Kaminari also opined.

-AHA-

The rest of the morning passed by and soon it was lunch time.

"Man, it's always so crowded in here," Ochako let out a small complaint as they managed to snag an opened table, which was needed as not only was it her, Izuku and Iida, but Yaoyarozu, Jiro, Kirishima, Sero and Ashido had also decided to sit with them.

"That's because the students from all the courses and years eat here," Iida answered the not quiet question as the group sat down with their orders.

"Still, you can barely get your lunch without crashing into someone," Jiro commented blandly.

"While unfortunate, it is true." Yaoyarozu nodded to Jiro in agreement.

"Suppose it's just lucky that most of the tables here can fit ten people," Ashido grinned from next to Yaoyarozu, somehow the four girls ended up taking one side while the guys were on the other.

Izuku, who was next to Iida, across from Jiro was still in deep thought about the new situation he was in.

"S'matter Tin Man, you're looking serious there?" Jiro noticed and asked.

"Is it about your new responsibilities as Class Representative?" Yaoyarozu asked, a little concern in her voice.

"Well, kinda, I mean I haven't really been in a leadership role before." Izuku decided to get his friends opinions.

"Dude, you'll do fine, tackle it like you would a Villain," Kirishima grinned toothily.

"I don't think you can beat a position down," Sero delivered a straight-man line with his own smirk.

"They're right Midori, you'll be a great Class Rep," Ashido grinned in her usual manner.

"They are correct!" Iida said in a serious voice. "You have demonstrated courage and quick thinking under duress, while it is true that you didn't properly utilise your team-mate in our combat training yesterday, most of the fault landed on the situation not calling for it, I feel that you have the makings of a great leader Midoriya, that was the reason I voted for you."

"So you where one of the two who voted for me?" Izuku was surprised by the irony.

"But didn't you want to be the Rep really bad, I mean you kinda suit it with the glasses." Ochako turned questioningly to Iida.

"I don't think we should chose our Rep based on that," Sero said the words Izuku was thinking.

"Wanting a job and being suited to it are quiet different things, serving the Iida family Hero Agency has taught me that much." Iida said taking a drink from his orange juice.

"Agency?" Ochako and Ashido parroted in confusion.

"Wait a minute, your saying you're from that Iida family?" Izuku was a little surprised.

"Oh, so you know of us? Yes I am from that Iida family. We have been Heroes for generations, it runs in our blood..." He had to pause as Izuku, Ochako, Kirishima, Sero and Ashido all shouted 'That's awesome.' "Are any of you familiar with the Turbo Hero Ingenium?"

"I know about him, his a massively popular Pro with over sixty five sidekicks working alongside him at his Tokyo Agency... wait that means he's..." Izuku trailed off as Iida stood proudly.

"He's my elder brother!" He declared loudly.

"Your family's famous," Ochako was the first to respond.

"Dude, Ingenium's your bro, how awesome!" Kirishima was next.

"Well, can't say I was expecting that," Jiro let out a low whistle.

"Ingenium is an unmatched commander who follows the Heroes code, as the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him." The pride and admiration in Iida's voice was noticeable. "However, I think it might be a little too soon for me to be in a real leadership role." He turned his attention to Izuku. "You for example, you figured out what the judges were looking for during the entrance exams practical, a Rep needs that sort of insight." He noticed everyone was looking at him in surprise. "What?"

"That's the first time I've seen you smile Iida, it looks good on you," Ochako was the first to voice her thoughts on the groups observation.

"Yeah, at least now we know your not a robot," Kirishima added.

"You should do it more often, it's fun that's why I do it all the time," Ashido threw in her own comment.

"Yeah, except it looks like you're doped up on laughing gas," Sero mumbled out.

"Huh? Why so serious?" Ashido asked, tilting her head at the tape user.

"... Don't go stealing Villain's catch-phrases!" Sero shivered.

This caused the whole table to chuckle why Iida managed to control his blush.

"What are you all talking about, I smile all the time." He finally managed a response.

Izuku watched as the rest of the table began picking at Iida in good fun.

_'He wants to be like Ingenium, he shouldn't be so hard on himself, I didn't even realise they were giving out rescue points until after the exam.'_ He was about to say as much before a voice interrupted him.

"Iiii..zuuu..kuuu!" A sing-song voice coupled with hands over his eyes made Izuku instantly recognise her.

"How are you Mei?" He couldn't see his friends reactions but he could imagine they would be surprised.

"No fair, at least pretend you don't know." The hands lifted off his eyes and he twisted himself around in his seat, catching sight of the gearhead girl pouting.

"Shouldn't you be glad I can tell it's you?" Izuku's question caused the girl to tilt her head in thought, before nodding vigorously.

"Err Midori? Who's this?" Ochako was the one to ask the question all the others were thinking.

Before Izuku could respond, Mei had made her way to the side of their bench.

"Ohh, that's a cute nickname for him, you didn't tell me you had a cutie like this calling you by a nickname Izuku." Mei shot a fake accusatory glare at Izuku.

"It kinda slipped my mind actually," Izuku scratched the back of his head.

"It's not like I'm the only one who calls him that," Ochako didn't seem to register the compliment as she put her finger to her cheek in thought.

"I call him that too, I was the one who came up with it, pretty awesome right?" Ashido grinned proudly, throwing out a thumbs up.

"Ohh, I like you already." Mei planted herself next to Ashido making Izuku groan, he had wanted to keep these two apart from one another.

"Greetings friends of Izuku, the names Mei Hatsume, steampunk enthusiast and soon to be renown Support Prodigy." Typical Mei, typical over-the-top greeting.

Everyone took the point here to introduce themselves to Mei.

"So then Hatsume, how do you know Midoriya?" The question was asked by Kirishima.

"Hmm, I met him at a robotics expo, seeing as he's a fellow gearhead like me, we just hit it off," Mei explained.

"Robotics Expo?" Ochako echoed.

"A function to display new technology, I was attending with my Grandpa," Izuku supplied.

"Don't be modest Izuku, you also contributed," Mei smirked widely.

"Huh?, you build something as well?" Sero asked.

"It was a by-product from working on my suit," Izuku admitted.

"So you did build that suit on your own, huh Tin Man," Jiro commented with an impressed stare.

"Grandpa did most of the work, I just fine tuned it." Izuku was getting a little embarrassed. "Anyway, did you need something Mei?".

"Hmm, oh, nothing much, I just came to ask about how our baby is doing." In Mei's head, there was absolutely nothing wrong with what she had said, Izuku knew that, he also wouldn't have had a problem with it had it not been said if front of his classmates who have yet to be exposed to the curious insanity of Mei Hatsume.

Silence had washed over the table as all seven of Izuku's friends jaws were hanging open.

"Ba...by...?" Ochako was in a state of mild shock.

"Dude, first year of high-school and your already that far ahead, you really are a boss," Kirishima whistled with both jealousy and respect.

"Anyone else glad Mineta and Kaminari aren't around?" Sero deadpanned.

"Man Midori, you sure work fast!" Ashido commented with a shake of her head.

"In...in...indecent, high-school students shouldn't be engaging in such an...an...an" Iida seemed to stall.

"Adult manner?" Jiro supplied as she watched Iida slowly break down.

"She's talking about a device we built!" Izuku was now desperately trying to stave off the blush that had his head lit up like a Christmas decoration.

"Is that true?" Yaoyarozu's voice was rather calm as she rose an eyebrow towards Mei.

"Huh, yeah it is, what did you think I meant?" Mei tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"They thought you meant a real baby, flesh and blood." Izuku facepalmed, he knew it, he knew this was gonna happen, every time Mei meets new people this was gonna be in store for him.  
Mei looked around at everyone, before a devious smirk came across her lips.

"Ya know, that sounds interesting Izuku, making a baby in that manner, might be worth experimenting, any of you girls wanna join? Think of the combinations!" Izuku knew she was messing around with them, but it still didn't stop the almighty blush from taking over his face at the rather... tantalising thought he had been supplied, all five girls were really attractive after all. The girls weren't fairing much better, Ochako's entire face was red like his was while Yaoyarozu and Jiro's cheeks were noticeable pink, Ashido's reaction was to laugh while holding her lilac coloured cheeks.

"Whoa dude, you got one hell of a friend there..." Kirishima was in awe.

"Sometimes, she gives me a heart attack," Izuku mumbled rubbing his face with his hand.

"Back to the matter at hand, how is she Izuku?" Mei's question brought everyone back from the state of shock she had put them in.

"She worked fine, I used her yesterday in my combat training," Izuku answered with a sigh.

"Still sounds like your talking about a kid here," Jiro sweatdropped.

"In yesterdays fight, when I used the electric rope to bind Katsuki, that's what I'm talking about, we developed the rope together, yesterday was the first time I implemented it outside of testing," He sighed with relief at catching everybody up on Mei's idiosyncrasy.

"Good to know, mama's so happy when her babies shine." Mei had a large grin across her face.

Before anything else could be said a shrill ringing filled the air causing the group to jump.

"What's that?" Izuku asked as an automated voice echoed over the P.A system.

"Level three security breach, all students evacuate the building in an orderly fashion," the mechanical voice intoned.

Iida looked over to the table across from theirs and questioned a third year student.

"What's a level three security breach?" The blue haired boy asked.

"It means that someone's managed to get past the schools barriers, this hasn't happened in my three years here, we should get going!" With that, the student was out of his seat and running to the exit.

What followed next was absolute chaos, every student that was in the cafeteria tried to get out of the doors at once, Izuku lost track of Kirishima, Sero, Ashido and Jiro, he was currently squeezed between Iida and Yaoyarozu, with Mei squashed up against Ochako on Iida's other side.

"It's a total mob!" Ochako let out a strangled voice.

"Everyone was quick to react, as expected of U.A students," Though Iida was impressed, his voice was laboured.

"Seriously guys, this sooo sucks," Mei whined out, her back against the hallway wall as she propped Ochako up from being pushed to far forward.

"The problem is, that they're also causing a huge panic," Izuku managed to get out, keeping his hands at his side.

"We have to get out of this mob." Yaoyarozu had her side pressed up to Izuku, trying to maintain balance.

"Who in the world could have managed to trespass on the campus grounds?" Managing to struggle to the window, Iida looked across the the courtyard and saw a group of people, holding camera's and microphones.

"It's the press that was outside!" Iida was surprised. "I was afraid it was some kind of attack on the school, there's no need to worry every..." Iida couldn't get out more before his face was pressed up against the window.

_'Where are the teachers, why aren't they in control?'_ While Iida thought that, Kirishima, Sero, Ashido and Jiro had been pushed more forward, somehow or another meeting up with Kaminari.

"Well this is a fine mess," Jiro's mumble caused Ashido to giggle.

"Think of it as crowd surfing." Even in a situation like this, the girl never lost her levity.

"For that, we'd have to be on top of the crowd..." Sero muttered out.

"Everyone, stop freaking out!" Kirishima yelled out, trying to get the crowds attention.

"Seriously, this isn't good," Kaminari groaned, almost slipping.

"Kirishima, Kaminari!" Iida called out to the two as the group was swept further forward.

_'Damn, am I the only one her who realises everything's fine there's no reason for us to be panicking.' _Catching sight of Ochako and Mei, who seemed to have been separated from Izuku and Yaoyarozu, he made his way over.

"There's Iida," Ochako managed out.

"Great, now we only need to find Izuku and Yaoyarozu and we can get back to the situation we were in earlier," Mei let out a quip as the two tried to angle themselves toward Iida.

_'Damn it, what would Midoriya or my brother do?... Wait a minute!'_ A sudden thought struck Iida. "Uraraka, I have an idea!" Thrusting his hand forward, he yelled. "Touch my hand, make me float above everyone else".

Not fully understanding why, Ochako did as asked, just barely managing to tap Iida, who immediately floated to the ceiling of the hallway.

"Huh, so you can lower someone's gravity index then," Mei was impressed.

_'I need a place where I'd get everyone's attention!'_ Iida quickly surveyed the area from his new vantage point, before noticing the exit sign.

Lifting up the bottom of his pants so that he could use his engine boost, Iida sailed over everyone.

'Huh?, that was a great idea,' Izuku thought as he watched Iida sail over and the panicked crowd, however he felt a shove against his back, sending him face first into something soft._ 'Okay, not good not good.' _His face had ended up in Yaoyarozu's bust and he instantly began panicking.

"Midoriya, calm down," Though she was blushing, Yaoyarozu still managed to sound reasonably calm as she gripped Izuku's shoulders and pushed him off her.

"S...s...sorr..." Izuku was cut off.

"It wasn't you fault so you don't need to apologise," Izuku still bowed his head, his face bright red.

Iida's stunt had him slam into the wall above the exit sign.

_'This is it, be concise, clear and confident, make an impact!'_ Grabbing a hold of the electrical wire pipe near the roof of the hallway, Iida yelled. "Listen up, everything is okay!" The entire crowd turned to see Iida in a rather peculiar pose. "It's just the media outside, there's absolutely nothing to worry about, everything is fine. We are U.A students, we need to remain calm and prove that we're the best of the best!" His declaration was met with surprised looks all round.

Kirishima and Kaminari looked at each other and side with relief.

"GO IIDA!" Ashido yelled out enthusiastically.

Izuku smiled up at his friend.

_'Thought you'd make for a good leader,'_ Izuku thought with a nod.

It was then another student looked out the window.

"Look, the police are here!"

-aha-

Soon order was restored and the day could continue, as they were approaching their classroom, Izuku pulled Iida aside.

"That was awesome what you did out there," Izuku grinned widely.

"I'll admit, it was touch and go for a bit, I don't know how the thought even occurred to me," Iida rubbed the back of his head.

"I was told that what makes a Hero is you body just moving, maybe that's what happened with you?" Izuku remembered those fateful words from last year.

"Perhaps," Iida spoke, placing a hand on his chin.

"Listen, I was thinking about handing the Class Representative position over to you," Izuku said seriously.

"Why's that?" Iida rose an eyebrow in surprise.

"Because of what you did out there, you got the attention of all of those people, got them to calm down, it was amazing, you definitely show the qualities of a leader," Izuku said with a bit of awe in his voice.

Iida was silent for a few seconds.

"While I appreciate the offer, and thank you for the praise, I'm afraid I must decline your offer." Izuku was surprised. "It is true that I would like to hold the position, and had the votes been done once I may have taken up your offer. But Midoriya, there are ten people in our class that put their faith in you, myself included. You cannot turn down that faith, you are the Class Representative and I for one would gladly follow you!" Iida's words struck Izuku, he was surprised by the amount of faith the glasses wearing boy seemed to have in him. It felt overwhelming, but also like it was something he couldn't betray.

"Alright then, thank you for your words, I'll try my best to live up to your expectations," Izuku nodded with determination

"I'm sure you will do fine Midor... Izuku," with a smile and a clap to the shoulder, Iida left Izuku in the hall.

Steadying himself with a breathe, Izuku nodded in determination before walking through the classroom door, ready to face his new position.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : Let me just say changing the whole scene with Bakugo was a bitch. It wasn't all that hard removing the whole Quirk thing from it, but it left large gaps in the dialogue. I hope that I re-wrote the scene well.**

**Other then that there was minimal changes to be made other then just general corrections and rearranging the sentence structure.**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed the re-write, feel free to leave a review.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	8. Chapter 8: Of Representatives and Office

**A/N : This chapter took longer then expected because of things I wanted to change. But it's finally out, hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. **

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 8: Of Representatives and Officers**

Class staff organisation was something of an issue, when the Class Representative and Vice Rep were picked, they then had to deliberate who to pick as the other class officers. A job easier said then done, unlike normal schools where all the class officer duties are important in one way or another, for Hero Schools they weren't so much.

For example, normal schools may have a Class Treasure to manage funds, U.A doesn't. Any and all things done are set about by the teachers and leave no need for the students to need to handle money. Likewise the Class Sports Committee Member's only role is to be the classes face at the U.A Sports festival, because the festival itself is already set by the teachers, though the Class Secretary role doesn't change much. A different type of role does exist within the Hero School, what would normally be the role of Disciplinary Officer is changed to Sparring Conduct Officer, each class must designate a person who can act as an authority to allow students to spar, first years generally report to third years in regards to course of action if the students involved aren't fellow first years.

"...And we're suppose to settle on this?" Izuku stood at the front of the classroom, frowning over the copious amount of paper in front of him.

"Before tomorrow, yes, we're to compile a list of candidates, then ask whether they'd be willing to fill the positions." Yaoyarozu read over the Class Rep and Vice Rep duty guidelines for what seemed to be the fifth time since class ended.

"So, Class Secretary, Class Sports Captain and Class Sparring Conduct Officer, I never thought that there'd be a position like that last one" Izuku mumbled reading through the three positions they needed to fill.

"For the first years its mainly training, they'll have little authorisation outside their own year due to only just arriving, in the same way, second years generally deal with other second years and the same with third yeas, unless it's an older student and a younger student." Yaoyarozu herself was surprised by the position when she first read about it, but decided it sort of made sense in the long run.

"I feel that keeping Katsuki away from that position would be for the best," Izuku shivered at the reaction the Explosive Quirk user would have if he intervened in any disputes.

"Your right, he'd sooner join the spar then referee it," Yaoyarozu nodded her head in agreement.

Looking around, he noticed that an hour had past since the end of class, the classroom was empty besides the two newly elected leaders.

"Too bad we can't stay any longer," Izuku grumbled.

U.A generally shut up for the night an hour and a half after class let out, it was during that hour and a half that the Student Council would convene once a month to discuss any issues. From what Izuku could gather only the Sparring Conduct Officers that actually had reason to constantly report, as most of the other duties were negligible outside actual classes. As such it only required the attendance of the Class Rep, Vice Rep and Sparring Conduct Rep, making for a grand total of eighteen students plus the Student Council President, Vice President and Secretary, twenty one students in all.

"When it comes down to it, there are more roles in regular schools and they have far more of an impact then roles here," Izuku frowned at the thought.

"True, even the Sports Committee Representative really only has a few roles. Outside the Sparring Conduct Rep" Yaoyarozu commented.

"So what are we gonna do, get here early tomorrow and sort through this?" Izuku asked, turning to face Yaoyarozu as he wrapped his knuckles against the hundred or so pieces of paper they had to read through.

Looking pensive for a moment, Yaoyarozu looked up from the paper she was reading over.

"The gates open at seven and classes begin at eight thirty, I don't think there'll be enough time?" Yaoyarozu asked with a thoughtful face.

Izuku thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea.

"Hey are you free after this?" His question brought a faint tinge of pink to Yaoyarozu's cheeks.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Well, why don't we head to my lab, we can get as much of the work done there and finish up when we get here tomorrow," Izuku suggested.

Yaoyarozu was surprised by his suggestion, but realised that it was probably the best course of action.

"I can see the merit of doing that, I'll just have to call home letting them know I'll be late." Nodding her acknowledgement, she dug her phone out of her uniform and walked over to the side of the room.

It was only then, did Izuku realise exactly what he had done.

_'Oh damn, I'm not gonna hear the end of this, Dr Science and Jusen won't be able to leave this alone. I just hope Mei doesn't show up because I don't think I could live through the storm of embarrassing comments she could make,'_ Izuku bemoaned his lack of forethought.

-AHA-

Walking to the lab was a different experience then normal, he had walked around the streets with Mei looking for elusive parts for her gadgets more then once. Mostly it was her dragging him left and right like a hyper energiser bunny, with Yaoyarozu, he was a little more concious. It wasn't enough to make it awkward and they engaged in light conversation for the trip, but he still felt far more aware of Yaoyarozu's presence.

_'Probably because I've only known her for three days.'_ That, and she wasn't pulling on his arm heading in random directions toward lord knows what.

It wasn't long before they reached Tetsu Industries, walking through the door, Izuku was greeted by the receptionist.

"Welcome back Mr Izuku." Sei Netsu was a short girl for her age, being shorter then Izuku yet still being nineteen years old, she was a graduate of Dr Science's former Academy, she had short black hair and a rather cute face with big brown eyes, she was dressed in a long blue skirt that reached her shins and a white button up shirt, the reception desk was littered with flowers, bottles and cups. All of which she used to train her Quirk 'Thermal Calculation', the ability to change the thermal value of objects, right now she could barely get her power to boil water and make flowers bloom.

"Please don't call me that Netsu..." Izuku blushed at being called Mister.

"Not until you call me Sei," the girl smiled back before noticing Yaoyarozu. "Oh, bringing another girl in, your wife isn't gonna be too happy."

Like pretty much all the other people at Tetsu Industries, Sei knew about Mei's idiosyncrasies and how she acted with Izuku, and like most of the others chose to tease him mercilessly about it.

"Wife... I take it she means Hatsume?" Yaoyarozu wasn't sure why the word made her uneasy.

"Yeah, you saw how Mei was at lunch, well ever since she declared me the father of the gadget we worked on everybody else took it upon themselves to make it into a running gag," Izuku seemed a little annoyed by it before turning the Sei. "This is Momo Yaoyarozu, she's a classmate of mine, we've both been elected as Class Rep and Vice Rep, I thought I'd bring her here so we can finish some work we need to get done before tomorrow." After the explanation, Sei gave a nod.

"Alright, just be sure you tell Mr Izayoi about it." With that the two made their way up to the CEO room.

"Grampa, I'm here," Izuku called opening up the room.

"Ah, Izuku you're running a bit late." Izayoi stopped when Yaoyarozu followed Izuku into the room.

"I can see why." Yet again, Dr Science's voice let Izuku know the gas masked scientist and Jusen were in the room.

"Seriously, do you guys spend like a quarter of the day up here?" Izuku mumbled at the two's presence.

"No, only twenty-five percent of the day," Dr Science corrected.

"... That's the same amount of time," Jusen muttered to his colleague.

"Hmm... By god your right, how'd I miss that!?" Dr Science questioned himself in surprise

"A question I am sure will plague you until the end of time," Jusen stated.

Yaoyarozu was incredibly confused by now.

"Anyway, before you three get carried away with whatever thoughts you have right now, this is Momo Yaoyarozu. Yaoyarozu, that's my Grandfather, Izayoi Tetsu sitting behind the desk, Dr Science is the one wearing the gas mask and Jusen Hagane is the one with the scarf." Izuku introduced Yaoyarozu to the three older men.

"Yaoyarozu, of Yaoyarozu Support?" Izayoi questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I shouldn't be surprised that someone of your stature would have realised that," Yaoyarozu nodded.

"Well, in a way we do sort of run in the same circles," Izayoi shrugged. "It has been a while since I last met with your Parents though, how are they doing?"

"Busy," Yaoyarozu smiled. "They try an make time for me but there's only so much they can do."

"Considering you father is the CEO of a company and your mother is the lead developer of your R&D department, I can imagine," Izayoi gave a nod. "Still though, I never expected that their daughter would choose to be part of the Hero course."

"It surprised them as well," Yaoyarozu smiled. "Father wasn't fully agreeable with my decision, but Mother and I convinced him."

"If you get a chance to see them tell them I said hello," Izayoi grinned. "Now then, I do believe I've held the two of you up enough."

"Still though, why did you bring her up here?" Dr Science asked from the side.

Izuku chose this time to fill the three on what had transpired through the day.

"Ahh, so you made Class Representative, I'm so proud of you Izuku, this will go a long way to prepare you for the future." Izayoi's comment made Yaoyarozu raise an eyebrow before turning to Izuku.

"I'll tell you later, thanks Grandpa, but we really need to get down to this paper work" Izuku motioned to the box he was carrying.

"Oh course my boy of course." After the dismissal, the two Academy students left the room.

"Well now, Class Representative, the boy's truly moving up," Dr Science commented.

"A good first test to be sure," Jusen nodded, throwing in his own thoughts.

"I have little doubt he will succeed," Izayoi adamantly declared with a smile.

-aha-

After making it down to the lab, Yaoyarozu looked around the place in slight awe.

"So this is where you work on your inventions." She took noticed of all the clutter on the various tables.

"Yeah, though I don't get as much time any more on account of my time at the Academy." Izuku placed his suit into it's staging area and Yaoyarozu was surprised by it suddenly unfolding out.

Pressing a few keys of the attached computer, a glass cover lowered down over it before Izuku turned and started to clear off one of the tables.

It took a few minutes but both of them had all the stuff they needed spread out over the table.

"I think for now we'll go over each of the students profile, you know, get a feel for our classmates," Yaoyarozu nodded at Izuku's suggestion as they began the long, arduous task on picking their three Class Officers.

-AHA-

Progress was an easy word to say, but not so easy when put into practice. Sometimes it could be something that only takes days, other times it may be decades. No matter what the time frame is, it's always something that one must work their hardest towards, but even then they may fall short.

"Shit, wrong again." In the midst of a cold room, surrounded by computer drives and coolant tubes sat a man. He had scruffy black hair and uneven stubble across his chin, his wiry frame was clothed in a grey singlet and black pants, the most obvious thing was he was missing an arm, his left arm. In his right hand, he held a syringe.

"So the problem is that there's too few." Taking a drag of the half smoked cigarette in his mouth, he exhaled a cloud before leaning back.

Kohei Tsukareta didn't seem energetic, he was always told he had the look of a world weary old man when he was young. Even now with the perpetual sunken eyes and general unkempt appearance people hardly associated him with hard work. But that was on the surface, he was one of Tetsu Industries sharpest minds, having made the field of robotics his forte and excelled in it, there was nothing like a good robotics puzzle for him. It was when it came to nano-machines where he hit a brick wall, having been working on the little blighter's since he started working for Tetsu Industries, some nine years ago it was only three years ago that a breakthrough was made.

"Really, I can't thank Izuku enough," he muttered to the empty room, truly he was glad Izayoi's grandson had a head for robotics, it was thanks to that Tsukareta was finally able to create an actual Nano-prototype.

"The question is, where to go from here?" He asked himself, leaning back on his chair.

"Maybe getting a heater for this room?" Tsukareta jumped slightly at the sudden voice and turned his attention away from the screen.

By the doorway to his lab stood a woman, she was fairly tall with frizzy purple coloured hair that fell passed her shoulders, she had her hands jammed into the pockets of her lab coat and a black, knee length skirt with purple stockings and black dress shoes, the two most stand out features of her was her skin was a bleached white, and her eyes, both had white iris's with pin-prick black pupils, but her left eyes sclera was green, while her right eyes sclera was purple.

"Damnit Kagaku," Tsukareta glowered at the woman who snickered at Tsukareta's response.

Kagaku Awai was one of the few Tetsu Industries staff members still active as a sidekick, her handle was Mistress Chemical on account of her Quirk 'Chemical Heart' which allows her to create and secrete numerous chemical compounds from her body. Her bleached skin and eyes were physical effects from her Quirk. Due to her Quirk she also gained an innate understanding for chemical biology, so she became part of Tetsu Industries biological and pharmaceutical divisions.

"You get too absorbed in your work sometimes, that hasn't changed since High School." The two had been members of Dr Science's former school.

"There's nothing wrong with that, besides I was listening to this new batch." Tsukareta's Quirk was unusual, it was called 'Machine Head' and it allowed him to quiet literally converse with machinery. Any type of robotics or computer equipment, he was able to read their binary code as if it were written in Japanese and his words, while spoken in Japanese, were understood by the machinery.

"Any luck?" Kagaku asked, tilting her head.

"No, they just say that there's too few, at least that what I can understand," Tsukareta spoke.

"What you can get?" Kagaku questioned what he meant.

"Nano-machines aren't like normal machines. Most machines intelligence is programmed to be the same as a humans, Nano-machines aren't, at least not in the beginning. They need more Nano-machines in order to have more advance intelligence, the more machines, the clearer I can understand them" Tsukareta explained.

"Ahh, and that's the catch twenty two, any more is dangerous," Kagaku nodded in understanding.

"Which is why the Nano-machines have always been a problem..." Tsukareta let out a sigh as he placed the syringe on the table. "So what did you come down here for anyways?"

"Well, I though I'd had to bother one of the two most hardest working members of Team Tetsu, but Izuku seems to be getting pretty cosy upstairs with a girl," Kakgaku had a smirked across he pale pink lips that made Tsukareta know she was clearly up to something.

"So I'm choice number two?... Wait a minute, you do mean Mei right?" Tsukareta questioned despite himself, there was something in the way Kagaku phrased it.

"No actually, it's a girl wearing the U.A uniform, they were surrounded by papers and files so I figured it was a serious thing so I didn't interrupt, but I intend to tease Izuku about it later." Something that Kagaku personally enjoyed was teasing Izuku, the entire staff of Tetsu Industries seemed to relate to it as well.

"Just don't go too far on the kid, you almost gave him a heart attack when you suggested showing him some 'techniques' to keep Mei happy," Tsukareta advised dryly.

That had gone over quiet well, Izuku had almost exploded from his blush.

"Hey, I only stoked the fire, Mei was the one to cause him to faint when she asked could she learn from me as well." The two shared a laugh remembering their young friends plight that day.

"By the way, Shin contacted me earlier today," Kagaku informed with a grin.

"Oh really? And what did our illustrious teacher colleague have to say?" Tsukareta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His got the first years tomorrow, 1-A to be precise," Kagaku spoke excitedly.

"Really, a little earlier then normal isn't it, I thought Shin got them a week into their tenure?" Tsukareta thought back to previous conversations.

"I asked him about it, but he said that it was the Principle's decision," Kagaku informed.

"Well, we'll have to ask Izuku about it tomorrow." Turning back to his desk, Tsukareta grabbed a file and opened it while Kagaku left the room.

-AHA-

It was approaching six by the time Izuku and Yaoyarozu had managed to hammer out a few decent picks for the other Class Officers..

"So we're settled on these?" Izuku's question brought a nod of agreement from Yaoyarozu.

"Given the fact we don't know too much about our classmates, we've done what we could do. Tomorrow we'll approach our candidates and ask whether or not they are willing to help out," Yaoyarozu spoke, placing a stack of papers in front of her.

"Right, I just hope they agree so that we can submit out roster, Mr Aizawa seemed a little annoyed that we didn't pick before classes were out ," Izuku grimaced, not wanting to irk the man any more then he had to.

"By the way," Yaoyarozu turned her attention to Izuku. "What was it your grandfather was referring too about preparing for the future?"

"Ahh that," Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You see, he kinda wants me to take over as CEO of Tetsu Industries eventually."

This caused Yaoyarozu's eyes to widen.

"That's..." she didn't really know what to say, until letting out a slightly mirthful chuckle. "It would seem we have something in common then."

"What do you mean?" Izuku questioned curiously.

"My father wishes for me to take over the Yaoyarozu Corporation when he retires," the ravenette explained. "Of course with me being a Hero I'm not sure if I'm going to accept that role."

"I can understand, though in my case Grandpa said I can continue being a Hero and have my colleagues run the day to day." It wasn't set in stone of course, Izayoi had suggested that Izuku not worry about his impending position as Tetsu Industries CEO and focus on his task of becoming a Hero.

The two lapsed into a companionable silence as Yaoyarozu stretched her arms into the air, before bringing one hand down and stifling a yawn. She lazily scanned the room with her eyes before she noticed a clutter of books on the table next to the one they were working on. Standing up, she made her way over to the desk and picked up a book, before leafing through it.

_'Hmm, they seemed to be details about Heroes and the Quirks they use,'_ She realised, putting the book down before she noticed a more recent numbered one. Picking it up, she rose an eyebrow.

"You seem to have an exceptional eye for detail Midoriya." Izuku looked up from the file he had picked up to see Yaoyarozu with his most recent volume of his 'Hero Analysis for the Future', the volume that had listed all of his classmates.

"Ah, that," he seemed a little embarrassed. "It was a hobby of mine from a long time ago, when I joined the academy I decided to make use of it."

"Oh really, in what way?" Yaoyarozu was curious.

"Well, considering I'm a certified inventor, I thought that maybe I could make devices to help my classmates," Izuku scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I thought you required a Support License which you can only get through the Support Course?" Yaoyarozu questioned.

"Most of the time that's true, but if you work in another technological field, and you get a high enough License, then you are allowed to make Support Gear for Heroes, I just can't make Costumes without them being certified by a know Support Contractor." The explanation surprised Yaoyarozu, she hadn't been aware of that.

"But why go far for people you've only just met?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"You'll probably laugh if I tell you..." Yaoyarozu sent him a look he was familiar with, a similar look crossed Mei's face when he held back something and she wanted to know what it was so he just sighed. "It's because we're all training to be Heroes, and I want to help everyone I can achieve their goal".

Yaoyarozu was stunned, she hadn't been expecting something so... Altruistic.

"Midoriya... Izuku, you are an amazing person." Izuku blushed at her words ducking his head.  
"It's not all that great," He mumbled out, avoiding looking up.

Yaoyarozu couldn't help but giggle at the blushing boy before thinking of something.

"So, is Hatsume helping you with this?" She asked, remembering how... intense the girl seemed to be.

"Err, no, I mean if I tell her about it she'll be all over it, and the class, she'll salivate at the idea of creating Support Gear for Heroes in training, considering it'll showcase her skills, the problem is that she tends to go a little... too far?" Izuku struggled to find the right words to describe Mei's possible reaction.

"Yes, that was the impression I got from her, so no one knows about this then?" Yaoyarozu questioned.

"Other then you no, well, I have discussed it with my Grandpa, but I never said I was gonna go through with it." Yaoyarozu didn't know why, but she felt happy at hearing that.

"Then do you mind if I help you?" She asked bluntly.

"Help me?" Izuku was confused.

"I can help you with ideas of devices you can build for our classmates, I am your Vice Rep after all, it's my duty to assist the Class Rep in any and all duties." Yaoyarozu seemed rather proud regarding her position.

"You don't have to Yaoyarozu, this doesn't have anything to do with class," Izuku waved his hands.

"It may not, but it doesn't change my mind, and..." Yaoyarozu hesitated. "Since we're going to be working together more often, I think we should call each other by our first names."

"I guess... Momo?" Izuku never noticed the light darkening of Momo's cheeks. "Anyway, it's getting late, you gonna be alright getting home?"

"Ahh, yes, I'll be fine, thank you for your consideration." After she packed up her things, Izuku walked with her down to the atrium and bid her a good-bye.

"You know, a man should always offer to walk a lady home, that's when the kiss happens." Izuku jumped and spun around, his eyes finding the smirking form of Kagaku.

"Why must you always do that?" His question caused the woman to giggle.

"Because your reactions are so much like Ko's, it's almost like you're brothers." She was tapped lightly on the head by said friend.

"That's not a reason and you know it," Tsukareta's bland response caused Kagaku to poke her tongue out at him. "So, who's your new friend squirt?"

"Ahh, her name's Momo Yaoyarozu, she was made the classes Vice Representative while I'm the Class Rep," Izuku explained

"Class Representative, nice going kid." Tsukareta ruffled Izuku's hair.

"So that means your gonna have to spend a lot of time together then right?" Izuku didn't like the way Kagaku phrased that.

"Yeah, why?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, how's Mei gonna take it that you have a mistress now?" And there it was, one of the main reasons it was a pain speaking to Kagaku.

"It's... it's nothing like that!" Izuku blushed darkly and flailed his arms at Kagaku who laughed at Izuku's embarrassment, even Tsukareta had a hard time suppressing a grin.

-AHA-

It paid to be early regarding most things, getting to U.A early was no exception as Izuku walked through the door to class 1-A, he felt that this would be different then the previous days considering he was now the classes Representative, a red armband around his upper right arm proving his station. It was a little past seven, so Izuku had an hour and a half wait before classes began, to his surprise though, Momo was already waiting.

"You know, I thought I left early enough to be the first one here." His idle statement brought a smirk from Momo, who had her yellow armband strapped around her left arm.

"Perhaps my commute is closer?" Momo postulated.

"That could be the case, so you ready for today?" Izuku asked, sitting in his seat.

"Indeed, I only hope things go smoothly." Just as she finished saying this, the door opened admitting Todoroki who rose an eyebrow at the two.

"Rep work?" The fact he actually said anything at all surprised Izuku who had pegged Todoroki as someone who rarely engaged in conversation.

"Yeah, we had to get the Class Officers sorted by this morning," Izuku answered the duel haired boy as he took his seat next to Momo.

"Have any luck?" Todoroki asked, eyeing the stack of papers Izuku had laid out on his desk.

"A little, we pretty much had to go off the Student Register Files in order to at least get a small idea of who to pick," Izuku grimaced a little at how rushed they were.

By now the two Rep's had their files in order, seeing as they would have to give the information about the positions to their candidates.

The door opened letting Iida in, who, upon seeing Izuku, headed over.

"So, how did it go?" He asked immediately

"As well as could be, we've got the candidates and that's a good thing," Izuku explained.

"So all you need is to wait for their answer, I see," Iida nodded in understanding.

The next two students to walk in were Tokoyami and Koji, both nodded in greeting (albeit timidly in Koji's case) before sitting down at their desks.

It was at a quarter to eight when their first candidate walked in.

"Yo guys, what's up?" Kirishima grinned as he led Sero and Ashido over to Izuku.

"Hey Kirishima, we've got something to ask you," Izuku began, causing the sharp toothed teen to raise an eyebrow.

"After considering what we had on hand we're choosing you for the role of Sparring Conduct Officer."As Momo announced their intentions, Izuku handed Kirishima the page with information about the position.

Kirishima was surprised as he took the paper and read it over, before letting out a whistle.

"So like a Disciplinary Officer only with the ability to sanction fights, not a bad position, alright, I'm in!" Kirishima grinned and nodded as Izuku passed a black armband to Kirishima. Strapping it to his right arm, he turned to Sero and Ashido.

"Whaddya think guys, do I look more manly?" He flexed his right arm causing Ashido to giggle and Sero to shake his head.

Uraraka and Jiro were the next to arrive, the former was toying with her phone's music application while the latter bounded over to the group like an excited puppy.

"Midori, have you selected anyone yet?" she asked in a buoyant manner.

"We just got Kirishima on board as the Sparring Conduct Officer." Izuku motioned to Kirishima, who in turn began flexing again, bringing attention to his new armband.

"A Sparring Conduct Officer?" Even Ochako's confused face was adorable.

Being handed the piece of paper detailing the station, Ochako's eyes widened.

"Man, you do not want the wrong person in that position," Jiro grimaced, having read the paper over Ochako's shoulder.

"Yes, that was something we had to consider," Momo sent a glance to the still empty desk in front of Izuku.

When the door opened next, it admitted the second candidate that Izuku and Momo considered.

"Ohhh, what's with the pow-wow?" The excited voice of Hagakure materialised as she broke away from Ojiro, who she had been walking with, to join the group.

"It's about the Class Officer's we have to pick, actually, it's good you got here, we wanted to ask if you'll be willing to be the Class Secretary?" Izuku's question caused a light gasp from Hagakure as she was handed the paper with information about the position.

"It doesn't sound very fun," Ashido pouted as she read over Hagakure's shoulder.

"Looks pretty easy to me, okay I'll join, if you'll have me," Though it was hard to tell, Izuku assumed the invisible girl was smiling as he handed her a green coloured band.

"We seem to be going good Izuku," Momo stated with a satisfied sign.

"I know, one more and we can escape Mr Aizawa's wrath Momo," Izuku grinned back at his Vice Rep, the bi-play was something Ashido couldn't let go.

"Ohh, we're getting awfully chummy there? Something happen when you guys were alone after class yesterday?" The pink skinned girl asked, eyeing the two in a teasing manner.

Izuku and Momo both blushed at the insinuation.

"N...n...nothing happened!" Oh good, stuttering Izuku was back, he hated how easy it was to get him flustered.

"Indeed, we just worked on our new job." Momo should have expected Ashido to go off in that direction given the chance.

"You guys managed to get this done in just and hour and a half, that's awesome!" Hagakure congratulated the two for their expediency.

The two wisely kept their mouths shut about going to the lab to finish the work, Momo because she was sure that their friends wouldn't let them live it down and Izuku because he would be getting enough flak for it at the lab and from Mei when she found out. He didn't need his classmates joining in.

"You guys are lively this morning," Kaminari and Mineta walked over to the group, the smallest of the two making his way to the seat behind Izuku.

"Have you guys discussed class policies yet, because I have a suggestion, we should shorten girls skirt leng..." Mineta didn't even get a chance to finish before Momo smacked him with a hammer she created.

"Don't be vulgar," Momo's growl got a whimpered 'Yes ma'am' from the grape haired boy.

It was quiet a while before their finale candidate stepped through the door, ten minutes before the start of home-room.

Bakugo noticed the group behind his desk and growled a little, he was sure that whatever the reason it was Izuku's fault.

"Morning sunshine." Mina seemed to have no fear as she greeted the 'Explosive Quirk' user in her normal exuberant manner.

"The hell you call me raccoon eyes?" Bakugo narrowed his glare towards her.

"Ohh, raccoon eyes, that's a new one, I like it." How Ashido could be excited about being given an insultive nickname was anyone's guess.

"Umm Katsuki, can we talk?" It was hard for Izuku not to flinch when Bakugo refocused his glare on him.

"The fuck you want Deku?" The blonde asked.

"Well, because part of our duties as Class Representatives is to assign Class Officers, we were wondering if you'd like the role of the Sports Committee Representative." Izuku handed out the paper with the Sports Committee Representative information.

Bakugo gazed at Izuku for a few seconds, before snorting and snatching the paper. Reading over it, he glanced back up at Izuku.

"The hell should I help you out?" That was not the question Izuku wanted to answer.

"The position of the Sports Committee Representative for first years usually goes to the person who scored top place in the entrance exam." Momo saved Izuku for saying words that'd probably cause his head to vanish in an explosion.

Bakugo's glare intensified.

"Ahh, I see, Midoriya can't have the place because he's the Class Rep," Kirishima commented from the side.

"But do we really want Bakugo representing us?" Sero's question caused a loud pop from Bakugo's hand as he turned back to Izuku.

"Alright fine, I'll be your fucking Sports Committee Rep, just remember I'm not doing for you, I'm doing it to make me stand out more." Izuku let out a sigh as all his conditions were met and he handed a blue coloured band to Bakugo who snatched it and wrapped it haphazardly around his right arm.

"Dude, that sounded like a tsundere line, something your not tellin' us Bakugo?" Kirishima laughed as he dodged a sparking swipe from Bakugo's palm.

"Well, it seems we have reached what we set out to achieve," Momo smiled as she stretched her arms forward.

"All those positions seem boring, I bet I could create a better one" Mineta spoke up again, causing the girls to groan.

"Really, what position would you make?" Kaminari was the only one in the class that would actually ask for Mineta's opinions.

"Why the glorious and honoured Class Lingerie Inspector," Mineta declared in a serious manner.

Silence met the short boys declaration.

"H...how would that position even work? You no what, never mind," Izuku rubbed his hand over his face while the girls stared murder at the grape headed boy, the other's chose to keep quiet.

It wasn't long before Aizawa entered the room and Izuku and Momo gave him the paperwork regarding the new Class Officers.

"Hmm, glad you got it done before home-room," he boredly glanced over the three names. "Guess you picked alright, now we can actually focus on the more important things."

The two Reps returned to their seat as Aizawa began going through what they were doing for the day.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : Alright a couple of changes here I didn't think I'd make. The Tetsu Industries receptionist, I change her name from Kamoku Netsu to Sei Netsu and I change my robotics scientist's name from Tsukareta Nii-Shin to Kohei Tsukareta. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone too much. I also added a part where Izayoi recognised the Yaoyarozu name.**

**The reason this chapter took a little longer to finish was because I was in two minds on keeping the other two positions in the Class Officers. I was thinking about doing away with the Battle Conduct Officer (which I renamed the Sparring Conduct Officer) and the Class Secretary because the first role never made much sense and the second role was a bit arbitrary and the Vice Rep could actually do that role as well. After thinking about it the past few days I managed to retool the Battle Conduct Officer so that it made more sense, and then renamed it so that it sounded a little better. I also decided to keep the Secretary role. Let me know whether you guys think it's a good idea or if I should have got rid of them.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and as always feel free to review.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	9. Chapter 9: Wide World of Quirks

**A/N : Alright, finally at the halfway mark in this re-write. And like the original, thanks to Neonazo356 for allowing me to continue to use his OC. Also this was the chapter I changed my writing style so the structure won't be very different.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. **

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 9: Wide World of Quirks**

The Hero Classes, classes that took place after lunch until three. After their combat training for the last two days, class 1-A were told that today's class was going to be different, weirdly enough even All Might was excited for them.

"**Trust me students, this class will be in for a surprise." ****The pro Hero stated with a larger grin then normal.**

Right now though, surprise was synonyms with being thrown into the fire.

"So obviously we aren't gonna have All Might as our instructor," Kirishima brought up, there was still about ten minutes before class was due back, but everyone was already in the room.

"I wonder who'll it'll be?" Sero questioned aloud.

"Whoever it is, it's going to be interesting," Izuku had his gloved hand cupping his chin in thought.

Soon enough, the start of class came and for a few seconds, nothing happened, before a thick, cyan coloured mist starting pooling from the back of the room, as it steadily grew until it was higher then the seated students, all of who were confused by the sudden appearance.

Doing a quick mental analysis, Izuku realised that the mist wasn't toxic, but the question remained.

_'Why was it here, could it be the teacher?'_ He questioned in thought.

If so, then why?

It was then the clacking sound of a pencil hitting the floor echoed in the silent room, drawing everyone's attention to the wooden writing apparatus as it rolled it's way to the front of the class.

And then that they noticed it, in the thick billowing mist near the teachers desk was a shadow, the realisation caused all the student to gasp, Izuku unconsciously charging his gauntlets, ready for anything. He noticed that his reaction was shared by a few other classmates.

The billowing mist raised to a crescendo, before eight vents opened up in the classroom roof and the sound of an air vacuum roared to life, making a few student jump. In a matter of seconds the room was emptied of the Mist, and the shadow at the room's front was revealed to be a man, roughly 5'6" in height. His head was completely covered by a brown-colored mask, the area in front of his eyes perforated with three rows of openings that completely hid his eyes from view, a black re-breather strapped over his nose and mouth. A set of black headphones with a small antenna receiver on the right side over the top of the mask. His body was completely covered in a dark grey rubber-like suit that moulded to the contours of his muscular body, a black flak jacket with a raised padded collar covering his chest and shoulders. The black combat gloves on his hands had metallised knuckles and he had grey metal pads on his elbows and knees secured with black straps. On his feet were a pair of black shin-length combat boots. There was a black combat harness around his waist holding multiple rectangular pouches, a sidearm on his right hip, and a combat knife sheathed over his left shoulder.

He reached up, seemingly for the sheathed knife strapped to his left shoulder causing everyone in the room to tense. However, the man's hand continued to move past the knife to undo latches on the mask he wore. Taking it off, the man revealed himself to be in his late-20s, clean-shaven with short reddish-brown hair, a black cloth tied around his head to keep his bangs out of his face, and bright cyan-colored eyes that glowed ever-so-slightly.

"Good afternoon, class. My name is Shin Kiritsugu, and I'll be your teacher for the day," he said in a friendly voice, his light tone completely destroying the tension that had been built up moments before.

_'Wait a minute, Shin Kiritsugu? Where have I heard that name before?'_ Izuku wondered, racking his brain while the rest of his class sighed in relief.

"Originally I was going to enter the door like a normal person, but then I asked myself, where's the fun in that?" He asked aloud with a shrug. "I'm glad to see some of you tensed up when you finally caught sight of me. Tensing up like that could save your life. Now, my class, '**_Quirk & Battlefield Dynamics,'_**" he said holding up a brightly-coloured laminated card similar to All Might's _'_**_Battle'_** card. "won't be all that different from the class All Might taught the other day. While your practical work will still consist of fighting, field lessons won't be as straightforward as that," he said circling around to step behind the podium. "My classes won't be so much about the fighting _itself_, but more along the lines of where and _how _you will fight, especially in an ever-changing environment with an emphasis on _adapting _to the battlefield around you."

The class looked on at rapt attention.

"Alright, I see I have your attention, this'll make it easier for you to learn." He let loose a satisfied grin."Now, field lessons won't only be about battlefield awareness, you'll also learn to change how you fight and use your Quirks in varying weather conditions, something much different from sparring in a static environment, though there will still be plenty of Quirk-throwing to go around, so I'm sure you'll come up with new and exciting ways to use them," he continued, a grin brought to Bakugou's face.

"Of course, this is only going to be one side of the lesson plan. I'll also be teaching theoretical subjects like battle tactics, strategy, career management, finance management, how to strengthen your Quirks, as well as Quirk _Reinforcement,_" he elaborated, the groaning of the students earning a chuckle from the man. "Mind you, there _will _be other topics discussed, but this about covers the basics. Now, before we get settled into the actual school-work, I'd like to take the opportunity to get to know you all better, as well as familiarise myself with your Quirks so I can tailor you into my lesson plans," he said holding up a lesson planner and a pen. "I'll go first. I'm Shin Kiritsugu, teacher going on for two years. Would anyone care to take a stab at what my Quirk is?"

There was silence before Ashido called out exuberantly.

"It's mist!" She shouted out excitedly, waving a hand in the air.

"It's a _type _of mist, but there's more to it than that," Kiritsugu intoned

"So what, fog?" Kaminari asked a little unsure.

"Nope, fog's a type of cloud, Ms Ashido's guess was warmer," he answered, looking around before his eyes landed on Izuku. _'Izuku Midoriya... so that's the kid Kagaku and Kohei always talked about. Looks like he might have the right answer.' _"Yes, Mr. Midoriya?"

Noticing the teacher's eyes on him, Izuku became a little self-concious, before taking a deep breath and steeling himself.

"It's called 'Cyan Mist', a mist which possesses a greater opaqueness than ordinary mist would have in nature," he answered in confidence.

_'Just like they said, he's an insightful young man,' _Shin thought with a grin as he nodded. "That's exactly right. Anything else you want to add, Mr. Midoriya?"

"Your alias is the 'Hidden Hero: Mist Walker', ex-sidekick to the 'Looming Hero: Skull Face', formerly ranked number one in the 'Looks most like a Villain' Ranking." He then paused, knowing that his next words would set off a certain member of the class. "Afterwords you became the sidekick of the '18+ only Hero: Midnight'. Until last year where you earned your Pro License."

"He was the sidekick to such a goddess?!" Once Izuku had said the final line, the entire class knew Mineta would jump upon it. Kiritsugu however was a little surprised.

"Err, what?" The Mist teacher questioned, confused by the sudden reaction.

"Please, please! You must take me under your wing!" The diminutive student was now on his knees, hands clasped as he inched his way forward. "A master such as yourself must have all _kinds _of knowledge beyond my years!" He continued, causing the teacher to raise an eyebrow.

"Err, it's probably best you ignore him, Mr Kiritsugu," Kirishima said, scratching the back of his head.

"Mineta's got a one-track mind when it comes to women," Sero added, hoping to clear up their teacher's confusion.

"Ahh, a pervert, got it," he let out a sigh. There just had to be one in every class. "Alright kid, back to your seat, I've got nothing I can teach you in regards to women."

Mineta let out a sob before dejectedly getting back in his seat.

"At least not right _now_, anyway," the man amended offhandedly.

"Thank you, sir!" Mineta cried, completely revitalised.

"Now that that's over, Midoriya is correct, I am in fact Mist Walker, former sidekick to Midnight, now a full time partner at her Agency, any other questions?" he asked, students turning to one another before looking forward and shaking their heads. "Very well then, now, let's all introduce ourselves, as well as what you all know about your Quirks."

It took about fifteen minutes to go around the class. When it was Izuku's turn, he scratched the back of his head.

"It probably goes without saying, but I'm Quirkless," he stated. "The only thing I have is my suit."

Kiritsugu looked thoughtful, if he were being honest, he had already read Izuku's file and was impressed by the drive and tenacity it must have taken for him to be here.

"I'll admit I wasn't quiet expecting to be training someone without a Quirk," the Mist user admitted. "But in the end it doesn't change much, I'll just have you focus on other things in place of a Quirk."

Izuku was momentarily surprised, sure he knew that sentiments like Aizawa wouldn't be the only ones he'd come across, but it was the norm. Hearing a teacher effectively shrug off his Quirkless status and say they'd just focus on other area's was refreshing.

Finishing off with Mineta and Momo, Kiritsugu gave a nod.

"Alright, now that I have an idea as to what all of your abilities are, I can begin to lay down the groundwork for the rest of your time in my class, as well as the rest of your careers as a whole," he stated, causing everyone's attention to become firmly rooted on him. "Now, as I'm sure most of you are aware, the term 'Quirk Factor' refers to the collective traits that _compose _a Quirk. This included the primary Quirk power itself, as well as all the biological mechanisms that allow said primary power to function properly. Take Ms. Ashido's Quirk 'Acid' for example," he stated causing the pink-skinned girl to perk up. "Ms. Ashido can project corrosive liquid which she generates within her body, and an example of the _biological mechanism _that allows 'Acid' to work properly is the fact that for all intents and purposes, her body is completely acid-proof, preventing her from _melting herself_ from the inside out every time she decided to generate acid inside her body." That statement caused a few students to shudder at the thought of it. "_This _means she could potentially generate an acid capable of melting through solid steel, but not have to worry about hurting herself because her body is _designed _in such a way that she can use this adaptation without endangering her own life."

The nodding of the students in their seats showed they were following where this line of dialogue was going, Izuku taking detailed notes as he worked all the recent information into his Quirk dossiers.

"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, Quirks can be divided into three categories; Emitter, Transformation, and Mutant. While the Quirk Factors that allow these varying types of abilities to work are all largely different, what is _not _different is that, to an extent, they are all firmly rooted to the biology of their wielder. Similar to how muscle groups can become stronger after working them out until they tear and allowing them to recover, _Quirks _in turn are able to be strengthened in the same way. Take my Quirk for example," he said holding out his hands, allowing a veil of Cyan Mist to waft out into the air. "When I first got it, I was only able to cover the area around my immediate person, the opaqueness of it wasn't all that great, and I couldn't keep it up for very long," he said waving the Cyan Mist in front of his face, his features still able to be seen. "However, the more I _used _my Quirk, the longer I was able to use it _for_, the _area _I could cover grew greater, and the opaqueness of it grew as well," he said waving his hands in front of himself, completely obscuring himself from view behind a thick vale of cyan-coloured mist, the man completely imperceptible despite the fact he was right in front of them. "Of course, because I was _eight _when my Quirk first manifested, that meant I was far behind my peers who had gotten theirs at the more-traditional age of four, so I had to work _extra-hard _in order to catch up to everyone else." The class looked surprised by that, some less then others. Izuku was curious about it so he raised his had. "Yes, Mr Madoriya?"

"Is there a term form that? My own studies into Quirks have stated about outliers from the generally accepted rule of Quirks appearing at age four but they never stated a classification," Izuku's comment brought a nod from Kiritsugu.

"It's not a thing that's all that common so the general populace doesn't realise it much, but the condition is known as Latent Quirk Syndrome. Like I said, nowadays people generally get Quirks at the age of four. However, back when Quirks were relatively new, there were documented cases of people as old as sixty gaining Quirks. Scientists don't know exactly why Quirks manifest commonly at a young age, or at least nothing definitive. What they _do_ know, however, is that there are still people in this day and age who develop their Quirks later in life than their peers." Kiritsugu explained.

Everyone absorbed the new, albeit a little shocking information regarding Quirk Manifestation.

"Now, in order to _strengthen _your Quirks, you need to have a complete and total _understanding _of how exactly your Quirk works in relation to your individual anatomies," he continued. "Take my Quirk for example. At first, I assumed I could only generate a very finite amount of it, however, I noticed that after certain meals, I was able to generate more or less than the baseline amount I came to expect from myself. After consulting a Quirk Doctor who was able to monitor my biometrics _as _I used my Cyan Mist, we were able to dictate that the mist was _generated _by my body catalysing its salt and water content, my electrolytes serving as the _reacting agent _for that chemical reaction. In layman's terms, the more water and salty food I took in, the more mist I was able to generate," he explained as he generated mist into visually-interesting shapes above his head. "On any given day of active duty, I'll eat my way through multiple bowls of ramen, an abundance of fried food, and other processed snacks with a high salt and fat content. Now, let me tell you, the amount of junk food I'd eat on any given day was pretty damn unhealthy by normal standards. _However_, because my body used its salt and water content to _generate _the mist, the act of doing so itself requiring a great deal of caloric energy depending on how much Cyan Mist I'm putting out, the simple act of _using _my Quirk allows me to burn away the salt and body fat I'd accumulate through the day, allowing me to remain fit despite the unhealthy nature of my inherent diet," he said pulling up his flak jacket and flexing his arms, showing off a chiselled six-pack and muscular arms free of body fat. "Now, it's true that any type of fried food in the right quantities allows me to use my Quirk for extended periods to fill a large amount of three-dimensional space, but my fare of _choice_ is large servings of ramen, or even something like a bunch of triple bacon cheeseburgers with extra fries," he explained, the thought of all that food making a few students hungry despite the fact they'd just eaten. "However, because my Quirk relies on water, salt, and body fat, it _is _possible to fuel up by drinking salt-water right out of the ocean," he stated, causing a few students to retch at their own memories of drinking salt-water. "But of course, like the looks on your faces would imply, drinking salty water from the ocean isn't exactly pleasant, and doing so in large quantities will actually make me rather nauseous, despite the fact that I'm able to quickly _expel _that salt-water from my body. Now, has anyone here ever noticed that the strength of their Quirks increases or decreases in response to certain foods or beverages you've taken in?" he asked, the man getting a raised hand almost immediately. "Mr. Iida?"

"Yes sir, I've become well aware that when I drink orange juice, my Quirk, 'Engine', runs smoother and I'm able to reach greater speeds. However, when I drink cola or other types of soda, it gums up my engines and stifles my ability to raise my speed," Tenya explained.

"So it's safe to assume that orange juice is your own brand of premium, while cola would be like putting diesel into a car that's made for unleaded, correct?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Yes sir, that would be an apt conclusion**.**" Tenya nodded in agreement.

"Alright, anyone else?" He asked, surveying the class.

"Does it count that when I have a great poop, the balls from my 'Pop Off' Quirk stick for longer?" Mineta asked next, much to the discomfort of his peers.

"Based on your rather... apt, description, I'd say that simply sticking to a high fibre diet that keeps you 'regular' would be the best dietary action to take in regards to your career," Kiritsugu explained after a second of thought, another hand going up. "Anyone else?"

"My Quirk relies on sugar," Sato was the next person to speak. "My strength increases by a factor of four for three minutes when I ingest ten grams of sugar, and I can extend my time with another ten grams, but my cognitive functions drop."

"I guess for yours, it'd simply be a matter of eating sugary foods and balancing out how much of your cognitive functions you can afford to give up," Kiritsugu stated. "For the sake of your health, I'd recommend keeping your Quirk active in the hour before you go to bed. Even if you aren't necessarily utilising that strength, the mere act of keeping your Quirk _active _will allow you to burn through any excess sugar you might not need."

He scanned the room for any others who might have an idea, a few of them coming up short, or didn't care to comment.

"Alright, in order to get the best results for any future dietary management, I would suggest that you pay a visit to either your doctor or Recovery Girl, so as to investigate the underlying mechanics of your Quirk and just what you require to make the best use of it," Kiritsugu explained as he let his eyes sweep over the room. "Of course I _should _also point out that not _all _Quirks rely on something like diet. For certain Emitter-type Quirks, it might ultimately come down to physical conditioning, mental acuity, or simply how much _willpower _you might possess," he stated, his words causing Tokoyami to fidget in his seat. "Now, I'm not going to lie to you, things like Quirk development and Quirk _Reinforcement _aren't something you can hash out over one weekend. It's a long arduous process that takes many years and countless hours of practice every day, and there _will _come a time when you hit a wall or two. However, I promise that if you stick with it and keep pushing yourself, you won't have to worry about hitting your ceilings until well after you've become a pro."

"Whad'ya mean by that?" Kaminari scrunched up his face.

"A _wall _is an obstacle limiting what you're able to do with your Quirk. Now, you could either brute-force your way past your limitations to do what you couldn't do before, _or_, you could find new and more-_creative _ways to use your Quirk to get the most mileage out of what you already have. When it comes to a _ceiling_, that's merely when you've reached the pinnacle of your power and you aren't able to go any higher," Kiritsugu explained.

"Dude, has anyone reached their pinnacle before?" Kirishima asked in interest, curious to see just how far people with Quirks like his own could push their limits.

"Hmmm... Well, there might be heroes out there who are simply _comfortable_with where they're at, and they don't really _try _to elevate their Quirks any further," Kiritsugu answered. "However, in my _personal _opinion, there's no such _thing_ as your pinnacle, there will _always _be room for improvement. Even if you reach a definite limit of what your Quirk can _do_, if you change up _how _you do it, then there isn't really any limit on how _far_you can go with your Quirk. To paraphrase the 'High-Speed Hero: Lightning McKing', "It isn't how _fast _you run, it's _how_ you run fast." Sometimes it isn't about the _weight_of your Quirk, it's _how_ you throw that weight around."

"What about people with weaker Quirks?" Hagakure asked in concern, her clothing shifting indicating she was fidgeting.

"That's actually a very good question," Kiritsugu stated. "When I attended a Hero high school, I didn't attend U.A, I went to a much lower-tier school because I knew that my Quirk wouldn't be able to get me through the high level entrance exam that U.A was known for, especially considering the robot-smashing exam that was your own. While my Quirk might not be as eye-catching as All Might's, or as _marketable _as Best Jeanist, or even as show-stopping as Endeavor's, by the time I graduated, Skull Face was able to see my Quirk for what it _could _be. He took what I had and moulded it, moulded _me,_ into something greater than myself. It isn't the _Quirk _that makes the great Hero, it's the _kind _of Hero that you are that makes you great."

The students were actually quite surprised at this. Considering what it took to be a pro, most students from lower-tier schools rarely got the same limelight as those who went to more-renowned schools. That someone from a lower tier school was able to become a teacher at U.A, the school whose alumni _dominated _the Hero Rankings in Japan by an unchallenged margin, it really put things into perspective.

"And just for the record, Skull Face actually attended the same school. Because of the contributions he made, despite the fact that his Quirk wasn't as flashy as his peers', he was still able to become the eleventh ranked Hero," he said much to all their shock.

"So what? You expect us to believe that all it takes is some hard work to make a useless Quirk good?" Bakugo scoffed as he eyed the teacher. "I'm not stupid enough to believe that certain Quirks are useless, but there are some that just can't be used in _any_ situation."

"Oh really now?" Kiritsugu asked with a raised brow. "Well then, why don't you inform me of a Quirk you believe is _useless._"

"Alright!" Bakugou returned with a sneer. "You see, there was a kid in my middle-school class who could extend the optical muscle connecting his eye to it's socket. How exactly could a Quirk like _that _be useful?"

Kiritsugu eyed Bakugou with a flat expression before smirking.

"Well first off, not _every _Quirk can be as combat-oriented as yours, _Sludge Villain Kid_," he said with a grin, Bakugou's anger smouldering at the barb. "As for how a Quirk like that could be _useful..._ Pulling his eyes out of their sockets might be all he's able to do right _now_, but there's nothing to say that won't be subject to change in the _future_. Say for example he spends the formative years of his hero education pushing his Quirk as far as he can take it, trying out all the things he can and can't do with it. Someday he might be able to control the muscles connected to his eyes at _will_ allowing him to move them like an extra set of limbs, maybe extend their _reach _beyond that of his arms, or even train himself to look in different directions like a chameleon. He might not be able to punch through solid steel, or in _your _case, raze an entire _shopping centre_ to the ground," he stated, causing the blond to glower even more. "_However_, information-gathering is still an incredibly powerful tool, and even Pro Heroes like _All Might _have had to rely on the information-gathering abilities of people with lesser Quirks than their own. Hell, one of All Might's best friends isn't a Pro Hero _at all_, he's an ordinary police investigator who doesn't even have a Quirk, but the man's _still helped _to put away more Villains than some Pro Heroes."

Izuku was rather surprised by the analysis. He understood that first impressions where what most middle-school kids focused on when it came to Quirks, and against an impressive Quirk like Bakugo's it was only natural that they would have thought lowly of a person who could only extend his optical muscle. Over the years he was tutored by his Grandfather and the other's, he had met a wide array of people who had less then flattering Quirks. Even Kohei's 'Machine Head' wasn't useful unless a situation involved machinery but in the end, any Quirk could be made useful. It was something he was keenly aware of being Quirkless himself.

During Izuku's moment of introspection, the class was, for the most part, a little surprise at the small bit of information on All Might's friend, trying to figure out exactly how a Quirkless Cop was able to put away Villains.

"Based on the looks on your faces, I would assume you're all trying to wrap your heads around the idea of a _Quirkless _cop actually helping to put away more Villains than Pro Heroes," Kiritsugu stated, a few of the students flushing in their seats. "Suffice to say he has an ability that is quiet... unique despite not being a Quirk. Plus, you all seem to be accepting of Mr Midoriya being a peer to you despite his own lack of Quirk," he then stated. "The point I'm trying trying to make is, regardless of how early, or _late_, some of you might've gotten your Quirks, if you got them at all. It doesn't change the fact that most of you have only had them for less than a decade, maybe _more _if you're lucky," Kiritsugu continued on his original tangent. "The lot of you still have so many years ahead of you, and now that you're attending U.A with all these facilities at your disposal, you actually have the _means _to develop and cultivate your powers into something greater than you ever could before. Growing into a great Hero isn't something that happens overnight, you've gotta go through _hell _before you can wear that badge of honour, and the teachers here at U.A are the demons nipping at your heels."

Suffice it to say, the man's ominous words caused a tense atmosphere that swallowed most of the students whole. Kiritsugu flooding the room with his Quirk had _definitely _given them a scare, and they'd already gone through the gauntlet Aizawa threw at them on the first day. Everyone was struck speechless until someone broke the silence.

"Soooo, does that make Principle Nezu, Satan, cause I kinda think it should be Mr Aizawa," Ashido said breaking the silence. Though she took the words to heart, her personality demanded for colourful commentary.

The majority of the other students chuckled, even Kiritsugu allowed himself to smile. He noticed that they all took what he said seriously, with a few exceptions he had been expecting.

For the next two hours, Kiritsugu carried on in the same vain, throwing questions at the students and discussing various aspects of their Quirks. He even had the students weigh in on their peers' Quirks as well, though Todoroki and Tokoyami only said the minimum of words while Bakugo started everything with a 'tch' and always added an expletive, something Kiritsugu had been expecting given his volatile nature. He made sure to only sparingly ask Izuku however; the boy was smart, that's for sure, and he has rarely seen a boy his age with such an advanced grasp of reactive analysis. The problem was that he went off on tangents that Kiritsugu was pretty sure would go on for hours before he stopped. All in all, he felt he had a pretty good grasp on these kids and their Abilities, so when the bell finally rung, he clapped his hands together catching their attention.

"Alright, I think we had a pretty good first class. Keep in mind that not all my classes are gonna be sit-down lessons, we'll be putting into practice what you guys learn as well," he stated. "You don't have me again until next week so I want you all to consult your doctors or Recovery Girl by that time, and if your dietary requirements aren't necessarily _palatable_, drop by the cafeteria and tell Lunch Rush that Shin pointed you his way. I'm sure he'll be able to come up with Quirk favourable meals that are good for you _and _good-tasting. Of course, you're exempt from this Mr Midoriya, instead I want you to brainstorm some ways you think you can make yourself better, and I want examples for both you suit and your body. You're all dismissed!" He stated spreading out his arms, a sudden blast of mist spilling out the seams of his costume and filling the room. A few seconds later, the air vents vacuumed the Cyan Mist out, their teacher nowhere to be found.

Hell, no-one even heard him _leave_.

There was silence before Sero spoke up. "So... only Mr. Aizawa leaves the room normally?" His question caused the class to chuckle.

"Well, being a showman can be part of being a Hero," Kirishima grinned, standing up.

"As long as it's being a showmen and not showboating," Jiro sighed turning in her seat, she noticed that Izuku had his head buried in a book and stood up to walk over. "What'cha pourin' over Tin Man."

She read the book's upside down writing, it seemed to be a detailing of Quirks.

Izuku looked up to see her inquiring eyes.

"Err, it... it's just a little research," he mentally slapped himself for bringing the damn thing out, but no, he was too excited at what he learnt today to contain himself, and now Jiro was giving him the same look Momo had yesterday, "I... I'll tell you later?"

Tilting her head to the side, Jiro nodded and grinned.

Seeing as there wasn't any work to be done for Izuku and Momo, they were able to leave straight away, with the same lunch time group as yesterday.

They were walking to the gates when a loud voice stopped them.

"IIIIZZUUKKUUU!"

Mei seemed to materialise out of nowhere, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mei, your in a good mood." Not that she generally wasn't seeing as cheerful, energetic and eccentric seemed to be her default settings.

"I just made a breakthrough with one of my babies!" Ahh, that was the reason behind her general euphoria at the moment.

She noticed the group standing off to the side and grinned widely.

"Heya guys!" Somehow or another, she seamlessly slipped in the group, sparking up a lively conversation with Ashido. About what, Izuku couldn't figure out as he walked slightly behind them.

"Man, I figured those two would hit it off, not sure if I should be worried." Unfortunately, he didn't say it low enough as the the two girls looked at each other, grinned and slid backwards, either side of Izuku. The two proceeded to claim an arm each before fluttering their eyes at him.

"But Midori, you know you love us," the two said in perfect sync and Izuku's cheeks burned at the tease.

The rest of the group watched the spectacle, chuckling at Izuku's 'plight' though Momo felt her brow furrow for some reason, before shaking her head.

"Damn, you two've only known each other a day and you already match wavelengths," Jiro chuckled as the girls let their 'victim' go.

"We're kindred spirits!" Ashido's declaration was second by Mei's vigorous nodding.

"Like sisters, except not." Mei followed up.

"And put on this earth to tease me no doubt," Izuku mumbled out.

"Of course, ain't no other better pass time!" Mei declared, before grinning in a foreboding manner. "Besides, play ya cards right and we might let you have a soul sister sandwich."

Mei clearly knew little shame as Izuku's face burned, and even though her cheeks were a little lilac, Ashido was nodding her head in teasing agreement.

"Dude, not sure if I envy him right now, or am glad it's not me," Kirishima watched the two girls teasing Izuku in amazement.

"Definitely something to not think about at half measure," Sero grumbled out, agreeing with Kirishima.

"I wanna help him, but I'd probably get dragged into it," Ochako really didn't want her face to burn like it had yesterday at Mei's 'colourful' proposition.

"I share your sympathy and concern," Momo agreed with Ochako, Hatsume would probably drag any girl into the teasing.

They all reached the train station and everyone took their separate trains.

"I'd come over to the lab but I gotta do some stuff at home, see ya soon 'Papa'." Even when saying goodbye, she couldn't resist one last tease, she was in rare form.

"I blame you," Izuku groused at Ashido in jest as he said goodbye.

"Hey, I can't help if I bring out the best in people, jus' look at these mugs, they'd probably be delinquents if not for yours truly**,"** she grinned throwing her arm in Kirishima and Sero's direction.

"Hey, we've never been in a fight ever,**"** Kirishima complained.

"I think we get into more trouble because of our friendship with you," Sero threw his own barb in.

"Hey, hey, words hurt man, like, right here**,**" she placed her hand over the right side of her chest "Ya slayin' me in the heart**.**"

"The heart's in the centre of the chest." Sero commented in what he thought was a helpful manner.

The three continued their back and forth as they boarded their train. Soon the group was reduced to Izuku and Jiro, who smirked when Izuku noticed.

"S'matter Tin Man, I don't bite," Her tease was met with a deadpanned stare.

"Seriously, you saw what I was just put through, now your jumping on the teasing thing**.**" Izuku huffed.

"Heheh, from an outsiders view it was pretty funny**,**" Jiro cuckled lightly

The two made their way to some seats, Jiro plugged one of her jacks into her phone, keeping the music low enough so she could still hold a conversation.

"So, I take it you're dead set on finding out about that book?" Izuku asked.

"'Course, that was some some pretty detailed stuff from the one glance I had. Call it idle curiosity," Jiro grinned.

"Fine, I take it you're free this afternoon?" Izuku questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, already sent dad a text sayin' I was out with friends**,**" answered Jiro, motioning to her phone.

"Alright then, we'll continue this conversation back at my lab**.**" Content with the plan, Jiro engaged Izuku in light conversation for the rest of the trip.

-AHA-

"Another girl Izuku? Didn't know you had it in you**,**" Kagaku had been talking with Sei as Izuku and Jiro walked through the doors.

"Please don't start**,**" Izuku grumbled lowly**.** "This is Kyoka Jiro, she's a classmate of mine**.**"

The two older girls introduced themselves with grins.

"I take it you two like teasing Tin Man as well?" Jiro's grin told Izuku she found it funny that he was teased here as well.

"Ohh, Tin Man, she even has a nickname for you**,**" Kagaku grinned widely.

"It fits him though, does Mei know about this?" Sei continued the tease.

"She's met Jiro before, yes**,**" Izuku continued past the two, gesturing Jiro to follow.

"She was actually hanging off Midoriya's arm with another class mate**.**" Izuku shot Jiro a mild glare as the two older girls laughed.

"Wow, Izuku, you sure are popular with the ladies," Kagaku grinned.

Safely making it to the elevators, Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Seriously, don't encourage them**.**" His pleading was met by a smirk from Jiro.

Izuku noticed that Jiro's reaction to his lab was similar to Momo's as he placed his suit in it's staging area, he motioned for her to sit down at the only empty table in the lab before gathering his 'Hero Analysis for the Future' books.

"Years ago, I started a hobby. I would catalogue everything I could about any Quirk I was able to find, who used them and what other applications they could be used for. Before I came up with the idea of my Armour Suit, I was thinking of becoming something of an information and support Hero, using what tech I could to aid existing Heroes**.**" Izuku explained

Jiro was surprised as she leafed through a few of his books. Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Ryukyu. Even more recent Pro's such as Kamui Woods, Mount Lady and Backdraft. so many Heroes each with a lengthy breakdown of their Quirks. She picked up his latest copy and her eyebrow rose.

"Even our class**?** Don't know whether to be flattered or worried you sketched me in a book," Jiro grinned at the slight blush on Izuku's cheeks.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I kinda get absorbed in things like this**,**" Izuku scratched the back of his neck.

"I noticed when Mr. Kiritsugu had to cut you off five times for going too in depth**,**" Jiro chuckled a little, remembering the happenings earlier that day.

"Anyway, I thought that seeing as I have this information, I could make use of it, and my inventive abilities and make things to help support my classmates," Izuku explained his plan.

Jiro was impressed by that.

"Really, any idea's now?" She asked.

"A few. I need a little more time to fully analyse the different Quirks in class, but I've already got some things started**,**" Izuku informed.

"Hmm, any of those gadgets for me?" She was only partly asking the question in jest, because she was curious about the answer.

In response, Izuku pulled out the book he had been pouring over at the end of class and flipped through a few pages before handing it to her, her eyes widening at the page.

"Holy shit, you gotta be kidding me**,**" Her whispered shock caused Izuku to grin.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head when I thought about your Quirk, though I'm not sure exactly how it works, from what little I do know I briefly drew up this draft**,**" Izuku explained to her.

"Draft? Tin Man**,** you're amazing, you know that?" Jiro was truly at a loss for words.

"We're all going down the path of becoming Heroes together, I want to help my class mates as much as I can."Jiro stared at him in silence, this boy was willing to use his money to create support gear for his classmates despite only knowing them for four days.

"Okay... What do you need?" Her question surprised Izuku. "I might not be able to help you with this thing's construction, but I can tell you about my Quirk. Besides, wouldn't it be better to work with the person your making something for?"

"Y... You're right, it'll definitely make the process go faster**,**" Izuku agreed to Jiro's question.

"Right**,** then let's hash this thing out, my Quirk is called 'Earphone Jack'..." And so**,** Jiro filled Izuku in on everything she new about her Quirk.

-AHA-

In a society where the supernatural is common place, there are always malcontents. Not all people that are gifted power wield it for the right reasons. Heroes exist solely because of the existence of such people, because the world wouldn't need Heroes if Villains didn't exist.

"So, everything's in place?" An oily voice asked.

Sitting at a bar's counter was a man with grey hair, wearing a black v-neck shirt and black pants, his face however, was obscured by a pale, disembodied hand.

"With the distraction from the press, we were able to obtain their schedule." The question was answered by a male in a bartender's uniform; his head, however was a fluctuating black and purple void with two yellow coloured eyes.

"So, now we've read the instruction manual, how long until we can start the game?" The grey haired man asked

"It'll take a about month for all the necessities to be gathered. The Noumu is going through its final series of adjustments, and we stand at half the fighting force you requested." Explained the fluctuating man.

"Hmm, so we only got half the players, though I do like knowing our BFG is nearly complete. When one's enemy seems like the end boss of an SNK fighting game, one has to be sure that their 'fighter' has good combos**,**" grinned the grey haired man.

"You think those peons are gonna be worth a damn, Shigaraki?" a third voice asked, this one belonging to a man with messy black hair wearing a faceplate that looked like a modified welders mask, his torso was bare, apart from three plates of armour covering his pectorals and stomach, plugged into each other by a series of cords, a glowing core in the centre of the plates. A metal spine ran up his back, two cords connecting it too the two pectoral plates. On his hands were metallic grey gloves that ended at the wrist, each having a glowing palm, similar grey metallic shoulder pads over his shoulders, and had on a pair of black pants with boots and greaves made of the same metal as his gloves and shoulder pads, two coils attached to either side of his hip.

"Of course not Shikihiro, they are but bait for the mid-bosses and common enemies, to keep the final boss on his own**,**" the grey haired man chuckled lightly, not caring the least about what he just said.

"Heh, the poor bastards." Though he didn't like the method of using allies as bait, Shikihiro didn't care enough to bother with trying to change Shigaraki's mind. "Anyway, you said about a month, maybe I can get a little fine tuning done then**.** Kurogiri, mind warping me back to my workshop?"

"Of course**, **Shikihiro. See you in a month's time." The void that made up the man's body expanded, creating a swirling black and purple vortex, which Shikihiro stepped through and disappeared.

-AHA-

"So tell me, are you sure this is wise?" A male voice asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take the necessary precautions." came a female voice in answer.

The room was faintly lit with a neon blue light as two shadowed figures conversed.

"Voice modulator, biometric scrambler, light, lead filament shielding and heat vision shielding. At the very least no one would figure out your identity," sighed the male voice

"Well, 'he' might, but he won't have proof," a grin could be heard in the females voice.

"Very true, though it's against 'him' you want to fight?" Asked the male voice.

"I have to. He got in, with something that I too requested... I was turned down, so I want to prove my superiority, both in combat and in inventing," the female voice intoned.

"Just remember the rules you imposed**. **It's bad-enough you're going out there**,**" the male voice said, a slight bit of worry seeping in

"I'll be fine. As long as I stick to my rules, I should be alright. In two days I should be able to implement my plan!" declared the female voice

A spark of light pierced the dimly lit room, illuminating a feminine figure and a man dressed in a coat, before quickly dying, silence befalling the room as a swish sound was heard.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : This was an interesting chapter to re-write as I had to change a few things around with Kiritsugu, mainly regarding Izuku being Quirkless and a couple of things with his background, such as making him a Pro Hero instead of a Side-kick.**

**Otherwise there wasn't anything massive to change, hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter and please feel free to review.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	10. Chapter 10: Rock'em Sock'em

**A/N : Not much of a change for this chapter, just some corrections.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. **

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 10: Rock'em Sock'em**

When your on a role, you sometimes lose sight of various things. Dr Science for example had created many an invention that he never even realised he created until after one such tangent. Though Jusen's opinion on the matter was it was more to do with the strange mental process that made up Dr Science's thoughts then it did anything else. Needless to say, when your on a role, your on a role. After getting a decent amount of data on Jiro's Quirk from the girl herself, Izuku had been pushed along, down that same steep incline. Even after Jiro had left, and more ribbing from Kagaku about walking girls home, Izuku had stayed up for a good portion of the night, late enough that he had opted to stay at the lab for the night. This of course was a bad idea as it meant he had an 'excuse' to work more. Let it be said that going to bed at three in the morning and needing to wake up at least at six thirty, and having to attend school the next day is not recommended.

-AHA-

Such was this morning as Izuku stumbled through the doors to class 1-A

"Dude, you look wasted," Kirishima commented as Izuku flopped down into his seat.

"You get any sleep last night? Cause you look like death warmed over," Sero commented.

Ashido, who was leaning on Sero's desk, rose an eyebrow before smirking.

"Burning the midnight oil with Mei?" She asked teasingly.

This got her desired reactions from her suggestive tone as Kirishima and Sero started snickering while Izuku blushed fiercely.

"I knew you two shouldn't have met. Besides, she left before you remember?" Izuku muttered, banging his head on the desk.

Like he had thought yesterday, once Mei and Ashido met, they'd be fast friends, the problem was that Mei's already hyper insanity was intensified by Ashido's boundless energy, and like yesterday proved that meant more trouble for him then normal.

"What's wrong with Midori?" Ochako asked as she and Tenya walked over, having noticed Izuku's slumped posture.

"Midoriya was just about to regale us with the scandalous adventure he had with Hatsume last night that left him in this condition." Somehow, Kirishima got this all out without laughing.

Before Tenya could begin a rant of the ethical conduct of students in U.A, Izuku interceded. "I was up working on a new idea."

"Oh oh is it another suit?" Ashido became excited.

Before Izuku could could answer, a growling voice stopped the group.

"Would you lot shut the fuck up, it's grating enough hearing Deku's voice!" Bakugo growled out from in front of Izuku.

"Geez, someone's grumpy in the morning," Ashido said in a babying manner, causing a caustic glare to be sent her way.

"Chill out Bakugo, we all know you just wanna be part of the conversation," Kirishima grinned widely.

"The fuck would I want to talk to you side character bastards?" Asked Bakugo, narrowing his eyes.

"Because you seem to want to interject in conversations that have nothing to do with you?" Sero half asked.

While Kirishima, Sero and Bakugo bantered backwards and forwards, it was Ochako that asked a question no one was expecting.

"By the way Midori, Bakugo calls you Deku on account of it being your childhood nickname. I was wondering if you called him something?" This caused everyone to pause.

"Don't you dare Deku, tell them and I'll fucking end you." Izuku thought about it for a moment before grinning. Whatever happens would probably be worth the thrashing he would bring upon himself when they throw down again.

"I used to call him Kacchan." Silence met the answer, only Bakugo's gnashing teeth could be heard.

"That's so adorable!" Ochako was the first to react with a squeal.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely Kacchan from now on," Ashido declared loudly, catching the attention of those seated nearby.

"Kacchan? Sorry but I can't see it," Jiro muttered from her seat.

"I think it suits him, kinda like saying 'I've got a cute name, but I'll still blow you up,'" Hagakure agreed with Ochako and Ashido from her seat in front of Bakugo.

"Not sure if I have enough of a death wish to call him that," Kaminari sweatdropped from next to Jiro.

"Deku, when I'm done with those idiots, your next," Bakugo growled in anger, shooting everyone in his vicinity a withering glare, only making Kirishima and Sero laugh at his attempt to dissuade the girls from their fun.

Izuku didn't mind the threat, the conversation had done well enough to wake him up. So long as he could get past home-room without seeming tired, he should be able to avoid a lecture from Mr Aizawa.

-aha-

As it turned out, there wasn't much on the agenda today. Morning classes were the same as always, which was a challenge as Izuku felt his sleep deprivation come back full force. He counted himself lucky that he was used to doing this to himself or otherwise he would have ended up face first in his English notes during Present Mic's class.

"Dude, how used to working without much sleep are you?" Kirishima's question during lunch caused a rueful chuckle to escape Izuku's lips.

"Far too used to it, during the home stretch of making my suit, I'd stay at the lab all the time. At one stage mum had to have Jusen drag my sleeping form back to our apartment, after not going home for a week and a half. She didn't let me back to the lab for a week after that," he chuckled, remembering the tongue-lashing his mother dealt him, Izayoi, Dr Science and Jusen over the incident.

"Jusen's the guy with the scarf right?" Jiro's question caused everyone to look at her with raised eyebrow's "What?, I just wanted to see what Tin Man's lab looked like so I went back with him yesterday".

"Ahh, so it was _Kyoka_ that you were with then," Ashido's declaration caused Izuku to face-palm.

"Moving on, yes, Jusen's the one with the scarf," Izuku answered Jiro, hoping the others decided to pity him.

Fortunately, Momo was the one to speak up next.

"You said you where working on a project, anything to do with what you mentioned the other day?" The young heiress asked.

"Yeah, one of the plan's I had in that book," Izuku nodded toward the pony-tailed girl.

"Ah, so you know about that too Yaoyarozu?" Jiro questioned Momo, who rose an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes, he showed me when we finished up with picking the Staff Officers, I did promise to help him with them before I left his la..." Here Momo cut herself off, but it was too late.

"Ahah! So you _did_ go over to Midori's lab the other day!" Ashido's naturally wide grin was even wider.

Momo felt her cheeks flush as she waved her hands in front of herself.

"It was because we needed more time to set out the Class Officers," she defended.

Everyone chuckled at Momo's panicked state but chose not to tease her more.

"Izuku's manliness aside what did you guy's think of Mr Kiritsugu yesterday?" Kirishima's question caused the group to stop for a moment.

"I think he was great," Ochako let her opinion know without any restraint.

"He seems to teach a little more in depth about our Quirks," Iida commented with a hand on his chin.

"Hey Midoriya, you seemed to know about him?" Sero asked turning to face Izuku.

"Only what I've heard, his mentor, Skull Face was a friend of one of my mentors. Though Dr Science doesn't really talk about it much." Despite it being clear how close they were as friends, Dr Science rarely seemed to talk about Skull Face. Which Izuku could understand given the circumstance.

"Still though, he seemed pretty awesome," Kirishima grinned widely.

"I know right, makes me wonder what I can get out of my Quirk," Ashido grinned at the prospect.

"That being said, and I mean no offence, but what about what he charged you with Izuku?" Tenya asked, his attention on the green haired teen.

"Ahh that, not really sure about physical regiments and stuff like that," Izuku scratched the back of his head lightly. "The only training I've done in that was the ten moths before the entrance exam. As for my suit, I've already got a book of ideas for upgrades, modifications and extra armaments that I intend to submit to him. I'll have to ask other's about what I can do physically though."

No one was surprised when he mentioned a book full of ideas for his suit, in the short time they've know their Class Rep, they realised that if anything he was thorough when it came to technology.

-aha-

The afternoon classes weren't any more stand out them usual, All Might had them again and he put them through a simple obstacle course to test their cognitive and physical reflexes, the goal being to reach a target location where a disaster is happening as fast as possible. It would have been simple, had All Might not been throwing powered down Smashes in their direction, blowing them all over the place.

"I noticed you didn't use your suit," Momo commented to Izuku as they packed up for the day.

"All Might took me aside before the start of the course," Izuku scratched the back of his head. "He said that there are times when I might not be able to use my suit, so I should train without it as much as I do with it."

"I can see how that would make sense," Momo conceded with a nod

"Tell ya what though, those Smashes are brutal!" Kirishima rubbed his head, he had been flung hard into a wall from one such Smash, he even felt it through his 'Hardening'.

"I don't think anyone weathered those good," Sero muttered.

It was then a knock was heard from the opened door to class one. Standing in the doorway was a girl, she stood around five foot five with orange hair done up in a side ponytail, her green eyes scanning the room, before grinning.

"Hey there Class One A, the names Itsuka Kendo, I'm the Class Representative of One B. Just wanted to come and meet the Representative of this class." Her upbeat attitude seemed to shine through.

"Err, I'm Class Representative of One A, Izuku Midoriya," Izuku stepped forward.

Kendo grinned widely and walked over to Izuku.

"Sorry to come in unannounced, I thought it be a good thing to introduce ourselves to one another," she smiled, holding out a hand.

"It's alright, I should have done the same thing, It's good to meet you Kendo," Izuku shook the offered hand.

"Same here Midoriya, anyways, I was wondering if we could get out respected Officers together maybe some time next week. Seeing as we're first years we won't have much say in the Student Council meetings, I thought maybe we could pool together and at least keep our classes in line?" It was true, despite the various Class Reps and Officers meeting once a week, every Friday, First Year students only had to attend once a month. This was mostly because it gave the students time to acclimate to their roles.

"That's actually a good idea, if both our sides work together, we'll be able to better manage everything." Izuku really liked the idea of working with the other class.

"Great, how about next Tuesday after classes?" Kendo questioned.

"Sure, I'll tell the othe..." Izuku paused and grimaced at the prospect of asking Katsuki.

"Not a good day?" Kendo asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, it's just one of the Officers I picked, he's not really forthcoming with things like this," Izuku muttered, wondering why he had chosen Bakugo in the first place.

"Ah, I hear ya, I kinda lucked out with my lot, they seem to listen to what I say," Kendo nodded in understanding. "Anyway, I'll see you on Tuesday then Midoriya." With a wink and a spring in her step, Kendo left the room.

"She doesn't seem too bad." Momo had been watching Izuku's conversation with the female Class Rep from the side.

"I know, with any luck we all might just be able to work together." Izuku was happy that his Class B counterpart was proactive with her position.

"Hey Midoriya, how do you do it?" The question was asked be Mineta.

"Err, do what?" Izuku was confused by the question.

"How do you seem to be surrounded by hot chicks all the time, share the wealth man!" Mineta proceeded to beg.

"I... I don't know what you mean," Izuku felt his cheeks heat up at the diminutive boy's assumption.

"You gotta admit Midoriya, you kinda have a few girls around ya, I mean Yaoyarozu, Jiro, Ashido and Uraraka, and I saw you with a pink haired chick yesterday when you guys left. Now ya got a hottie from the other First Year Class, tell us lesser men how to be popular with the ladies as well?" Kaminari joined Mineta, though he wasn't begging just yet.

"Guy's... I don't..." Izuku was stuttering again, trying to deny the two's claims.

"Calm down Tin Man, don't let Sparky and Micro-Perv get under your skin," Jiro smirked, rapping her knuckles lightly on Izuku's shoulder.

"Sparky?" Kaminari seemed confused by his sudden nickname, while Mineta started sobbing over his.

"T... thanks Kyoka," Izuku sighed, nodding his thanks to the ear-jack girl, she had insisted to be called by her first name before she left yesterday, due to what they would be working on together. Though Izuku didn't have any luck dissuading her from calling him Tin Man.

"He's even rubbing it in!" Mineta's sobs turned to wails as he ran out of the classroom.

"Err, shouldn't we..?" Izuku, ever a boy who just wanted to help, gestured in the direction Mineta ran off in.

"No, he'll be fine, the pervert's nothing if resilient..." Momo mumbled as she began walking to the door.

Nodding his head, Izuku followed with Kyoka in toe, Kaminari bringing up the rear chuckling to himself.

"So anyway, what's your lab like Midoriya?" the lightning haired boy asked curiously.

"Kinda a vague question Kaminari?" Izuku stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, right, sorry 'bout that, just have this vision of a lair in a cave. Computer screens lining one wall, Armoured suits lining another and a car geared up and ready for action," Kaminari grinned.

"That sounds less like a lab and more like a base of operations..." Izuku sweatdropped.

"It's just a normal room with tables and gadgets," Momo supplied.

"Though he does have this hi-tech stand for his suit," Kyoka added with a smirk.

"Ya gotta at least have an elevator taking ya up to a mansion!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I... think you might have me confused with some other Hero," Izuku muttered.

The four continued to banter back and fourth until they reached the station where Kaminari parted with them first with a hearty salute.

"So, what is it exactly your helping Tin Man with Yaoyarozu?" Kyouka's question got the pony-tailed girls attention.

"Anything that he'd have need of me for," Momo responded promptly.

"... You really should be glad Ashido and Hatsume aren't here after a line like that," Kyoka held back the urge to chuckle.

Tilting her head to the side, Momo went back over what she said, before blushing hard.

"That's not what I meant!" she flailed her arms in front of herself.

Kyoka couldn't help letting a chuckle escape at how adorable a flustered Momo was, she could tell Izuku thought the same as he too fought to hide a grin.

"Ahem, anyway, what was the reason you went over there to his lab yesterday, you said something earlier about wanting to just see it?" Momo asked, reigning in her blush.

"Yep, though I saw him writing in one of those books of his, I got curious and wanted to know more," Kyoka grinned. "Though I have to admit, he is very thorough in what he does."

Here she nudged Izuku lightly in the side as he blushed at her compliment.

"Indeed he is, we should expect nothing less from our Class Representative," Momo nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, my train just pulled up, see you both on Monday." With that Kyoka was gone leaving Izuku with Momo.

"Is there anything regarding those books that have to do with Jiro?" Momo decided to ask, turning to face Izuku.

"Yeah, she was one of the few an idea just popped into my mind for, while she was over yesterday I told her of my plans and she gave me the details of her Quirk, it'll allow me to make the adjustments far quicker now that I know, but there is still a lot of work to be done," Izuku explained with a grin.

"I see..." Momo wasn't sure why she felt a little... despondent, but shook her head to clear away the thought. She would deal with that some other time.

It wasn't long before Momo's train arrived and she bid goodbye to Izuku, leaving him in quiet contemplation. For the first time in the last few days he was going back to the lab by himself.

_'Man, I never thought that I'd make as many friends as I have in just a week.' _Quiet frankly, he was surprised with how easy it had been.

Being essentially isolated from kids his age since his Grandfather started to home-school him, Izuku had been prepared for a hard time of acclimating back into regular school (if one could call U.A regular). Instead, he had found it easy to make the friends he had, most of which approached him of their own accord. None the less he was happy, going to the school of his dreams and having a number of good friends to go with it. He could ask for nothing more.

-AHA-

Parts-splunking, a term lovingly dubbed by a certain steampunk enthusiast. Izuku had tried to get out of calling it that, but Mei wouldn't have it. Even now, while trudging through the various electrical stores and second hand junk shops Izuku couldn't help but refer to it as such in his head. While using the contacts of Tetsu Industries to order any and all parts one would need, Izayoi had impressed upon Izuku that sometimes, you could find useful parts in nearby stores. Somehow this methodology had appealed to and rubbed off more on Mei when she learned of it more then it ever did with Izuku. Let it not be said however, that there wasn't times when he thought it just might be worth it. It was that trail of thought that lead him to his outing this Saturday morning, PDT in hand stocked with all the pertinent details he required. He wore a simple dark green t-shirt and a pair of dark grey cargo pants, along with his by now signature Armoured boots and gauntlets, as well as his backpack.

"_I know I'm not allowed to use them outside of U.A but habit got the best of me." _He was already at the market by the time he realised he had actually equipped his suit.

The April sun was starting to arch westward, signalling late morning. The weather was just starting to warm up from winter, so most people had already acclimated to cooler clothes.

Exiting from a store, he pulled out his phone and checked the recent news. A few reports on some small time Villains causing commotions in random parts of the city took his interest.

'_Hmm, five Villain incidents, that's unusually high," _He thought to himself

It wasn't uncommon for one or two incidents to crop up, even with All Might present as a 'nuclear deterrent'. Five was somewhere in the uncommon frequency. It happens enough to not be rare, but not often enough to be common.

_' Wait a second, these locations, why do they seem...?' _Izuku's thought processes were thrown off by an explosion a few blocks away.

Panic set in as the crowed scattered away from the building that had exploded, people rushing about, ricocheting in all directions. Though he had began to reach for his backpacks latch, Izuku stayed his hand and moved swiftly to the side. He couldn't use his suit, but damned if he wasn't going to see if people needed help.

Upon arriving at the building, he noticed that the area he was in was devoid of people, reaching up and flipping a switch on the inner strap of his backpack, Izuku, then pulled out his PDT.

"S.A.I, do a scan of the surrounding environment, see if there are any life-signs." Though only good for a hundred metres without his suit's functioning mode to boost the signal, the scan would at least be able to locate anyone that needed help. For five minutes Izuku searched through the rubble, that's when he noticed something.

"Wait a minute, where are the Heroes?" He asked aloud.

It was then he heard a high pitched whirring sound, looking down the street he saw a red haze shot straight up into the sky before stopping about a hundred metres in the air. Spinning around, Izuku saw a similar haze from the opposite side, the two hazes, at their maximum height, then shot across, connecting in the middle, making a box of sorts about three hundred metres in length and a hundred metres high. He then realised what it was about the locations of the five attacks that seemed odd.

"They all circled this location, which means that Heroes who could make it here would be called to deal with those problems, leaving here out of reach for immediate arrival. The only reason I could think that that set-up would be used is if someone was setting a trap." Izuku theorised aloud.

"Very good instincts." Before Izuku could respond to the voice, he felt a solid impact to the side before being launched from the wrecked building he was in and onto the street. Wheezing and scrambling to his feet a he looked in the direction of where he was thrown and his eyes widened.

Standing amongst the wreckage of the building was a large form. Coloured a dark cobalt blue with a glowing white centre and eyes, and an easy nine to ten foot frame. It was a suit of armour, like his.

"Impressive, isn't it?" A modulated voice spoke, making it impossible to discern gender.

Hacking a cough and spitting out phlegm Izuku narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, his hand already finding his suits latch.

"Kind of pointless to ask a masked person their name isn't it?" A tinge of humour made it's way into the modulation. "But humans do so like to label things... For the time being, you can call me the Iron Monger." The newly dubbed Iron Monger introduced themselves.

"Why are you doing this?" To be honest, Izuku didn't know why but the situation was odd. From what he had been able to determine, the bomb had detonated in an empty building, so civilian casualty wasn't a target. In fact, it seemed that the shielding that now surrounded them was set up after all the civilians had left the area.

"A good question, the simplified version is a test," the large suit spoke. "I want to test my suit against yours, this shield will keep others from interfering with us until I've concluded my test."

So, whoever this was was after him.

_'Damnit, I guess I don't have a choice.' _In an instant, Izuku unlatched his suits core plate and placed it on his chest and within seconds he was fully suited.

"Ahh, there it is. Quite a remarkable piece of machinery, I'm gonna assume you used nano-machines to compact the suits structure, allowing you to carry it?" The way it spoke almost sounded as if it was impressed.

_'This guy obviously knows the science,' _Izuku thought as he began strafing to the side slowly.

"Alright, time to get this test under way." With a quick movement, Iron Monger's hand was up and a blast fired from it's palm.

Izuku boosted backwards as the repulsor blast hit the ground causing a small explosion of concussive force. Before he had a chance to retaliate, a segment opened up on the right rib part of the blue coloured suit and a volley of missiles fired out. Taking off into the air, Izuku swerved erratically, establishing the missiles had heat seeking tech. Flipping in the air after causing several of the missiles to crash into each other, he cleared the rest coming at him with duel repulsor blasts.

Not being able to recover his bearings in time, he felt a large force smash into him, sending him crashing into the roof of the shielding, a blast of concussive force exploding through his suit. Izuku was sent careering into the Iron Monger, now in flight. The Iron Monger pivoted in mid-air as Izuku drew close and delivered a powerful elbow strike to the back of his suit, causing him to rocket down and hit the ground, causing a small crater.

_'S...Shit, Repulsors, Micro-Missiles and flight capability!' _Izuku scrambled to his feet. "S.A.I, damage report".

"Torso and backing plate armour sustained fifteen percent damage, computer system's are online but took a blow due to the concussive blast from the shielding, energy readouts at eighty one percent", the automated voice listed the suits damage while Izuku assessed his own.

"Damn, those two blows probably bruised a few ribs, and I can feel pins and needles setting in from the force of hitting the ground." Looking up into the air where the Iron Monger was lowering itself, Izuku grinned. "Alright, round two!"

Boosting forward, he contacted the Iron Monger's chest while flaring his Repulsor blasts. The effect caused the massive machine to arch backward where Izuku capitalised by boosting up and delivering a flat ankle kick to the head area, causing the massive machine to flip. As the Iron Monger reached a one eighty spin, rendering it upside-down, Izuku pivoted on one leg and kicked out with the other, flaring his boot thrusters and sending his target across the street. He ended his combo by launching his own Micro-missiles at the Iron Monger before it could recover. The resulting explosion caused fire and debris to fill the area.

"S.A.I, scan the area." As Izuku commanded his A.I, he felt something grab onto his arm.

"Just as I'd expect from my rival," the modulated voice intoned as the metal Goliath became visible from the smoke, it's left hand firmly grasped around his arm, attached to it's wrist by a cable.

"Shit, extendible hands!" Was all Izuku could mutter before he was pulled forward, toward the giant.

The Iron Monger flipped Izuku around as it's hand reattached to it's wrist, slamming him back fist into the concrete ground, causing sparks to dance across his suit, before wrenching him up and slamming him down again this time front first. Izuku barely had time to register being lifted before a fist smashed into his stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of him before the Iron Monger's right hand gripped his helmet. With his vision obscured, Izuku felt himself being jettisoned hard backwards until his back stuck a wall, his vision returning just in time to see both of the Iron Monger's arms raised.

"Crap..." He muttered as twin repulsor blasts slammed into him, blowing him through the wall.

Lying on his back, he heard the thudding footsteps of the Iron Monger as it made it's way toward him.

"S.A.I, damage report!" Izuku realised he didn't have long and had to come up with a plan.

"Torso damage at fifty three percent, helmet damage a eighteen percent, left upper arm ten percent. Remaining power at forty four percent. I recommend you retreat Izuku, your current opponent is much stronger then you." The A.I. recommended.

"Not gonna disagree with you there, but I don't think I've got much of a choice," he rolled to the side a scrambled to his feet, he was out of the Iron Monger's line of sight, his left hip compartment slid opened and he gripped his Energy Bola, a slot behind his left lower leg opened up revealing his smoke grenade which he threw over the busted wall.

As he heard the grenade detonate, he boosted up into the air as the wall he was hiding behind was destroyed by the Iron Monger's blinded repulsor blast. Flipping in mid-air, he threw the Bola into the centre mass of the smokescreen.

"Wha?" He heard the Goliath's muttered surprise before seeing sparks through the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, the Iron Monger was seen with the Bola wrapped around it's torso, electric surges dancing across it's body showing it struggling against it's bindings.

"Heh, that's pretty good, a paralysis inducing rope thrown blindly into a smokescreen, you take risks when you have to as well," the modulated voice spoke and the helmet tipped, as if acknowledging Izuku's strategy.

"Well, you weren't giving me much options," Izuku growled out through heavy breaths. "Your suit has a lot more stopping power then mine."

"Your right, while sacrificing manoeuvrability I do gain more defence and attack options," there was a tone to the modulated voice, almost as if it wasn't concerned about it's present situation. "This rope you've made, it's a capture device constructed to capture human Villains isn't it?"

The question got Izuku's guard up instantly, as he shifted backwards a little.

"Ahh, so I'm right. Given the fact that you want to be a Hero, I'm also gonna guess that this won't have any lasting damage." Electricity began sparking more wildly as a hydraulic whir filled the air. "And if this is meant mainly for humans..."

With a heave, the Iron Mongers arms sprang apart, destabilising the Bola's electric field causing the rope to fall apart and spring back together in it's inert form.

"Your smart Izuku, building that suit, this Bola..." You could hear the grin in the modulated voice. "I'd love to sit down with you and discuss robotics function and application of current technology, but I have a point to prove to myself."

Izuku boosted upwards as the Iron Monger fired it's left repulsor, what he didn't count on was a compartment at the back of the behemoth machine to open up as a circular device was risen up and clamps that were attached to the Iron Monger's heels slammed into the ground. Folding out forward the circular device formed a shape that resembled something Izuku wasn't expecting.

"A Charged Particle Cannon!" He only had a moment to move, but the following beam of white and purple hued electrons still clipped his right shoulder.

In a mere instant, the armour plating of said shoulder was disintegrated, the circuitry beneath began to spark wildly and he felt like his shoulder was melting.

"Right shoulder damage at ninety two percent, subsequent particle damage has caused remaining energy to drop below thirty percent." Grunting in pain as he landed, Izuku took stock of his deteriorating situation after taking in S.A.I's damage assessment.

_'Damn it, that last blow almost finished me. Though I don't think it was meant to be fatal, it lost a lot of power just taking out my armour,' _Izuku thought fast.

As the Cannon was retracted into the suit and the clamps returned to their position, the hand of the Iron Monger shot out. Izuku dodged to the side, but an error in his suits control system kept him from dodging the second hand. He was pulled to the Iron Monger, who held him up with both arms.

"Seems that you're out of moves," the modulated voice spoke.

It was right, there wasn't anything Izuku could do from this point.

_'Micro-missiles have no effect, my Bola was snapped off easily, repulsor blasts may as well be open palm slaps for all the good they'd do. If only there was some way...' _Suddenly he had an idea.

"S.A.I, place a majority of the remaining energy I have into my boot thrusters." Noticing the power reroute on his HUD, he brought his legs up and jammed them into the Iron Monger's chest.

"Huh, what's this, a last ditched plan?" the metal giant asked.

"Those hands of yours, they're a great design, allowing you to grab enemies from afar and pull them to you," Izuku smirked from behind his face-plate. "I could think of a dozen strategies for using them just off the top of my head, but right now, they do however give me a thirteenth strategy, on how to use them to my advantage."

Before the Iron Monger could respond, Izuku flared his boots, the majority of his remaining energy smashing hard against the chest of the Iron Monger. Confused by the sudden choice of attack, a suddenly sound of steel rope untwining cause the Goliath the realise just what Izuku's plan was, but just a fraction too late.

With the sound of splitting high tensile metal, the Iron Monger's hands were ripped off from it's wrists as Izuku flew backwards, hitting the ground and bouncing a few times before getting up. The two large hands that formally held him falling to the ground with a lifeless clunk.

There was silence between the two as they faced one another, before a laugh sounded.

"Hehehehahahahaha, that was great!" the Iron Monger's modulated laughter filled the silence, causing Izuku to raise an unseen eyebrow. "You... you had nothing left and you still manage to rip my hands off!"

Izuku was confused by the Iron Monger's sudden levity, he was expecting anger at the damage, maybe apathy because it was a last ditched effort. Humour was the last emotion he was expecting to bring out.

A whirring sound distracted him as he noticed that the shielding was starting to fade.

"Ahh, that's my cue to exit," the Iron Monger activated it's boot thrusters. "Izuku, I really loved this fight, you are definitely a worthy rival, let's consider this a draw and may the best person win our next bout."

With that parting shot, the Iron Monger shot up into the sky just as the shielding died down leaving Izuku a heave a sigh as he collapsed on the ground.

"Huh? I think I might have gotten here a little late," a voice came from behind.

Izuku managed to crane his neck in the direction of the voice and saw a man standing in what looked like a streamlined version of Tenya's Hero Suit.

"Your... your Ingenium!" Izuku felt his mouth run dry in surprise at seeing one of the most accomplished young Heroes walking over to his collapsed form.

"Heh, my reputation proceeds me. However I don't know who you are?" Ingenium's question caused Izuku to raise his arm and push up his face-plate.

"I... my name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm not a Hero. I go to U.A, I'm in the same class as you brother Tenya." Izuku hastily explained.

"Hmm, ahh your the guy Tenya said was the Class Rep," Ingenium spoke, remembering his brother's recount of the Class Representative election process. "So what happened here kid? You look really banged up, and who was that flying away?"

Despite the pain ripping through his body as Ingenium helped his to stand, Izuku recounted his entire ordeal.

"Man, you've been through a lot kid, surprised your standing, can you get that suit off so I can get ya too a hospital?" The speedster Hero asked.

Nodding his head, Izuku managed to disengage his suit, thanking whatever deity up there that the compacting mechanism wasn't damaged.

Thankfully, or luckily Ingenium was was among the fastest Hero's in Japan so it wasn't long before Izuku was admitted to hospital.

"Anyways kid, you'll have to speak with a member of the police force to get everything squared away, I'll contact the school and they'll send someone over as well." As Ingenium left the medical room, Izuku fished out his own phone debating on whether to call his mother or Izayoi.

"I guess both," he muttered, deciding to call his grandfather first as he'd likely be on the phone with him less then his mother who'd definitely have a panic attack.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : Apparently there was only one mention of OFA in this chapter, the rest was just general maintenance so I was able to get this one done fairly quick.**

**Also, sorry about how choppy last chapter was, all of this re-reading and re-writing seems to be making words bleed and my brain kinda overlooks obvious things. Thank you to all my reviewers who pointed out my mistakes and I've gone about correcting them, if I missed anything else feel free to call me out on it.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987.**


	11. Chapter 11 Afterthoughts and AverageDays

**A/N : Alrighty, here's Chapter 11, hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. **

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 11: Afterthoughts and Average Days**

Izuku wasn't sure what to think.

After Ingenium had left, he had managed to contact his grandfather, who while worried about the situation, was able to maintain a level of calm and understanding. It was a five minute phone call that ended with Izayoi saying he'll drop by later, which Izuku replied with that he didn't have to. Izayoi's offhanded statement that Inko would have his head if he didn't visit reminded Izuku on the trail he was to embark on next.

As he expected, the moment he said 'I'm in the hospital' Inko was a sobbing mess. After five minutes of calming her down and assuring her he was fine, she had declared that she was on her way down.

So it was now that Izuku was sitting in a hospital bed, Inko in a chair to his right, Aizawa standing boredly with Ingenium by the door, and a man in a brown trench-coat with a writing pad standing at the foot of his bed.

"Right, let's get things started," the man spoke, fishing out a pen from his coat. "My name Naomasa Tsukauchi, I've gotten a summary of events from police statements of the crowd before the bombing, but what exactly happened in that red haze?"

"The haze everyone saw was a advanced force shield, designed in a way that anyone who touches it would be repelled by a concussive force," Izuku began. "The person who put it up, Iron Monger, set it up so no one could interfere with them fighting me."

"Any idea why they targeted you?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Personally no, they said that they wanted to test their suit, prove it against mine," Izuku repeated what the Iron Monger told him.

"Hmm, is there anyone else besides you and Testu industries that has the technology to build such a suit?" Was Tsukauchi's next question.

"The only two companies with the technological know-how to manufacture a suit like that would be Namari Corporation and the Kin Organisation. But I can't say if they were the ones behind this," Izuku answered.

"So they just seemed to be targeting you?" Tsukauchi rose an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, the Iron Monger's bomb detonated in an empty building, they even waited until every civilian was out of the shields radius before activating it," Izuku informed.

"Well that's a sure sign civilians weren't a target," Tsukauchi sighed. "What about you, how come you didn't make it out of the radius?"

"Well, I kinda went to check if there was anyone who needed help. I couldn't use my suit, but I do have it's scanning function which could locate people in rubble," Izuku scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It's how I knew that the building was empty."

Tsukauchi bit back a grin at that, while Ingenium was nodding in approval and Aizawa closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, it seems that you never had a choice but to deploy your suit. So we can wave a charge of using it without cause," Tsukauchi continued. "Luckily it seemed only one building and the road in front of it was damaged and it'll be unfair to lay any charges of destruction of property on you when you were only trying to defend yourself."

The detective stowed his pen and notebook before walking to the door.

"I'll file the report, you should be fine kid," as he left, he stuck his head back in "Oh, and say hi to All Might for me, tell him to drop by the precinct some time."

With a parting comment that left Izuku confused, the detective disappeared.

Silence ruled the room before Aizawa heaved a sigh.

"Seriously Midoriya, first weekend after starting U.A and you already get into a fight with another Armoured Suit?" The home-room teacher stated blandly.

"Ehehe, sorry sir," Izuku sheepishly chuckled.

"It's fine, it wasn't like it was your fault, but I hope that this teaches you your limits, and what you need to overcome them," Aizawa rubbed his forehead.

"I know, I'm just luckily I wasn't in any real danger," Izuku replied absently, thinking back on the fight.

"What makes you say that?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow in question.

"Although the fight the Iron Monger was serious, not once did I feel like I was gonna die. Even when they used that Charged Particle Cannon I never felt like my life was in true danger," Izuku said seriously. "I don't think that the Iron Monger wanted to kill me, just prove that their suit was better, and beating me would more then suffice."

"... I see," Aizawa murmured after a moment. "In any case, what are your injuries?"

"A broken rib and several bruised ones, a few torn ligaments. The amount of time I spent in my Armour under strenuous duress cased a lot of my muscles to be worn down so much that I'll be fatigued," Izuku recounted what the doctor told him. "Oh and my entire back is bruised with my spine being a hairs breadth from dislocation."

Every word spoken only cause Inko to go paler and paler, sure she had heard the list of injuries earlier, having been the first to get here. But it was still horrifying to hear her son had been beaten so badly.

Aizawa stared at Izuku for a few seconds, before a grin appeared on his face.

"So I take it you'll be back in class on Monday?" he asked, a hint of a challenge in his voice

Before Inko could object, Izuku grinned back at his teacher and nodded.

"Yes sir!" Izuku rose to the scruffy teachers unspoken challenge.

"Very good," Aizawa nodded in approval. "See you then Midoriya."

With that, Aizawa left. He had to get back to U.A and inform them of the situation after all.

Ingenium, who had been standing silently back, pushed himself off the wall.

"Heh, your a tough kid, and from what Tenya says a good rep. I hope you don't mind that I told him what happened, he said he'll be around to see you tomorrow." Ingenium looked a little sheepish.

"Nah, it's fine. Thank you for all your help Ingenium, I don't think I'd have been able to drag myself here without you," Izuku made a attempt to bow, making him winch.

"Heh, don't worry about it kid, you earned it. Besides, helping people is what a Hero does." And with a cheesy line, Ingenium left the room, leaving Izuku alone with Inko.

"Honey, you shouldn't push yourself, take a few days off to recover. You don't need to go back to school straight away," Inko pleaded with her son.

"But I do mum, if I miss classes then I'll be behind the others. Besides that, a real Hero wouldn't let these types of injuries hold him down!" Izuku stated seriously.

Inko sighed, she knew that if Izuku got this determined there was little she could do to change his mind. It was something that always made her proud, but worried at the same time.

"Alright then, but for today I want you to get as much rest as possible. Those wounds you've got are no laughing matter!" Inko spoke in a stern voice.

Izuku smiled at his mother and nodded, he had to take time to heal quickly, he only had two days after all.

-AHA-

Making good on his promise, Tenya turned up relatively early the next morning. The bespectacled boy launching into a foray of questions which Izuku chuckled as he answered all he could.

"Still, it was quiet a shock to hear of your situation," Tenya spoke as he sat by the hospital rooms window.

"Yeah, Mr Aizawa made a comment about getting into trouble despite being the first week of my enrolment," Izuku agreed with a laugh.

"In any case, why would such a Villain target you specifically?" Tenya asked, a hand on his chin. "I can understand the part of testing their suit against your own, but it seems to be a strange motive for a Villain."

"Well that's the thing, I don't think the Iron Monger is a Villain," Izuku's statement caused Tenya to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, they went out of their way to avoid civilian casualties by blowing up an empty building and activating the shield generators after they had all vacated."

"Then it just raises more questions," Tenya stated, leaning forward in the chair he was sitting in "Should this Iron Monger not be a Villain, why take such a destructive approach to challenge you?"

A few moments of silence pass between the two.

"Maybe because they needed a 'ring,'" Izuku said, breaking the silence. "Coming up to me on the street wouldn't work, I wouldn't use my suit without reason."

"So you think that in setting up that bomb, the Iron Monger created a situation is which you had little choice but to fight back," Tenya pondered the words for a few moments. "I see, yes, they created an arena for you both to do battle, one which would mitigate you getting into trouble with the law due to having no choice in the matter while at the same time preventing your escape from the area and any Hero that may have made it there from interfering."

"Exactly, a closed space for us, while allowing me to not have to worry about using my suit in public," Izuku nodded in agreement.

"So we can probably rule out the Iron Monger as a Villain then?" Tenya put forth after weighing the situation.

"Yeah, while I wouldn't say their completely absolved of criminal activity as they did blow up a building, I wouldn't call them a 'Villain'" Izuku summed up.

Any further postulating was halted by the door opening and an unexpected visitor walking in.

"My oh my, what have you gotten yourself into dear boy?" The question was asked by none other then Recovery Girl as she walked in with a small frown on her face.

"Recovery Girl?" Izuku was confused by the elderly woman's appearance.

"Did you come to heal Izuku Ma'am?" Tenya asked as he stood up from the chair.

"Of course I did Iida my boy. When Shota informed us all on what had happened I decided that I'd make a trip over here today, after all, with that man as your home-room teacher I can guess he won't wait for you to heal naturally," Recovery Girl answered walking over to beside Izuku, taking his health chart from the bottom of the bed. "Hmm, it doesn't look like your as banged up as what you could have been, a broken rib seems to be the worst of your injuries, but it would still put you out of commission for a few days."

After assessing the sheet she placed the clipboard back at the foot of Izuku's bed before jumping up on the chair next to Izuku's bed and kissing him on the forehead.

Izuku instantly felt a lot of strength drain from him as he felt all the pain he was in fade away.

"You rest up for the rest of the day and you'll be as right as rain," Recovery Girl jumped down from the chair she used as a stool. "I'll go and let your doctor know you can be released. Iida, be a dear and help Midoriya back to his home, it wouldn't do for him to faint because of exhaustion on the way back."

"Of course Ma'am, you have my word," Tenya nodded as he looked back to Izuku. "Are you alright Izuku?"

"Yeah, just a little woozy, once I rest up for the day I'll be fine," Izuku answered as he hopped out of the bed in a lethargic manner.

-aha-

It wasn't long before Izuku was released from the hospital and sent home, Tenya made sure Izuku didn't falter before they reached his apartment complex.

"So I take it you will be in class tomorrow?" Though the speedster knew the answer, he felt the need to ask anyway.

"Yeah, I said to Mr Aizawa that I'd be in even with those injuries. I'm glad that Recovery Girl came in the fix me up today," Izuku answered with a grin.

"Then I shall see you in class tomorrow." With a nod of his head, Tenya left for the station.

When he made it up to his apartment, he had to explain to Inko what happened for him to be let out so early. Though she was a little angry that Izuku never contacted her, she was mollified a bit when he said that his classmate made sure he got home alright. He then had to explain how Recovery Girl's Quirk worked as to why he was exhausted way more then he should be. The result of course was Izuku confined to his bed within moments as Inko fretted him collapsing at the drop of a hat.

_'Well, despite how things went, I had an eventful weekend, I'm just glad Granpa came around yesterday and took my suit to repair it,' _Izuku thought as he began dozing.

It wasn't long after Tsukauchi, Aizawa and Ingenium had left when Izayoi had shown up, Izuku taking the chance to get him to take his suit back to the lab and start the repairs. Izayoi had agreed and after staying for ten minutes to make sure Inko and Izuku were fine, he took the beaten suit back with him to Tetsu Industries

_'With any luck, Granpa'll have it repaired by tomorrow.' _Was the last concious thought Izuku had before succumbing to the exhaustion of Recovery Girl's Quirk's side effect.

-AHA-

As it so happened when Izuku woke up the next morning, Izayoi had already arrived and was enjoying a morning cup of tea as Inko busied around making breakfast.

"Inko filled me in on what happened yesterday. You're lucky to have such an expedient method of recovery," Izayoi commented. "I would think attending school would be problematic with a broken rib on the mend."

"Yeah, Recovery Girl was a life-saver," Izuku nodded in agreement.

"So it's good news on two fronts then, your suit has been fully repaired." Izayoi handed Izuku his suit pack. "And Dr Science has asked me to thank you for the extra work, he said he always wanted to 'try and shake off my bothering insomnia'."

"... He is aware that insomnia keeps you up all night right?" Izuku question.

"Jusen brought that up, Dr Science then decided to bury himself in a medical textbook of all things." Izayoi seemed rather exasperated. "He'll probably come up for air in a day or two, in the mean time I've got Kohei checking over his work until he returns to more 'sane' waters."

Eye twitching at the sheer randomness of his mentor, Izuku decided it wasn't worth the brain explosion pondering the situation would no doubt result in. Instead he sat down at the dinner table and ate the breakfast his mother had finished for him as he chatted with Izayoi about some of the newest forms of technology.

"Oh that reminds me," Izuku spoke as the two bid their farewells to Inko while walking out the door "Did the HUD video files survive the fight?".

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure it did," Izayoi thinking back on the repair report Jusen submitted a two hours earlier "Why do you ask?"

"Because, if the video is legible then I'll give it to Detective Tsukauchi," said Izuku as the two reached the bottom of the apartment complex.

"Ahh, indeed," Izayoi nodded in understanding, approaching a car parked on the roadside "Anyway, would you like a lift to U.A today?"

Izuku thought about it before nodding, it'll cut about ten minutes off his commute, a good thing since he was running a bit behind then normal, and it was technically on the way to Tetsu Industries.

-AHA-

Arriving at 1-A he noticed around half the class had arrived, he walked over to his seat, noticing Momo had her head buried in what looked like one of her encyclopaedias.

"Your still hard at work I see," Izuku grinned setting his schoolbag down.

"Hmm, oh good morning Izuku," Momo smiled, placing a bookmark in the book before closing it and stowing it under her desk. "I figure I'd get as much reading in as possible. My Quirk, while useful, does have a rather glaring restriction."

She of course was talking about the fact she needed to understand the structure of anything she created, so long that it wasn't organic. Her Quirk quiet literally revolved around the saying 'knowledge is power'.

"I honestly think it's an awesome Quirk, restricting or not," Izuku's eyes glimmered in the way they normally did when talking Quirks. "Being able to create anything non-organic so long as you can understand it's composition. All the things that can be done with such a Quirk, definitely one of my favourites."

Izuku realised he went off and a tangent and went to apologise, but Momo's face had turned scarlet as she held her head in her arms.

'_I know he was talking about my Quirk but seriously, did he have to say 'one of my favourites?'' _Momo's mind raced as she tried to calm her flushed face.

"Err, Momo, are you okay?" Izuku asked, unaware of the tailspin his words put Momo in.

"Y...yes I'm quiet alright," the pony-tailed girl managed to get some semblance of calm back as she faced Izuku, her cheeks still maintaining a small amount of colour.

Izuku was about to say more before Tenya walked over.

"I see there were no problems then," he spoke, catching the attention of the two.

"Ahh, yeah, I was out of it all day yesterday, but when I woke up this morning I was right as rain," Izuku grinned. "Thanks for yesterday Tenya."

"Not a problem at all, as our Class Representative, you have to be in peak health all the time." Izuku repressed a chuckle at that. It always seemed to come back to a studious reasoning with Tenya.

"What happened?" of course, Izuku had forgotten about Momo being nearby.

"Err, I sorta had a little trouble yesterday." Izuku didn't know why, but he felt that telling Momo might not be a good idea.

Before Momo could do more then furrow her brow, the door to the classroom slammed open as Kirishima ran in, phone in hand.

"Hey, hey, Midoriya, did ya really get caught up in that explosion downtown on Saturday?" Izuku felt like face-palming as Momo's eyes went wide.

"An... explosion?" she asked slowly.

Ashido, who had followed on Kirishima's heals grinned.

"Not only that, Midori actually fought the person responsible." By now the members of the class that were present were paying attention to the group in the corner.

"Did we really need to broadcast that guys?" Sero asked a question that was ignored.

"Izuku, what are they talking about?" Momo rose an eyebrow as she faced the green haired youth who sweatdropped as he sighed.

"Why do I feel this is gonna be a long day?" He asked to no one particular.

-aha-

Long was right, apparently some of the more keen 'Hero Spotters' were at the scene on Saturday. They had been equipped with camera's with multiple levels of zoom and manage to take a few pictures of Izuku's fight, though the pictures had a red haze on account of the shielding. By the time he reached lunchtime, he had already told the story three times (Once for Momo, a second time for Ochako and Kyoka and the third was an abridged version for Kaminari.) Izuku ate his food sitting with his usual group, but this time with the curious additions of Kaminari and Asui.

"Man, it must have been epic!" Kaminari smirked from his seat next to Sero, having gotten the rest of the story.

"Maybe from an outsiders point of view," Kyoka muttered as she rolled her eyes at Kaminari.

"I doubt Midoriya would have found it 'epic,'" Asui spoke up blandly from her seat across from Kaminari.

"Indeed, because of my brother being on the scene when the shielding went down, he called me to tell me the news," Tenya said in a serious voice. "The injuries Izuku suffered may not have been life threatening, but they were injuries none the less."

"I understand that, but two badass suits, goin at it in a fight like that, stuffs right outta a comic book," Kaminari grinned.

"I think that's technically everyday," Sero spoke up with a sweatdrop.

Kaminari chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Sero was right, almost every fight nowadays was straight out of a comic.

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt," Momo stated worriedly from across from Izuku, she hadn't liked the idea of Izuku being in a fight like that, despite Izuku's own reassurances that this Iron Monger hadn't been aiming to kill.

"Gotta agree with Yaoyarozu there, glad we got ya back in one piece Tin Man," Kyoka grinned over to Izuku from next to Momo.

"You said your suit was damaged, but ya still got it on hand?" Ashido questioned.

"Oh, Granpa took it of Saturday when he came to see me, Dr Science and Jusen managed to get it fixed by this morning," Izuku answered the pink skinned girl.

"Man though, I said so on Thursday and I'll say it again, your a boss Midoriya," Kirishima gave out his shark like grin. "I mean how many first year U.A students can say they have a nemesis without even graduating."

"Nemesis? Not a rival?" The questions were asked by Ochako as she cutely tilted her head.

"Sometimes in the old pre-Quirk comic books Heroes would have confrontation with another character that can't be defined by the stereotypical Rival or Villain labels," Izuku began an explanation. "Rather then conforming to the either or of the situation, these characters were dubbed nemesis."

"Really? But what makes them so different?" Ochako asked, leaning forward.

"Well nothing really. The word can run the gamut between a Rival Hero or a commonly occurring Villain," Izuku continued his impromptu lesson. "In some cases a Nemesis will be introduced as an antagonist but then later become an ally to the Hero. Not unlike a certain red coloured dredlocked marsupial to a certain blue coloured spiky speedster. Other times they are introduced as an antagonist that remains at fundamental odds with the Hero, becoming a reoccurring combatant but never as severe as the Villains."

"Wow, you sure know a lot Midori," Ochako applauded with wide eyes.

"That's just one way to look at it," Izuku blushed at Ochako's praise. "People have their own interpretation of the word and it's meaning."

"And you have one of these Nemesis's, you really are amazing Midori," Ochako seemed to be starstruck, causing everyone at the table to sweatdrop lightly.

"I think she missed the point," Sero commented, getting a sage nod from Kirishima and Kaminari.

"I wanna spend a day in her head, it seems really fun," Ashido smirked.

"I'd think it would be confusing," Asui deadpanned.

"So, do ya have any idea who it might've been?" Kyoka asked Izuku, staunchly ignoring the confusion that Ochako occasionally brought to the conversation.

"None, the suit had a voice modulator, and it's size was above a humans so any real means of identifying the pilot is out," Izuku shrugged.

"I would think something of that scale could only be manufactured by a select few," Tenya spoke up, stroking his chin in thought. "Is there any other companies capable of such a feat aside from Tetsu Industries?"

"The Detective asked that question on Saturday," Izuku mentioned. "Only two companies come to mind and that's the Namari Corporation and the Kin Organisation."

"Well, it seems rather cut and dry," Kaminari spoke.

"The thing is, aside from lack of evidence, there's always the chance it was done by a rogue employee, or they may even have had the plans made up, but they were stolen," Izuku said to Kaminari. "Given the fact that we're a business capital as well, we can't just accuse them of making the suit."

"Dude, that sucks," Kirishima whistled. "So how're ya gonna figure it out then?"

"I'm still thinking about that actually," Izuku sheepishly grinned.

"If you need any help, just ask," Momo said leaning forward, her face filled with worry.

"Yeah, we'll help ya out in anything you need Tin Man," Kyoka grinned.

"I goes without saying that I shall help as well should you be in need of assistance," Tenya added his own.

One by one the others all agreed as well, overwhelming Izuku.

"Th...thanks a lot guys," he smiled.

Truly, having friends was a great thing.

-aha-

Before afternoon classes began, Izuku received a text from All Might to meet him in the faculty lounge.

"I heard about what happened from Aizawa," Toshinori opened with as Izuku sat down on a chair in front of the deflated Hero. "It's good to see that you're all right."

"Thank you sir," Izuku nodded his thanks.

"That being said, from what I've been able to gather this wasn't some amateur plan," Toshinori continues. "The shielding and the explosion in an empty building along the route you were walking not withstanding, there were also the five Villain attacks that occurred around the area."

When Aizawa had returned and told Toshinori, Recovery Girl and Nezu what had happened, Nezu had been quick to realise the unusual placement of the five other attacks.

"Like your own opponent, the Villains involved only caused property damage," Toshinori spoke. "Some were even observed destroying debris that could have caused civilian injuries".

It truly perplexed the Heroes at the scene, most Villains cared little for who they hurt, but these ones seemed to go out of their way to prevent any harm to civilians.

"It was only coupled with your incident that we were able to make the connection," Toshinori clasped his hands under his chin. "These Villains were working in tandem with this Iron Monger to make sure no Hero could get to the scene before that shield went up."

"I was suspecting that myself," Izuku nodded in agreement. "I noticed that the five locations were spread out in such a manner that any Heroes in the vicinity of the area I was in would be called away, leaving where I was without a Hero to respond quickly."

Ingenium himself was from a different part of the city, he came to the area when it was apparent he could get there faster even though he was further away them some other Heroes.

"I knew you would have figured something like that," Toshinori smirked at the level of thinking Izuku had. "It is a pity that we cannot do more to help."

"It's alright, the teachers of U.A are busy with their own things," Izuku smiled. "Besides, even if I do face off with Iron Monger again, I don't think I'll be in any true danger."

"Indeed, Principle Nezu did mention the he'd expect the Iron Monger to return," Toshinori grimaced at the prospect, but had to defer to Izuku on the threat level the new Armoured suit.

"I think that they'll try to stage our fights so it's only me against them," Izuku began explaining his thoughts. "I'm positive they won't bring civilians into this, so destruction of property is the only thing we need to worry about with them."

"I suppose it's one of those 'things could be worse' scenarios," Toshinori muttered. "Anyway, it's almost time for class, sorry to hold you up."

"It's alright, besides it's good to get the teacher's opinions on this as well," Izuku said as he stood up and walked out the door.

-AHA-

Izuku felt a little unsure as the class watched their performance on monitors at the end of the day. They followed All Might who had set them up with a mission where they were going into a situation based upon witness reports, something that was never by the book. Kaminari, who was made the lookout for his team, almost messed the mission up by failing to notice the 'Villains' approach. Surprisingly, in a manner preceding a Hero aiming to be a Sidekick, he somehow managed to turn it around and offer Tsuyu a perfect position to take them out while falling into a backup position.

"All considered, I feel I had my place given to me," Tsuyu muttered at the end of the exercise, she had been able to take out Tokoyami because of the situation Kaminari had caused.

"Kaminari's good," Izuku began, despite he was appointed the hidden Villain teams leader. "The problem was that he's too easily distracted."

"True that, but it worked out in the end, that's the main thing," Kirishima smirked. "We hadta change up the plan though."

"Still coulda done without Bakugo's one man demo squad," Kaminari spoke up, glancing at one of the playback monitors and shivering. "I mean he almost brought the city block crashing down on us."

"Definitely not a Hero move," Tsuyu commented.

"The fuck you try to aim when your opponent was zipping around like a 'roided fly frog face," Bakugo growled at the frog girl.

"Maybe if ya had one of us try and take Iida, then maybe we woulda not have such a hefty amount of collateral damage Kacchan," Ashido spoke up.

"I told you not to call me that raccoon eyes," Bakugo shot a glare to the pink skinned girl who giggled at the predictable reaction.

"Regardless, that did go against you all," Tenya spoke up. "You can't cause that much collateral damage in a real situation."

"Even though we were ahead on points, I still feel as though we lost," Kyoka muttered.

"Logically speaking, we should be glad the Heroes won," Tokoyami said from his position against a wall. "But I do agree that loosing leaves me feeling somewhat disheartened."

"Indeed, such a lacklustre performance for one such as I," Aoyama placed the back of his hand against his face in lamentation.

"Dude, I took you out by melting a bit of your cape then you spazzed out and fainted," Ashido commented blandly.

"I cannot help it when something as dazzling as my cape is damaged," Aoyama faced Ashido with a teary look. "You don't understand the pain it wrought in me ma fille."

It wasn't long before the second group finished and had their own conversation on how well they performed.

"**You all did quiet well in today's exercise," **All Might praised them. **"The situation which we simulated today is one of the more harrowing of missions we Pro's undertake. The situation varies from each time, as well as who you may end up teamed with. This particular exercise was also wrought with Villains and people in need of saving." **

All Might continued on with critiquing each team upon what they did and how they should have went about it before ending the class in his usual pitched dash.

"By the way Momo, do you still want to know about Nano-machines?" Izuku asked as he picked up his bag.

"Ah, I forgot about asking you last week," Momo smiled. "If you can spare the time I'd like too."

"If your free this afternoon I'll explain it at my lab," Izuku offered.

Momo nodded and sent a quick text to her parents to let them know she'll be back late.

"Hey, mind if I tag along Tin Man?" Kyoka asked falling into step with the two. "Always wanted to know how those things made your suit compact."

"Sure, besides there's something I want to show you anyway," grinned Izuku.

With that the three made their way to Tetsu Industries.

-AHA-

When they walked through the doors, Izuku was surprised to see someone at the reception desk.

"Ahh, your back," Mana Namari smirked as she straightened herself out from leaning on the reception desk, she took notice of Momo and Kyoka. "A flower in each hand? Not bad for my rival."

"What are you doing here Mana?" Izuku asked, blushing faintly at the comment made by the blonde.

"I came be too see you," Mana grinned in a cat-like fashion. "You see Namari Corp is handling that business you were involved in yesterday."

She walked over to him and pulled out the retracted form of his Energy Bola's from a bag she was carrying.

"We found this in the wreckage so I came to ask whether it belongs to you?" She questioned, eyeing both the Bola and Izuku with keen interest.

"Err, yeah it does, thanks," Izuku was surprised as Mana handed him the Bola's.

"No problem at all," Mana grinned. "Though I hope you don't mind that we kept the hands of that other suit that you ripped off."

"That's fine," Izuku nodded. "But what are you gonna do with them?"

"Hmm, I find myself fascinated with the idea of Armoured suits ever since you told me of yours all those weeks ago," Mana explained. "So I want to see if I can reverse engineer a suit from those hands."

"I should have figured," grinned Izuku. "Well, good luck on that front."

"Thank you, now I must be going." She took another look toward Momo and Kyoka before a grin stretched itself across her lips. "Have fun."

With an innuendo laden wink she walked out the foyer doors leaving the three with varying blushes.

"Who was that?" Kyoka asked, recovering from her blush first.

"Her name's Mana Namari, she's the daughter of Shingetsu Namari, CEO of the Namari Corporation," Izuku explained.

"She called you a rival?" Momo asked questioningly.

"Yeah, because of my being named as Granpa's successor she views us as equals because she's set to become Namari's next head," explained Izuku.

"I see," Momo nodded her head in understanding.

"Still, that's another girl you've got hanging around ya Tin Man," Kyoka grinned. "Maybe Sparky and Micro Perv are on to something?"

"Please don't start," Izuku muttered as the three made their way up to his lab

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : Wasn't much to change in this Chapter so it was quick to re-write. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	12. Chapter 12: Laboratory Talks

**A/N : Here's Chapter 12 up.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. **

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 12: Laboratory Talks**

After riding the elevator up the his lab's floor, Izuku lead the two girls down the hall past another lab, the three stopping at a loud voice inside.

"AHA, that's what I shall do, I will build a replica of my mind. That should help me understand the human psyche". The two girls looked at Izuku in abject confusion while Izuku shrugged.

"Call it what happens when a genius gets distracted" Izuku answered them as best he could as he ushered them along. It would probably be impossible to explain the thought process of Dr Science anyway.

Reaching his lab though, he no sooner opened the doors did he notice that on a large monitor on the far lab bench had a blown up picture of one of the pictures taken of him during his fight with the Iron Monger.

"Whatcha think?" a familiar voice stated. "I liked this one the best."

Facing off to the side of the monitor, Izuku's eyes landed on Mei, she was sitting cross-legged on the lab bench next to the monitor, a Cheshire cat level grin across her lips.

"My question is, why is it blown up on a monitor?" it was that part Izuku was confused by.

"Because," Mei drawled out as she hopped down from her perch and walked over to him "You never told me about it."

Izuku was taken back slightly by the touch of concern in her voice.

"Sorry Mei, things just kinda happened and with Recovery Girl healing me on yesterday morning I didn't want to worry you," Izuku explained to the pink haired girl.

Taking a step back from him, Mei eyed Izuku for a few seconds longer before a soft smile made itself known on her lips.

"A idiot reason for an idiot boy I suppose," she then decided to comment on the two girls standing behind him "Bringing the mistresses to our love nest then? Quiet bold Izuku, but I do approve."

Izuku blushed red at the tease, Momo and Kyoka not faring any better, though Kyoka decided to respond in kind.

"If we've been approved by the wife, then I don't see the problem with it," she gave a smirk toward Mei "Thanks Goggle Girl."

Mei rose her eyebrow at the purple haired girl's response, a smirk making it's way to her face.

"So I get a nickname too, does this mean you like me as much as you like my Izuku?" she asked, fluttering her eyes at Kyoka.

"Well, it seems you're both a package deal, so it's a win for me." grinned Kyoka.

The two were silent before sharing a good humoured laugh.

"Hehehe, nice comebacks," Mei grinned with a thumbs up.

"Couldn't just have you have all the fun." Kyoka stated.

Shaking his head at the two, Izuku spoke up.

"Alright you two, enough," he clapped his hands, gathering their attention.

"Thank you Izuku," Momo muttered, her face still aflame from the mistress comment.

"Come on Yaomomo it was only just some fun," Kyoka grinned toward Momo.

"Sounded like you were getting awfully drawn into that... Plus, Yaomomo?" Momo asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's a cute nickname," Kyoka shrugged with a smirk.

"I agree, can I call you that as well?" asked Mei.

"I...I suppose," Momo became a little flustered.

"Thanks," Mei grinned widely. "So what brings you both over to Izuku's lab?" she asked as she resumed her position of cross-legged on the lab bench.

"It was something I asked Izuku to explain to me last week, about Nano-Machines," Momo decided to explain as she sat down at the only other empty lab bench.

"I tagged along because I thought it might be an interesting lecture," Kyoka grinned, taking a seat next to Momo.

"Ahh, so Izuku gets to play teacher with you then," Mei grinned. "Be sure to remember to ask for _private_ lessons as well, I know from personal experience that he's _very _thorough."

Izuku by this time had made it over to where Mei was sitting and bopped her on the head with what looked like a rolled up magazine.

"I'm not sure when I had to teach you anything privately," Izuku muttered, staunchly ignoring the faint tinge of red on his cheeks.

Placing his suit away, he undid his school tie and threw it on one of the desks before taking a seat in front of the now turned off monitor.

"Right, first off I'll start with the basics," Izuku took a breath. "Nano-Machines are the more common name for these machines, they are also referred to Molecular Machines in reference to working on the molecular level. The more 'correct' term for a single one of these machines is a Nanite."

He noticed the two girls where paying attention and continued.

"This technology has been around for a while. I believe work started on them more the two hundred years ago," Izuku placed a hand to his chin, thinking about the exact date. "It was about fifty or so years before Quirks started manifesting. Back then they were largely in the research and development stage, having no real application due to the constraint of technology. Despite that the research was going along fine, until a problem in the day stunted their development."

"What was the problem?" Kyoka was the one to ask, showing interest in the 'lesson'.

"It was the appearance of Quirks," Izuku spoke, surprising the two. "You see, technology generally increases by leaps and bounds during one particular event, that event is war. However, when Quirks began manifesting, the entire world was thrown into chaos because no one country was effected, so everything went internal. I don't need to go into specifics seeing as you both either know already or I may make Ms Kayama's history lessons boring."

Kyoka let out a snort.

"Like that'll happen, we girls get all the entertainment we need seeing you boys act like morons in front of her," she said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'd like to think that after a few lessons I've gotten used to her more _provocative _nature," Izuku defended himself.

"Well, you do show more constraint the the others, Specks on the other hand, that guy's got the constitution of a saint," Kyoka said in an impressed tone.

Izuku did have to admit that it was impressive how Tenya was able to so easily ignore any and all of the 'scandalous' nature that encompassed their '18+ only' History teacher on the grounds that 'She is a teacher at this fine establishment and should be treated as such' or so he said.

"Anyway getting back one track," Izuku resumed the original conversation. "When Quirks started cropping up, science turned towards studying them and their effects while most other things were put on the back-burner. This was the case for Nano-Machine research as well, it wasn't until about a hundred years ago that it started back up. My Granpa's father and a few other prominent scientists that weren't studying Quirks were the ones who first brought it back into the field. After establishing the bases of Tetsu Industries my great Grandfather began pouring a lot into the research and development of Nano-Machines."

Here he got up and went to a drawer, before pulling out a syringe.

"You both saw me last week with a syringe like this." He twisted and pinched at the base on the needle before pulling it off, before unclasping the plunger part, revealing a clear tube filled with a clear liquid.

"As you can no doubt guess, Nano-Machines are invisible to the naked eye due to their size," he placed the ampoule in front of the two girls. "There are one thousand Nano-Machines in each of these syringes, enough to handle any small area wound, that includes broken bones."

"So your sayin that if you use more of them, then they can heal greater wounds?" Kyoka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Ahh, and that's the catch twenty-two with Nano-Machines, in order to do their job, they are programmed with unrestricted learning and a collective hive mind of sorts," Izuku explained. "The more Nano-Machines there are in one place, the greater 'thinking' power the collective group has. That means that they are capable of gaining free thought, and one of the main danger's of Nano-Machine Robotics is that there's always a chance that once they're capable of free thought, the they'll be able to take advantage on once of the most diverse and dangerous abilities all Nanite's possess. That ability is to self replicate."

The girls noticed the serious demeanour Izuku had adopted.

"One of the things that set's a Nanite apart from most other things in Robotics is the ability to replicate itself," Izuku nodded to the ampoule. "That syringe I mentioned, only started with one Nanite, the other nine hundred and ninety nine came from that single Nanite."

"But how, I mean I understand that self-replication would be something programmed in, but how does it create something from nothing?" Momo, ever the diligent student, had been taking notes on the subject the whole time.

"That's where the second part comes in," Izuku picked up the ampoule and gave it a gentle shake, causing the liquid inside to ripple. "You see the liquid in the ampoule right?"

Getting two nods of conformation, he placed the ampoule back down.

"Nano-Machines when gathered together will still look like a metal plate," Izuku explained. "This liquid on the other hand keeps them in their micro sized state."

"What is it?" Momo asked with interest.

"It doesn't really have a name, it's a solution filled with organic rich compounds that can, if stimulated the right way, become building blocks for almost anything," Izuku grinned "Carbon, Calcium, Iron, Magnesium almost all things on the periodic table are packed into this solution. The closest thing that we can liken this too is the original organic solution in which life originated from here on earth. Once a single Nanite is place inside this liquid, it uses the base compounds inside to replicate itself"

"W...Wow," Momo was speechless.

"Pretty amazing stuff right there," Kyoka nodded in agreement to Momo's awe.

"Yes, it was one of the most amazing medical marvels created around fifty years ago by some of the most brilliant minds of the age," Izuku nodded, grinning. "The only problem is that it was a solution in it's base components. The only way for it to be useful was if a wounded person was submerged in it and monitored by machines capable of changing molecular make-up."

Momo's eyes widened as she realised what that meant.

"So what your saying is that there were too few machines capable of putting the solution into effect," she spoke up causing Izuku to smile.

"And a gold star for the smartest girl in class," Izuku said, causing said smartest girl to blush and smile back. "There was no way for the solution to be used outside of laboratory conditions, even hospitals would be ill equipped to handle it effectively."

"Alright, so how did it go from somethin' that was almost impossible to use to somethin' that fits neatly inside a syringe and acts like a FF Panacea?" Asked Kyoka.

"That came about by another person who works here. Dr Kohei Tsukareta, one of Tetsu Industries top Robotics Experts has worked on Nano-machines for about seven years," Izuku mentioned. "It was a few years ago he started experimenting with the solution and Nano-Machines in conjunction with each other and with the help of another member of our staff Kagaku Awai, who's one of our best medical biologists. They both managed to find a balance for the Machines and the solution and made the serum that's inside that ampoule."

"What Izuku forgot to mention, is that he had a role in the breakthrough," a voice came from the door as everyone turned to see Tsukareta leaning of the labs door-frame, a half smoked cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Our boy there was able to determine how many Nano-machines could safely be injected into the human body. That, and he was able to measure the amount of solution required to create the one thousand Nano-Machines while still having enough solution for them to use as repair blocks."

Izuku ducked his head at the praise.

"I was only able to manage that from yours and Kagaku's notes regarding the Nano-Machines and the solution" he muttered sheepishly. "Girl's, this is Kohei Tsukareta," he introduced the older scientist.

"Please to meet you," Tsukareta gave Momo and Kyoka a nod. "And you shouldn't sell yourself short kid," the one armed scientist pulled the cigarette from his mouth and blew out some smoke as he gave Izuku a wry smirk. "You know, it's a good thing Kagaku's busy, she'd have a field day at the fact you've got three girls in your lab."

"So let's thank heaven for small mercies," Izuku muttered, he barely made it through Mei's teasing, Kagaku would just make it more unbearable.

Tsukareta chuckled as he snuffed the cigarette with a pinch before sitting at the end of the bench the girls were on.

"So I take it you two are interested in Nano-Technology?" He asked stuffing the snuffed cigarette butt into one of his pockets.

"Yes, I find them to be quiet amazing machines," Momo's eyes sparkled at the thought of learning something new. "You rarely get a chance to ask those who work on them... I couldn't resist."

She sheepishly scratched the nape of her neck in minor embarrassment.

"Curiosity is a scientists greatest ally," Tsukareta grinned, he turned his attention to Izuku. "Alright teach, don't mind me sitting in, continue."

Nodding his head, Izuku continued where he left off.

"Anyway, the way that the Nano-machine works in conjunction with the solution is through the programmed reservoir that make up the original Nanite's _brain_," he put emphasis on brain. "The Nanite is programmed, in this case, with the knowledge of what the human body looks like, how it's suppose to function and what constitutes as 'irregularities'. Once programmed with all the pertinent medical information, it is then injected into the solution where it begins it's primary mode of operation, that is self-replication."

He paused to make sure the two girls were following as he stood and made his way to a clear board.

"Now that's where the _extra_ programming comes in. in order to prevent the Nanite from self-replicating too much, we put a _killswitch_ program in the base code which prevents it from replicating more the nine hundred and ninety nine times," picking up a white coloured marker, he wrote a sting of zeroes and ones, off-set by several equations on the board in white ink. "This is what we call a sub-routine, and we set up about forty or so of these to prevent the Nano-Machines new level of network sophistication from overriding them all."

"Forty?, I'm gonna assume each code is different, why so many?" Kyoka asked in confusion.

"Your right, each line of code is fundamentally different to the last because of it's _positioning_ inside the code base of the Nanite," Izuku explained, writing another three different line set's, each with a fundamentally different set of zeroes and ones, and each with their own specific set's of equations. "The reason we have to put forty in is because that is the minimum amount of sub-routines needed to _cage _the Nano-Machines active intelligence, it's also the most optimum number to keep from messing with the Nano-Machines other protocols."

The girls looked at the board in abject surprise and awe, Momo had taken most of it on board given the extreme level of attention she was paying the lesson along with her sharp analytical mind. Kyoka was having a hard time summing the entire thing up as 'If it works it works.'

"So, after the Nanite has replicated to it's regulated amount, the serum in then bottle inside a medical ampoule, set up to an attachment syringe and can be ready for use," Izuku repeated the process to the ampoule, attaching the plunger and needle one again and placing it on the desk. "You probably heard Mr Aizawa mention something about only being able to use it once every hour?"

The two girls thought back to when Izuku used the syringe and remember Aizawa mentioning an hour time-limit.

"Yes, I was wondering what that was about," Momo nodded, expressing the thoughts she had at the time.

"Well, that time-limit pertains to the _life expectancy_ of the Nano-Machines," Izuku explained. "Once in the bloodstream the Nano-Machines are capable of healing even a shattered hand in a matter of moments. This is of course reliant on how much solution is used. The only organ not capable of being healed is the brain, because even with the advancement of medical knowledge there is still a lot about the brain we don't understand. Once all the solution is used up and Nano-Machines become inert for the remainder of the hour before dissolving into the bloodstream. However theoretically, should one happen to inject a second ampoule into themselves before the hour is up, there is a chance that the new Nano-Machines could find and reactivate the old Machines."

"Ya know, I kinda think I might know the answer to this, but I still gotta ask, what happens if there's too many Nano-Machines inside a person?" Kyoka had a feeling she knew the answer, but needed to hear it.

"Probably what your thinking, too many Nano-Machines could theoretically reach you brain, assimilate it and take you over," Izuku said seriously, the two girls faces paled a bit but they didn't seemed to be terribly surprised. "That is the true main danger of Nano-Machines, because of the level of intelligence they can reach, they come with a danger that they may be able to take over."

"The problem with that is we don't know what the outcome would be," Tsukareta took up the conversation, drawing the two girls attention to him. "Would the Nano-Machine's take over, will they augment rather then assimilate, would you just end up with a voice in the back of your head," here, Izuku had to suppress a chuckle considering the fact they are technically voices in that back of Tsukareta's head thanks to his Quirk. "The problem is that we don't know the dangers, which is why that scrawl on the board times ten is what we gotta program into every Nanite we create."

"Hey, my handwriting's not a scrawl," Izuku muttered in annoyance.

Giving a chuckle as he stood up, Tsukareta made his way over to the door, fishing out his cigarette pack.

"Anyway, thanks for the diversion, making sense of Dr Science's work was severely confusing me," dragging a cigarette out of the packet with his teeth before shoving the pack back into a pocket of his lab coat, he then fished out a lighter and lit it. He turned to face the occupants before grinning. "Oh, and a little advice from a fellow male lab worker, shut the doors, the labs do have moderate soundproofing should you wanna give the girls _private_ lessons."

He hit the close button on the lab's door terminal as he walked out chuckling, leaving Izuku and the two girls with blushing faces.

"Does that count as permission?" Mei asked in an excited manner.

"Mei, please don't," Izuku pleaded.

Momo took the lull in conversation to address Izuku.

"Thank you so much for this," she smiled brightly, learning new things always got her excited. "I never thought I would ever get a first hand explanation on how Nano-Machines work."

"It's alright Momo, I was glad I could help," Izuku smiled at the elated girl.

"Geez Yaomomo, your practically glowing ya know," Kyoka quppied with a grin.

"It seems like it'll be easy to get your motor running," Mei added with a grin.

Momo blushed hard at the innuendo delivered by the sniper eyed girl.

"Anyway, though it's fun watching how adorable Yaomomo gets after embarrassing her," Kyoka smirked at the mild glare Momo sent her way. "What was it you wanted to show me Tin Man?"

Before Mei could comment on the phrasing of Kyoka's words, Izuku began speaking.

"Ah, it's to do with what we discussed last Thursday," Izuku walked over to one of the lockers at the side of the lab and opened it, pulling out a pair of black and salmon coloured gauntlets. "These are only prototypes, but considering they're based on mine they were the easiest to make."

Taking the gauntlets from Izuku, she gave them a once over before slipping them one. She noticed that they seemed more streamlined then Izuku's own gauntlets and fit her hands rather comfortably, that and they matched her Hero Suit colour scheme.

"They'll eventually have the same repulsor as my gauntlets but right now, you'll notice a hole at he base of each pair?" She nodded, noticing said spot at the underside of each gauntlets. "Plug your Ear-jacks into them."

Following Izuku's instructions, Kyoka was surprised when the powered down gem on the palms of each hand flipped mechanically around, turning into what looked like speakers.

"Once you plug your Ear-jacks into them, they turn from repulsor blasters to sound focuser's," Izuku grinned excitedly at a chance to explain his most recent creation. "This function is based loosely on your current boots though far more targeted. You'll be able to effectively hit a single target with your Quirk, rather then the radial targeting effect of your boots."

Kyoka was rather speechless.

"How the hell did ya manage to make these so fast, considerin' you weren't up to workin' on them yesterday or Saturday?" Kyoka asked in shock.

"Heh, I did most of that on Thursday after you left, made the finishing touches on Friday." Izuku thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Well, that's technically untrue, as I said before they're prototypes. They'll work, I'm sure of it, but they're far from a finished product."

"Damn Izuku... I don't know what to say," so speechless and awed by Izuku, Kyoka used his actual name rather then her nickname for him, something not lost on either of the other two girls in the room.

Momo wasn't sure what to make of the pressure building in her chest, she didn't understand why the way Kyoka was looking at Izuku was not sitting well with her. She should be happy that Izuku was going beyond the call of duty as a Class Representative, making sure his classmates were better off, but at the same time she wished it was her.

_'W...why would I think that?' S_he felt a blush come to her cheeks, she was lucky that the others weren't paying attention as she shook her head. '_Maybe?... could I really?'_

Mei on he other hand couldn't resist a tease.

"Setting up flags already Izuku?" She asked, her eyes half lidded as she smiled sensually. "You already got Yaomomo over there with your talk on Nano-Machines, so now ya going for Jiro's flag points as well?"

Kyoka blushed at the meaning of Mei's words while Izuku shook his head at Mei referencing his actions to a Dating Sim.

After that, Izuku began showing Kyoka a few sketches of what else he had in mind, the girl finding it harder and harder not to feel a little flustered by all the work he seemed to be pouring into helping her. He then turned to Momo and began discussing with her various aspects of her Quirk, which the pony-tailed girl was secretly elated for. Mei added her own bits and pieces, showing the two class One A girls that she was just as talented and intelligent about robotics and gear making as Izuku was. It wasn't surprising that it was approaching nine when they realised it was late.

"Geez, dad's gonna be annoyed I missed dinner," Kyoka grumbled as the three girls stood by the foyer doors.

"Yes I know, mother already sent me a text. It seems our butler was afraid that he had done something to upset me because I wasn't there to eat his food, she and father had to stop him from burning his hands in the oven as penance." Though Momo said this in a way that she thought the situation was normal, Kyoka and Mei were sweatdropping from the whole thing.

"Butler?" Mei muttered.

"Yeah, I'm more concerned about the hands in oven punishment thing," Kyoka grumbled.

"Anyway, I'll see you girls at school tomorrow," Izuku spoke as he placed a key into a slot next to a keypad before typing in a code.

The door locks disengaged with a hissing sound and the three girls bid their fair-wells to Izuku, who locked the doors after they left.

"Now to make up for not being able to be here on the weekend." with a determined glint in his eye, Izuku headed to the elevators, after all, inventions don't invent themselves.

-AHA-

In a darkened room at an undisclosed location, a tall man wearing an immaculate medium brown coloured business suit sat at a large silver table. He had light brown hair that was neatly combed to for the fringe to fall to just beside his piercing hawk like violet eyes, a complacent smile across his lips.

"So what you're saying is that not much is known?" a disembodied voice asked from a static filled monitor.

"Not much I'm afraid," the only man present said. "From the police report, it seemed to be someone testing an 'Armoured Suit' against another."

"Indeed, Detective Tsukauchi was the one to question the boy attacked," a voice spoke up from another monitor. "Trust is something I normally don't have, so it goes without saying the meaning if I say I would stick by his reports."

"Indeed," a feminine voice came from the third monitor, the voice was stern but with an underlining kindness. "The hospital the boy was taken to happened to be one my own."

"What was the injuries the boy suffered?" this question came from a fourth monitor, the male voice had a charismatic quality to it, while also retaining a sense of plainness.

"It wasn't too severe, the most was a broken rib. Recovery Girl came by the next day and he was as right as rain," the female voice replied.

"He's a student at U.A Academy!" the voice from the fifth monitor was also female, but the speaker seemed younger. "The best thing about him, he's Quirkless!"

"Interesting to be sure, a Quirkless boy trying to be a Hero." the voices on the monitors couldn't see the cold stare of the man in the room. "But back to the matter at hand, there is little we can do at the present moment in time. We've too few leads to investigate any of the likely candidates. Though I suppose given who the boy's grandfather is we can at least rule out Tetsu Industries."

"I would have to agree," came the second voice, "They would not attack the successor they most recently named. That leaves us the Namari Corporation or the Kin Organisation."

"Considering the rather sordid things that have been linked to the Kin Organisation I can see them being behind this." came the first voice.

"Kinda obvious to take a bet on huh?" Came the second female voice.

"Still, we can't make an accusation based on an assumption, doing that could cause the perpetrator to go to ground," the charismatic voice spoke.

"In the end, that is true," the man in the room spoke. "All we can do is wait to see if this 'Iron Monger' will attack again."

"I don't like it, while I'm hesitant to call them a Villain, property damage is still a criminal offence," the same voice spoke again before pausing for a moment. "Will you keep us informed Chancellor?"

"Of course, any more information on the Iron Monger will be forward to you and the Chief Superintendent," with that, the five monitors turned off and the man relaxed himself, leaning his elbows on the tabletop and resting the bridge of his nose of his laced hands. "The question is, how long will it take to get that information?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : So yeah, no change to the lab scene other then a few corrections here and there, but there is a massive change with the end scene. I cut down the amount of 'shadowed' individuals from nine to five because I was getting a little ahead of myself when I first wrote the scene.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chap and feel free the review.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	13. Chapter 13: Ordinary Days

**A.N: Here's chapter 13, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. **

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 13: Ordinary Days**

Enthusiasm for what you like can take you far. Most people who do the greatest work in any field usually loves said work, sometimes even bordering on obsession. Any achievement worth doing is usually hard, but made easier the more one likes the achievement they've set out to do. However this isn't without drawbacks.

"Up all night again I see." Momo wasn't sure whether to be worried or amused as Izuku lethargically sat in his seat.

"Fell asleep at the lab," Izuku yawned drowsily, covering his mouth. "Mum chewed me out a bit for not contacting her."

"I've never met someone with a work ethic like that," Todoroki spoke up from his seat next to Momo. "I'm surprised you don't drop."

"Far too used to late nights for that," Izuku smiled lightly. "For better or worse I guess."

"By the way, have you spoken to Bakugo about the meeting this afternoon?" Momo brought up a topic that made Izuku winch.

"Not yet, I've been... procrastinating," Izuku sheepishly ducked his head.

"Well you should do it when he arrives, what is it they say about a bandage?" Momo asked with a wry smile.

"Best to tear it off quickly," Izuku dully quoted.

After greeting the other's as they came in, Bakugo happened to be the last through the door.

"Hey Katsuki, got a minute?" Izuku asked, biting down a gulp.

"Depends on if your gonna waste it Deku," Bakugo growled, but gave no sign of dissuading Izuku from continuing.

"Last week, Class One B's Class Rep came and paid me a visit," Izuku began. "She asked if I would like to have the Reps and Officers from our classes meet."

Bakugo glared at Izuku for a few short moments, before snarling out something unintelligible.

"Seriously, did you forget your the Rep of this class?" Bakugo growled caustically. "I may not like the fact you got that damned position but anything you do in regards to that and me bein' the fucking Sports Rep means I gotta listen to you."

"So... that's a yes?" Izuku really needed to get better at reading Bakugo.

"Is that a... fucking hell Deku," Bakugo just sat down. "Where's this damned meeting?"

"Err, we're meeting in a conference room set aside for things like these," Izuku answered taking his seat behind Bakugo.

Apparently, the school had a number of these rooms set up for the students to use instead of their classrooms. They just weren't used very often as most classes tended to insulate themselves.

Bakugo gave a grunt of acknowledgement when Izuku told him the room number.

"Ya shouldn't be so mean to Midori, Kacchan," Ashido chimed in from the side; she had been talking with Kirishima and Sero at the time.

"You want me to blow your face off raccoon eyes?" Bakugo's hands let out a spark as he threateningly glared at Ashido who grinned back at him.

Before anything else could be said, Aizawa lethargically entered the room and began homeroom.

-AHA-

"So it's this afternoon right?" Kirishima asked as the usual group gathered at lunch.

"Yeah, Katsuki was the last person I needed to tell," Izuku nodded in confirmation.

"Shoulda been the first one ya told," grinned Ashido. "That way you could've gotten the hard part outta the way."

"I know, I just have a hard time dealing with him," Izuku muttered.

"Why do you act like that around him Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked in her usual blunt manner.

"It's... because of our shared history," Izuku tried to find the words. "When I was younger, I always looked up to Katsuki, out of our group he was always the one to take charge. But after getting his Quirk, he became a lot more callous to those around him." Izuku sat back on the bench, thinking about it. "I suppose that in the end, despite having not been around him for ten years I guess I just want to go back to being friends," Izuku said after a few moments. "But his personality as it is now is the type I'm not too good with."

"I don't think many people can get along with that personality," Sero grinned.

"It definitely takes a special kind of person," Kaminari threw his own thoughts in.

"By the way, what's got you so happy Kyoka?" Ochako asked, facing the ear-jack girl and changing to conversation focus.

"Hmm? Whattya mean?" Kyoka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem to be practically glowing," Tsuyu deadpanned.

"Err nothin' much guys," said Kyoka, putting up her hands.

"Heh, bet it's got to do with Midori," Ashido grinned , lightly elbowing Kyoka in the side from next to her.

Kyoka's face flushed a little as she faced Izuku who shrugged his shoulders.

Truth be told, Izuku didn't feel the need to hide what he was doing from the others, he hoped that eventually they'd all benefit from his inventions.

At Izuku's nod, Kyoka informed the three inquisitive girls (or the closest Tsuyu would even get to inquisitiveness anyway) about what happened at the lab.

"So, lemme get this straight, Midori is making a gadget for you, and he intends to make gadgets for the whole class as well?" Ashido was surprised.

"Dude... Awesome, ya gotta let us in on the action," Kirishima said excitedly.

"Considering what was just said, I think we are involved already," Sero commented to Kirishima, Izuku was after all making the gadgets for them as well.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Tenya's question caused all eyes to turn to him. "I mean no disrespect to your inventive prowess Izuku, but I had thought that any Support Gear had to be created by a fully licensed inventor that came through the Support Course?"

"Normally your right, but because of my work at Tetsu Industries, I've got a license that is on equal terms with a Support Contractor," Izuku explained. "The only thing I can't do is modify existing Support Gear that's not made by me without the express permission from the original Contractors. Making Hero Uniforms is also warned against, I can do it but it's more of a grey area."

"That's a nice perk," Kaminari muttered.

"As I said, while it may not seem restricting it does have a lot of legal issues I still have to adhere to," Izuku continued "That and I can't ask for any aid from my Grandpa or any of the staff at Tetsu Industries."

"Whys that?"Asui questioned.

"Because, Tetsu Industries technology patents are banned from sale in Japan," answered Izuku.

"That's strange, is there any reason?" Tenya asked.

"It's because we sell Support orientated weaponry specifically made to capture Villains", he kept the fact they made fatal weaponry as well to himself.

"Why would you be banned for that?" Ochako was confused.

"Because we design them for the Quirkless law enforcement," Izuku bowed his head.

"Err, why is that a bad thing?" Kirishima rose an eyebrow.

"It's because the Japanese Government wants to keep the police force from the direct front lines with Villains because of the danger Villains can pose to those without strong Quirks or Quirkless," Izuku explained. "As well as keep the weapons out of Villains hands, because what can work against a Villain can work on a Hero."

The table sat in silence, absorbing what Izuku said.

"So..." Kaminari began. "That means anything you make'll be fine then?"

"Yeah, so long as I create it by myself. It's because I'm technically not part of Tetsu Industries yet," Izuku nodded.

All the others nodded at this, but further conversation was cut off by classes resuming.

-AHA-

Izuku wasn't quiet sure what he was expecting. He was sitting on one side of a long table, next to him was Momo, then Kirishima, Bakugo and finally the near invisible Hagakure. Across from him on the desks other side was Kendo, she had a smile on her face belying the tension in the room.

"So then, I guess introductions are in order," Kendo grinned as she stood up "Considering I was the one who suggested this little pow-wow I'll begin, the names Itsuka Kendo, Class President of First Year Class B."

She swept her hand to her left toward a girl with dusky green eyes and notably long and pointed teeth. Her hair was a dark moss green that reached just below her shoulders with a short clump hanging above the centre of her forehead. "First is my Vice Rep Setsuna Tokage."

"Heya Class One-A, pleased ta meet'cha." the girl's grin got wider.

"Next up is my Sparring Conduct Officer Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu." The boy next to Tokage had silver coloured hair and white eyelashes that encompassed his eyes, which were currently glaring at Kirishima.

"Hmph," he grunted before turning away.

"... Right, third is Ibari Shiozaki, my Sports Committee Rep." Kendo continued on.

"Hello Class One A." Shiozaki bowed her head with a soft smile. She was a girl with distinctive green, thorny hair.

"And last is Kinoko Komori, out class Secretary," Kendo finished gesturing to a girl with honey brown hair, curved inwards in a mushroom-shaped bob that reached just below her narrow shoulders. She had a long fringe that completely covered her eyes, hiding most of her face.

"It... It's good to meet you," the girl shyly spoke to One-A, bowing her head lightly.

After the five's introductions, Izuku cleared his throat.

"Ah, my names Izuku Midoriya, Class President of First Year Class A, a pleasure to meet you all," in a manner similar to Kendo, Izuku swept his arm to his right. "Next to me is my Vice Rep Momo Yaoyarozu."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Momo smiled as she nodded.

"Next to her is Eijiro Kirishima, my Sparring Conduct Officer," Izuku continued.

"Hey, how're you guys," Kirishima grinned his shark grin.

"Third is my Sports Committee Rep, Katsuki Bakugo." Bakugo scowled at the Class B members.

"And lastly my Secretary Toru Hagakure," Izuku finished.

"Heya all." A sleeve waved at Class B, indicating Hagakure was waving.

Silence followed before Kendo scratched the back of her head.

"Anyways," she spoke, seemingly undaunted by the silence. "I suggested this because I felt it would be a good idea to get to know each other, as the two first year Classes Representatives."

"Seems like a waste of time if you ask me," Bakugo grumbled, leaning back on his seat.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Tetsutetsu asked, eyes moving from Kirishima to Bakugo.

"The fact I gotta waste my time talking to you extras," Bakugo shot back caustically.

Izuku rubbed his face and sighed.

"Your problem member?," Kendo asked with a wry smile as she nodded her head toward Bakugo.

"Yes... yes he is, sorry about that" Izuku bowed.

"Looks like he's a bit of a handful." Kendo gave a small laugh.

Izuku joined her with a dry chuckle of his own as he watched Bakugo continue to antagonise Tetsutetsu.

"Makes me glad we didn't bring Monoma," Tokage grinned to Kendo from the side.

"I still don't get why we're doing this Class Rep," Tetsutetsu huffed, crossing his arms. "It's not like we need to know about them."

"That's the point, when I was elected as the Class Representative, I did a bit of research into what the responsibilities entailed in the past and with the exception of last year's first year class, almost no other classes actually had anything to do with each other," Kendo explained in an annoyed tone.

"Hmm, what was different last year?" Kirishima asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There was only one class last year, apparently an entire Class failed a teacher's aptitude test," Kendo said, she had tried to find out who the teacher was, but the name wasn't entered in the files she could access.

_'That had to have been Aizawa.' _Unbeknownst to the five Class B students, Class A had a collective thought on the teacher behind an entire Classes expulsion as they all grimaced, even Bakugo's eye twitched.

"Anyway, I though this year maybe we can get together and organise things between our classes," Kendo smiled brightly. "The teachers of U.A say we students have a level of autonomy so I thought that maybe we can exercise some of that."

"Hmm, it seems like a good idea, I for one am for it," Momo spoke, a smile sliding across her lips.

"We gotta set somethin' up like inter-class spars," said Kirishima excitedly.

"Maybe in a few weeks, we really should start off small." Izuku wasn't sure about inter-class sparring right off the bat.

"Where's the fun in that, I reckon we could easily take the lot of you," Tetsutetsu grinned, showing off his shark like teeth similar to Kirishima's.

"Big words there, sure you can back 'em up?" asked Kirishima, sending a challenging glance at Tetsutetsu.

"Simmer down boys, I can see why Midoriya said that," Kendo said with a chuckle.

"Then what the fuck else could you do then?" Bakugo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe we could get to know each other with a tea party?" Hagakure suggested.

Everyone rose an eyebrow at the random suggestion.

"Oh, that sounds like a lovely idea." Though Shiozaki who seemed to love it.

"I...I like that idea too" Komori added shyly.

While the three girls began discussing how to go about their plan, Tokage sweatdropped.

"Well, that may work for the girls, but what about the guy's?" She questioned.

"Definitely not." A consensus was unsurprisingly reached by Bakugo, Kirishima, and Testsutetsu at the same time.

"So they can agree on something." Izuku's mutter was responded too by giggles from Momo and Kendo.

The group traded random conversation, it was hard to distinguish whether Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were getting along or arguing especially when Bakugo weighed in on the conversation with his swearing and volatile attitude. Hagakure and Shiozaki where still planning their tea party, which had somehow now involved a dance hall, Komori suggesting maybe a garden party as well. The two Presidents and Vice Reps looked on.

"Well, at least they're talking?" Tokage wasn't sure what to make of the garbled threats and ridiculous challenges from the three boys.

"I think Hagakure, Shiozaki and Komori are getting a little too involved with their idea." Momo sweatdropped. She liked the initial idea but the three girls were blowing it out of proportion.

"I think I can successfully deem this a success," declared Kendo sunnily.

"A successful success?" Izuku wasn't sure about the phrasing.

"Hush you, let me revel in this victory," Kendo placed a finger over her lips and gave a wink.

This went on for a further twenty minutes before they decided on calling it quits, nothing had really been decided on other then that they'd meet again. Kendo had snatched Izuku's phone from him before entering her details while getting his.

"Now we just need to text each other when we wanna do this again." Were her parting words as she bounded off happily.

"Huh, Big Sis Itsuwa?" Kirishima read the contact name she entered in Izuku's phone and rose an eyebrow.

"Apparently some of the students in her class have taken to referring to her as their classes big sister," Izuku explained. "To be honest, I kinda got that vibe from her myself."

"Kinda fitting for a Class Rep," Kirishima nodded, then grinned. "So does that make you Big Bro Izuku?"

"Please don't," Izuku groaned.

Kirishima laughed as the group, minus Bakugo who left without a word when the meeting let out, made their way out of the school.

"I think Izuku's more of a little brother then a big brother," Hagakure spoke, one sleeve crossed over the stomach part of her uniform while the other was bent upward, indicating she was resting her chin on her hand.

"Really, how so?" questioned Momo.

"Well, he just had that feeling of an adorable younger boy that you wanna spoil," Hagakure explained.

"I don't want to know how you came to that conclusion." Izuku was a little uneasy about being seen like that.

"Well, you do seem to have girls doting on you," Kirishima said, fanning the flames.

"I do not dote on him," Momo said defensively.

"...No one mentioned any names Yaoyarozu," Kirishima smirked.

"Somethin' ya wanna tell us Yaomomo?" asked Hagakure as she bounded into step with the taller girl.

"N..nothing at all," Momo blushed a bit.

The group soon reached the station and parted ways, Izuku heading to his lab to do some more work.

_'Maybe this time I might remember to go to sleep before three,' _he thought to himself.

-AHA-

Wednesday didn't hold much in the way of anything, so the day kinda melted into the wayside. It was Thursday that held something of note, the second Class with Shin Kiritsugu, who decided to forgo his signature mist-laden entrance for today.

"I see everyone did a degree of research on their Quirks like discussed last-meeting. That's good to know," Shin grinned as he rapped the back of his hand against a stack of papers submitted to his desk. "If there's time at the end of class, we'll sit down and study about dietary nuances of Quirks some of you may've missed or unintentionally overlooked. For the time being however, we'll be having another practical lesson," he stated, the students sitting up in excitement. "Get your Hero Suits on and meet me at Training Ground Beta," he ordered before belting out a bank of mist from the seams of his costume, the teacher disappearing from view by the time it fell.

"He's just gonna hang that on us randomly isn't he?" Kaminari questioned with a sweatdrop.

"It's better than Mr Aizawa falling asleep mid lesson," opined Tsuyu as the group left for the change rooms.

Izuku was naturally the first one there, not having to 'suit up' as it were, Kiritsugu rose an eyebrow before grinning.

"Must be handy having a suit you can carry with you," he spoke as Izuku stood in front of him.

"Yeah, it was one of the things I had to figure out," Izuku scratched the back of his head sheepishly "My original suit requires a docking bay to hold it, I couldn't keep having it launched here daily. It was lucky that the Nano-Machines could be reprogrammed to become compactors allowing me to manipulate the physical structure of my second suit into a back-pack."

"Hmm, interesting. I take it you can't just retrofit the Nano-Machines to your original suit?" Kiritsugu asked with interest.

"No Sir, the Nano-Machines had to be bound with each metal piece. Not to mention the subtle folds I had to create in the design," Izuku explained.

"Folds?" Kiritsugu questioned.

"Well, like something that could normally transform, expanding and retracting joints have to be made. The problem is that this could lead to design point weaknesses," Izuku began grinning. "The Nano-Machines don't need outright joints to transform the suit, just a few folds to have a guide, their programming and molecular manipulation does the work from there."

"Heh, you sure do love robotics, don't you Mr. Midoriya," Kiritsugu grinned. "I can see why Kohei and Kagaku speak so highly of you."

"You know Kohei and Kagaku?" Izuku questioned in surprise.

"Yep, they were my classmates, just like our mentor's" the teacher replied, a small shadow passing over Kiritsugu's face before he shook it off. "Interestingly enough, Dr. Science was the one that taught me most of my computer hacking. After Skullface introduced me, I found out Kohei and Kagaku were learning under Dr Science." A look of nostalgia passes over Kiritsugu's face. "Anyway, enough reminiscing. It seems as if the rest of the class is here," he said as the rest of the class filed up behind Izuku. "All right, today we'll be doing some outdoor training."

He gave a headcount to ensure all of the students had arrived, double checking for the floating gloves and boots that signified the only way of knowing Hagakure was present.

"While All Might is teaching you lot how to _fight _your opponents, I will be teaching you guys _how _to fight." At their confused glances he coughed into his fist before continuing. "Fighting one on one battles in a static environment is _one _way to learn, but it's poorly representative of fighting in the _real world_. In the real world, enemies and allies alike can come or go from your side at a moment's notice or no notice at all, and even the _environment _is subject to change. It probably escaped notice, but during your battle training on your first day Mr Iida cleaned the room he and Bakugo had their 'bomb' in of any loose debris this was to prevent Ms Uraraka from having anything to use her Quirk on." The class turned their attention to Iida who nodded, confirming the teacher's words. "This is a prime example of this ideology. In that moment, Tenya changed the room from a static environment, to a _dynamic _environment."

"Dynamic?" Ochako tilted her head to the side. To be honest, she never had a chance to noticed the lack of debris on account of the whole thing ending fast thanks to Izuku's smoke screen and her managing to get to the bomb before Iida could fight back.

"Think of the difference between a static environment and a dynamic environment as the difference between a destructible and _non_-destructible environment in one of your video games. In a video game environment where something can be hit with grenades or missiles and nothing changes, that's a static environment. On the inverse, in a video game environment where every bomb and bullet shaves away at cover and _alters _the shape of the battlefield, that's a _dynamic _environment." At this analogy, a few eyes lit up in understanding. "Now, in the real world, things aren't so linear. While it's true that part of a building collapsing or being knocked down _can _alter the environment, some things are more _subtle _than that. On the one hand, you have large concrete debris that a Villain can hide behind or that someone can be pinned under. On the opposite end of the spectrum, there's things like puddles or loose trash on the ground which while not visually distinctive, can still serve as very _real _hazards on the battlefield, one that any _competent _Villain will take advantage of."

"Such as?" Todoroki questioned.

"Well... Here, look at this," Kiritsugu said pulling out his phone, a large holographic screen appearing much like Aizawa did with his scoreboard. On it was the image of Ingenium running from the right side of the screen to the left towards a Villain who was visible at the end of the street. Passing by a crowd, Ingenium's foot suddenly shot upwards, and the Hero was deposited unceremoniously onto his back, the loud '_THUD' _causing a few of them to cringe.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Kirishima gawked at the rather _pronounced _spill the white-armoured Hero took.

"If you'll look back a few frames, you see a small child in the crowd with a fishnet bag in his hand," he said rewinding few frames. "That bag contains _marbles_, the very thing that Ingenium tripped over. Now, while the child didn't drop them into Ingenium's path _on purpose_, the fact remains that in a _static _environment, nothing would've changed about its constitution and Ingenium would've been completely unimpeded. However, in the real world, a _dynamic _environment is like the procedurally-generated world of a dungeon-crawling game. Small things are the subject to very real change, and while some can be inconsequential, the fact that Ingenium tripped over something like marbles isn't necessarily him being a _bad _Hero, but at the very least he was an _unobservant _Hero. The argument could be made that there wasn't any time for him to change course, but there are times that a civilian will drop something out of fright and a Hero passing by will trip over them," he said changing to a scene of a unkown Hero running by a businessman, one who in his fright dropped the umbrella he was holding right into the Hero's path causing a rather prominent faceplant, the Hero's spill causing _everyone _to cringe. "What I'll be teaching you here regarding the delineation between static an dynamic environments, is done with the intent of increasing your _awareness _of your work environment. Some jobs have low-hanging objects or sharp corners to watch out for. In the case of Heroes, you need to treat _everywhere_ like a workspace with its own contextually-sensitive hazards."

Pressing another button on his phone, a large metal case situated behind him opened up, a metallic sphere the size of a basketball with glowing blue lights around its circumference slowly rising into the air. The device let out a soft humming noise and it vibrated slightly, the sphere rising about hundred meters before stopping overhead.

"This device right here is called a Weather Ball. It's a meteorological manipulation device that in layman's terms," he said pressing a button on his phone, causing the sphere to glow purple, "has the ability to change the weather."

"H-How is this _possible_?" Mineta gawped as grey clouds began to gather overhead, but only for a few dozen meters in every direction.

"Hmmm... If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that the Weather Ball uses electromagnetism to manipulate the water vapour in the air, simulating changes in weather," Izuku said with a hand on his chin. "By stimulating the vapour in the air, clouds can be gathered in a localised area to the point that precipitation occurs."

"How about we stick with what works, works," Kyoka chuckled as she tapped Izuku's shoulder.

"While the science lesson is well-meaning and correct, that isn't the focus of what it's here for. The point is ultimately, while expensive, this device is able to simulate localised weather phenomena in a controlled setting that's _ideal _for Hero Training. _Today_, you'll all be sparring in the rain, one of the most-common changes to battlefield conditions if you use sunny with clear skies as the _default_," he said as raindrops began to fall, much to the consternation of several students; except for Tsuyu who absolutely _thrived_in the rain. "All of you line up. I'll be splitting you off into pairs. Once you have a partner, pick anywhere you feel comfortable with throwing a punch as long as it's in a rainy area, because today we'll be delving into the fundamentals of CQC; fisticuffs."

"I get to punch things and get _graded _for it?" Bakugou asked before pounding his fist with a grin on his face. "Sweet!"

"I love the enthusiasm, but maybe dial it back just a bit," Kiritsugu requested, the explosive teen giving an annoyed grunt. "Before I can begin teaching you Close Quarters Combat, I need to grasp where the lot of you stand. Who here knows how to fight, who doesn't, and if you _do _know how to fight, how-well if you aren't simply swinging your arms like a windmill on the playground. The inclusion of the weather will be a two-birds-with-one-stone approach to help you get a _feel _of fighting in the rain while in-costume. Some of your designs are more-sensible than others in this scenario. For example, Ms. Asui's costume is waterproofed so it can be effectively used with aquatic rescues," he said gesturing to the frog-girl's costume, rivulets of water flowing down it without getting waterlogged. "Mr. Aoyama's costume on the other hand..." Aoyama's cape was completely saturated, the corners dragging along the ground much to the "dazzling" teen's consternation. "Also, Mr. Kaminari's Quirk would be an absolute _disaster _if it were used in this setting, so there will not be any Quirks allowed. This is only to test your natural abilities in a way that puts you outside your comfort zone."

"I take it I can't use my suit either?" Izuku asked.

"Well, strictly speaking, your suit is _considered _your Hero Costume, so you _could _use it, but I'll leave the do or do not up to your discretion," he stated. Thinking on it for a few seconds, Izuku slipped his backpack off and placed it at Kiritsugu's feet.

"All Might and Mr Aizawa both stressed there would be times I can't use my suit, and since this lesson is about fighting in a rainy environment, I'll do this without my suit's aid." Izuku decided.

"That's a good attitude to have. Plus, unless this thing has the ability to expunge inside water, you'd probably be completely miserable anyway," he said gesturing to everyone's varying states of saturation. "Now enough lecturing. You all look like drowned rats, no offence, so let's get this exercise under-way. Fight to the best of your ability but try not to cause any _permanent _damage to one another. Just because we have Recovery Girl on speed dial doesn't mean we need to overly-_exercise _that privilege. There will be hair-dryers and warm towels waiting for you back in the changing room when we're done, so don't worry about getting soaked."

-AHA-

It took about five minutes for the class of twenty to be appropriately split-off into pairs, and another ten for everyone to get into position where they wouldn't get in each others' way. Once everyone was in position, the students began fighting, some more-reluctantly than others while some went with the green light and completely _wailed _on their opponent. Having used their _Quirks _on one another previously, mundane punches and kicks were like lovetaps in comparison.

Situated atop a high rise to get a better view of everyone, as he took a collection of notes beneath an awning, he began to notice a few trends among the students.

For obvious reasons, he didn't pair Mineta up with any of his female peers because with a green-light for students to "touch" one another, the grape-headed kid was a PR nightmare waiting to happen at the moment and while something needed to be said to the overly hormonal youth, now wasn't the time. Also, because of his diminutive stature, he was at an _obvious _disadvantage against any 'normal-sized person' in a straight-up fight. While Aoyama was soaked to the bone and completely miserable, Uraraka's hits were completely ineffective against the male's armoured costume, showing he had _some _design sensibility even if it left a few things to be desired. Bakugo and Kirishima were _wailing _on one another, a given because of the confrontational nature of their Quirks, though the fact they occasionally slipped in the rain showed a degree of tunnel vision that would need to be addressed if they ever fought a Villain who wasn't as straightforward as them. Ojiro was hesitant to hit Hagakure, which in retrospect made sense since, due to her _lack of _Hero Costume, punching her would be the same as touching a naked person; a justifiable reservation to be had since the rivulets of rain dribbling down her body rendered her invisibility almost moot. Ashido was one of the most athletically-inclined students in 1-A when Quirks were off the table, but Asui's costume and vibrancy when in a rainy environment put the two on a levelled playing field. Tokoyami's costume was completely soaked within minutes and clung to his frame making it hard for him to fight, whereas the rather _minimalistic _nature of Yaoyarozu's costume gave her the freedom to exercise a degree of the self-defence fighting that every daughter of an affluent family was expected to have. He did of course take her Reference Book into account and stashed it next to him under the awning so her notes wouldn't get soaked, along with Izuku's backpack suit.

Writing away other miscellaneous observations for later purview, he took notice of Iida and Kaminari's fight, which could legitimately be _called _that compared to the other students who were more _reluctant _to hit one another in a straight-up fistfight. Kaminari had stepped back as he blocked a punch from the taller boy, the electric teen rolling away from the punch before aiming a kick at his shin and a few to the torso, which Tenya blocked before delivering a few hooks in retaliation, only to trip over a curb because he wasn't paying attention to his footing.

"Mr. Iida, your form's too stiff. You need to relax a little, give yourself some fluidity when facing an opponent who mainly relies on counters. Also, you're a bit tunnel visioned, no doubt an effect on your fighting style you got as a result of your Quirk. It's actually similar to the times in the past I directly worked with your brother," Kiritsugu instructed.

"My brother?" Tenya asked curiously. He was a mite embarrassed that his brother had been laid out by _marbles _of all things, but he was willing to put that to the wayside since the shape of Ingenium's costume showed it to be one of the earlier drafts.

"The long story short of it was that it was a windy and stormy day like this one. I was pinned down by a Villain who could shoot out bone spikes from his arms like a gattling gun. Ingenium came up from behind at high speed, but stepped on a discarded soda can and tripped in a big way. He still _hit _the guy, so I decided to let Ingenium have that one," Kiritsugu narrated. "That being said, when you aren't using your Quirk, you have to change your fighting style to accommodate the change in pitch, you've tripped twice-more than your opponent, and not just because of the rain."

"I understand, Sir!" Tenya returned enthused.

"Mr. Kaminari, your form's pretty decent. Your back-step is decently-timed and your counters are fluid, but you're relying too much on counters. There's nothing _wrong _with waiting for an opening to present itself, but there will be times you're facing an enemy out of your weight class you _have _to fight, and it's better to press the attack. The black side doesn't always win chess matches."

The two boys nodded at the advice they were given, before implementing them. The changes were small, but they were noticeable. Iida had relaxed his shoulders and become more abreast of his footwork, while Kaminari took the initiative more than he had before. Nodding to himself, Kiritsugu took notice of Bakugo and Kirishima's skirmish, as did everyone else who lacked their... Enthusiasm. Both boys were slugging it out, showing a natural inclination towards fighting that most of the other students either lacked or didn't get to exercise all that often. Out of everyone in 1-A, these two showed the greatest propensity for fighting in circumstances where their Quirks were off the table. That being said, they both fought instinctively, so their spar was closer to a street brawl like you'd see before Quirks became prominent.

"Bakugo, Kirishima, time out," Kiritsugu called out over the rain. "The two of you have great form even though you haven't received any _formal _training, but I have to wonder, what exactly do you _envision _as you fight? A few of those moves seemed a little... eccentric."

"Ya mean without Quirks?" Kirishima asked, before continuing at Kiritsugu's nod, "Hmm, don't really know, I just move my body in response to how I think, or how my opponent attacks."

"Same here," grunted Bakugo "Figured hand to hand fighting was the best skill to go with my Quirk."

"I see," Kiritsugu stroked his chin in thought "Have either of you considered boxing or kickboxing before?"

The two shook their heads in tandem.

"...Alright, I know a place not far from the station," Kiritsugu hummed after a moment. "I'll leave his business card tacked to the cork board outside the changing room. If you have the chance, tell him Shin Kiritsugu sent you, and they should get you started with what you need. Because it's related to your Hero Training, U.A will reimburse any of the cost. _If _you're willing to put in the time after school," he amended. "U.A might be one of the premier schools in the country, but it doesn't teach you everything. Sometimes you'll have to outsource, but if you put in the hours, I can guarantee you won't regret it."

Addressing a few of the more-obvious flaws in the two's fighting styles, he was surprised by the lack of snarky comments from Bakugo, before moving back to other groups. _'All things considered, while his_ personality _isn't all that appealing for a Hero, the kid throws his all into what he does. At the very least, he's more-earnest than Endeavour._'

Calling a time out, as the students milled into some of the nearby buildings to get out of the rain, he began to approach them one by one, directing them towards the prospect of additional teachers outside the school's curriculum. While he also commented on the areas they needed improving, he also established very clearly that is recommendations were based on personal opinion and shouldn't be taken as gospel. If a recommendation didn't pan out, they shouldn't force themselves through it simply because he said so. He urged each and every one of them to shop around for a fighting style that fit before sending them out again into the rain for more sparring, this time mixing things up a little.

Lowering the intensity of the rain now that the ground was thoroughly saturated, as the students continued fighting anew, he began actively throwing obstacles like tin cans, marbles, and other miscellaneous tripping hazards to increase awareness. A few of the students' style changed to accommodate new opponents, most-notably Mineta using his small stature to his advantage by splashing Aoyama in the eyes. Normally it wouldn't be so effective against someone with glasses, but that Mineta capitalised on a momentary distraction with a shoulder check to the knee showing he was more than aware of how his height could become an issue. Most of the students didn't lose their footing as-frequently now that the rain was turned down, but Asui had yet to fall down even once. Her Frog Form Quirk gave her a distinctive advantage in any scenario involving water. Due to Bakugo and Kirishima's enthusiasm which might _overwhelm _most anyone else, he opted to keep them as a pair, and now that Hagakure wasn't worried about her contours being readily visible, she readily took the advantage. Since her lack of costume could _classify _as a Hero Costume, once she removed her gloves the invisible girl was practically unstoppable; he still made her wear her boots of course since he'd seen many a hero split open their foot on a piece of glass, and any kind of deep-rooted infection made the days to follow incredibly miserable.

Adjusting the levels of the rain by cycle and alternating the fighting partners a few times, his phone alarm eventually went off, telling him that the end of the day was nearing. Calling the kids to attention as the rain ceased altogether, Kiritsugu called the Weather Ball back to its console.

"Alright, everyone, that was a great effort. Most of you probably haven't _gotten _into fights, but at the very least, you seem to have the bare basics down. It isn't anything I'd send out against Villains, but that's why you're here. To learn," he praised. "As you've no doubt realised, fighting in the rain has its own set of hazards from fighting in a place that's dry and sunny. For one, the ground's a lot slipperier, puddles can slow you down significantly, and because of this you had a hard time maintaining balance on occasion. In addition, certain types of costumes can become saturated with water and hindering movement, so the _design _of your costume is important to consider when thinking about which field you choose to specialise in. Now..." he said as the students began to brush or wring the water out of their costumes. "Something I want you to take away from this is that there aren't any _set _dynamic elements to a specific battlefield. While less-likely than in the city, you can still fumble on a bottle or a soda can on a dirt road in the country or up in the mountains. What's important is remaining _abreast _of your surroundings. In time, you won't even be conscious that you're _looking _for these small little obstacles, you'll simply become more _aware _of your surroundings as time goes by."

"So ultimately, keeping track of small details in our surroundings will become _instinctual_?" Todoroki asked. Nothing his father had ever put him through had prepared him for the embarrassment of stepping on a tin can and taking a nasty spill into a puddle in the middle of a fistfight in the rain, not that he was surprised, Endeavour probably never even considered tripping over marbles.

"Pretty much, yeah. You can still be caught by surprise if something really _random _happens, but the things that can trip you up can trip up Villains as well. I've seen plenty a bad guy slip over the side of a curb and lose the fight because they busted their head open on the way down. Now..." he paused as he looked at the clock. "Learning how to fight is something that takes a lot of time and effort, and your time at U.A is very finite. While I _could _extend class time to accommodate more training, this wouldn't exactly be very fair to _you _who have to take the trains or be home at a certain time, so I'll leave the pursuit of any auxiliary training to your own discretion. You don't need to master _every _fighting style out there, but if you can find something you're good at, and _excel _in it, I guarantee that all sorts of windows will open up for you."

"I didn't even _know _there was a Muay Thai school in this city," Ashido commented. With her athleticism, something about the style really resonated with her, and she didn't know there was a school nearby until just today.

"I really _did _want to go over those Quirk review sheets with you all, but you only have enough time to get dried off and changed before the final bell, so we'll save that for another day. Don't worry about a bare-bones report negatively impacting your grade, this assignment was closer to extra credit than actual homework. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said as a bank of mist rose up around him. "I have to go grade papers," he said before the mist parted, and he completely disappeared.

"That exit would've been cooler if he didn't say he was grading _papers_ afterwards," Kirishima commented idly as everyone made their way to the changing rooms, some of them in various states of saturation from the rain. Those who wore spandex were better off than those in ordinary clothing, and armour didn't saturate as easily, though Hagakure was the worst off since she spent the last hour naked in the rain, and needed more breaks than anyone else.

-AHA-

"Man, I really should invest in a costume to wear when I'm not using my suit," Izuku grumbled as he, Momo, Kyoka, Ashido and Sero left the grounds of U.A.

"At least you were wearing your gym suit," Momo smiled.

"True..." Izuku trailed off before raising an eyebrow "Where's Kirishima?"

"Hmm? Oh Eiji said he was gonna check out something Mr K gave him," Ashido explained.

"There were a bunch of business cards for different fighting schools outside the changing room when we were done," Sero added.

"Seemed he gave out that advice to a few of our classmates," Kyoka mentioned.

"Something to think about, the problem is finding the right thing for yourself," Momo muttered.

"Guess it's something that we have to find out ourselves," Izuku suggested.

The group nodded in agreement, the main question was, what was it they could do?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : This chapter really only had one prominent change, and that was the selection of Class 1-B's reps. My original choices of Awase for vice rep and Monoma for secretary was mainly because they were the only other members of 1-B that were known to a degree. With the fact that we now know a little more about the entire class, I thought a change was in order. I picked Setsuna as the new vice rep because she seems like a good fit, not to mention she's one of 1-B's recommended students. Kinoko replacing Monoma was a bit of a toss up, I was actually considering Pony for the role, Itsuka picking her so that constantly using Japanese would help her out but I decided to go with Kinoko instead. Also, for those of you interested as to why I chose Ibara as 1-B's Sports Rep, it's because she got the highest score out of 1-B coming in fourth, Itsuka was fifth and I think Tetsutetsu came in seventh.**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked the selection and enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	14. Chapter 14: Chance Acquaintances

**A.N: Here's Chapter 14 everyone.**

****Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. ****

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 14: Chance Acquaintances and Meetings**

Many things could be said about technology, it can bring ease to ones life just like it could cause issues. A long time ago something as simple as banging two rocks together to create fire was something that could be considered a technological marvel. Back then many things caused wonders and increased understanding, increased the level of comfort and made the world easier to live in. Of course it also gave rise to bigger and better ways to kill people but that's more peoples fault more-so then the technology itself. With the highs and lows one could say life would have been harder without technology. Of course then Quirks became a thing and suddenly technology wasn't so hot. Sure the comfort things continued to help, and who would bother with guns now one could shoot lasers out of their eyes?

"It's a shame that one hundred years of technological marvel was stifled during the advent of Quirks." For someone like Dr Science, the issue was a bit of a sore spot.

"Really? You weren't even around then," Jusen commented blandly. "How does something like that effect you?"

"Some of the things I invented may have already been invented," Dr Science spoke imperiously. "Then I wouldn't have had to waste my time inventing them and could have invented other things."

"That's so true." Mei was sitting with the two older men, nodding her head in agreement to Dr Science's statement. "I feel the same way, like jet-packs could already be at the level mine are, and then I'd just have to improve on them."

"I... see, that could work?" Momo was really confused.

"Don't try and fathom their thought processes my dear," Jusen spoke sagely. "It'll only hurt those of us with a straighter level of academic inclination."

"Why are you two even here?" Over by a console, Izuku was checking a screens readout wondering why exactly the two senior inventors were in the room.

"Because we wanted to see what you came up with lad," Dr Science beamed, or at least that what everyone assumed he was doing considering no-one could see his face.

"You are using one of the testing facilities, so we were curious as to what you had planned," Jusen added with a grin.

It was a Saturday, just after midday and Izuku had wanted to test some of his gadgets.

"I see... anyway, Kyoka are you ready?" Izuku decided it was best to just continue running his test.

"Whenever you are Tin Man." Kyoka was the main reason why they were there in the first place. Izuku had asked her yesterday to come over to test some of the equipment he had for her.

Momo, who had been next to the two had enquired if she could be present as well due to her wanting to help Izuku with his work, to which Izuku had no problems with.

In a manner befitting Mei, she seemed to have sensed a gadget test run and had been the first of the three girls to show up this morning... at seven. Izuku wanted to ask why she was there so early but knew it invite trouble on his behalf so he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Standing in the centre of a risen platform, Kyoka was wearing a black shirt with a shattered union jack on the front (a symbol of a post Quirk band she liked) and denim jeans. Though over her feet right now were a pair of blue and salmon coloured armoured boots, much like Izuku's and on her hands were the pair of armoured gauntlets from before.

"Remember what I told you about activation, just hold it steady and you'll be fine," Izuku explained.

"Lest you want to end up back-flipping into the roof like Izuku's first attempt," Dr Science added in what he thought was a helpful manner.

"Thank you oh so much for the anecdote," Izuku growled good-naturedly at the gas-mask scientist who chuckled at his retort. "When your ready Kyoka."

Chuckling lightly at the play by play between her friend and his mentor, Kyoka took a deep breath and held both her palms out toward the ground.

Four flashes lit up from her feet and hands as she slowly lifted from the ground, she flailed a little as she felt herself tipping forward, but remembering the advice she had been supplied earlier by Izuku, she managed to straighten out and get into a hover posture.

"Great, now remember, your palm repulsors are your directional controls, use them to move about," Izuku explained, he was glad she seemed to be having an easier time at this then he did.

Nodding her head faintly, Kyoka began to slowly glide across the room, occasionally increasing her speed and getting a hang for how the gauntlets and boots worked. After about ten minutes, Kyoka returned to the centre of the platform and shut off her boots and gauntlets, landing with a metallic thunk on the ground.

"Oh yeah," she grinned widely. "I can fly!"

Before Izuku could congratulate her, he found himself wrapped in her arms.

"That was frikin awesome Izuku, thanks so much," she laughed in a delirious fashion.

Izuku was at a total loss, his arms had automatically closed around the excited girl and he was blushing a bright red.

"Oi, what have I said about that Kyoka," yelled Mei in mock annoyance.

Detaching herself from Izuku and giving him a wink, Kyoka turned and addressed Mei.

"That I can't raise flags with him until your position as legal wife is secure," Kyoka recited with a grin.

"Really, must you two carry on like that?" Momo questioned holding a hand to her forehead in exasperation.

"Common Momo, ya know you wanna do it too" Mei teased with a cheshire grin.

Feeling heat rise to her cheeks, Momo started arguing with Mei.

Izuku, who had since recovered from the unexpected hug, walked up to Kyoka who was taking the gauntlets off and putting them on a bench.

"I just need to fine tune them a little more and you should be able to use them as part of your Costume ensemble in a few days," Izuku explained with a grin.

"Ya sure this is fine Tin Man, I mean these things couldn't be cheap to make," Kyoka spoke in a worried tone.

"Positive, it's only been two weeks but everyone in class, even the ones I haven't spoken to much are people who're walking the same path as me," Izuku spoke seriously. "If I can do anything to help them achieve their goals along side me then I want to."

"Heh, the fact you woulda done this even if ya weren't president really makes me glad I voted for ya back then," Kyoka grinned.

She had been one of the ten that had voted for Izuku when the voting was between him and Momo.

"You did, thank you." After hearing that, Izuku was glad that Tenya had refused his offer of handing over the Class Rep position.

_'There are ten people in our class that put their faith in you, myself included, you cannot turn down that faith'_

He remembered Tenya's words and realised that he would have done just that if he handed the position over to someone else.

"Anyway, I should have them done by Tuesday or Wednesday." Izuku placed the gauntlets in a case. "As for the rest, that'll take some time."

"Can't wait to test them at school," Kyoka grinned, handing the boots to Izuku, who placed them in a separate case. "Really amp up my power."

Grinning slightly at the sound Quirk users joke, Izuku closed the second case and picked the two up, he had wanted to test another piece of equipment that he had gotten to the test phase, but it still needed a little more tweaking.

"Anyway, we're done for the day," Izuku spoke to the room as a whole.

"Goin' back to the lab?" Mei asked, already anticipating his answer.

"Of course, still got a few things to work out," grinned Izuku.

Needless to say the three girls decided to follow along.

"Ahh to be young again," Dr Science sighed, watching his protege and the girls walk out.

"Makes you wonder where all the girls where when we were young," Jusen muttered.

"Says the man who has a wife and a child," Dr Science nudged Jusen.

"That wasn't until after school," Jusen retorted.

"And became a Villain, bad boys were the rage back then," Dr Science chuckled.

"You make me sound ancient," Jusen grumbled.

"Well, we should catch up, after all, I'm still working on my technological based mind map," Dr Science declared.

"Your still hung up on that?" Jusen sighed, classic Dr Science.

-AHA-

Hideouts were something of a fading art-form. Back in the day you could tell a lot about a Villain just by where their hideout was located and how it was set up. Most Villains nowadays don't bother with the typical caves, underground lairs or complex super labyrinths. Some of the more stupid Villains chose to actually work from home. While an unnamed bar located in one of the worse neighbourhoods in Tokyo was somewhat more appealing as a hideout, it still lacked a nuance befitting a Villainous hang-out. That being said, an abandoned warehouse in the industrial section (what little factories that were still in business so _not_ so 'industrial') was little better. That and it was five blocks from the aforementioned Villain Bar.

"Kazukiiiii!" a light, feminine voice called out as a young girl with blonde hair in two messy buns wearing an oversized pale yellow cardigan over what looked to be a sailor schoolgirl uniform, bounded her way though several gadget laden tables. "You're back!"

Standing at a table that had what looked like a thick metal cable on it was a black haired man dressed in a white singlet top and brown work-pants turned to face the girl. His coal black eyes blinked before he let out a sigh.

"Toga, what have I said about just letting yourself in here?" He knew the girl wouldn't give him the correct answer to the question, but it was worth trying.

"That I can do it whenever I want?" Despite having eerily cat-like narrow eyes, the girl could pull off quite an adorable look, made even more effective by the seemingly permanent lovesick blush on her face. "'Sides, I brought someone who wants to see ya."

Kazuki then noticed a taller form behind the girl, though dressed in shabby torn black clothes, the man had quite a noticeable face, while the top half was normal, the bottom half and under his eyes seemed to be coloured a dark purple and heavily wrinkled, the border between both 'skins' seemed to be held together by crude surgical staples.

"Dabi, why're you here?" Kazuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Word on the street is you've joined up with a Villain outfit," Dabi spoke smoothly, belying his rough, haggard appearance. "Just wanna know what they're like."

"Nothing much to say really," Kazuki said after a minute. "The leader, Shigaraki, seems to have a mentality of child, his smart but he let's his emotions cloud everything. From what I've seen the only other staple member is a man named Kurogiri, who seems to have some control over Shigaraki. They both answer to a man they call Master. Don't know who he is and he only ever contacts Shigaraki through image-less video calls."

"Seems strange for a brat like that to be a leader," Dabi opined, a hand on his chin.

"I think he may be the 'Master's' apprentice or something," Kazuki shrugged.

"Maybe the Master can shoot lightning out of his hands and his apprentice is like a corrupted good guy?" suggested Toga with a grin.

"A theme Villain Toga?" Dabi questioned dubiously.

"... Copy-write infringements aside I do get a really bad vibe from the guy, and not just scum of the earth type," Kazuki finished.

"So not worthy of attention?" asked Dabi seriously.

"Not yet, if Shigaraki ever got around to cooling himself off then he might be worth something," shrugged Kazuki. "But he's not worth loyalty, the plan he came up with entails sacrificing the rank and file Villains, not a big loss I know, but it definitely tells you he doesn't really value allies."

Dabi pondered the information for a bit, while he would like to join a crew, this Shigaraki seemed too willing to dispose of allies, so unless something happened to change his mindset, even slightly it would probably do to keep the League of Villains as a last choice.

"Hey hey, Mr S?" Toga chimed up from behind the two.

"What do you want Toga?" Kazuki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What makes you think I want something?" Toga put up an innocent expression.

"Because you only ever acknowledge me as your teacher if you want some of my equipment," Kazuki deadpanned.

"Ehehehehe guess ya know me too well teach." In her hands was a knife, the blade was about twelve inches in length while the grip was about half that at six inches. "What's this beauties hidden ability?"

"What your holding is Graphene Knife that I've added a vibration field micro-circuitry network to." Kazuki knew that he would have to explain more.

"Oooohhh... what's Graphene?" Toga predictably asked.

"I'd complain about your attention span in class but I can't actually fault you for this one," Kazuki grumbled "Graphene is an allotrope of carbon in the form of a two-dimensional, atomic-scale, hexagonal lattice in which one atom forms each vertex. It is the basic structural element of other allotropes, including graphite, charcoal, carbon nanotubes and fullerenes. It can be considered as an indefinitely large aromatic molecule, the ultimate case of the family of flat polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons." He noticed that Toga seemed to be tipping over sleepily and sighed. "Basically it's a extremely durable and flexible metal that when coupled with the vibration field micro-circuitry network allows it to vibrate at a high frequency, making it's cutting power near unmatched." He was glad that she seemed to have understood that. "Of course that's only for five minutes. The power consumption drains batteries pretty fast."

"Who cares, five minutes with a god level cutting tool is more then enough to get me hot and bothered." The lovesick blush deepened as she hugged the knife to her and rubbed her cheek against it lovingly.

Rolling his eyes, Kazuki fished around a nearby table and pulled out a deck with a cord attached to it and three cylindrical shaped objects.

"This deck charges the batteries." He took the knife and unlatched a metal pommel on the bottom of the knife and unscrewed the base, a cylindrical object similar to the other three felt out "Slot it in the bottom of the knife, screw the base and re-latch the pommel and you're good to go."

He placed the deck and spare batteries in a bag and handed the knife and bag to Toga, who had the look of absolute euphoria on her face.

"Thanks Mr S." Taking the bag and stowing the knife in it, she all but danced her way too the door "Best Teach Ever."

Silence followed the girl's departure before Dabi turned to Kazuki.

"You do realise you just armed her and now she's gonna test it out," Dabi stated raising an eyebrow.

"For all the blood-lust she seems to suffer from, she exhibits a remarkable level of control not to kill," shrugged Kazuki. "Besides, a Knife is made for stabbing, slicing etcetera, I feel it's in better hands with her then me."

"What an amazing influence you are as a teacher," Dabi deadpanned.

-AHA-

"I seriously don't know what to say," Ojiro stated looking over a piece of paper. "Midoriya, you really are a strange guy."

It was Tuesday lunch time and a slightly different group was gathered around the lunch table. Kirishima and Kaminari had decided to sit with Bakugo, to which Sero and Ashido had opted to join, Ashido because she wanted to pester Bakugo some more and Sero because he enjoyed seeing Ashido bend Bakugo out of sorts. While Momo, Kyoka, Tenya and Ochako decided to continue sitting with Izuku along with Asui, today they were joined by Ojiro, Hagakure and Tokoyami.

"Indeed, I was aware of your astute mechanical prowess just from your suit, but to be planning on making equipment for the rest of us?" Tokoyami muttered, looking over the lunch table that was littered with the various ideas Izuku had recently had.

"He's amazing isn't he," Ochako grinned widely, it had been her that had all but rifled through Izuku's bag to show their fellow classmates Izuku's plans.

"It's not that big a deal," Izuku spoke facing the lunch table in embarrassment. "There are still a few classmates I haven't gotten around to creating something for, take Asui for example".

"Guess my Quirk's hard to make support gear for ribbit," Tsuyu titled her head. "And didn't I tell you it's Tsuyu? Midoriya,"

"That aside, it is actually a big deal," came a voice from the seat to the side of them.

Todoroki had decided to sit where he was not really paying attention to who was around him, that was until he was all but dragged into the conversation when Ochako had realised his proximity. Though he really didn't want to join the conversation, he couldn't help but be interested in the topic.

"It's one thing for Hero Course Students to request specialised equipment from the Support Course Students as they're paid for by the school, but what you doing is making equipment for your classmates out of your own pocket." Todoroki was looking over a piece of paper with a gun shape on it, it had piqued his interest due to the fact it was labelled the 'Frost Gun'.

"Todoroki's right, helping us with studies or somethin' a little more Class Rep like is one thing but this is something way further up the chain Midori," Hagakure said, a sheet of paper seemingly hovering in mid air indicating the girl was reading it.

"All things considered though, I'm surprised you can actually make this stuff for us," Ojiro stated in surprise "What was it you said? A high enough Civilian Mechanical License can allow you to construct support equipment?"

"That's right, I can build gadgets, devices and equipment for Hero's or Hero's in Training without much issue," Izuku nodded. "When it comes to suits however, I need to get them credited by a Support License holder, for example if I was to make a suit like my own but wanted to give it to one of my classmates, I would have to have the suit authenticated by someone like Mr Maijima"

Izuku had spoken briefly with the Excavation Hero in regards to what he could do with his equipment, though they hadn't had a full length conversation due to time constraints. The one time Izuku had managed to visit the Development Studio he had all but been accosted by Mei who had to show him what she was working on, only for it to proceed to blow up. Considering Power Loader's exasperated response Izuku figured that was a staple thing.

"How amazing," was Hagakure response.

"I'm amazed you decided to join the Hero Course, you seem to really love inventing things," Todoroki spoke, it was something that had always been at the back of his mind regarding his Class Rep, why would someone so obviously talented follow a more arduous path rather then what seemed to be a truer calling?

"I do, but I had wanted to be a Hero since I was young," Izuku said with a smile. "When I was deemed Quirkless it shattered me so when my Grandpa offered me this new path I jumped on it. Finding out I had a head for mechanics as well as other things I decided that if I couldn't be a Pro field Hero I'd become a Support and Logistics Hero. I'd use my equipment and intelligence to help all the other Hero's." It was his earliest decision for staying true to his dream. "Of course, then I wandered into a comic shop, saw a pre Quirk comic about a Hero who didn't have any powers, just a sharp mind and a powerful armour suit and suddenly I had my chance," He smirked a bit, thinking back on the day he found that comic. "I knew I'd have a harder time of it and Mr Aizawa did have some good points that first day, but I feel that with my suit I can become a good Hero."

"Quite a lengthy path to follow to be sure," Tokoyami intoned after Izuku's explanation.

"More then most of us, I mean I just though being a Hero would be cool," Ojiro grinned.

"Same here, I mean I'm invisible so it actually was more like a calling for me," spoke Hagakure, her invisible grin managing to be heard through her voice.

Todoroki didn't comment, his own path was more messed up then he wanted to remember, Midoriya was lucky that he had a ray of light to cling to in his darkest hour.

-AHA-

It wasn't long after before lunch and subsequently their Hero lesson was over, Izuku and Momo had to stay behind to do some Class Rep work. Getting out at four, the two made their way to the station.

"Do you have some time after this?" Izuku asked his Vice Rep as they walked through the station doors.

"I do, what's the matter?" Momo asked curiously.

"Just wanted to show you something I didn't get a chance to on Saturday," explained Izuku.

Momo rose an eyebrow but sent a text off to her home before following Izuku too his lab.

Enduring the usual ribbing from Sei as they walked passed the reception desk, they arrived at Izuku's lab. After putting away his suit, Izuku walked over and picked up what looked like a silver coloured earpiece and handed it to the Creation Quirk user.

"Slide this over your right ear," Izuku grinned.

Doing as asked, Momo placed the device over her right ear, before then following Izuku's prompt to press a button on the side. She was slightly startled when a light blue coloured screen slid in front of her eyes.

"Start-up procedure initiated," from the earpiece, Momo heard a feminine, robotic voice, "Good day Miss Yaoyarozu, a pleasure to see you again."

"Err, good afternoon?" Momo had spoken with Izuku's support A.I on occasion when in the lab, so it wasn't the first time hearing it's voice.

"I have been compartmentalised by Izuku to provide support and assistance for you from within this device," the AI informed.

"You see, after wracking my brain for something that would help you with your Quirk, I got an idea from Dr Science of all people," Izuku explained. "Dr Science's Quirk is called 'Basic Eyes'. It allows him to analyse the base structure of whatever his eyesight is centred on, so using the scanning database of the Tetsu Industry super computer and S.A.I for logistics support I put together these glasses," taking a breath, Izuku smirked. "They works in a similar fashion to the information HUD in my helmet, only far more specific due to the needs of your Quirk. All you have to do is focus on a spot and press the centre button and it'll instantly scan whatever it is and the focus point of you vision," Izuku continued his tutorial. "Alternately you can use voice commands and S.A.I can scan anything that's within your peripheral vision. There's also a save function for when you need a remember a hard to reproduce chemical make-up so that you can recreate the harder to remember compounds on the fly without interrupting your thought process too much."

In all honesty, Momo had been one of the harder members of the class to come up with a viable Support Device. It wasn't until he was brainstorming with Mei when Dr Science had wandered passed muttering something about digitising his Quirk for his mind map that Izuku managed to come up with the idea.

Momo was amazed, this would support her Quirk a great deal. It was always a worry of hers that she might get too flustered in the midst of battle and forget how to construct anything but basic things. The device would negate most of that worry. She tried it out, clicking the button while focussing of one of the lab tables and saw the readout appear across the glasses.

"That being said, you will have to get used to focusing on battle while reading the text displayed" Izuku scratched the back of his head "Information saturation is something only you can fix by getting used to it."

"This... this is great Izuku, thank you so much," Momo smiled brilliantly, causing Izuku to blush at the sincere thank you.

"You promised to help me with my venture to supply the class with equipment, the least I can do is make sure you have something that'll help you," Izuku smiled bashfully.

Momo found herself blushing at Izuku's shyness, the two stood in silence in silence for a few moments before Momo cleared her voice.

"_Ahem_, yes right. Thank you for the marvellous device, is it ready for use?" Momo asked, willing her blush away.

"Err yeah, I mean no it's not." Izuku shook his head hard. "I've got a few more tests to run on it before it'll be ready for use. I should finish those by Thursday."

"I see." Momo was a little disheartened, before perking up. "Then I hope to be able to use them to the best of my abilities."

The Pony-tailed girl gave the earpiece back to Izuku.

Having finished with what she was called for, Momo bid Izuku farewell as he saw her out of the lab. Returning to the lab to do some last minute adjustments, S.A.I decided to voice an opinion. "It seems Miss Yaoyarozu was overjoyed with her Analysis Glasses."

"I'm glad, it wasn't easy coming up with that. She's really tried to help me with all that I've been trying to do," Izuku grinned.

"She has indeed be a boon to our lab," S.A.I stated. "Almost as much as Ms Hatsume."

"True, though I don't feel exhausted when dealing with Momo," said Izuku, remembering the amount of randomness that came along with Mei, not that he'd pick favourites between the two girls, to him it was impossible.

"So then, what's on the agenda for the rest of the night Master?" S.A.I asked.

"Just a few adjustments to the Analysis Glasses, shouldn't take more then a few hours," Izuku guessed, "And what have I told you about calling me master?"

"But Kagaku and Dr Science have said you secretly like being regarded as a Master." For some reason, Izuku knew that S.A.I had decided to jump on the teasing bandwagon with that comment.

Izuku spent the next several hours tweaking the Analysis Glasses before noticing the time was nearing ten. Sending a quick text to Izayoi, letting him know he was leaving, Izuku left the Lab and began walking home. Deciding to walk home as opposed to catching the late night train or calling a taxi (despite the fact it'd take him an hour) Izuku made his way through the streetlight laden paths of the streets. It wasn't until he was half-way back to his apartment when he suddenly felt a chill.

"Ya know, it's not safe to wander about after dark, boy," a feminine voice sounded, causing Izuku to stop.

He looked around for the voice he didn't notice anyone around, before craning his neck. There, sitting rather nonchalantly on top of one of the streetlights was a girl.

She looked around seventeen or eighteen years old and had a pale complexion, her silver hair ran down in two long twin-tails past he waist and her amethyst coloured eyes shimmered. She was dressed in a dark purple almost black short sleeved sailor top with a noticeably more frilly black skirt that went to just above the knees with thigh high black heeled boots. Her right hand, covered in a dark purple lacy sleeve that went from her elbow to her wrist was propped by her elbow on her crossed legs in which she was resting her chin on said hand. Her left hand, covered in a similar black sleeve, was holding an opened black lacy parasol that fanned out behind her, giving her a Gothic like fairy look.

Izuku was really confused by the girls sudden appearance, she was giving off a few really distinct but random impressions. The ones that stood out, conflictingly enough was a deep feeling of dread yet a really strange calming presence.

"Oh don't be so guarded, I don't bite." She seemed to think her joke was quiet humorous as she hopped down from her perch.

It was then Izuku noticed another peculiarity about her, she had pronounced fangs.

"Who are you?" Izuku had a hand in his suit handle, just is case.

"Me?... weeelllll I guess ya can call me Kyūkets for the time being," she grinned, showing off her canines more.

She took a few steps to the right before looking up at the moon.

"Well, I say ya shouldn't walk around at night but it's pretty peaceful out." She was right, there were hardly any traffic on the road.

"Alright then Kyūkets, what do you want with me?" Izuku questioned cautiously.

"Nothing much," the girl grinned. "Just wanted to meet with the boy who beat that robot suit the other week."

"How did you know it was me?" Izuku asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Let's just say I got friends in high places," she laughed a little. "In all seriousness, I've got a vested interest in all Hero's in Training."

She twirled around on the spot, her skirt and parasol making her movements seem childlike in comparison to the feeling of fear she seemed to exude.

"I must say though, you can handle my aura far better then most fifteen year olds." She placed a finger on her lips and tilted her head. "I've known adults who can't bear being near me, you show remarkable resilience," her expression became softer. "You kinda remind me on someone else".

In a fit of speed Izuku couldn't keep up with, she was instantly behind him.

"I've got high hopes for your class Izuku Midoriya, you especially." She jumped back from him as he turned around. "I know you won't disappoint."

A light greyish coloured haze surrounded the girl as she grinned widely, before seemingly loosing form and blending into the haze. After a few seconds, the mist evaporated, leaving Izuku standing alone of the street.

"Just who... who was that?" knowing he wouldn't get an answer any time soon, he continued on his way home, all the while trying to remember why the name Kyūkets sounded so familiar.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : A few bits to change in this, like Izuku's answer to Todoroki in regards to why he chose the Hero Course but again not too much of a change. Also trimmed an unnecessary scene at the end for continuity sakes.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to review.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	15. Chapter 15: Off The Beaten Track

**A.N: Here's chapter 15 up, just three more chapter's until I'm caught up.**

****Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. ****

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 15: Off The Beaten Track.**

Information was very important, at least for the most part. With the correct information one could turn the tide of battle in ones favour, but wrong information could very well see one ending up in a less then desirable circumstance. In certain circumstances, knowledge is power. In a world full of Heroes and Villains one could never have enough information. The problem with that however, stems from too much being a good thing, which conversely left too little being bad.

"You're saying there's nothing?" Izuku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed," S.A.I's modulated voice spoke. "There are no records pertaining to the name Kyūkets."

It was Wednesday morning as Izuku was on the train to U.A. When he had arrived home last night he had used his PDT to contact S.A.I and run a search on the girl he met last night.

"Several hours and nothing, but why did I feel like I knew the name?" That was what confused Izuku the most.

"Perhaps further delving is required?" S.A.I's voice asked from the PDT.

"Maybe, I'll ask around at school. Some of the pro's might know," Izuku sighed, it wasn't really a big issue.

The girl seemed harmless enough, despite that overwhelming presence she gave off.

_'I wonder what that was,' _Izuku placed a hand on his chin in thought. _'An oppressive feeling of fear combined with the sudden urge to run from her. From what I could gather it seemed to be something that was passively released from her, something she couldn't control. Maybe it was something to do with her Quirk. There wasn't any discernible things about her, aside from those elongated canines, but that's actually quite a common mutation in Quirk holders. Something like that can be found even with people who don't have a Quirk centred around their mouth,' _leaning back and staring at the train car's roof, Izuku continued his postulating. _'Kirishima Tetsutetsu, and Tkage are proof of that.' _

That little bit of information regarding Tetsutetsu and Tokage came from one of his phone conversations with Kendo, apparently the silver haired youth had a Quirk that allowed his body to gain the hardened quality of metal,similar to Kirishima's 'Hardening' Quirk while Tokage's Quirk allowed her to split her body up into pieces and also regenerate limbs. _'In saying that, the fang growth could have nothing to do with her actual Quirk. In which case whatever her Quirk is it doesn't effect her physical form, so not a Mutation?' _

Of course he couldn't be sure about that either considering that one could hold a Mutation Quirk and look no different then a normal (or as close to being normal) person. _'Then of course there's people like Ashido who have an Emission Quirk that effects her form and therefore is not classified as a Mutation.' _Truth be told, Izuku knew he wouldn't be able to guess his way to an answer, but he found it the be more productive then not thinking on it entirely.

"You okay there? You've been mumbling to yourself for a while now." Izuku was shocked out of his musings by a voice.

"Err, yeah, sorry about that." Looking toward the seat across from him, Izuku's eyes landed on a blonde girl.

"Seemed like a really complicated topic." It wasn't the first time Izuku had spoken with the girl, ever since starting U.A he had noticed she shared his commute, though she always got off at the stop before him. One day during the first week, Izuku had been checking recent news on his phone, muttering about the different Villain attacks going on when she had commented on his muttering, now they tended to have small talk as they waited to arrive at their stops.

"Nothing to bad, just a little mystery I want to solve," Izuku grinned, stashing the PDT in his pocket.

"Ooh I love a good mystery, especially if there's blood involved." One of the things Izuku noticed about the girl, despite still not knowing her name even after three weeks, was that she was predisposed to violence, blood especially for some reason. Add to that she always seemed to have reddened cheeks, giving off the impression of someone who was constantly feverish.

"Well, I hope my mystery doesn't involve blood." And that was a sincere hope, after dealing with the Iron Monger the week before he didn't really want any more _surprise_ fights.

"Aww don't be a downer, I reckon you'd look quiet _adorable_ with blood trailing down your face," the girls blush deepened before the train began to pull up. "Ahh, my stop, see ya tomorrow Freckles."

Yet another nickname he ended up saddled with, he really didn't understand girls and their penchant for nicknaming things.

Before she reached the door, a chime indicated her phone rang, fishing it out from her cardigan, the yellow coloured phone was laden down with an assortment of charms one would get from a shrine.

As she stepped off the train, talking to whomever it was that had decided to ring her, Izuku noticed something had fallen to the ground. Standing up from his seat, he picked up the object and flipped it open, it seemed the girl had dropped her student pass. As Izuku was about to call out, the train doors suddenly slid shut and he sighed.

"Guess that means I'll have to take this too her this afternoon," Izuku muttered to himself before taking a look at the school details and her name "Huh?, Himiko Toga, nice to finally have a name to go with the face."

Seeing as his stop was only going to be ten minutes away, Izuku decided to remain standing, all the while considering what he was going to do about gaining information about Kyūkets.

"Ahh come'on Kacchan, ya gotta admit it's a great idea".

It was something Izuku wasn't expecting as he walked into the classroom. Bakugo generally showed up nearing the start of lessons, but lately he had been showing up somewhat earlier. Right now had the ever buoyant Ashido sitting on the explosive teens desk.

"Seriously do I need to fuckin' nuke you?" Bakugo asked, staring up at the pink skinned girl.

"No need to get crabby, jus' wanna know what ya think about what our Teacher's suggested."

Apparently the Boxing studio that Bakugo and Kirishima now attended in an attempt to increase their physical combat prowess also was co-owned by a master of Muey-Thai, a style Mina (and also Ojiro) had decided to take up.

"We're learning two separate styles. How tha' hell would knowing what someone unrelated can do help in any fucking way?" Bakugo growled out.

"For teamwork obviously." How Ashido could grin in the face of that glare Izuku didn't know as he sat in his seat "Watcha' think Midori?"

"About what?" normally he would be fine talking with Ashido, but this conversation involved Bakugo.

"I'm try'na convince Kacchan to spar with me, our teacher's suggested it'll increase our combat ability if we train against someone on a similar skill level who's using another style," Ashido explained.

Raising an eyebrow, Izuku gave the suggestion a cursory thought.

"Why the hell are you askin' someone else? And Deku of all people?" Bakugo asked.

"Because he usually has pretty awesome ideas, remember all those strategies in the Hero Classes he comes up with?" Ashido answered and then asked.

Though he wanted to rebuke the idea of anything positive about Izuku, Bakugo was forced to relent, even if it felt like a blow to his pride.

"Well the idea is pretty sound," Izuku nodded. "Mr Kiritsugu has said that branching outside of our comfort zones will help us in the long run."

"See, even the Teach says it," Ashido grinned.

Feeling his left eye start to twitch, Bakugo let out an annoyed 'Tch'.

"Fine, one sparing session, this afternoon when we get to the studio," the Explosion Quirk user relented reluctantly.

"Woo yeah, chalk one victory up for Raccoon Eyes!" Ashido cheered loudly.

"Did... did she just refer to herself with the name you insult her with?" Izuku asked in a confused manor.

"Makes me wanna come up with another name, but I don't think that'll work either." Bakugo had never met anyone who could turn one of his caustic nicknames around quiet like Ashido had.

-AHA-

The day ended on a slightly less physically taxing task then normal, the use of common logic to get from one place to another without the use of GPS Equipment. Naturally Izuku had a minor advantage in his suits flight capabilities, Sero could also get high up pretty quickly with his tape. Doing this with a range of different objectives wasn't really taxing, though it did make you think and time was a factor so over-thinking tended to lead to trouble, something that Izuku tended to do a little too much.

Having already been given his 'quest' for the afternoon, Izuku had started towards the station, toward the school listed on the student pass he had picked up. All the while thinking about his conversation with All Might during lunch. After giving his mentor and benefactor a full recount of the meeting he had with Kyūkets, All Might was just as confused as Izuku was.

"_I... see. Quiet troubling indeed, I'm afraid that I do not recall a Hero or Villain by the name of Kyūkets"_

Those were the words Toshinori had left him with, and a promise to look into it himself. To be honest, Izuku wasn't certain if All Might would have better luck then he had but it wouldn't hurt to have another ear to the ground.

As he departed the train after a ten minute ride, Izuku walked through the streets of an unfamiliar district for fifteen minutes. He was using S.A.I's GPS mapping system with his PDT to make sure he was going in the right direction.

Arriving at the school gates, he noticed they were still opened, but no-one was manning them. Not at all like U.A, but an ordinary High-school didn't require anything like that level of security. Using S.A.I to get the location of the schools security office from the schools website, Izuku mumbled when he found it unmanned as well, heaving a sigh he got S.A.I to get him the location of the Teachers staff office. Arriving at the closed door he knocked a few times before a voice bade him entry.

Sitting on a chair behind a rather paper laden desk was a man with messy black hair wearing a rather dishevelled looking grey buttoned shirt and black pants, a lab coat was draped over the chairs back.

"Huh, that uniform..." The man stood from his chair, fixing up the pair of glasses he wore. "You're from U.A".

"Err yeah, I mean yes sir, sorry for barging onto your school-grounds, there wasn't anyone at the gate or the security office, so I came here." Izuku felt his old nervousness return and inwardly cursed.

"Okay, why?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Err, this morning, on the train I commute to U.A on, there's someone from this school on the train with me," Izuku began to explain. "This morning she dropped her student pass so I came to give it back to her, or one of her teachers."

Izuku handed the student pass to the teacher who flipped it open before slapping his forehead.

"That idiot." He shook his head before pulling out a phone from his pocket and hitting a few buttons. After a few seconds he began speaking. "Toga, where are you?" He waited for an answer. "You dropped your damned student pass on the train this morning," another moment. "How did I know? A kid from U.A just brought it to me." More time. "Describe him?, why... never mind, he has green hair, green gloves and boots, a green and silver backpack." He paused again. "What, freckles?" He cast a glance toward Izuku. "Yeah, why the hell did you need to know that?" His left eye began twitching erratically. "Just get you dumb ass back here all right." Hanging up the phone in an exasperated way, he turned to Izuku "She'll be here in ten, she said to not let you get away, whatever that means."

Izuku wasn't sure what to make of the one sided conversation, at U.A the teachers garnered a healthy amount of respect, and in response they respected the students in a similar way (when not trying to make their bones ache from shear exhaustion.) From what he was able to figure it seemed that the girl on the train wasn't big on respecting a teacher, nor did this teacher seem to respect her. The strange thing was, the situation made the conversation seem more personable, like one between friends.

"Heh, probably not used to that type of dynamic are ya." Sitting back down, the man motioned Izuku to take a seat in front of his desk. "I'd like to say that most normal schools go for that type of dynamic, but it really is a rare occurrence, plus Toga's exasperating on a good day."

"Were my thoughts that obvious." Izuku scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Mostly, anyways my names Kazuki Shikihiro, I'm the Science Teacher at this school," Kazuki introduced himself. "And before you think of calling me Mr Shikihiro, know that you aren't a student here, Kazuki's just fine."

"Oh, my names Izuku Midoriya," Izuku responded as he sat down.

"Heh, actually I already knew who you were kid, not every day one of the premier Technological Institutions chooses their heir," Kazuki grinned.

"I see, so you watched the showcase?" Izuku asked.

"Actually I was there, I got my own stakes in R&D." Kazuki fished out a piece of paper and handed it to Izuku.

Izuku's eyes widened as he looked over the sketch and scribbles on the page.

"A Energy transfer cable?" He muttered, unsure exactly what it was.

"A conduit." Kazuki nodded at Izuku's assessment. "Essentially a thin cable that has the ability to conduct energy from one place to another."

"This is amazing, you should get this patented, do you work for any Company," Izuku fired off a few questions.

"Heh I don't, but I might send it to Tetsu Industries or Nemari Corp once I've got a prototype," Kazuki chuckled at Izuku's excitement. "Until then I haven't actually thought about the patent."

It was at this moment the door to the teacher's staff room was thrown open.

"Teeeeaaaachhhh ya didn't let him escape did'ya?" The blonde girl announced her presence in a loud fashion, her cat-like yellow eyes finding Izuku seated across from her teacher. "Freckles!"

Her jovial greeting caused an eyebrow to raise on Kazuki.

"So that's why," he muttered. "Oi, dumb blonde, inside voice."

The reprimand caused the girl to giggle as she bounded over to the two. Kazuki heaved a sigh and tossed the pass to her, which she caught deftly, her focus for the most part on Izuku as he stood up.

"Thanks for bringing me this," she grinned widely. "Ya know ya could have waited 'till tomorrow when we were on the train."

"Yeah I know," Izuku answered with a small grin. "But I wasn't sure if students at this school needed their pass or not."

At U.A a students pass was the only thing that allowed them access to the grounds of the school.

"Hehehe, this thing isn't as important as U.A's," the girl grinned, before tilting her head. "Guess we should introduce ourselves, the names Himiko Toga."

"Izuku, Izuku Modoriya, it's nice to meet you Toga," replied Izuku.

"Himiko," the girl said instantly. "Call me Himiko and I'll call you Izuku, when I don't feel like calling ya Freckles."

Izuku felt he should have been surprised by her sudden informality, but considering Mei had pretty much demanded the same thing when they met he was all but used to it.

"Anyway, now that that matter is settled, you guys should head off," Kazuki muttered, he placed a hand on both their shoulders and ushered them out the door. "Toga, see you tomorrow, and for love of god don't forget that assignment"

The two teens left the campus grounds, Himiko danced on ahead before turning around and throwing her hand up behind her head as she walked backwards.

"Hey, hey let me treat ya to something," she smirked. "As thanks for bringing me my student pass."

"You don't have too," Izuku put a hand up in the air.

Only to be surprised as Himiko latched onto said hand with one of hers

"Not takin' no for an answer," she smirked as she took off running, dragging Izuku along behind her.

-AHA-

Bakugo was accustomed to winning, well before U.A that was. In middle-school he had the best grades out of the entire school in every subject. Not only that, his Quirk was by far the strongest among the school as well, stronger even then the teachers. Despite his prideful nature, he wasn't expecting to coast in U.A like he had in middle-school because he knew that everyone at the school (from the Hero Course at least) were all walking the same path as he was. Sure he felt he was better then they were, but they were still side-characters and that meant they only had a little more importance then the bugs at middle-school. That was until Deku of all people defeated him in their first Hero Class. Bakugo didn't take well to loosing, he knew he was probably one of the most sorest losers out there, but the fact he lost to someone in a tin can toy suit really pissed him off. Of course the worst of it was the serving Deku had given him at the end of the day, worse because the little shitstain was right, he was overconfident. Still, it didn't diminish his pride and he was damned if he was gonna let the insult stand, once he got more acquainted with boxing, he was gonna fight Izuku again, and this time he was going to win. As soon as he could go a round against this pink haired fucking alien girl without ending up flat on his back.

"Come'on Kacchan, you can do better then that," Ashido grinned widely as she stared down a Bakugo, standing at his head.

Over to the side, Kirishima and Ojiro, who had finished their practice, were both holding back their snickers.

Glaring caustically at the pink haired menace who had the audacity to giggle at his ire, Bakugo got back to his feet, rubbing the red mark on his nose. Ashido had jumped backward causing him to miss a forward punch, before athletically leaping forward with a raised knee before driving said joint into his face, sending him toppling backwards from the impressive force. It was a good thing Muey-Thai required pads on the knees and elbows along with padded boots and gloves.

"That's it, kid gloves are off," Bakugo's roar was met with chuckles from Kirishima and Ojiro.

"He says that, but still has the gloves on," Kirishima snickered watching Bakugo go through some of the moves and stances he had been taught in order to bring some level of pain to Ashido.

"I'm just glad Ashido took the initiative to challenge him, no offence Kirishima, but your a hell of a lot less intimidating then Bakugo," Ojiro commented.

"Heh what can I say, I just got that kind of winning personality." Kirishima rubbed his upper lip with his index finger, displaying a toothy grin.

Bakugo swung his right arm forward, as Ashido put an arm up to block, shifting slightly, Bakugo pushed himself backward, avoiding Ashido's strike and he threw another right. Ashido dodged to she side and ducked down low for a leg sweep with Bakugo jumped over, he went to throw another right, causing the girl to guard up but then fast changed his stance and delivered a hard left, taking the girl by surprised as she spun around and hit the mat.

"Ouch, a faint," Ojiro winced.

"Nice rope-a-dope Bakugo," Kirishima grinned. "Though ya coulda held back, that was full power."

"Tch, the peanut gallery should shut their face," Bakugo growled. "Besides, she's a Hero in Training isn't she? That should be nothing."

"He's right" Ashido grinned, standing up "I'll just consider that Kacchan's love tap."

"Ya want me to break your face Raccoon Eyes?" Bakugo seethed

"Alright Bakugo, enough posturing," the man who spoke had a tinge of a French accent in his voice, he was wearing white loose shorts with a red strip and no shit, his brown hair fell lifelessly over his right eye. "Your form was good, better then most who have been only doing this for a week."

"Mina is also performing well," this boisterous voice came from a giant dark skinned man, he had spiky silver hair held up by a red Mongkol, and was wearing a yellow singlet with loose red shorts. Bandages were wrapped around his hands, forearms, feet and lower legs. "You executed perfect Kao Loi, you are good disciple."

He had a peculiar way of speaking, seeming to miss out on an occasional word.

"Thanks Master Kashiwagi," Ashido grinned widely.

The two men were the owners of the Studio, Jō Hari and Kengo Kashiwagi.

Hari's father was the one that had run the studio before. A Quirkless man who put his all into the art of pre Quirk boxing. While not a flashy as some of the Quirk oriented sports out there Boxing allowed the Quirkless to compete as well and had achieved a cult following. While not being physically competent as his father Hari still knew more about Boxing then almost anybody.

Kashiwagi on the other hand owed his physique to his Quirk a mutation Quirk that only effected his form and gave no extra abilities, when he was still in school he had seen an add for Muey-thai and decided that he would follow that path. Eventually becoming a master and wanting others to see the greatness in Muey-Thai, he met Hari and asked if he could run a Muey-Thai training dojo along side Hari's Boxing which the man was happy to agree too, hoping a joint endeavour would bring about more students.

"Anyway, ya had your dammed spar," Bakugo growled out as he headed toward the change rooms.

"Actually Bakugo, I want you to do this regularly," Hari spoke up "At least when your not learning with me."

"Why?" asked Bakugo, narrowing his eyes.

"Because it'll help your development facing opponents at your level, one of the reasons I agreed to let Kengo set up his Muey-Thai studio here is because of the prospect of having our students spar," explained Hari. "The more you spar with Kirishima, Ashido and Ojiro, the better you'll be as a boxer."

"Err, can I veto on facing Bakugo" Ojiro put his hand up.

"Not to worry Mashirao, you good as well, tail makes great addition for Muey-Thai moves" Kashiwagi gave Ojiro the thumbs up, making the boy sweatdrop.

"Anyway, it's getting late so you guys should head home" Hari said "See you if you make it in the morning, if not then in the afternoon"

With that, the four U.A students left for the day.

-aha-

Mashirao took off first, giving a nod to the three before leaving for a closer station. Bakugo gave an annoyed grunt that Kirishima and Ashido were following him to his own stop.

"Don't be such a sourpuss," Ashido spoke up with a wide grin.

"Do you want me to blast your face Raccoon Eyes?" Despite the growl and glare, there wasn't quiet the same amount of heat in the threat as there normally world be.

Ashido realised this and was about to capitalised before something else drew her attention.

"Hang on," Ashido pulled herself up, causing Kirishima to take notice.

"What's up?" the 'Hardening' Quirk user asked, while Bakugo continued walking forward ignoring the two.

"I think that's Midori," Ashido grinned widely, grabbing Bakugo by the collar.

"Seriously? The fuck are you doin'?" the caustic blonde asked.

"Shush, time for stealth mode," Ashido grinned placing the index finger of her free hand to her lips in a shushing manner.

As much as he wanted to both figuratively and literally explode. Bakugo found himself holding back as he was dragged along by Ashido.

The site that the said pink coloured menace had laid eyes on was something that made Bakugo seethe more.

Midoriya seemed to be pulled erratically along by a hyper-active blonde to a crape stand.

"The fuck would I want to watch this?" Bakugo asked tugging his arm free from Ashido's grip.

"Are ya sure Kacchan?" asked Ashido battering her eyes at the spiky blonde. "What if Midori has a girlfriend before you?"

Normally a provocation like that would make Bakugo scoff in derision, but for a single instant he paused.

"God damn you Pinky!" Bakugo shouted, causing said pink skinned girl to burst out laughing.

"So? Are we gonna continue following Midoriya?" Kirishima asked feeling a little left out as the two seemed to be absorbed in their own little world.

"Nah, I already got some choice shot's." All through the entire stalking, Ashido had her phone up and was taking both photo and video. "Gonna enjoy screwing with Midori tomorrow."

Bakugo suddenly gave up on fighting the grip Ashido had retaken on his arm before giving the alien like girl an appraising stare.

"Make it worth it Pinky." Baukgo smirked, causing Ashido to cringe at the name but return the smirk with a thumbs up.

-AHA-

Something Izuku was surprised he found himself used to, was being dragged around the streets by a hyper eccentric girl. The fact this was the second hyper eccentric girl he had the pleasure of knowing made him wonder why him of all people. First Himiko had dragged him to a takeaway joint where she paid for a meal for herself and him, he had realised that trying to convince her that he didn't want to be paid back was futile. Next they walked around to various crane games where he found himself conscripted in helping her win plushies. After that Himiko bought some crepes from a stand and now the two were walking up a flight of steps towards a shrine for reasons Izuku didn't know.

"Ahh, over there." She bolted forward to a stand set up outside the shrine, which was manned by a woman with long black hair wearing tradition shrine maiden garb. "Hey, hey I want two of these thanks."

"Certainly Miss." Himiko had quickly grabbed two charms from the displays and gave them to the shrine Maiden.

She bounded back to Izuku, a wide grin on her blushing face and handed a charm to Izuku.

"A commemoration," she explained. "It's a charm that symbolises a fateful encounter, perfect for today."

Izuku had to admit, the grin she wore was infectious, he took the charm from the excited girl with a smile.

He was actually surprised that a place like this was actually in the middle of Tokyo. After Quirks became an established thing, religion joined science in the back-burner of the societal spotlight. Though there were more then a few cults created, centred around Quirks being either gifts from the gods, in which various reasoning's were used to say that this Quirk or that Quirk were to be treated as something greater then what they were. The other was of course brand those with Quirks as heretics, which was promptly abandoned when the Quirk population grew to encompass fifty percent of the world. Japan was one of the few nations of the world that wanted to retain a level of spiritualism while regarding Quirks as a separate issue. Though it shouldn't really strike him as odd considering he himself visits a shrine for new years, if it being the only time he does.

"You know you didn't have to do this" Izuku said as the two made their way onto the train, the walk from the shrine had taken about twenty minutes.

"You keep sayin' that and I keep ignoring you," Himiko grinned. "You're too humble ya know, aiming to be one of those pious type Heroes?"

"Not at all, I just want to be a Hero to help people," explained Izuku.

Himiko raised an eyebrow.

"Just to help people?" She repeated in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, sounds pretty lame doesn't it," Izuku scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm, juuuust a little," Himiko grinned. "I suppose it's better then most Heroes out there".

Though she spoke with a light tone, Izuku felt that for some reason, the words had weight to them.

Soon Izuku reached his stop, stepping off the train.

"See ya tomorrow Freckles" Himiko grinned as the doors closed.

Izuku sighed and checked the time, he had left U.A at four and seemed to have walked around with Himiko for about two hours so it was seven after the train ride back.

'Well, I guess one night off at the lab won't be an issue' Izuku muttered as he began his trek home.

-AHA-

Alarms blared throughout the facility as a hydraulic door opened up admitting Izayoi into the room.

"What happened?" His voice was controlled, but his eyes were narrowed.

It was one in the morning when the alarm went off, Izayoi was one of three members who actually lived in the Tetsu Industries building. So he was quick to the scene, Dr Science and Jusen entered soon after.

"It seems there was a break-in," the security officer on deck said, his eyes fixed on a wall of surveillance monitors.

"What was stolen?" Jusen asked with a furrowed brow.

"They seem to have went after one of the prototype units," the security officer relayed as he keyed a few prompts into the holographic keyboard in front of him.

"That is the most vulnerable of our facilities," Dr Science muttered.

They watched as a monitor was brought up, showing a large open display cylinder that was currently empty.

"The Flight Pack," Izayoi muttered.

"I can't get anything off the feed," the security guard said. "Whoever this was knew of security network"

"Knew the network?" Jusen reiterated in question.

"Well dear fellows, looks like we may have a spy in our midst," Dr Science spoke.

"Call in some more security," Izayoi ordered. "I want our people to go over the scene before we allow the authorities."

"Are you sure that's wise sir?" The security guard asked, even though he was already contacting some more guards.

"It pays to be cautious in regards to this type of crime," Izayoi answered.

"Type of crime?" The security guard asked.

"Indeed, corporate espionage. If there are any traces of the criminals then we would have a better chance finding it because it was done by one of our own," explained Izayoi.

"Should we tell Izuku?" Jusen questioned.

"Tomorrow, when he comes to the lab," Izayoi nodded. "No sense in waking him up now."

With that, the three tech veterans went about the various tasks to solve the problem that had now risen before them.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : I will say that the whole sequence with Mina, Kirishima and Bakugo seeing Izuku and Toga was based on a review in my original AHA stating it would have been more amusing is it was Ashido's group that saw Izuku and Toga rather then randomly having Sero seeing them. So I created a scene around thi. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	16. Chapter 16: Training Days and Life Lesso

**A.N: A couple of changes here, at the beginning and during the Robot fight, hope you enjoy.**

****Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. ****

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 16: Training Days and Life Lessons**

Something Izuku wasn't expecting, as he sat down in his seat the next day after arriving at the classroom, was to be asked a surprise question by Ashido.

"Hey, hey Midori. Who was that girl you were with yesterday?" the pink skinned girl asked with a wide grin.

Of course, she made sure to have said it with enough volume to be heard by the surrounding classmates.

"Another girl, damn it Midoriya, ya gotta let us know how you do it," came the wail of Mineta, which in turn let even more people hear.

"Sooo?" Ashido grinned, leaning against Izuku's desk. "Me, Eiji and Kacchan saw you on an after-school date. What would Mei say about it?"

"Probably something like _'I'm the one who shoulda' got first dibs',_" Kyoka grinned from the side of the conversation.

"Must be nice being so popular," Kaminari sighed wistfully.

"Come on you guys, it wasn't like that." Izuku flushed red.

He took the time to explain to those who were listening what happened.

"Dude, no matter how ya slice it that was a date," concluded Ashido as she sat on Bakugo's desk, tilting her head with the same devious smirk.

Seeing all the others nod in agreement made Izuku want to sink in his chair.

"Seriously, do you need to sit on my desk to have this fucking conversation?" Bakugo growled at Ashido.

"But it's comfortable, and I can annoy you from here better as well," Ashido grinned.

The only saving grace, Izuku concluded, was the Aizawa walked in the room a few minutes later. At least he'd have a reprieve from this interrogation.

-AHA-

The world of Villainy had many facet's, most common of which was the random no-body Villains that spring up only to be quickly taken down. Since All Might came to power, the ideal _Supervillain _doesn't quiet exist in the same conventional sense as one would come to know them. Every Villain was the responsibility of every Hero so there weren't any arch-enemies formed either. With the ever changing landscape of Villainy, a lot had to get smart to become viable. One such way was theft. Keeping oneself on the down-low and thieving something was something that Villains could get away with if they were smart, on top of that, only committed Heroes actually chased down these criminals due to the tedious nature of finding information about the whole situation, so it was mostly left up to the police, who then called in the Heroes to capture the Villain after the leg work was taken care of.

"Makes you wonder what happened to the profession of Heroes? Right." The man speaking was dressed mostly in a black suit with orange pads up the middle, on the shoulders, down the side of his thighs, on each side of his head and orange gauntlets and boots.

"I suppose so, most just care about their limelight." This came from a man dressed in a lab coat, black shirt and brown slacks, he pushed his glasses up his face, he was the picture of ordinary. "I do thank you for getting the object in question."

"It was easy once you spend a few months there," the suited man waved off. "Where do you want me to deliver it anyways?"

"Ahh, about that, there is an associate of mine. My boss doesn't quiet want to have the object near our labs so we ask you take it to him," the scientist explained.

"Huh? Thought you mighta wanted to reverse engineer the thing," spoke the suited man. "Why steal it in the first place?"

"In actuality it was just to annoy those fools at Tetsu Industries, we knew that the Flight Pack would be easy to obtain from someone of your calibre without endangering their cover," explained the scientist. "Besides, with what that youngster is planning, we should be on even terms with our competitors soon enough"

Handing over a slip of paper with the associates location, the scientist walked away with a wave of his hand.

"Huh? Weird," the suited man shrugged, looking over the piece of paper. "The industrial section near the slums... I wanna say cliché, I really, really do."

With a shake of his head, the man began preparations, he should be finished but the afternoon if all goes well.

-AHA-

"Alright, class. Today, we'll be doing something a little bit different," Kiritsugu spoke to the class, now gathered before the gate of Training Ground Delta. "On the bus all of you were assigned a number; each person with the same number will all be part of a four-man group, meaning there should be five groups total. Each one will pair up with the other ones, each two will pair up with the other twos, and so-on. Arrange yourselves into your allotted groups and we'll begin shortly."

Following this brief instruction, the students of One-A arranged themselves into their select groups. Those that received the Ones were Aoyama, Ochako, Sero, and Todoroki. Those that received Twos were Koda, Sato, Tokoyami, and Momo. Those that received Threes were Tenya, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Mineta. Those that received Fours were Asui, Kyoka, Izuku, and Ojiro. Those that received Fives were Ashido, Bakugou, Hagakure, and Mezo.

"Alright, now that you're all sorted and without any further delay, we can begin the day's lesson," he said pulling out a small stack of papers. "In my hand are a series of maps, one for each four-man group. The routes indicated with red highlighter are going to be your patrol routes, which you will follow to the letter. Each group will be graded based on the deviations or lack thereof from the established routes, time, and efficiency which it takes to complete your run," he said revealing the first map. "Now, I want want each group to quickly elect a leader for this exercise. Each leader will ensure that their group follows the patrol route in an efficient and expedient matter. You have sixty seconds to decide."

"Why only sixty seconds, if you mind me asking?" Iida questioned.

"In the real world, when you're on the Association's yen, you won't have the luxury of spending all day bickering about who will lead and who will follow. There are going to be times when Agencies have to work together because their areas of coverage overlap and different sponsors choose to unify varying forces due to things like heightened crime rates, notorious villains, or other factors. They say that time is money, but time is also _lives_, so I want to see some hustle before I send the first group in," Kiritsugu answered.

At this, the five groups quickly huddled up and began debating. Some groups elected their leaders rather quickly, such as Groups one, two, and four who elected Todoroki, Momo, and Izuku for things like their raw power, stunning intellect, or the sheer novelty of their armour respectively. Group three butted heads because _everyone _wanted to lead for their own reasons, though eventually Kirishima was made the lead at the five-second mark because his 'Hardening' made him ideal as the tip of the spear. Group Five had the most friction of any of the groups as Bakugo's volatile personality demanded the right to lead, whereas Ashido was more favourable for the other two due to her outgoing and less caustic nature. As the time limit ended, Mezo and Hagakure declared the two be joint leaders, Ashido was fine with it and Bakugo was somewhat mollified.

"You all have your leaders, that's good," the teacher nodded. "Now, each group will enter through these gates one at a time, each subsequent group following after the group before them completes their exercise. I'll be waiting for you at the heart of Training Ground Delta, so good luck to each of you," he said backing away, a bank of cyan mist beginning to form around him. "Oh, and as Present Mic likes to say, 'May you all suffer gladly in the trials to come'," he added ominously as he pulled his mask over his head, the bank of mist completely obscuring him from view. By the time the mist parted a few moments later, Kiritsugu had completely vanished.

"I didn't like it when Present Mic said that at the Entrance Exam and I don't like it _now_," Ashido grumbled.

"No kidding. And it was way _spookier _when Mr. Kiritsugu said it," Kirishima added.

"What do you think's waiting for us inside?" Hagakure asked, fidgeting in place next to her team.

A minute later the set of lights above the gate lit green, the heavy doors opening and Group 1 stepping forward.

"Guess that's our cue," Sero commented as he lowered his visor.

"So what is it we are to do?" Aoyama asked as he flared out his cape.

"Stay in double-file formation. I'll take point, Uraraka, next to me. Sero, you and Aoyama will take the rear, hold one pace back from the two of us," Todoroki succinctly ordered as he began to file through the gate.

-AHA-

"I don't like this," Sero remarked as he searched the area they were walking down.

"I agree, fifteen minutes without so much as a single obstacle..." Todoroki said as he flexed his right hand. "It's quiet. _Too _quiet."

"Why did you have to say it _that _way? That's _always _what the good guy says before the villain or the monster attacks," Ochako shuddered, the utter lack of noise in the 1/1 urban recreation sending chills up her spine.

"Then shall we not pick up the pace?" Aoyama questioned.

"Because we need to pace ourselves, save our energy for whatever Mr Kiritsugu has in store for us," Todoroki asserted as he looked down at the map, their route taking them behind a number of buildings through back alleys. A few stretches were down the training ground's main thoroughfare, but since the bulk of villain-related incidents happened where no-one could see them, it made sense that Kiritsugu's selected route for them were in the slightly darker areas.

"What _do _you think he has in store for us?" Ochako asked as she drummed her fingers together nervously, the mist-maker's ominous words hanging in the back of her mind.

"I don't know. Similar to Mr Aizawa, Mr Kiritsugu doesn't have that strong a media presence, so there isn't a _lot_ of reliable information about him and his preferences in circulation," Todoroki stated.

"Oh! I remember he made a pretty big splash on the net when he became the full time Pro partner to to Ms Kayama" Sero said with a grin. "She had _hundreds _of men, and even a couple dozen _women_, trying to get that gig."

"That doesn't really tell us anything about the _test _though," Ochako said as she looked around. She was still a little self-conscious about her costume, but Midnight's was _way _more provocative.

As the group of four reached the twenty-minute mark, the end of their route only five minutes away, the group's nerves were sufficiently frayed as the bulk of their trip went off without a hitch. As they crossed an intersection between four buildings, Todoroki suddenly stopped. His hand held up and stopping the others, the half-hot half-cold teen glanced around, a misty frost falling from his right hand as the tension began to rise, the four students growing increasingly paranoid.

"Something's wrong..." Todoroki said as he glanced around, Ochako, Sero, and Aoyama tensing their muscles as they prepared for whatever their instructor would throw their way.

A moment later there was a '__whoosh__**_' _**followed by a '__crack__**_'_**. The group whirling around, the first to hit the ground was Sero, unconscious, followed by the plastic refuse bin that struck the teen in the side of his helmet. Todoroki, Ochako, and Aoyama looking up to where the projectile flew, reeled back in shock at the alleged culprit. Said culprit was vaguely humanoid in shape with long limbs, its body covered in a layer of jet black fur. Its feet had four articulated metallic toes arranged like a bird's, its hands articulated much like a human's, while its pointed head resembled that of a bird's beak, a seam running down the middle of its face with circular seams where its eyes would be.

Overall, it resembled some sort of Cryptid, but in a world with Mutant-Type Quirks that could make anyone look like any_thing_, something looking _like _"a Cryptid" was subjective.

"Sacre bleu!" Aoyama yelped as the Cryptid-like creature bolted at them with inhuman speed, lunging towards the downed Sero.

_'___I didn't even hear that thing ___coming___!___' _Todoroki scolded himself as he brought down his right foot, a wave of ice spilling across the ground before a pillar rose up to meet him. The creature kicking off the wall and changing its trajectory, as Ochako used her [Zero Gravity] to lift the unconscious Sero and carry him away, Aoyama slid into place at Todoroki's side, his cape fluttering as he thrust his stomach forward before firing his [Naval Laser]. The beam striking the creature in the chest with a loud '__boom__**_'_**, a cloud of smoke was kicked up, the brief respite giving the remaining three a moment to regroup.

"What _was _that thing?" Ochako yelped as the teens began to back away from the cloud of smoke.

"Our _obstacle _no doubt," Todoroki answered, a trail of frost spilling out of his lips as the temperature around him began to drop. "Let's move!" He ordered, throwing the unconscious Sero over his shoulders in a fireman's carry as they made their way towards their final destination. However, right as they neared the next intersection, a black blur dropped down, metallic four-toed feet leaving deep imprints in the ground as the Cryptid-like attacker dropped down in front of them with a heavy thud.

"Oh mon Dieu! My dazzling Quirk had no effect!" Aoyama yelped as the creature idly scratched at its chest where the laser had struck, no mark visible.

"Quick, the other way," Todoroki ordered as he threw up a massive ice wall that filled the gap between the nearby buildings, the three teens going left and leaving the attacker's line of sight.

A minute later with no sign of pursuit, the teens ducked into a nearby shop and hid behind the counter, setting the still-unconscious Sero down.

"Is Monsieur Sero going to be okay?" Aoyama asked as he used a hand mirror to look over the counter, managing to only passively adoring himself in the reflective surface.

"Whatever was in that refuse bin hit him pretty hard, cracked right through his helmet," Todoroki said as he carefully slipped Sero's helmet off his head, a trail of blood dribbling down his right temple.

"What do we do? We don't have any medical supplies," Ochako said worriedly, the blood making her a little bit squeamish.

"Maybe…" Todoroki said looking down at his left hand, glancing between it and Sero's head wound before clenching his fist. "Aoyama, stay on lookout. Uraraka, peel back some of Sero's hair."

"Wh-What're you doing?" the brunette yelped as Todoroki raised his left hand, a flickering flame blossoming to life from the two-toned teen's index finger.

"Cauterisation. Any other type of wound and I wouldn't have worried about it too much, but head-wounds are more-dangerous because they bleed the most," he said turning Sero's head to the left. "Even a small scratch can bleed profusely because the blood vessels around the face are closer to the surface of the skin."

Looking intently at Ochako, the girl gulped as she combed Sero's jet-black hair away from the wound as best she could. Looking over to Aoyama to receive a thumbs up, Todoroki nodded in turn, steeling himself as he pinched the wound shut with his right hand. Bringing the finger on his left hand to the wound, Ochako retched slightly as the smell of burnt flesh began to fill the air, Sero's wound slowly being seared shut by Todoroki's 'Half Hot'.

"As much as I hate using this part of me, I can't risk a comrade's health," Todoroki said as the last of the wound was sealed, the flow of blood stemmed.

No sooner than those words were said that Aoyama yelped out. "It's here!"

Todoroki and Ochako throwing one of Sero's arms over their shoulders, the two looked over the top of the counter to see the fur-covered Cryptid making its way towards them, the refuse bin from before tucked under its arm as it leisurely made its way towards them.

"We need to move! Aoyama, cover us!" Todoroki ordered as he and Ochako made their way towards the back door.

"Oui!" Aoyama replied as he stepped out into the open, thrusting his stomach forward and firing his 'Naval Laser'. The fur-covered cryptid making no efforts to dodge, Aoyama's eyes widened behind his fabulous shades as from out of the refuse bin the thing he was firing as drew out a large circular hand mirror, the beam from his 'Naval Laser' bouncing off of it and striking him in the chest, throwing him through the air over Todoroki and Ochako's heads.

"Oh no!" Ochako yelped as the pulled Aoyama over her shoulder with 'Zero Gravity,' Todoroki kicking the door in front of them open before raising a wall of ice once Ochako had passed, the two teens running through a back alley. "Aoyama! Wake up!" the brunette yelped as she tucked the now-weightless teen under her arm, repeatedly slapping him across the face to rouse him.

"Omelette au fromage… Omelette au fromage… Omelette au fromage..." Aoyama deliriously sung as his eyes swirled in his head.

"Looks like he's out of it," Todoroki clicked his tongue angrily as he and Ochako made their way out of the alley. The moment they'd made their way out onto the street, a trash can lid suddenly flew through the air, striking Ochako in the shin causing her to stumble.

The currently-weightless Aoyama sent fluttering through the air as the brunette stumbled, hers and Todoroki's eyes widened as the bird-like creature from before bolted across the street to the floating teen. The creature leaping up at the floating teen, Ochako brought her fingertips together, a cry of- "Release!" causing the sparkling teen to drop like a stone in mid-air, the bird-like antagonist widely overshooting its prey as Aoyama plummeted. Before Todoroki could prime his 'Half Cold' to make an ice ramp, Ochako had brought her fingertips to her left shoulder and right hip, the girl's body becoming weightless before she pressed the heels of her spring-loaded boots to the wall at her back and shot off, catching Aoyama mere moments before he hit the ground, the two tumbling as the brunette shielded the now insensate teen, actively fighting the urge to vomit as she tapped her fingertips together.

All of this happened in the brief time it took for the bird-like attacker to touch down on the ground, Ochako getting in the best fighting stance she could as their attacker turned its attention towards Todoroki and Sero.

"Uraraka, get out of the way!" Todoroki shouted as the brown-haired girl ran at the thing, her arm extended and fingers splayed as she readied herself to send the thing into orbit. The two-tone teen's eyes widened as the creature once more reached into the refuse bin tucked under its arm, a length of rope suddenly snapped taught in a vertical line, catching Ochako's hand between her middle and ring fingers, effectively halting her arm in place.

The next moment the beaked attacker pushed the length of rope forward, pinning Ochako's arm to her torso. The girl lashing out with her free arm, the creature flipped over her extended limb, entangling that arm as well before it planted a foot on her back and drew the rope taut, both arms pinned to her body. Scarcely a second later and the girl had been deftly hog-tied, the attacker taking great care to pin her _fingers _against her body so she couldn't use her Quirk, and then knocking her out with a chop to the neck for good measure.

_'___It's like this thing knows our every move,___' _Todoroki thought as he set Sero down, the air around him chilling as he readied his 'Half Cold'.

The moment Ochako had been set down, before Todoroki could bring the second ice age to Training Ground Delta, the thing's face split in half vertically like some sort of Venus Fly-trap, particles of light gathering rapidly into the creature's maw with a high-pitched whine before it fired a bright yellow beam past the two-toned teen, before rounding just as quickly and firing a beam to his immediate left.

_'___What the?___' _Todoroki gawped as both beams completely missed both Sero and Ochako. Before the teen could fire off his mother's Quirk, he suddenly heard a splashing noise against his feet. Glancing down, his heterochromatic eyes widened in shock as gallons up on gallons of water began spilling across the street, the miniature flash flood sloshing out of the wall and ground-mounted fire hydrants that had been blasted open moments ago. _'___Damn it! I can't use my Quirk like this!___' _Todoroki cursed as Sero, Aoyama, and Ochako lay unconscious belly-up in the growing puddle of water.

The creature then rushing at Todoroki with unreal speed, a spray of water kicked up in its wake, as the two-tone teen raised up his left arm, tongues of flame dancing across the extended, before he could fire a tongue of flame, the creature's right hand snapped closed around his wrist, throwing his arm wide. The thing's left leg hooking around his before sweeping both ankles out from under him, the creature's free hand came down around the teen's right hand. Its maw splitting open once again with light gathering together, Todoroki struggled against the vice-like grip holding him down, only to realise the thing's grapple was much stronger than that of his own father.

Letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes, a loud '_fshooo_'filled the air as the creature fired at him point blank.

" . . . What?" Todoroki asked a few moments later as he blinked his eyes, looking to his immediate right to see a hole seared into the ground instead of his face.

"Well now. That was a bit of a bust," a familiar voice sounded out.

"Mr...Kiritsugu?" Todoroki asked with a raised brow as the vice-like grips on his wrists were released, and the creature rose to its full height.

"The one and only," his teacher's voice replied as he waggled a finger, completely ruining the whole 'silent killer' vibe it'd had going for it moments ago. "Hurry up and grab your friend. We've only got five minutes before I need to start the next exercise," he said untying Ochako before picking up her and Aoyama under his arms and carrying them off, Todoroki blinking his eyes before he quickly picked up Sero and followed after.

-AHA-

"Do you want to explain to me what's going on?" Todoroki asked a couple minutes later as he followed "Robo-Tsugu" into a large office building. Looking at its hands and toes up-close, it was rather obvious that the thing was in fact some sort of robot.

"I'll explain later. For now, follow me into this basement," Robo-Tsugu said as he butt-bumped a door open and began walking down some dimly-lit stairs. Following shortly after down the flight and passing through another door, Todoroki had to squint his eyes as he stepped into a much more well-lit area.

The place was obviously a refurbished basement based on the improvised seating and walls of monitors. But what stood out to Todoroki the most was the figure in the centre of the room wearing the jet black spandex suit covered in large white dots at the major articulation points with the large visor in front of his eyes. Surrounding him was a dome of scaffolding arranged like the Thunderdome from that post-apocalyptic pre-Quirk movie series with an array of motion capture sensors situated around him from almost every angle, and the large moving circular floor underneath him that looked like some kind of shape-metal alloy.

What _also _caught his eye was the fact that whatever the black clad figure in the centre of the room did, Robo-tsugu did as well.

"What… I_s _all this?" Todoroki asked.

"More on that later. For the time being… RECOVERY GIRL!" Kiritsugu in the centre and his robot doppelganger shouted in stereo, the school nurse stepping in from a side room, a cross look on her features as she saw the state three out of four of the teens were now in.

"Shin, I told you to hold _back_ on the young'uns, didn't I?" Recovery girl asked as the three unconscious students were set down on the cots in the corner of the room.

"Sorry, Recovery Girl, but I wanted to leave a lasting impression," Kiritsugu said as he idly scratched the side of his face with a finger, the black-furred robot mirroring the motion. It looked sillier when the robot did it.

"Like the one you left on Sero's right temple?" the woman asked sceptically as she brushed some of the teen's hair aside to see the cauterisation mark.

"To be fair, that one's kinda on the Support Department because they didn't adequately pad the inside of his helmet," Kiritsugu said evasively, the woman scowling in his direction. "Alright, alright, I'll apologise later. But right now I really need to get back into position for Group 2," he said walking his robot over to a console and pressing a button, one of the monitors showing the second group filing into the training grounds. A moment later and the black-furred robot bolted up the stairs, Todoroki looking into the Thunder Dome to see that sections of the floor rose up and moved acting like the staircase the robot was traversing.

"What exactly is going on here?" Todoroki asked. He was as tech-savvy as any other kid his age, but the set-up _here _went a little over his head; it looked closer to Midoriya's level of technical expertise.

"I'll explain it at the end of the day so I only have to say this once," Kiritsugu said as he continued running in place atop the moving floor. "For the time being, I noticed you did a pretty spot-on job to cauterise Mr Sero's wound. A lot of Heroes with fire-type Quirks tend to _forget _the whole pinching thing you did."

"I knew a head-wound could be dangerous, and we didn't have anything else to use so I used what he had," Todoroki said as he looked down at his left side, fighting the urge to vomit at having to use even a _sliver _of _his _power.

"Well, stressors of the test aside, you did a very good job," Recovery Girl nodded. "You controlled the intensity and the temperature of the flame very well, so the scarring will be very low. Mwah!" she said as she kissed the teen's forehead, the scarring on his temple slowly disappearing, the teen's eyelids fluttering as he slowly came to. "Given your rather… _turbulent _upbringing, I'm glad you were able to look past your father and help your friend."

At this, Todorok's eyes widened. _'___Does she know? Do they ___both ___know?___'_

"That being said, a single wrong move could've caused irreparable tissue damage, so I don't want to see you doing something like this again unless absolutely necessary," the woman chided as she used her Quirk on Aoyama. "The school gives out aid kits for a _reason _you know."

"Yes, ma'am," Todoroki replied, looking down at his left hand before throwing it down at his side with a huff.

"I can take _care _of those if you want," Recovery Girl stated, the teen looking down to the bruising around his wrists before he shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Worry about the others," Todoroki stated, Recovery Girl looking at him sternly before nodding her head and turning her attention back to the others.

"Mr Todoroki," Kiritsugu said, drawing the two-tone teen's eyes over to him. It still weirded him out to see someone running in place with so much… _enthusiasm_. "I'm sorry I had to put you in the position I did, but if it means anything coming from me, I'm proud of you for putting your personal demons to bed; even if it was only for a couple of minutes," he praised, causing Todoroki to once again look down at his left hand. "I've actually been _meaning _to talk to you about your father," causing the teen's eyes to widen and his foot jerk back. "However, that can be saved for a later day when _you _are ready to talk about it."

"Just how much do you know?" Todoroki asked, his teacher only raising a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, Ochako rousing from her slumber in the background. "I suppose it _would _be prudent to talk to you in _private_," he conceded. His father issues weren't really something he wanted to _advertise _to all his peers. "Can you at least tell me what's going on? Why attack us like this?"

"If I gave every group the _whole _debriefing, we'd be here all day, so I'll give you the abridged version," Kiritsugu answered. "In short, you weren't _meant _to be able to win this fight, this was to teach you about the worst-case scenario that all the great Heroes experience at least once in their careers. A thought-out, premeditated ambush that plays on your greatest weaknesses."

Todoroki rose an eyebrow, but nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, if it's not too much trouble, when the others arrive I'd like you to be the one informing them on what I've told you thus far," Kiritsugu paused. "Those that are conscious anyway." He pretended not to see the glare Recovery Girl sent at him.

"...Fine," Todoroki muttered, not at all to thrilled with his new 'assignment'.

"Great, the next show's going to begin in just a little while, so why don't you and the rest of your team find some seats and enjoy the proceedings," Kiritsugu said gesturing to the seats in front of the wall of monitors. "There's cookies and apple juice for those of you that're hungry on the table in the corner."

-AHA-

By the time all of Group 1 had regained consciousness, Group Two was well on their way towards their destination. Yaoyarozu had the group arranged in a diamond formation with Sato at the front, her and Tokoyami at the sides, with Koda taking up the rear. When "Robo-tsugu" made his appearance before them, like a cat playing with its food, Group Two's 'fight' went about as one-sidedly in their teacher's favour as it did for the members of Group One.

The starting volley of the fight was when Robo-tsugu descended on them from a fire escape, completely escaping notice because no-one had thought to look _up_. The mechanical proxy delivering an axe handle kick to Yaoyarozu's shoulder and knocking her out from the pain, Sato sprang forward. His muscles bulging as he triggered his 'Sugar Rush', the now-bulky teen aimed a powerful punch at the 'villain's' beak, only for the robot to handily catch the punch with a single hand. The robotic proxy feigning a yawn in front of its beaked face, it then delivered a swift punch to the teen's diaphragm, knocking him out completely. Tokoyami's Quirk, 'Dark Shadow', actually received a boost since they were in the shade of one of the high rises, but when the proxy's beak opened up and released a volley of lasers, the construct of darkness scattered, dissipating back into Tokoyami's body before he _too _received a punch to the gut and knocking him out.

All of this took place in less than ten seconds, and when the robotic proxy turned its attention to Koda, the now-quivering teen raised up his hands in surrender as the last of his team-mates hit the ground. While Group 1 wasn't able to hear what was being said on the other end of the monitor, because the one _controlling _the robot was situated right behind them, they were able to glean that Kiritsugu was telling the remaining member of Group 2 the bare minimum, before asking him to carry Yaoyarozu while he held both Tokoyami and Sato under his arms, the second group being led back to base, Recovery Girl once again chastising Kiritsugu, but nonetheless administered treatment, allowing the three unconscious students to regain consciousness.

"So that was it." Yaoyarozu had regained conciousness as soon as Recovery Girl administered her Quirk.

"Yeah, our group went just as well as yours," Todoroki commented, he had just finished explaining to the two members of Group Two that were now concious.

"Still though, I feel a little disheartened that we were all taken out so easily." Yaoyarozu muttered.

"If it's any consolation, I don't think anyone's gonna do well in this test," Todoroki shrugged as he turned back to the monitors, in time to see Group Three.

-AHA-

Kirishima led the charge a few minutes after Group Two was taken to Recovery Girl. While Kirishima stood at the front of their diamond formation, Iida was on the right, repeatedly correcting Kaminari and Mineta's spacing from one another since their arrangement wasn't perfectly symmetrical. Mineta had the worst of it, having to work four times as hard to keep pace with his compatriots.

At around the fifteen minute mark, Robo-tsugu struck once again.

Kirishima running forward and priming his 'Hardening', the red-head's eyes widened as an entire _dumpster _was hit his way, the alleyway filled with a deafening '_clang_'as metal met hardened flesh, the dumpster gaining a large Kirishima-shaped indent as trash was sent every which way. Iida then ran forward with his 'Engine', the distance between him and Robo-tsugu shrinking with every passing second. Instead of moving to dodge however, the instructor-controlled robot instead took a single step to the right, Iida correcting his course to meet the attacker head-on. However, what the armoured teen failed to notice was that in his path was a discarded banana peel, the teen's foot stepping right on top of it before he was sent skidding out of control, his helmeted head slamming into the robot's extended forearm with the force of a flying lariat.

While Mineta cowered behind the dumpster, frantically trying to pry Kirishima free, Kaminari ran right up to their attacker and locked their hands together. With a cry of "INDISCRIMINATE SHOCK!" that lit up the alleyway, the blond-haired teen belted out the full volume of his 'Electrification'. Just when Mineta was about to whoop out in victory, even as the electric teen derped out with two thumbs up and a very egg-like face, the fur-covered attacker lazily brushed off his shoulder, completely unaffected by the attack causing Mineta to visibly and audibly gape in horror. With a frantic scream, the purple-colored teenager began throwing sticky balls with all the speed his arms would allow, their attacker kicking up a trash-can lid into his hand and intercepting the thrown projectiles. The teen then letting out a pained yelp as a rivulet of blood began flowing out of his scalp, the next moment an empty trash-can came down over him, the lip embedded in the concrete leaving the teen to frantically pound against his metallic prison as he was trapped like a bug in a jar.

It was at that very moment that Kirishima finally came to, releasing his 'Hardening' and slipping free from his metallic confines, only to see the rest of his team either unconscious, mentally handicapped, or otherwise defeated. Activating his hardening and getting ready for a fight, the teen's eyes widened and his fighting spirit left him as their attacker hoisted yet another dumpster over his head, holding it aloft like a toy before lobbing it at him, striking him in the face and knocking him onto his back. The attacker's metallic toes splayed across his chest and pinning him to the ground, its beak opening as it charged its laser, Kirishima crossed his now-hardened arms over his face to brace for the blast, only for the laser to sear a hole into the ground next to his head.

Looking up a couple seconds later wondering what was going on, the red-headed teen looked up to see his attacker waggling a finger at him, the teacher in the Thunderdome behind him telling him the results.

"Sorry, Kirishima. It looks like you failed the exercise," the man in the motion capture suit said.

_'___Another overwhelming loss,___' _Todoroki thought to himself as Kirishima threw one of Iida's arms over his shoulder and carried him off, a derped Kaminari giving two thumbs up all the way while Robo-tsugu carried a passed-out Mineta under his arm.

"Damnit, I was so un-manly." Was Kirishima's first comment after Todoroki explained the situation.

"I doubt being more of a man would have helped any," the duel element user stated blandly.

"Well, I woulda at least looked cooler," Kirishima grumbled.

"...That's all you care about?" Todoroki didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed.

-AHA-

The group that followed, number four, was the one that Todoroki was the most-interested in.

With Midoriya taking the lead, his sensors obviously running as his head panned from side to side, Jiro walked on his right, and that's when the two-toned teen noticed the girl was sporting a new set of boots and gauntlets that looked suspiciously like Midoriya's for it to be merely coincidence. Trailing along behind the two were Asui and Ojiro, the two hanging back a few steps as though they were each a third wheel for the two in front who idly chatted with one another.

It was fifteen minutes into their trek when Kiritsugu sprung his trap.

Off in the Thunderdome, Kiritsugu was walking with an exaggerated limp, moaning quite loudly in fake pain while the robot he was controlling hobbled around a corner, the majority of his body covered in some sort of tarp. Dropping flat on his face with an audible thud, Midoriya was at the side of the figure in only a second. When the armour-clad teen pulled back the tarp however, Robo-Tsugu was revealed in all its splendour, a metallic disc clasped in his hand before it was slammed onto the forehead of Midoriya's helmet. Large arcs of electricity dancing across the teen's armour, the green-haired teen quickly ejected out the back of his suit as smoke began to rise out of his suit's fried circuits, only for a pair of barbs to strike him in the chest. Jiro, Asui, and Ojiro's eyes widened as the teen's messy green hair spiked out in all directions, the teen falling flat on his face moments later once the taser in their attacker's hand did its work.

Unlike the previous groups, the remaining three actually rallied together in a unified front, Jiro, Asui, and Ojiro getting into fighting stances as their fur-covered attacker let the spent taser fall from his hand. Stepping over both Midoriya and his joint-locked armour which fell over like an empty cicada shell, Asui and Ojiro were the first to attack, Asui going along the ground while Ojiro took to the high ground with his tail. The 'Frog Form' girl letting out her tongue with blinding speed, Robo-Tsugu reached out and caught the tongue with equally blinding speed, before rushing forward and grabbing the front of the girl's costume and throwing her up into the mid-air Ojiro, who was unable to dodge. The two falling to the ground, their attacker quickly tied the two up with the girl's tongue before lightly chopping the two of them on the neck, knocking them unconscious and letting them fall over.

Todoroki's previous preconceptions about Jiro's gauntlets turned out to be true as, when the girl plugged her 'Earphone Jacks' into her gauntlets, a powerful concussive sound-wave was loosed down the alleyway, knocking their attacker completely off their feet. The programmable metal floor in the Thunderdome throwing Kiritsugu around sporadically, the teacher was quick to roll to his feet, just in time for the girl to plug her 'Earphone Jacks' into her boots, sending a concentrated column of sound out of the speakers on her shins and right at her opponent.

Whatever sort of kinetic emulators Kiritsugu was using in his suit, they must've been pretty good, because inside the Thunderdome it looked like _he _was the one getting buffeted by a wall of sound. That being the case, whatever his robot was made of must've been made of pretty sturdy stuff, because instead of being blown all the way out of the alleyway, Robo-Tsugu instead punched deep furrows into the ground, using them as footholds as he began to "climb" against the wall of sound. Jiro's eyes widened in shock, but continued to pour on the sound nonetheless, taking small steps back as their attacker continued to close the distance between them.

This all changed when the "villain's" beak opened up and fired an energy blast into the girl's shin, shorting out the boot and busting up the speaker. The wall of sound down to half its force, the "villain" began stomping forward with more vigor, its bird-like feet leaving deep indentations in the ground as he close the gap to her. The girl pulling her 'Earphone Jacks' from her boots and putting them back into her gauntlet, the girl fired a volley of sound blasts at her attacker, the "villain" zipping around the alleyway's walls and high ground with great agility, when Jiro fired two sonic blasts upwards, the "villain" dove in a corkscrew dive between the two projectiles, tackling the girl to the ground and pinning her throat down with an arm bar.

Its beak opening up to release another energy blast, the girl was quick to have her 'Earphone Jacks' fly up into the exposed laser emitter. However, much to hers and the spectator's shock, before the pointed ends of the girl's earlobes could hit something important-looking, the "villain's" beak snapped shut like a pair of pincers, the girl yelping out in pain as she nursed her throbbing earlobes.

After that Kiritsugu revealed to the sound-using girl that _he _was the one controlling the robot, and that it was all part of the test. Untying Asui and Ojiro before loading them and Midoriya's armour onto a nearby dolly, he then asked the girl to carry the tasered suit-pilot to the end of the course. For some reason on-screen the girl blushed a bright shade of red right as she was about to pick the green-haired teen up, though it may've had something to do with what Kiritsugu said from inside the Thunderdome that Todoroki overheard.

"Just don't do anything _Midnight _would do," Kiritsugu hummed as he pushed the dolly along. "Also, in case you couldn't tell, there is a _lot _of eyebrow-waggling going on right now."

It was a short wait until Todoroki had to carry out the next part of his task.

"Seriously, an EMP disk, I knew I should have sped up the shielding unit," Midoriya grumbled in annoyance, trying to regain some semblance of control over his even more frizzy hair.

"Somehow I doubt it would have mattered in the long run," Todoroki commented, he was a bit annoyed that he didn't get to see what Izuku was capable of, but decided that it was probably too much to hope for given the rather high bar this test was setting.

"Either way, I'm glad that your gloves and boots work Kyoka," Midoriya smiled over to the sound Quirk user.

"Yeah, thanks for these," the black haired girl smirked. "Certainly upped my offensive power."

"One of the few surprises that actually got me on guard for a moment," Kiritsugu commented from the 'Thunderdome' as he got 'Robo-Tsugu' to the next ambush point. "Seriously Mr Midoriya, that was some hardware you made for Ms Jiro."

"Well, I only finished the finishing touches the night before," Izuku commented sheepishly, before turning to Yaoyarozu. "Sorry I couldn't get your Analysis Glasses ready for today."

"It's no problem," Yaoyarozu smiled. "I doubt they would have been helpful given what our test was."

"There he goes again, showing off in front of the girls," Mineta mumbled, he had only just been reassured that the test was really a test and not a 'furry' Villain messing with his mind.

"He can't help it, Midoriya's a true man, and girls love true men," Kirishima smirked.

This got his desired reaction as both Izuku and Momo's faces lit up.

"Back to the matter at hand," Todoroki intoned, gaining everyone's attention. "Group Fives up."

-AHA-

The final team for the exercise was co-led by Bakugo and Ashido with Mezo and Hagakure trailing behind the two, mainly because it seemed that Ashido's constant needling and Bakugo's growling retorts had the other two drawing back.

Like all the other groups that came before, for the majority of the trip nothing out of the ordinary happened. The only marginal difference was that Ashido was in her typical manner, annoying Bakugo who, despite the fact his palms occasionally sparked, was content verbally sparring with the pink skinned girl.

When Kiritsugu sprung his trap, the fight began as Todoroki's own had ended; with a destroyed fire hydrant saturating both Bakugo and Ashido in water the moment they passed it. For a moment, Todoroki wondered just why he'd _started _the fight that way, only to notice that Bakugo was no longer able to ignite the Nitroglycerin on his palms, whereas Mina's 'Acid' was heavily diluted. In short, _both _their Quirks had been swiftly nullified by a creative use of water, leaving them more than open enough for him to chop the two of them on the necks dropping them out of the fight.

Shoji shot forward with his 'Dupli-Arms' and grappled the pseudo Villain pulling all four of his limbs spread eagle. However, it was obvious he had thought that the beams which busted open the two wall-mounted fire hydrants were an actual _weapon_, because the teen's eyes widened in surprise when the 'villain's' beak opened up and peppered him with a number of smaller concussive blasts. His limbs released, what followed was a staccato of CQC blows that rendered the larger teen unconscious; a palm strike to the throat followed by a jab to the solar plexus, a left around-the-leg kick to the back of Shoji's right knee, followed to a right-palmed heel strike to the side of the teen's jaw.

The larger teen dropping into a growing puddle of water, all that was left of the group was Hagakure, her boots and gloves already discarded as the invisible girl made the full use of her Quirk. Kiritsugu panned his head from side to side, everyone else too wondering whether the girl with 'Transparency' would be able to beat their instructor with a sneak attack or not.

That question was swiftly answered when Robo-tsugu dropped to the ground and did a spinning heel kick, kicking up a wave of water in every direction revealing the girl's position as rivulets of water dripped down her body. Most of the guys shifted uncomfortably considering as of right now Hagakure as completely naked, aside from Mineta who started panting vigorously before Tsuyu slapped him across the face with her tongue.

What followed was Robo-tsugu walking up to the girl, flicking her lightly on the nose with a metallic, finger, and then telling her that the whole thing was a test and that it was time to take everyone back to base, Hagakure picking up Ashido while Robo-tsugu carried both Bakugo and Shoji with one arm apiece, revealing an incredible amount of strength in his robotic proxy.

-AHA-

"God damnit!" Bakugo shouted as he woke up after Recovery Girl had healed him.

He was left to last because everyone, even the nurse knew that the teen was not going to be happy.

"The fuck was that?" The blonde glared menacingly around the room.

"If you care to wait, Mr Kiritsugu will explain," Todoroki intoned, not wanting to give the same explanation again if he could avoid it.

"Calm down Kacchan, it's not the end of the world," though she herself was a little annoyed that she had been taken out so effortlessly, she didn't see the need to go nuclear about it.

"What happened out there Toru?" Ochako questioned the invisible girl who had made her way over to Tsuyu and he bubbly brunette. "It seemed like those two were fighting?"

"Maybe on a silent monitor," the invisible girl spoke, her hand coming up to assumedely cup her chin. "But it didn't have any bite to it, it almost seemed like they were flirting."

"Bakugo flirting... I can't picture it." Ochako scrunched her face up in an adorable manner.

"Though I can see Mina being like that," Tsuyu acknowledged bluntly. "Though I got a similar feeling in my run."

She turned her attention to the green haired boy that was her teams leader for the exercise. Kirishima and Kaminari seemed to have both gotten the freckled face teen in a double head-lock while Momo and Kyoka stood to the side, the former blushing while the latter smirked.

Before any more conversation could continue, a clap brought everyone's attention to their teacher.

"Alright class, I see that everyone is now awake and are probably wondering just what exactly went on today," Kiritsugu began as the last of his unconscious students were roused from their slumber.

"Question!" Though no one could see it, everyone was sure Hagakure had her arm in the air.

"Yes, Ms Hagakure?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Are we supposed to look at the _robot_, or _you?_" she asked pointing to the two, she was now fully clothed, much to Mineta's disappointment.

"Me. Look at _me_," he said pulling the visor off of his face, the robot he was controlling going ramrod straight. "Now, as I'm sure most of you were made aware by the welcoming committee," he said gesturing to Todoroki, who could only huff at being made to talk with _all _of his classmates so extensively, "Today's fight wasn't one you were _meant _to win. Ultimately, the fight was meant to be _unwinnable_," he stated, sounds of protest voicing from all around. "That being said, none of you actually _received _failing grades for today's exercise."

" . . . WHAAAAT?!" everyone gawped after a few seconds.

"Similar to what Mr Aizawa did to you on your first day of school, getting _to _the rendezvous point along your projected path was a logical ruse," Kiritsugu went on to explain. "It was never the _plan _for you to win in your fights against me, or rather, my _proxy_," he said gesturing to the hair-covered robot. "It was because the _lesson _was only one you could learn by _experiencing _it, with your own bodies."

"What do you mean by that?" Ochako asked.

"Like I told Todoroki at the start of the exercise, this simulation was meant to portray a worst-case scenario; confrontation by the most dangerous type of Villain there is. A _Super_villain…" he said ominously, several students letting out sounds of awe. "A _Super_villain is basically like your regular run-of-the-mill Villain, only _this _variety uses their _brain_."

"How does that relate to today's exercise?" Hagakure asked with a tilt of her head. At least everyone assumed, since they couldn't actually _see _her tilting her head.

"It relates to the fact that Mr Kiritsugu was able to counter each and every one of our powers before non-lethally dispatching us," Todoroki said with crossed arms.

"That is correct," Kiritsugu replied. "They say that information is the most-powerful weapon there is; with how-easily I was able to dispatch each and every one of you is testament to that. There will come a time in your careers when you gain an enemy with _personal _reasons to fight you, and to that end they'll _adapt _to fight you. They'll observe your day plans, how you use your Quirk, how well you use it, and for how long you can use it _for_. They'll learn where you walk, where you eat, and where you sleep. But most-importantly they'll collect information on your _weaknesses _and turn them against you," he said gesturing to Bakugo and Mina, the teen's still soggy and their Quirks rendered completely inert. "To help get the point across, I've gathered together some of the school's faculty to give a little more weight to what I'm saying."

" . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . "

_"That's your cue!" _Kiritsugu stage-whispered.

**"******OH! Right!******"**a rather bombastic voice bellowed from behind a set of doors. **"******I am here! Entering the room like a normal ****_****person****_****!******" **All Might bellowed as he, Aizawa, Nezu on his shoulder, and Midnight all entered.

"As Mr Kiritsugu so eloquently demonstrated, sometimes you will meet your match," Nezu was the first to begin. "Throughout your careers as Hero's you will occasionally come across a Villain which doesn't just rampage, in which case you may just have to fight using the self same methods as your opponent."

"A Villain will fight dirty," Aizawa continued after Nezu."A 'Super' Villain will fight smart and dirty, you'll have to know that there are times you will be defeated." Here he paused, noticing the wince on the students faces he gave a shallow grin. "It's why civilian lives are a Hero's main priority, don't be asinine to think upholding fairness and correct moral standpoints means anything if you end up loosing lives because of those morals." He sent a glance toward All Might who looked like he wanted to say something, but held himself back. "Of course there are fools who have the strength and conviction to back up those claims of fairness and correct morals, but you aren't there, and won't be for a long while," he glared down all the students of One-A. "Until you are, remember that saving civilians is the first and foremost job of a Hero, and if you have to kill to do it, then do it" This caused the students to flinch, even Bakugo looked a little put off at being told to kill.

"Of course that's only if the situation calls for it," Midnight spoke up, taking a step forward. "Though Mr Aizawa would like you all to think it's all doom and gloom." She ignored the scruffy man's objection of 'It's realism'. "It's not something that'll be facing you for at least until you graduate," she grinned in her typical lascivious manner, causing most of the guys higher function to cease, or in Mineta's case, break down entirely. "When you come across a situation like that, you'll be as prepared as we can make you, so don't be to concerned right now." She gave a wink to her audience as she stepped back.

**"******There isn't much else I can say that my compatriots haven't already said,******"** All Might was the last of the four to speak. **"******While I am loath to admit it, sometimes in order to do right, one must do a wrong,******"** He looked towards his hand, clenching it into a fist. **"******I too have been force to bare the burden of taken a life.******"** This caused all the students to perk up, none more-so Izuku, who had a suspicion that was the outcome regarding the fight that left All Might in his current condition.** "******It will not be easy, and it will never go away. However, should you do it for the defence of the weak, then it is a burden that is more easy to bare then the burden of being able to protect, but failing to do so.******"**

Everyone was surprised by the Number One Hero's sombre words, the silence that followed saying all that was needed.

"Okay, any other questions?" Kiritsugu asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes, giving the students enough time to let the words of his companion teachers sink in.

"What's with the robot?" Jiro felt the need to ask.

"Oh, that's something I've been using for the past few years," the man answered. "Designated the Hero Telexistence Robot, I call it the HT Robo for short. Featuring an endoskeleton made of a hyper-strong composite of Carbon, Titanium, and other elements, the _fur _that's covering it is actually an Aramid Fibre similar to what Kevlar flak jackets are made of, and the increased surface area of the hair-like arrangement helps to mitigate a tremendous amount of damage and heat while being almost completely insulated. The _strength _you've all witnessed comes from the arrangement of Carbon Nano-tube Fibres similar to what you'll find in modern-day high-end prosthetic limbs," he explained. "As for how I _control _it, it basically works with the same kind of Motion Capture software that video game animators use, although there _is _a bit of a delay between action and _reaction. _About two to three seconds on a good day."

"Seriously though, three second handicap and you were still wooping us," Kirishima growled a little at how outclassed he was. "Why was there so much a gap?"

"Well, once again, the deck was kind of stacked against you from the very beginning," the man answered. "Not only do I have more _experience _than you, but the HT Robo also makes me stronger, faster, and tougher than I am on my own. Add in all that on top of knowing how to _combat _your Quirks, and I can make up for that three-second delay pretty easily."

"Where'd you come up with the idea for it?" Ochako asked, tilting her head.

"I came up with the idea from an old _manga _if you'd believe it," he said with a chuckle.

"Why did you have it built?" Shoji asked in curiosity.

"I made it so that I could give the students under my care the experience of fighting a Villain in real life, without them needing to worry about going all-out against an actual person," the man replied.

"Who did you commission to make it?" Izuku asked, narrowing his eyes at the HT Robo in thought.

"Hmm, it was the Kin Organisation," Kiritsugu replied. "They had the most advanced Motion Sensor Technology, which is sorta the HT Robo's backbone."

When it was obvious no one had any more questions, Kiritsugu clapped.

"Right, I guess that means it's time to wrap up." He looked around at the students. "Touching briefly on the 'doom and gloom' conversation from earlier," he smirked toward Midnight, who rose an eyebrow in return. "Like what was said, you more then likely will have to kill in your tenure as Heroes." The sombre mood from earlier settled back in. "I've yet to meet a pro Hero who hasn't had to take the life of a Villain in order to protect." He made sure all the students were paying attention. "It's not something that should be done if you can avoid it, taking a life ways heavily on ones concious," he paused for a moment. "But as a Hero, your very existence should be self-sacrifice, to sacrifice yourself in defence of those without any power," he sighed as he gathered his thoughts. "When the time comes and you have to kill, know that you will not be alone, every Pro Hero before you has overcome the same trial, so you can do it as well," ending with a smile, he checked his watch. "And seeing as it's four thirty, I think it's about time to let you all go."

With that Kiritsugu let the student go, with a crucial life lesson to think about.

-AHA-

Due to the nature of the exercise it was already later the usual for the group to be getting out, approaching five. They had been told yesterday that today's Hero Class might run over time so they had already been prepared for it.

"Still though, that was some heavy stuff at the end huh?" Kirishima muttered as they made their way to the station.

"I know, I couldn't imagine being in that position," Ashido shivered slightly.

"I hope I never get in that position," Ochako worriedly bit her lip.

"The fuck you kidding?" The group jumped as Bakugo walked by. "If you aiming to be number one then you gonna havta' deal with that shit." Giving the group a glare, he walked around them. "Don't fall behind Deku."

The group was silent as he blonde bombers words sunk in.

"Bakugo is right" Tenya began. "It is not something we will have control over I'm afraid," the speedster muttered. "Even... even my brother has had to face a situation like that, it was a very hard time for him."

The group stayed silent, the foreboding thought weighing heavily of their minds.

"It's a bridge to cross when we get to it," Izuku spoke after a while. "Thinking about it now won't help us in any way, so the best we can do is weather it when it comes."

Everyone nodded toward Izuku's words, finding a slight bit of resolve to cling too.

The silence was interrupted by a ringing, Izuku fished out his phone, now equipped with the charm given to him by Himiko the previous day answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Izuku, would you mind getting to the lab as quick as possible,_" Izayoi's voice spoke from the other end.

"Alright Grandpa." Izuku was a little on edge about the seriousness in Izayoi's voice, something must have happened.

-AHA-

"You're serious?" Kazuki looked toward the shipping container that was now tucked away in the corner of his warehouse.

"That's what the Professor said," shrugged the orange and black clad Villain.

"So let me get this straight, you stole a prototype invention from Tetsu Industries for your client, who then turned around as said it was only to insult them, then you were told to drop the stolen equipment here because they have no use for it." Kazuki felt a migraine coming on.

"They said you'd be able to do something with it," the man supplied.

Kazuki rolled his eyes and gave it some thought.

"Well, there is a guy that's been wanting some new equipment," Kazuki said with some thought. "I could modify a few things, maybe add some more stuff... yeah it just might work."

"There ya go, easy to deal with," grinned the masked man.

"It just so happens I had a job that lined up with this one well, tell our mutual acquaintance that I'm not fond of surprises like this being sprung on me," growled Kazuki.

"Ahh come on Mr Whippy, don't be such a sourpuss." You could tell the man was grinning behind the mask.

"...Please do not make me sound like a mobile soft serve vendor," Kazuki dead-panned.

"Suit yourself Shiki," the man resorted to abbreviating Kazuki's last name instead. "I'll be on my way, look forward to seeing what kind of mischief your friend will cause with the Flight Pack."

With that, the orange and black clad man disappeared.

"Now to get in contact with Hage" Kazuki sighed, guess he'd at least have something to do for a week, considering what was going to happen in seven days time.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : Given the direction I've been going with Bakugo and Mina, I decided to change the whole atmosphere of their exercise. While it didn't change the outcome in any way, the two acted less childish then before, the part with Toru was to set that their arguing wasn't out of anger or posturing. **

**I added that final passing line for Bakugo at the end there because I think that this would be his view on taking a Villains life. It would be something he'd be able to do, no questions asked, but even if it would give him a hard time after, it is something he is willing to face. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	17. Chapter 17:A Day For Heroes and Villains

**A.N: Here's chapter 17 folks. Hope ya enjoy.**

****Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. ****

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 17: A Day For Heroes and Villains**

The world of Heroes rarely touch on the world of Business. Aside from the businesses that are based around Heroism, such as Support Equipment manufacturers, those who market and brand Heroes and the 'business' side of the various Hero Agencies which the Business Course of U.A prepares one for, there isn't much that Hero's have the do with the various other businesses around the world. One of the more forthcoming examples of which is Tetsu Industries. Due to their background in delving into Heroism by creating weaponry that could be used by standard law enforcement to subdue Villains, most Tetsu Industry devices were banned for sale in Japan. As a result, not many Heroes would actually go against the government to provide said institution with help unless it involved a Villain directly. Even more-so when the type of crime was theft, not that it was much of a problem due to the fact that Tetsu Industries has their own way of dealing with things.

"So one of our Prototypes was stolen." Izuku couldn't quiet believe what he heard walking into Tetsu Industries after his Grandfather's call.

"The Flight Pack to be exact," Dr Science corrected with a nod of his head.

"It was done rather seamlessly," began Jusen with a hand on his chin. "Almost choreographed."

"Too effective to be normal," Izayoi nodded to Jusen's comment. "We're certain it was done by a former worker here."

"So you have any idea who it might have been?" Izuku questioned with a risen left eyebrow.

"At the moment no, with the exception of the ones on paid leave, no one of the more likely culprits seem suspicious," grumbled Dr Science.

"So we can assume whoever it was is a master of their trade," mumbled Izuku it thought. "Maybe a spy?"

"Yes, someone who can slip in and out of a profession whenever they so desire," affirmed Izayoi gravely. "Whoever it may have been will probably have gone under the radar after their job." Tapping his cane on the metallic floor, Izayoi faced the three other's before him. "Keep a constant lookout, while I doubt the enemy would be incompetent, there may be a chance for them to slip up." Resting himself against his cane, he began reviewing the details of the spy that was displayed on a nearby computer. "While hard to determine, we'll have to do our best to find and deal with the spy."

The frown on Izayoi's face made Dr Science, Jusen and Izuku aware of what just might be expected of them.

-aha-

"If ya ask me, I'd say they're probably still be here," Kagaku commented, lounging in a swivel chair in Kohei's lab. "It'd be pretty suspicious if they just up and leave."

Izuku had taken it upon himself to confer with the robotics genius and biology genius after he, Izayoi, Dr Science and Jusen had parted company.

"I would have to agree," Tsukareta nodded, not taking his eyes off his computer screen as he took a drag of his cigarette. "They wouldn't leave because it would make getting back in much harder, even with a different alias."

"I figured as much as well." Izuku agreed with the two, he was sitting on a third swivel chair, only perched on it backwards, his chin resting on the chairs back. "It's likely they're amongst the employees on paid leave which is eleven, but if they are as skilled in spycraft as we believe, they could just as easily do it while still being on the clock."

"So that leaves us back at square on huh?" Kagaku mumbled.

"Not entirely." Tsukareta spun around on his chair, facing Izuku. "I'd start with the eleven on paid leave, if they all check out then I'd move onto the security staff." taking the spent cigarette out of his mouth and snuffing it in a nearby ashtray he continued. "Then I'd go over all of the employees who had access to the Prototype Facility, If you come up empty, then search through the rest one by one."

Izuku nodded, it seemed to be the best recourse, he stood up from the swivel chair and made his way to the door.

"And Izuku, when I mean check everybody, I meant it, myself and Kagaku included alright," Tsukareta called out.

Stopping and turning around, Izuku gave the one armed scientist a nod before walking up to Izayoi. Now that he had a worthwhile course of action it would be best to get started immediately.

-AHA-

"You don't look so good." Momo was concerned for Izuku as he all but slumped down in his chair, the dark rings around his eyes causing he to worry.

"Yeah, long night, got about..." Izuku thought for a moment while stifling a yawn. "Two hours worth of sleep."

Having known Izuku for what was approaching a month now, Momo realised that whatever was wrong with him didn't have to do with his inventions, there was a tension about him that he never had when he came to school exhausted from work.

"Are you going to be alright?" Momo questioned.

"Yeah... I think." Izuku's mumble didn't do anything to ease her worry.

Somehow or rather, Izuku managed to get through the morning classes, on his way to lunch, Aizawa stopped him.

"I don't normally care whether or not you get enough sleep," he began in his normal bland voice "I've met a lot of inventors in my time and I know how they get, however I can see something else is bothering you."

Izuku was surprised by the 'Erasure Hero's' observation, he was silent a moment, before deciding to tell Aizawa why he was tired.

"Hmm, so your trying to find the culprit then." The teacher nodded in understanding before sighing. "Normally I'd suggest to leave this matter to your superiors, but given your position within Tetsu Industries I suppose that's not possible." Izuku nodded in agreement to Aizawa's words. "The fact you managed to get through this morning without crashing on your desk is something at least, I suggest you forgo eating this lunch break and sleep, you'll at least be in a better condition for the Hero Classes this afternoon," he noticed Izuku's look of surprise and gave a small grin. "As a Hero you need to take the time to rest when you can, because you never know when you have to get back out there, we aren't much different to soldiers on the battlefield in that regard."

As Aizawa walked away, Izuku was left with the impression that the man actually cared for his students in some weird way, despite the harsh words he said one the first day. He still wanted to question the black clad Hero about the Class he failed last year but felt it would probably be more obvious then not, Aizawa didn't mince words, nor did he do things by half measures. Heaving a sigh, the green haired teen trudged to the cafeteria, one thing he had learnt over the years was the ability to sleep anywhere thanks to the multiple times he had to use a lab bench as a bed, if you could sleep on a metal slab, then noise was also something you could easily drown out.

-AHA-

It was a good thing Izuku rested for the lunch-break, while his usual group of friends were concerned for him (though Kaminari was impressed he could actually sleep in the middle if the cafeteria even with all the noise) they didn't ask why a let the boy sleep. This allowed Izuku to manage the Hero Class with minimal issues. Right now he was standing at the station, waiting for his train when he felt a weight drape across his back, pushing him forward suddenly.

"Iizuukuu," the jovial voice of Mei sounded next to his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"M..Mei?" Izuku stumbled over his words, the suddenness of the steampunk girls arrival and close proximity startling him, he immediately became aware of the two soft objects now squished against his back from her full-fledged back hug. "Kinda dangerous thing to do at a train station isn't it?"

"Aww, but I knew you'd be able to hold me up," the pink haired girl grinned, not moving from her current position. "Besides, I know you enjoy the _fringe_ benefits."

Izuku felt his cheeks flush at the girls annunciation as she squeezed him a little harder, further smooshing her rather impressive assets into his back.

"Must you do this in public." Izuku could deal with her flirtatious manner when they were alone or with friends, but the looks they were garnering from the other patrons of the station made him a little uneasy.

"So you mean I could do this in private, how very forward Izuku." He could tell the menace of a girl was grinning as she continued to tease him. "Maybe I should call Kyoka and Momo, I'm sure they'll be happy to join in."

Izuku was slightly saved from the nosebleed threatening to erupt at the tantalising image Mei supplied him with by the trains arrival, the two got on, Mei detached herself from his back and hugged an arm, causing Izuku to raise an eyebrow.

"I've got something to ask you," she spoke, answering his unasked question. "And I kinda want to check over some things I left at our lab."

Izuku grinned slightly at the girl's subtle declaration of half ownership of his lab, where it up to him he'd give her her own space, not that she'd take it. For all of the idiosyncrasy's that made up Mei Hatsume, she was strangely adamant of not getting help for her gadgets beyond the rather common brainstorming sessions the two had and the ability to purchase from Tetsu Industries Supply Chain (using her own funds of course, which now included a rather large stipend from U.A so that the Support Course students could work on their equipment outside of U.A.)

"What do you want to ask?" Izuku questioned curiously as they took a seat, Mei next to the window of the train.

"I wanna borrow your testing lab on the weekend," Mei grinned. "My Jet-pack's at the testing phase, has been for a while now, but Power Loader's getting sick of it semi-detonating." Here she sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "I've got most of the kinks worked out, I just wanna try and get it all done by Monday, ya know, show the Teach a finished product."

"Sure, none of the Scientist are using the testing facility this weekend." Though that was more to do with the missing Flight Pack then anything. "I'll take you to see Grandpa when we get to Tetsu Industries."

"Thanks Izuku, you're the best." In true Mei fashion, she she'd her appreciation by glomping him.

"Well, that looks like fun," a voice spoke, causing Izuku to look to up from Mei.

Himiko Toga stood with a cat-like grin as she watched the two hug, her eyes shimmering with mischievous intent.

"Hey Himiko." Izuku pried Mei off of him, who had noticed the arrival of the blond.

"Ohh, a blonde girl, we don't have one of them in our harem," Mei grinned, eyeing Himiko with interest. "And on first name basis already?"

"I can tell I'm gonna like you," Himiko grinned widely, taking a seat on Izuku's other side. "The names Himiko Toga"

"Mei Hatsume," Mei introduced, matching the flushed girl's grin. "So how do you know Izuku?"

"We're fellow commuters," Himiko grinned. "We started talking on the train to pass the time before we had to get off, I dropped my student pass the other day and he actually went to my school to give it back." Izuku felt like she subtly took a small shot at him.

"Sounds like Izuku," Mei nodded in agreement.

Izuku would have commented, but the fatigue of the day was catching up to him, that and dealing with Mei was it's own brand of exhaustion. He knew that Mei would probably be more full on when in the company of a like minded girl. He suddenly became aware that perhaps Mei meeting Ashido wasn't the worst thing, Himiko could actually be worse. God forbid the three of them in the same room together, Izuku shivered at the thought.

"By the way, you look wasted," Himiko commented, poking him under the eye where his bags were.

"Yeah, rough night, had to stay up late," Izuku stifled a yawn.

"You look ready to pass out," Mei commented tilting her head.

Just as Mei brought it up, Izuku felt another wave of exhaustion, before blinking out like a light. This caused his body to pitch to the side, right in Himiko's lap.

The blond girl was surprised by the sudden weight on her lap, her already flushed face becoming darker as her pupils dilated from excitement.

"I suppose your motor always runs high," Mei grinned peering at the cardigan wearing teen.

"You have no idea," Himiko muttered, biting her lip as she stared down at Izuku's passed out form. "Is it wrong that I wanna do some rather unspeakable things right now?"

"Thinking about doing it? No," Mei shook her head. "Actually doing it on the other hand... well I think you'll get quiet a crowd, but I don't think it's morally acceptable."

"I hate morals," Himiko muttered, causing Mei to laugh.

-AHA-

A good Villain knows that they need more then a powerful Quirk to succeed in the art of Villainy. While the low tier thugs feel a good Quirk is all it takes, they soon realise why they are low tier when they're summarily torn down by Heroes. While a powerful Quirk is indeed a boon to any Villain, equipment is also a key factor. Of course, unlike Heroes who have an endless array of Support Equipment Manufacturers, Villains unfortunately don't, at least not in the same vain. What Villains do have is a black market channel, one that flows throughout Japan and also goes overseas. This means that the more important Villains are not the ones who cause havoc on the streets, making Heroes actually earn their living, but are in fact the runners of this black market, and the proprietors of the wears from said black market.

"Now this is beautiful." Standing in the middle of one such location, a lithely built man with hawk like silver eyes and a slightly hooked nose, eyed what seemed to be a helmet, chest-piece, gauntlets and boots laid out on the table in front of him. He was dressed in general construction garb, a red, blue and black flannelette buttoned up shirt with a high vis yellow vest that was unbuttoned, thick navy coloured pants covered in paint and torn in some place, steel capped boots on his feet, also covered in paint splotches. A multi-utility tool belt was hung around his waist with an assortment of tools including a hard hat, in the collar of his shirt were two folded glasses, one were a pair of safety glasses, the other welding goggles.

"These are the main components I already had for you," Kazuki smirked. "I did tweak a few things from the original design to suit the 'new' equipment."

"New equipment?" The man grinned. "This keeps getting better and better."

Kazuki pulled a sheet off of a nearby structure, revealing back-pack that looked somewhat folded up.

"You asked for a jet-pack but it wouldn't have done the things you needed from it," Kazuki explained at his guest's raised eyebrow. "This however fell into my hands yesterday." He forwent mentioning the minor headache brought by it's sudden appearance. "After tinkering with it a bit, I'm confident this will suit your needs better then a jet-pack."

Letting out a low whistle, the man grinned.

"Well, ya never steered me wrong before Kazuki," the man smirked. "How much extra would this cost?"

"Just an extra two hundred, call it services rendered for the minor modifications," Kazuki shrugged "Damn thing did fall into my hand out of nowhere after all."

The man looked a little relieved that it wasn't going to be much, Kazuki knew why.

"How're those brats of yours?" He asked as he shuffled around for a few documents.

"They're... fine," the man started off slowly. "Irina's getting along pretty well, Itsuma however... they've managed to stabilise it with the treatment, he can at least speak to us for two hours a day before they have to place him in stasis," the man gave a shallow grin, but it was a grin non-the-less.

"What about Iwako?" Asked Kazuki.

"She's actually handling it better then me," the man grinned. "She's a strong women, probably the strongest person I've ever met."

"Well she'd need to be to put up with your stubborn arse," Kazuki smirk, causing the man to chuckle. "When are you moving out?"

"This coming Monday," the man spoke. "We're hitting one of the smaller banks on the east side of town."

"Staying away from the bigger ones?" Kazuki queried, he found what he was looking for, the instructions of all the new equipment he had, and handed it to the man.

"The bigger ones have more security, personal Hero details and the like," the man muttered ."This particular one doesn't have a detail, nor it it near any residential blocks."

Kazuki suppressed a grin, as competent as he was at being a Villain, his friend was still a softy.

"Just don't get caught ya hear," Kazuki grinned. "It'd be bad for business if you got caught right after I suited you up, oh and you can't leave those brat's of yours fatherless."

"Heh, I know." The man nodded as he headed out. "I'll be back around five in the morning on Monday." He waved using the documents in his hands. "And thanks for these," he added as an afterthought.

"No problem, and Hage." The man paused at the door. "Good luck." Hage nodded and shut the door.

Looking over the array of equipment in his warehouse, he let out a sigh.

"That seemed serious," a light voice commented, making him jump.

"The hell!?" His eyes quickly found the culprit, standing nonchalantly by the folded backpack. "Toga, one of these days I'll make you wear a freaking bell."

"A bell?" Himiko asked with a raised eyebrow. "Would that include a collar as well, didn't know you were that kinky Teach."

"Seriously, you and your mouth," Kazuki shook his head "Why are you here anyway?"

"I just came back from an impromptu date." Himiko grinned widely, "Freckles has some _interesting _friends_._"

Kazuki did not want to know why the perma-blush teen was licking her lips.

"Anyways, I parted ways with him and his lady-friend at the atrium to Tetsu Industries," Himiko continued airily. "I just happened to overhear that they had recently had a problem, a theft in fact."

"I'm going out on a limb and gonna say you came here to confirm if it was on the black market," Kazuki deapanned. "It's amusing considering the thing you're looking for is the thing your fiddling with... seriously are you like five years old or something?"

"Ahh I thought so," Himiko nodded in victory, ignoring Kazuki's comment about her age while still toying with the backpack straps.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Kazuki questioned.

Himiko gave a hum as she danced herself away from the backpack and spun on her heel facing Kazuki.

"I was gonna 'relieve' it from the hands of whoever had it," she said, tilting her head to the side, a finger trailing her chin. "I'd then present it to Freckles and see if I could get some naughty time with him and Mei."

"TMI Toga, so what are you gonna do now?" Kazuki had known Toga for a while now, actually before she went to his high-school, he had already met her quiet a few times when she was in middle school, mostly because he was the only one crazy enough to equip a thirteen year old with weapons. He knew that she was prone to randomness, a little insane and a heavy haemophiliac (in regards to her obsession with blood not the disorder), but she wasn't an idiot, and she was weirdly loyal to those she considered friends which was a strange trait in a young Villainess to be, but one that made Kazki know she wasn't about to try and shiv him, though the irony of perhaps dying to a weapon he made was kinda poetic, in a depressing kind of way.

"Now? I'll just let it go." Toga shrugged, a grin widening on her lips, "There are other ways I can get my naughty time, that was just one of the easiest."

Kazuki didn't know how she could shrug off killing someone if it got her some bedroom time with her new infatuation, so he settled for sighing.

"Again, TMI Toga." His only response was the blond haired menaces giggles.

-AHA-

Izuku knew he shouldn't have been surprised, having known Mei for a little over six months he had gotten used to most of her idiosyncrasy's but she still occasionally does something he really doesn't expect. When she had asked him if she could use the testing facility in his lab for a test run of her jet-pack yesterday (Izayoi had all but ordered Izuku to let spend the day helping Mei, considering the condition he had left himself in the previous day), he had realised that this meant the sporadic self-detonations she mentioned would actually be performed in the testing lab. While the jet-pack didn't exploded, it did however overheat and sent a torrent of hot smoke everywhere, causing the sprinkler system to set off, luckily Izuku manage to shut the system off using S.A.I, but not before he and Mei had been saturated. It was this that lead to Izuku's current state of surprise, he had been about to ask Mei whether she needed a change of cloths when the girl had stripped off her black shirt and hung it over one of the benches, leaving her in nothing but a blue coloured sports bra and and her overalls. Needless to say there was a fair amount of skin showing and Izuku's brain stopped functioning for a minute. The girl in question, however, seemed to not even register what she had done, already flittering about her jet-pack trying to work out what went wrong.

"Ummm Mei, aren't you a little... under-dressed?" Izuku really didn't know what to say in this situation.

"Huh?" The girl threw a glace over her shoulder at Izuku's flushed countenance before looking down at herself with a quirked eyebrow, she then smirked. "Don't know what you mean _Izuku_" she practically purred his name, causing his cheeks to darken further. "However, now that you ask, do you like what you see?"

That question was all Izuku needed to know that the gearhead girl was messing with him. In retrospect he should have realised what her response would be considering all the time they've spent together.

"You know, this is so not fair" he muttered out. "Ignoring the loaded question itself, if I answer positively it'll make me feel like a pervert."

"How so?" Mei asked curiously. "You honestly think I care about being seen like this by you? I mean this is the equivalent of a bikini top at the beach" Her question caught him a little off guard so he never had time to comment that a sports bra and a bikini top were somewhat fundamentally different (ignoring the fact he hadn't seen Mei in a bikini top before either). "Besides, it's not like I'm in my birthday suit" she paused a moment before grinning devilishly "Or is that what you want to see, Steampunk Mei au naturale." She pressed her chest out a little to add to her tease.

"Don't do that" Izuku pleaded. "I really don't know where to look"

"I'd suggest everywhere myself," Mei grinned. "Either way until my shirt dries I'm staying like this, more comfortable then in a drenched shirt."

"What about your overalls?" He was having trouble following her logic, though that wasn't new.

"Easier to deal with then a soggy top," shrugged Mei.

"And your... undergarments? If your talking about, you know, comfortability." Izuku felt he should just be quiet, less ammunition for her to tease him with.

"Meh, I'm wearin' spats underneath my overalls, their like a second skin to me," she shrugged in an uncaring manner.

Izuku wanted to complain about to much information but was suddenly struck by how... normal the conversation had been for the last five minutes, he had somehow or rather managed to gain some semblance of control over his embarrassment and after heaving a sigh, he turned around and approached the labs door.

"I'll go find you some other cloths," he said as the door slid opened. "Please don't cause another explosion."

"But if I do, I might just have to take off my overalls and bra," Mei grinned. "Wouldn't that be worth it."

Izuku wisely didn't dignify that with a response.

Deciding he didn't need much other then a shirt, Izuku grabbed one of his own from his lab, a simple button up that would do until Mei's shirt was dry, he also opted to shed his own drenched clothing off, he passed a few Scientists on the way here who rose their eyebrows at his watered down state, so going back wouldn't make people question why he looked like a drowned rat.

"Suspect captured!" a loud voice cheered as Izuku's vision went dark.

Cold, that was the first thing that registered through Izuku's brain, then when added with the recognisable voice it wasn't too much of a stretch who it was.

"What am I a suspect of this time Kagaku?" Izuku had long since given up on trying to refer the buoyant young adult to her last name or Hero Name, apparently that's too stuffy for a work family.

"Your getting better at this," grinned Kagaku, taking her hands away, allowing Izuku to see.

"Putting aside the fact you and Mei have done that enough times I can distinguish between your voices, yours are the only hands that feel like ice," Izuku deadpanned.

It was true, for some unfathomable reason, Kagaku's hands always felt freezing and Izuku had somehow joined Kohei and Dr Science in trying to work out why because it seemed odd for it to be a by-product of her Quirk. Though it's not the first time Izuku encountered something about a person that had nothing to do with their Quirk. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were prime examples with their sharp teeth, then there was Ashido's horns (leaving aside the fact Izuku had originally thought them to be antennae and Ashido was leaning towards having an insect like Quirk, before she coerced him into feeling them when Ochako had enquired about them, making him firmly aware they were in fact bone.)

"Don't use logic, it pains me." Kagaku made a scrunched up face, causing Izuku to question whether she was twenty-five years old.

"Anyway, why am I a suspicious person?" Izuku decided to get the conversation rolling again and not state that logic is the domain of a scientist.

"Ahh, I heard your spending the day with our resident affiliated Steampunk gearhead," Kagaku grinned. "It's not fair that Izuku gets to play naughty games with his cute friend behind closed doors while I have to work"

Izuku blushed faintly, remembering Mei's current state of dress, something which Kagaku noticed and was about to pounce, before a rolled up cylinder of paper lightly struck the eccentric chemical master on her head.

"Alright, down girl," Tsukareta sighed appearing from behind Kagaku. "Seriously though, you know you've got that research analysis due, don't shirk it off just to annoy Izuku."

"But Ko," Kagaku whined like a child. "It's my relaxation therapy."

Izuku rose an eyebrow, thinking about it, it would be something Kagaku would think.

"Well you've been away from your duties long enough today, let's go" as usual, Tsukareta showed his capability at reigning in the wayward current side-kick.

As the two departed, they left Izuku shaking his head in mild exasperation, random situations happened far to often in Tetsu Industries, he wondered if any member of the staff was truly serious.

-AHA-

In the world of Pro Heroes, every Hero was divided up into various different Agencies. This meant that there was a level of competition between the various Agencies when Villains cropped up. A lot of Heroes forgot about their actual job in place of looking good for the audience and making their 'brand' more famous. Despite all of this, all Pro Heroes must adhere to the single cardinal rule when it came to protecting the populace; teamwork. Most of the lower tier Heroes had trouble with this, with feeling the need to look more impressive and making more of a difference being the major driving force of the lower rung Heroes, teamwork was often shunted to the side in favour of greedily 'hogging' the limelight, something that wasn't really the Heroes fault, but more the publics view upon them abd the 'business' side of their work that pushed for it. There were a few that sometimes managed to ignore this sense of greed, making them 'better' then others, but sometimes even the more egotistical Heroes could freely work with other's without fault.

"Seriously, why does it have to be you?" A desperate plea broke through the din of the street.

"You think I'm any happier, you may have a handsome build but I don't know if you would be worth it under that mask," came a chopping female voice in return.

A prime example of Agencies deciding to try and 'team up' was during Joint Patrols. Some areas of the city overlapped between two or more Agencies, in which case all involved Agencies would send a Hero each to patrol the area, making sure nothing was amiss. Most of the time this was fine, but having a rather pious (naïve) Hero and a realist (selfish) Hero teamed up would cause an understandable amount of tension.

"Is that really your problem with me?" Shinji Nishiya, better known as Kamui Woods was among the most steadfast of new Heroes. Having been Hero four a little over a year, he had morals that stood along side those of All Might's, in which a Hero shouldn't kill. All of his abilities were geared toward defence, distraction and capture. A man with a very straightforward view upon Heroics, it wouldn't be remiss to say he was one of the few nowadays to show the proper belief in the profession.

"Yes, if you removed that stupid mask then I might actually want to make a move on you." Mt Lady, her real name Yu Takeyama, was a relative newcomer to the stage of Heroism. It was approaching the end of her first year as a Pro Hero, having spent the last five years as a side-kick under the Snake Hero Uwabami (conveniently, it was a subsidiary of Uwabami's agency that were the one's to hire Mt Lady as their 'brand' Hero.) While seeming rather self-centred and arrogant, she knew what was expected of her as a Hero. Though she was a glory hog (something Kamui could easily attest too) the women had a level head that could put aside her egotism in lieu of the problem at hand.

"Heh, you two are always amusing," a deep voice chuckled at the two arguing Heroes.

Death Arms gave an amused grin watching his team-mates banter.

For the last year or so he had always been grouped with these two. It was a rather refreshing change from the normally serious problems he had been forced to deal with. As a former member of a small time Yakuza family (they called themselves that but in all honesty they weren't worth that much,) He had gained a lot of skills like reading people and the room, expecting uninvited situations and personally developed intimidation tactics, a small portion he uses to keep Mt Lady in line. This wasn't a problem for him as he's Agency's territory was just licking the area of the other two, so it was decided that Kamui Woods and Mt Lady would patrol with him, a seasoned (eight years and counting) Hero reigning in the more 'youthful' members of the gravitating Agencies.

"Death Arms," Mt Lady whined in a childlike fashion.

"Should you not weigh in on this as our superior?" Kamui asked steadfastly.

"You two seem to get along great," Death Arms smirked widely. "Almost like you're both already dating."

This caused Mt Lady's cheeks to blossom red, and Death Arms knew Kamui was in a similar condition by his stuttering.

Death Arms relished in the feeling of teasing his 'under-Heores' but stiffened as he felt a chill run up his spine.

"What's wrong?" As observant as always, Kamui stopped instantly and enquired, falling into a ready stance.

While not knowing exactly what was wrong, Mt Lady could feel the change in the air and turned her attention to the ready.

"I'm not sur..." Death Arms query was cut off by a explosion.

"Where was that?" Kamui questioned in a hurry.

"Two-three blocks away." As experienced as Death Arms was, he never liked making exact estimates.

As the three arrived on the scene they were greeted to the front of a bank peeled opened.

"A bank robbery... so cliché," muttered Mt Lady, however, before she had a chance to use her [Gigantification] Quirk, a wave of sand blasted her against a nearby wall.

"Seems like the Heroes've arrived," came a voice filled with mirth as from the sand in front of the two standing Heroes, a human shape started to form from the granules.

Fully forming, Death Arms and Kamui were presented by a strongly built man. He had short maroon coloured hair that was slicked back and was wearing a metallic looking green shirt and blue Jean like pants, it was hard to tell as his face kept fluctuating but he had a crooked grin stretched across his lips.

"Mt Lady, are you alright?" Death Arms asked, not taking his eyes off the new-comer.

"Just fine." There was a pause and a bit of a cough. ""Just a little chocked on sand, but I'm fine now," the purple and cream clad superwomen replied with a half groan.

Summoning his vines, Kamui went on the offensive, only to be cleaved to the side by a blast of formless energy.

"How's the taste of my shock-wave gauntlet's?" another figure, dressed in what seamed to be a yellow coloured mesh suit with chrome coloured gauntlets and boots laughed loudly. "You guy's just aren't prepared at all."

Death Arms was preparing to strike this new Villain, before his instincts told him to jump to the side, narrowly avoiding being pierced by a metal spike.

"That's the instincts of a Pro Hero for you," a modulated voice muttered from a man wearing lime green metal gauntlets and boots with a similar coloured metal torso-plate, a metal helmet that went back in a semi-arch and had two spikes either side of the mouth covered his head, the eye part of said mask was a blacked out visor. Attached to his waist were several hydraulic 'arms' supporting a three meter long metallic tail with lime green plates and a serrated, scythe like stinger mounted over a mouth looking cylinder.

'Three.' Death Arms kept his attention towards all three, he noticed Kamui and Mt Lady having recovered out the corner of his eye before evaluating the three before him.

He only knew one of them, the man made of sand, his Villain name unironically The Sandman. A man blessed with the mutation Quirk [Sand Body], acting to The Sandman's will, he could turn his body into sand, he can also add more to his body by using said sand to 'mulch' up asphalt and turn it into sand. Because of it being a Mutation Quirk, there wasn't any true drawbacks that counted towards overusing the Quirk so outlasting him wasn't an option.

"You know what, in my ten years of bein' a criminal, I never actually crossed paths with you Death Arms" the maroon haired Villain gave a hard to distinguish lop sided grin. "This might actually be fun."

"Hey, don't ignore me," Mt Lady shouted as her body expanded. The impressiveness of her [Gigantification] Quirk was awe inspiring to anyone who first fights against it. Seeing the voluptuous beauty go from a hundred and sixty two centimetres to two thousand and sixty two centimetres, gaining sixty two feet. She towered over the buildings in the vicinity. It was lucky that the street was four lanes giving her a decent amount of leg room.

This normally would inspire trepidation in any Villain who happens to cross her path.

"Hey Sandman, what cup size do you think she's at now?" of course some Villains don't react so uniformly.

Sandman turned his attention towards his mesh suited accomplice and gave a shrug.

"Z maybe?, that even a cup size?" Sandman questioned his guess.

Mt Lady growled in annoyance at not being taken seriously while Death Arms realised something not at all pleasant. Regardless of what the two said, they were relaxed, relaxed in the face of one of the more intimidating Quirks the world of Pro Heroes had to offer, and if they were relaxed, then they were skilled and if they're skilled;

"Too bad Death Arms, but I can't let my subordinates face really tall and sexy there, Shocker, take Woodman over there, Scorpion, you get Death Arms, don't matter if ya win, just hold 'im off till I'm done dancin' with Mt Booty over here," giving a cocky grin, the sand Villain seemed to explode, sending sand and dust in all direction.

'Yep, I was afraid of that' Death Arms sighed, this couldn't get any worse.

-aha-

Kamui leapt back the moment that sand was blasted, avoiding another shock-wave.

"Heh, your learning Woodman," the Shocker grinned, prepping his arms. "It's too bad I don't have the Metal Blades... wait, can you do a Leaf Shield, please tell me you can do a Lead Shield."

"I am not a Robot Master," Kamui grumbled, what he didn't want to mention was the fact that he went through U.A being called the very same thing, some of his friends had even tried to convince him to use Woodman as his Hero Name. "That aside, my name is Kamui Woods, and I shall apprehend you."

"Meh, I like Woodman better, they call me The Shocker," the man grinned behind his mask.

"Who does and why?" Kamui question in confusion. "You obviously use sound-waves as a weapon, therefore shouldn't you be named Soundwave or something in the like."

"...Do I look like a transforming tape deck?" The Shocker asked. "Anyway, ya suppose to look at my attacks as if they're shock-waves, not sound-waves, it's displaced air dammit."

There was silence before the two sighed, seemed they both had inner demon's.

"Let's just fight." Kamui agreed with Shockers comment.

Running too the side, Kamui opened with a deluge of vines from his right hand as Shocker countered with a blast. Expecting this, Kamui pitched forward, sending his vines from his left hand out to wrap around a streetlight, pulling himself airborne and delivering a kick to Shocker's chest. Shocker threw himself back along with the kick, using the excess backward momentum to back-flip onto his hands before pushing himself into a handstand jump, landing on his feet sending a one-two punch of shock-waves at Kamui, Having had only a small chance to right himself Kamui barely dodged the first blast before getting hit by the second. Flipping around upside down, he managed to just get his bearings to latch his vines to a nearby tree, pulling himself into the tree.

"Nimble little bastard," Shocker muttered. "Definitely not like Woodman."

Taking stock of the situation, Kamui growled as Shocker ran forward, before smirking. Utilising the wood on his boots, he propelled himself high in the air, avoiding a blast of air shot at him. Pivoting in mid air, he threw his right arm forward in a punch.

"**[Lacquerd Chain Prison,]**" He shouted.

His entire wooden gauntlet began writhing before exploding outward in a bloom of vines, they hit around Shocker before covering and wrapping around the mesh Villain.

"Now I have you evil-doer," Kamui shouted in triumph.

Expecting a shout of anger or a growl of defeat, Kamui was surprised when a bark of laughter sounded from his wooden prison.

"Heh, you're a fun one Woodman." Before Kamui could react, the wood cage seemed to bulge, before bursting, leaving Shocker standing, both arms extended amongst the broken arbour. "So, ready for round two?"

Kamui groaned, this man was proving far more troublesome then he had been expecting.

-aha-

Death Arms was forced backwards, blocking the sharp stinger that was aimed at his head. The tail had a lot of force behind it.

'_It's like being punched by Ingenium,_' the silver haired pro thought, pushing back against the tail.

Ingenium was a Hero that loved co-operation, so much so he drove the Business side of his Agency insane because he always wants to work with as many other Pro's as he could. More often then not he'd even rope other Heroes into a spar, which he says it's for brand awareness, allowing for the public to see what their Heroes are capable of outside an actual disaster or Villain attack, but he just likes to build camaraderie. It's something that Death Arms never had a problem with, finding the man's co-operative spirit a nice change from the competitive and most times greedy nature Heroism usually brings to the forefront.

"Those are some fancy bracelets you're wearing," you could hear the grin the suited man was wearing behind his mask. "Seeing as your a seasoned Pro I should introduce myself, I'm The Scorpion."

"Well, at least you have manners for a Villain, I'm sure you know already but I'm Death Arms," Death Arms introduced himself in return.

"You're a man well worth your reputation, that tail you blocked has a driving force equivalent to a car going a hundred and forty kilometres per hour." The tail swished behind the Scorpion as if it had a mind of it's own. "The serrated teeth are diamond tipped and the metal is reinforced Titanium, it can pierce and slash through concrete, metal, brick you name it." He spared a glace towards the bracelet shackles on Death Arms wrist. "Considering I didn't even leave a scratch, those things must be made of some pretty durable stuff."

"Solid Titanium," Death Arms acknowledged.

"That'll do it, even with the kinetic force my tail packs, it'll be had to pierce through that," Scorpion nodded. "Guess it just means I gotta try harder."

Darting forward, Scorpion's tail belted forth, Death Arms battering it away with a backhand from his left wrist-guard before throwing his right arm forward in a punch, which Scorpion sidestepped, putting said appendage between his still extended tail and body. Instead of retracting, the tail wrapped around Death Arms right arm, lifting the strongman into the air as it retracted, before extending upwards. Maintaining one coil around Death Arms forearm, Scorpion then slammed the Hero head first into the ground. Not wasting a moment, Scorpion retracted his tail, jammed it into the ground behind him and extending it, sending him cometing towards the still slightly upright Death Arms, planting both feet into the strength Heroes stomach. The kinetic force of a speeding car sent Death Arms careering backwards into a building with enough to crack the concrete structure behind him. Righting himself Scorpion noticed Death Arms pulling himself to his feet he drew his tail to chest level in front of him. The 'mouth' below the stinger started glowing before a blast of blue and white fluctuating energy fired out, Death Arms had no time to dodge so he threw his hands forward.

"Forgot to mention," Scorpion called as the blast made contact, exploding on impact in a belt of heated steam. "My tail comes equipped with a modified Plasma Cutter, even Titanium would melt if stuck by one of my **[Plasma Shots.]**"

Sending his tail pitching forward, Scorpion was prepared to deliver the coup de grace, only to be surprised when he felt his tail smacked down. The steam had cleared revealing Death Arms with his bracelets only a little melted as he grabbed hold on the now prone tail.

"Wha?" Was all Scorpion could mutter as he was pulled, hard, from the spot he was standing towards Death Arms.

Delivering a powerful right hook to the scorpion themed Villains jaw, a crunching sound was heard as the lime green helmet cracked. The force of the punch causing The Scorpion to rocket backwards. Unlucky for the Villain, Death Arms still had his tail gripped in his left hand and as the tail was made to forcefully extend to it's maximum, Death Arms pulled Scorpion back towards him, pivoting and catching the back of his helmeted head before slamming his head, hard, into the cracked surface of the building, using a little more force them he usually does. This caused an impressive spider crack to split across the walls surface in five directions. Releasing his grip, Death Arms let Scorpion slide to the ground.

"You're right," Death Arms spoke as Scorpion felt the onset of a concussion and was about to pass out. "If these shackles were normal Titanium they would have melted, too bad they're coated with melted down Tungsten, which still retains most of it's heat resistant properties once it solidifies again."

What he didn't mention, as Scorpion fell unconscious, was the fact that the bracelets had suffered a fair amount of damage and it was taking all he had not to show that the heated metal shackles were burning his wrists something fierce.

-aha-

Mt Lady was not having a good time. Normally her Quirk would give her an upper hand, only having to really be concerned about opponents with Body Modification Quirks or high powered Emission Types. Even then she could normally overpower most with her [Gigantification,] so long as she was able to get a solid hit. This is where the problem lied considering there wasn't anything solid about her opponent. Sandman's body was exactly that, sand, and where he could harden his body for attacks, it was only in an instant, plus he had the ability to throw hardened globs of sand as well making him extremely irritating to fight.

"This is kinda fun," Sandman grinned as he was kicked by the giant beauty, causing his body to explode. "Never thought I'd ever face off against a Quirk that could make the body grow."

"How are you able to even talk?" Mt Lady muttered watching the sand granules reform into the sand Villain.

"Not entirely sure, my Quirk's obviously a Mutation Type but for some reas'n I've also got a type of **[Sand Telekinesis,]**" Sandman smirked with a shrug. "When I was growin' up the doc's figured it was that which allowed me to talk when I use my **[Sand Crawler]** ability."

"**[Sand Crawler?]**" Mt Lady questioned. "Why not just Sand Crawl?"

"Too simple," Sandman shrugged "Anyways, always liked those cloaked guys that drove those things, so **[Sand Crawler]** it was."

Not really feeling like retorting about the minor copyright infringement, Mt Lady went for another attack, only for Sandman to jump to the side of her downward punch, hitting her in the face with a hardened ball of sand, causing her to stumble and almost loose balance.

"Ya know, I'd like to drag this out a litt'l longer, being as I don't get to fight many female Pro's, but my boy's might be needin' my help." It looked like the air around Sandman began swirling, but Mt Lady was quick to realise it was in fact dust. "Oh, and anotha' thing my Quirk is capable of." All the dust from the surrounding area seemed to accumulate around Sandman, causing a torrential, localised dust storm, which then began to take shape. "My **[Sand Telekinesis]** can also grab hold'a dust particles and transform'em inta sand, making it so I can use this nifty trick." Within moments, Mt Lady was faced with a Sandman the same size as her. "I call it **[Sand & Man Expand.]**"

In any other situation, Mt Lady would have laughed at the lame pun based name of the attack, but now she realised just how outmatched she was. Before even getting a chance to do anything, she was slammed in the gut by a ball of sand big enough to send her crashing into a building. It was a good thing that throughout the fight, quiet a few sidekick's had shown up and got all the civilians out of harms way considering the damage Mt Lady caused to the building. With the wind knocked out of her, she couldn't defend against a sand hand grabbing her head, she felt her airways get clogged up with sand as she was lifted into the air, then slammed into the ground hard, the force knocking her clean out as her Quirk de-activated, returning her to normal size.

-aha-

Kamui was beginning to hate The Shocker, no matter what he did, his vines were just blasted to pieces by Shocker's shock-waves.

"Come on Woodman, show a little spirit," called The Shocker as he sent another volley a blasts at Kamui.

"If you haven't noticed, my techniques are an ill match-up to your own," Kamui grumbled out ducking a blast.

"Hey, it's not like I'm using a flame-thrower," Shocker threw back with a chuckle. "The way I see it we both got equal chance of beating the other."

'Against someone who can fire air blasts capable of cutting concrete,' Kamui thought bitterly.

It was true, the surrounding area of their battle-zone was littered with gashes made from The Shocker's gauntlets. Kamui was glad the civilians were evacuated, the remaining sidekicks were holding the barriers that onlookers had gathered by. He knew that a lot of sidekicks were skilled, but he was a little relieved that they were maintaining the barrier. Some of them may have been able to hold their own against The Shocker and possibly The Scorpion, but Sandman was a Pro Villain and that had Kamui worried.

'_I hope My Lady's alright._' Say what you want about their turbulent working relationship, Kamui always cursed his chivalrous nature when it came to the voluptuous beauty.

Deciding to use a more defensive tactic, Kamui expanded his gauntlet's size with a shout of "**[Natural Defence.]"**

"Aww, not a Leaf Shield," Shocker whined in disappointment. "Still though, those 'Vines' of yours can sure be used in interesting ways. A Wood Shield then." After the comment and grin, The Shocker kinked his neck as Kamui charged at him. "Alright then, let's see you deal with my **[Displacement Shogun Cannon.]**"

Both gauntlets began spinning emitting a high pitched whirring noise before he threw both arms upwards. The resulting attack was quite impressive, a twenty foot blade made of air fired into the air, before the Shocker brought it down in a slashing motion at Kamui.

Realising the danger of the attack, Kamui jumped backwards, curling himself up in a ball to try and minimise damage by hiding behind his wooden shields as much a possible. The 'blade' struck him and in an instant, his shield disintegrated and he was blown backwards, he felt gashes along his arms, torso and legs before crashing to the ground back first, skidding along the now chopped up concrete. He felt the jagged edges tear at his back before coming to a halt.

He was glad that despite the extreme damage the attack did, his head remained unscathed so he still had all his cognitive functions, allowing him so scramble to his feet.

Assessing his own damage, he found that the worst was his arms. No wood was left from his gauntlets, leaving his bare forearms and hands a deep, almost to the bone gash on each limb staring from the top of his wrist a going down to his elbow, there were a lot of other gashes that trailed all the way up to his shoulders but they weren't quiet as bad. The issue was he couldn't move either arm. There seemed to be two diagonal slashes across his torso, making an X pattern, they were bleeding, but not bad enough that he needed immediate help. His legs somehow taking less damage. Just shallow gashes over the length of them. He could feel jagged rock pieces in his back but was at least able to discern that they to were mostly shallow damage.

'_Manoeuvrability will be effected, but not greatly_' Kamui winced in pain '_Arms are useless, so my combat effectiveness is cut in half._' Looking towards The Shocker, he noticed that he was breathing a little roughly and his arms seemed to be shaking a little. '_Well that's good news, seems like that attack causes numbness to his arms._' He was glad that it came with some sort of repercussion.

"M..Man that attack always gives me pins and needles," Shocker grinned behind his mask. "Not enough to take me out of a fight, but I don't like using it until I have to or know it'll take out my opponent." Giving the wooden masked hero a once over, he smirked. "Getting up after that, you sure you're just a rookie Pro, that's some drive for a beginner." Not that he was one to talk, this was his first big gig as a Villain, first time coming up against Pro's as well.

Kamui knew he was backed into a corner, most of his fighting style when in a city scape relied on him using his vines to swing around and catch his opponents blind spots, something he couldn't do with his arms in the condition they were currently in. His eyes scanned the area before noticing something, something that might allow him to win. Activating his Quirk from the wood of his boots he set to work.

"I must admit," Kamui spoke, it was a little hard to divide focus, but he needed to buy a little time. "You are a different type of Villain. Until now I've only fought thugs that thought having a strong Quirk was all it took to be a Villain, yet you," he paused a moment. "You haven't used your Quirk once, I find myself wondering why?" He was lucky that these were his actual thoughts so he sounded natural in asking them. "Those gauntlet's of yours are quiet the piece of hardware, way more upscale in comparison to most of the thug Villains I've taken down, why not offset it with your Quirk?"

"Ahh right, that probably does seem strange," The Shocker nodded after a moment. "I suppose there's no issue in tellin' you," giving a shrug, The Shocker grinned behind his mask. "The truth of the matter is that I don't have a Quirk, I'm Quirkless."

This statement caused Kamui to almost loose his concentration.

"Quirk...Quirkless?" he stuttered in surprise, barely keeping his attention on his plan. "But why?"

"Hmm, gonna assume you mean why I'm a Villain despite bein' Quirkless, well that's the thing" hear Shockers voice became serious, something Kamui noted he never once sounded like during the whole time they were fighting. "Being Quirkless in this world isn't a good thing, I spent my entire life being ridiculed and looked down upon, my teacher's in middle school never gave me the time of day. High-school wasn't any different." His mask hid the dark look that passed over his face. "Even going to a High-school that had nothing to do with being a Hero there were still students there that had Quirks, not useful ones mind you, but it was enough to allow them to feel a superiority over anyone who was Quirkless... and lucky me I was the only Quirkless at that school." Kamui could feel the darkness pouring from The Shockers voice. "When I graduated, I was told that my job prospects were basically non-existent, that I should get use to living the life of someone who wouldn't be able to get steady employment. The teacher that told me that, I punched him in the jaw." There was a sense of satisfaction in his voice. "He was one of the one's that always looked down on me, yet all he had was a Quirk that allowed him to grow his eyelashes." Reigning in his anger, Shocker continued. "It was by pure luck that I happened to apply for a job where the boss was also Quirkless, he took me in, gave me a place to belong." His jovial side was back again. "I decided to take the path of Villainy because a lot of the Heroes in the world have the same prejudice as those guys back in High-school. I wanna show the world that as long as you got fire, grit and determination, being Quirkless doesn't matter, and that's me The Shocker: Origin."

Kamui was stunned, while he was only a few minutes away from getting into the position required for his plan, he still couldn't help but be effected by The Shockers words. It doesn't excuse him for becoming a Villain, but it was something that Kamui could grudgingly understand. Eighty Percent of the world was blessed with Quirks, and they all paid no attention to the Twenty Percent that didn't. But then he remembered something, it happened almost a year ago. One of the first times he and Mt Lady were assigned patrol duties with Death Arms. There had been a Sludge Villain who had captured a boy with a Quirk that allowed him to explode things. Kamui was rendered useless in the situation due to the amount of fire in the area. While Death Arms psychical attacks were also as useless due to the nature of the Sludge Villain's body, the enclosed space also made it impossible for Mt Lady to get in there. While all of the Pro's decided that the best course of action was to wait until someone else showed up to take the Sludge Villain out, something else happened. A single boy leapt from the crowd, Kamui still remembered the fierce determination in that boys eyes as he threw his bag at the Sludge Villain. Pro's and civilians alike were stunned by the act and after All Might had shown up, the boy was given a dressing down for being reckless, especially when they found out he was Quirkless, while the captured explosion boy was praised.

"Your right..." Kamui muttered. "But your wrong as well," he spoke louder, gaining The Shockers attention. "I was a Hero that at one time was wracked with indecision." This wasn't easy to admit. "It took the conviction of a thirteen year old boy to show me my error... a Quirkless boy." The Shocker was surprised by the statement. "In that moment, he showed more determination and will to save people then any Hero did that day and he didn't even have a Quirk to protect himself with," Kamui rose his voice to a shout. "You resorted to Villainy because of your Quirklessness, I cannot fault you for that beyond basic morality, but that day, that boy proved that you do not need a Quirk to be a Hero." He was surprised by how parallel the situation was, a Quirkless boy who tried to be a Hero, and a Quirkless man who stood before him as a Villain. "I shall reprimand you for the things you have done, but not the reason for the path you chose." Standing tall despite his injuries, Kamui Woods smiled behind his wooden mask. "Because I, Kamui Woods will capture you right here Villain!"

Before Shocker could react, he felt something wrap around his arms, pulling them in opposite directions before wrapping around his legs holding him suspended in the air. Looking to his left and right, his eyes widened as he noticed two trees, still standing from the aftermath of their battle, each either side and each branching out, holding him in place.

"Something else I am quiet capable with my Quirk," Kamui spoke, his voice laboured in shear exhaustion. "So long as my [Vines] can touch other wood growth, I can channel my control though them to the trees." What he didn't mention is the shear amount of mental strain this put on him, and doing it while speaking to by time made it even worse.

The Shocker tried to figure out how Kamui was able to do this undetected but then realised.

"You sent your [Vines] below the ground to the trees," he stated in surprise.

"Indeed I did, and now, I have you captured." Before Kamui had a chance to further secure The Shocker, a large mass slammed into him from the side.

-aha-

As Death Arms dealt with The Scorpion, he felt the ground shake, looking in the direction of the source, his eye widened as he saw a giant Sandman standing over the unconscious form of a normal sized Mt Lady.

"Well, seems ya tuned up Scorpion a bit," Sandman gave a chuckle. "Guess I'll have'ta return the favour **[Shiftin' Sand Tidal-wave.]**"

Forcing all of the excess sand to the forefront, Sandman blasted Death Arms with a deluge of sand. The force was enough to greatly wind the strength Hero and knock him backwards, into Kamui Woods as the two ended up blasted into a building. Kamui managed to retain conciousness just barley, his control over the trees still holding The Shocker in place, but neither he nor Death Arms could move from the attack.

"Well, that takes care o' that," grinned Sandman, before he looked up o Shocker. "What happened ta you?"

"Nothing much," The Shocker gave a careless shrug. "Just thought I'd hang around till you finished up."

"...Really?" Sandman quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey, I couldn't not do the joke," Shocker defended. "When else would it be the most funniest?"

Sandman was about to say that the joke was actually lame, but his instincts flared. Reconstituting his body to it's permeable state he was suddenly blasted apart by a mass kicking through him.

"Looks like I got here in the nick of time," a metal suited figure stated.

Placing Mt Lady on the ground next to Death Arms and Kamui, Ingenium faced the reconstructing Sandman.

"Ingenium," Sandman muttered.

"Looks like this is quiet the battle-zone." Ingenium looked over the destroyed area. "You okay Death Arms?"

"Barely, Mt Lady is unconscious as you can see and Kamui needs medical attention," Death Arms reported.

"Do not worry about me," Kamui's voice was laboured. "I can keep this up for at least another fifteen minutes."

"Heh, that's some willpower you have there Kamui," Ingenium grinned. "Fifteen minutes to deal with Sandman huh? I can do that."

Motors gunning, Ingenium shot forward.

"Yer a physical fighter Ingenium," Sandman grinned. "You can't do much to my 'Sand Body.'"

"I've fought Villains like you before," Ingenium grinned behind his mask. "Got a special tactic just for you."

In an instant, Ingenium changed direction and started running around around Sandman in a circle.

'_The hell?_' Sandman though, then he felt his body begin to start to blow away. '_Shit!_'

Quickly cutting his Quirk off, Sandman didn't have a chance to react as Ingenium turned on a dime and sent a rocketing fist to his jaw. The force of a bullet train sent Sandman careering in a direction Ingenium determined for him to go, crashing into a fire hydrant and dousing the area in water.

"I was told by a friend to always be mindful of my surroundings and use them to my advantage." Ingenium didn't add that this lesson came after tripping on some marble's. "And most Villains with Quirks like yours tend to have a weakness to water."

And he was right, the one thing that could stop Sandman dead in his tracks was water. Not because it hurt him, he wasn't going to melt into a puddle like a certain wicked witch, but it did mean he couldn't activate his Quirk because he would still be solid, even as sand.

"Damnit'," Sandman cursed lowly, this was his loss and he knew it.

"Guess this is wrapped up." Ingenium took a chance to scan the area, seeing nothing was was about to move toward Sandman when all of a sudden he felt something clench his helmet and shoulder before being lifted off the ground an slammed into a concrete surface.

For Death Arms the scene was a little shocking. In an instant, Ingenium was grabbed by a winged figure, lifted up and slammed into a building before falling a few stories to the ground. Inertia dampeners in Ingenium's suit would surely take the danger out of the fall, but it would still be jarring and Death Arms knew he wouldn't be getting up to quickly. Eyeing the new arrival Death Arms eyes widened. Hovering in the air above Sandman was a figure wearing a metal mask with a beak shaped like a bird of prey, a dark green torso plate, similar coloured gauntlets and boots that ended in three vicious looking talons. The most eye drawing part however was that on his back was a set of wings, spanning fifteen feet from tip to tip, the middle of each wing seemed to have an exhaust port that was glowing a bright purple.

"Glad ta see ya Vulture," grinned Sandman.

"I'm not the type to abandon my allies," the modulated voice of the new Villain spoke in a serious manner.

Three blades, shaped like feathers, fired from his right wing. Attached to cables, they tore through the [Vines] holding The Shocker in place before returning to the wing.

"You two get out of here, I'll grab Scorpion," the flying man, Vulture, ordered. "Thanks to you keeping to pro's busy me and the other's were able to get what we needed."

Nodding, Sandman and Shocker took off into a nearby alleyway. Death Arms cursed at not being able to move and Ingenium was only just staggering to his feet.

"Guess this is over," grabbing a hold of the still unconscious arachnid inspired Villain with he's taloned boots, Vulture faced the two Heroes. "For future reference, I'm The Vulture, I hope that I might get a chance to fight with you both in the future."

With that he shot up into the sky, disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

"Ingenium, are you alright?" Death Arms asked.

"Yeah, shoulder and helmet are a little messed up," Ingenium let out a sigh. "Guess they got away."

"What worries me more is there were four of them, possibly more," Death Arms said slowly.

"Right, how long has it been since there was a Supervillain group?" Ingenium mumbled.

One thing was certain however, this wouldn't bode well, not one bit.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : Pretty much no change here so sorry if it's boring. On the bright side only one more Chapter to go before I'm caught up with my original story.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	18. Chapter 18: Of Celebration's and Schemes

**A.N: Finally, after two months the final re-write chapter, once this chapter is up it'll be new content. Hope you all enjoy.**

****Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. ****

**-AHA-**

**Chapter 18: Of Celebration's and Schemes**

Politics was, for the most part, one of the most unchanged things in the 'Quirked' world. While initially against Quirks, it slowly evolved to accepting Quirks once Quirks became the 'norm'. Today, society had Governments that were generally split into two, the Lower Government which dealt with city to city problems, and the Upper Government which dealt with the Country as a whole. Tokyo's Lower Government was controlled by ten individuals know collectively as the Board of Director's. These ten men and women were in charge of the running of Tokyo, though there were other Government member's with a little more 'importance,' these ten were the 'body' of Tokyo's Lower Government. The 'face' on the other hand, belonged to the man at the head of these ten, though he can't make decisions on his own, as with a proper democracy where things are decided by all eleven members. The Board Chairman had a lot more influence then the other ten Directors. It was a particular position that Jōchō Appaku enjoyed having, though for the most part his title was Chancellor. The maroon suited man sat at the head of a long table as he contemplated the recent events.

"It's absurd." He rose an eyebrow at the yell, before facing the other's at the table.

The man who made the statement was rather rotund, wearing a brown business suit and having short cropped fading black hair.

"...And what exactly is 'absurd' Mr**.** Yamamoto?" Appaku questioned, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands, his piercing hawk-like eyes focusing on the man.

"The fact that there's a criminal group right under out noses." Genbu Yamamoto wasn't known for his inside voice, once something upset him it was usually hard to get him to simmer down.

"I agree with Genbu," nodded a weaselly looking man, dressed in an ash grey business suit, he had a narrow face and pointed nose with stringy pale blonde hair, a pair of wire frame glasses rest on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, and why's that, Mr. Yoshie?" Appaku questioned.

"Ever since All Might's appearance the rate of Villain Teams have all but diminished." Jyuusuke Yoshie was a man known for his rational thinking, using logic to set up his arguments, he was more diligent the Genbu.

"Very true, the question is, why is there suddenly a Villain Team?" This came from a man wearing a blue coloured business suit over a rather built body, he had a thick brown handlebar moustache, spiky brown hair and beady black eyes.

"Do you have any thoughts on the matter Mr**.** Ishikawa?" Appaku asked raising an eyebrow.

"The only thing I can think of is that they've been laying low, seeing as All Might's got his teaching duties, he can't be a Hero all the time, so they're taking advantage of that." Kozu Ishikawa was a rather firm man, jaded a little by some of the darker aspects of life he endured growing up, he still held strong convictions.

"Then we have the fact of the technology used," this came from a man with slicked back black hair, his pale gold eyes resembled a predator, much like Appaku's, narrowed and full of malice. He was dressed in a black business suit. He was lithely built and had a pair of round plastic framed glasses over his eyes, which he pushed up with the palm of his hand.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up Mr**.** Kurokawa," Zankoku grinned, knowing what was coming next.

"I've managed to find out that the Villain called The Vulture was in fact using technology from Tetsu Industries." This cause the other three to perk up. "Whether the technology was stolen or they supplied The Vulture with it is still unknown, the problem is that it is now in the hands of a Villain." Daisuke Kurokawa wasn't a fan of Tetsu Industries, he never approved of their front on arming the Quirkless and those with lacking Quirks with weapons to help battle Villains. While he'd never make a baseless accusation, he would still find enjoyment on proving Tetsu Industries guilty of supplying Villains with equipment.

"Hmm, seems too much of a stretch," Ishikawa rumbled, he never liked the idea of the police battling Villains directly either, though he's thoughts weighed more heavily on the prospected casualties that could come from it.

"I agree, logic dictates that it was stolen," Yoshie responded, while his rationale held that Tetsu Industries was foolish in their attempts to arm non-heroes with weapons to allow them to combat Villains, it also dictated that they were, for lack of a better word, altruistic in their motives.

"I don't want to agree, but I doubt they'd actually support Villains." Yamamoto also wasn't someone in Tetsu Industries corner, having lobbied against the international conglomerate multiple time**s**, trying to shut them down. But as much as he hated them, he knew that at the very least they were on the same side as Heroes.

"My thoughts exactly," Kurokawa nodded, agreeing with the three men. "As much as I'd like it to be true, I am well aware of their true nature."

"So in the end the technology isn't an answer either," a fifth voice announced.

All five men at the table turned their attention to the window view.

Standing, overlooking the city, was a Goliath of a man dressed in a pure white business suit and pants, the top few buttons undone to reveal a purple coloured shirt. The man was bald, with black eyebrows. Taking out a cigar from his lips, he breathed a torrent of smoke before turning to the other's.

"Ahh, and what's your opinion of the situation, Mr. Jōgi?" This was the man Appaku wanted to hear from the most.

"It's obvious this Villainous Cabal didn't just materialise out of the woodwork," the man spoke with confidence. "I would hazard a guess they worked smaller jobs, the ones overlooked by the Heroes to be unnecessary of their attention and ignored by the media because their not 'exciting' enough," his voice was full of a scoff. "No, they trained their skills, right up until they were able to do what they did."

Hanzai Jogi was a very special existence. Even though he was one of the members that governed Tokyo, he also had so many criminal connections, it was hard to believe he wasn't a criminal himself, pitted at the top of the food chain without actually being part of it, Jogi was afforded a position taking on a moniker from his name.

"So as the 'Ruler of Crime' do you have any idea where they originated?" Kurokawa asked.

"That's what impresses me the most," Jogi grinned, taking another drag of his cigar. "I don't know."

"Wait... you don't know?" Yamamoto was stunned by the admission.

"They are completely insular, they didn't go through any other Organisations, they just appeared." It appeared Jogi thought of the whole thing as something utterly amazing.

"Well now, they must be good," Appaku grinned himself, it's been a while since the 'Ruler of Crime' was as impressed as he was now. "This means that they acted upon their own, much like the mutterings of this other group."

Here the air turned serious as Jogi nodded.

"While not as impressive as the four from yesterday's attack, this other group does have it's moments," Jogi acknowledged. "At the present moment in time, I know they a gearing up for something big, what it is I'm not sure**,**" Jogi frowned a little. "One of my broker snitches have informed me that around seventy-five low level thugs have put their name down for a job."

"Do you have any idea what the job is?" asked Appaku, interested.

"No, but I did hear what it is they are using to gather people to them." He paused for a moment "'We are gathering to strike at the poster of Heroism!'".

"Rather basic," Appaku muttered dully, before repeating the words. "'To strike at the poster of Heroism?' An interesting tag line indeed."

"Poster of Heroism, what could that mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"Many things, but I have my suspicions," Jogi answered.

"Well, it is not like we can do anything on supposition," Appaku sighed, handing the flyer back to Jogi. "In the meantime, we must attend to our duties, the fight yesterday caused a lot of damaged that is in need of dire repair." Staring at his watch, he turned to the other five members of the room. "We all know what is required of us, let us see to them, until next time gentleman."

With the dismissal, the five Directors and the Chairman/Chancellor parted ways.

-AHA-

When one succeeds in anything, they may feel the need to throw a celebration. Sometimes it's small enough for a few people, other times it's large with a lot of people. Regardless, it's a few hours of festive merriment where one can sit back and relax with companions and toast a job well done. This holds true for Villains as much as Hero's, just because what they did was 'bad' by general consensus doesn't mean they should be disavowed of celebration. After all, it's not very often Villains have the chance to celebrate, the Hero's see to that.

"My issue is why here?" Kazuki grumbled as he watched Sandman and Scorpion engage in a drinking contest, in the middle of his warehouse, surrounded by the rest of the 'Crew'.

"It was a unanimous decision," replied a mask-less Vulture, revealing him as Hage, beer (in a plastic cup) in hand. "We all decided that since you contributed greatly to our success then you shouldn't be left out of the festivities."

"I supplied you and Sekkai with your gear, Kuki got his equipment from elsewhere," stated Kazuki rolling his eyes.

"Come on Shikihiro, lighten up a little." Shocker wandered over to the two, his mesh mask removed, revealing him as a man in his mid twenties with messy brown hair and greyish-blue eyes.

"Been trying to tell Teach that for ages, he never listens." Kazuki wasn't surprised she was there.

"Heya half-pint haven't seen you in a while," Shocker grinned toward Himiko, who was sitting on a bench behind Kazuki and Hage. "Still causing trouble?"

"Always, though recently something else has caught my eye," Himiko grinned taking a sip from her own plastic cup, whether it contained beer or not none of the 'upstanding' adults questioned.

Kazuki gave a sigh as Himiko regaled Shocker with the story of her 'date.'

"She seems to be in a rare form," Hage commented, he wasn't too thrilled one so young was already a rather established (though only known by her work) Villainess considering he had a daughter only a year behind the blonde. Like most of the 'better' Villains in the area he decided to look out for her. "Guess a crush would do that."

"Like most things with her, it's become something bordering obsession." Kazuki shook his head. "I honestly feel sorry for Midoriya for having gained her interest."

"Still though, a U.A Student? Wouldn't that cut in with her current life?" Hage was rather concerned, if Himiko was found out he had little doubt that she'd be relegated to the same laws as any other Villain.

"Maybe, maybe not. There's something about Midoriya that makes me think he wouldn't react the way one would expect." Kazuki had of course knew who Izuku was not just from the Robotics showcase but also from another source.

"And that's another victory ta yours truly," a loud voice called out.

Turning their attention to the middle of the room, Sandman was standing up with a triumphant grin while Scorpion looked rather unwell with his head down on the table.

"Damnit Keijo, every single time" the unmasked arachnid muttered raising his head, looking around mid to late twenties, his hair was shaved to a one and he had a black goatee.

"Better luck next time Sasori" Keijo clapped the younger man in the back. Due to his sand not fluctuating around his face one could see he seemed to be in his late thirties with a rough, roguish face.

"That's fourty-three wins to zero Sasori," Shocker called out from next to Toga.

"Screw you Shindo" Sasori flipped the mesh wearer off.

The group laughed at the exchange.

"Who'd have thought a group of Villains could be so jovial and light-hearted," Himiko grinned, she wouldn't say it but she was well aware that she was lucky to be among these types of Villains, there was a level of respect and honour among them, at the moment the darkest person she knew was Dabi, but even he respected his fellow Villains, his Quirk on the other hand...

"Well not all Villains can be broody and kill their team-mates half-pint." Shindo ruffled the blondes already messy hair causing her to flail and pout.

-AHA-

While the Villains toasted to success, the rest of the city wasn't so buoyant.

"Man, this is serious," Kirishima grumbled looking at his phone.

The entire class of One-A were rather subdued. While it could be said that Villain attacks are common place in the present society, they were mostly singular events with only a few Villains acting. Four major Villains had struck yesterday, and with them an assortment of around fifteen lower ranked Villains. Their sudden attack was not only damaging, but also successful. While Death Arms, Kamui Woods and Mt Lady all did their best, they were still defeated. Even Ingenium was taken off guard by the flying Villain.

"Is your brother alright?" Izuku asked Tenya in concern.

"A bruised shoulder and a nasty bump on the head, but his suits inertia dampeners lessened the damage," Tenya answered Izuku hiding his own concern behind a reassuring smile. "It seemed that the one hurt the most during the encounter was Kamui Woods".

"The question to ask is, where did this group come from?" Momo's question brought the class to a whole new train of thought.

It was well known that since All Might's tenure as a Hero began, Villain groups have all but ceased to exist. Though no one really knew why, they just assumed a Villain thought they'd have more luck working on their own because large groups attracted too much attention.

The door opened and Aizawa walked in, he rose an eyebrow at the rather sedate classroom before sighing.

"I take it you all know about the events yesterday?" There were varying degree's of affirmed mumbling or head nodding. "What I would like to say is that it doesn't concern you, but the fact is an event such as yesterdays bank robbery is exactly what you are all here training to prevent." Placing the folder he was carrying down on his desk, Aizawa fixed his class with a measured stare "... Mt Lady was suffocated lightly before being concussed, Death Arms body was locked up from excessive damage and Kamui Woods almost lost the use of his arms." For once, he took no pleasure in the effect his words were having on the class. "Each and every hit they took could have very well killed them. It was luck that they weren't killed and that the Villains left when they did," he paused, gathering his thoughts. "A Hero's life is filled with danger and darkness, one wrong move and you could die, so don't go taking this training in half measure." he sighed, satisfied that his words were being taken to heart. "In the meantime, focus on the here and now, let what happens outside these walls be dealt with be people outside these walls, train yourselves to be the best and maybe you won't loose your life in your debut battle." Picking up his folder and leafing through it, he started home-room.

-AHA-

"So it was our flight pack?" For the most part, Izayoi was a jovial sort, he liked his science and he's abstract views as much as everyone around him respected them, but one thing both Dr**.** Science and Jusen can attest too was the fact you do not want to get him angry. Most would disregard the ire of an old man, especially one that was Quirkless, but Izayoi wasn't one to be trifled with. A keen mind, stunning intellect and enough gadgets in his arsenal would make a lot of seasoned Villains take a step back, the only thing keeping them safe was the ban upon Tetsu Industries weaponry being used.

"Preliminary investigations point to it yes." Of course the man in front of the aging CEO wasn't perturbed in the least. Adjusting his glasses with the palm of his left hand, Daisuke Kurokawa placed a folder on Izayoi's desk.

Giving the folder a quick read, Izayoi placed it down and set the man with a measured stare.

"You don't think we're involved?" Izayoi cut his eyes to the younger man.

"Please, I may dislike your want to butt into governmental matters but I'm not stupid enough to think you'd side with Villains," Kurokawa dead-panned. "Your technology was stolen and used by a Villain to attack the bank, even I can see it's clear cut."

"So why is it you're over here Daisuke?" Izayoi asked.

"To let you know that you will not be held culpable." Izayoi bit back a smirk at the sour look on Kurokawa's face. "Should we apprehend The Vulture we shall return the flight pack to your care."

Izayoi knew politics enough to know the underlying issue.

"If it comes to it, you may destroy it," Izayoi gave a nod of consent. "All that I asked is the remains be sent back here."

"And should anything be uncovered about the culprit who stole your pack?" Kurokawa questioned

"Well, while I would like to know the thief's identity and information about how they managed their theft, I believe the police or Heroes would be enough to ensure his incarceration." Izayoi knew that little would be done about it, cases of theft were generally ignored by Heroes until the police actually had proof of the culprit, and they only moved if the culprit was a Villain, otherwise it was the police who generally chased down theft cases.

"Very well then." Picking up the folder he had given to Izayoi, Kurokawa bowed his head slightly. "Should anything else come up regarding Tetsu Industries, you will be informed."

With that the bi-spectacled man turned heel and left the room leaving Izayoi in quiet contemplation.

-AHA-

History was something of a tumultuous subject. When Quirks became a thing, the entire world went insular in order to restore a feel of normalcy. Japan was no exception to this, like most countries, the first thing one learns in History class is about their country, now however, that also includes how Quirks affected their Country.

"When Quirks manifested, Japan was facing some rather serious problems." Unlike most of the teachers of U.A, who seemed to fit the various normal classes they teach it came as a surprise to all that Nemuri Kayama was in fact U.A's resident History buff. "A lot of people were getting on in years and there weren't enough births to compensate." Another pay-off of the '18+ Only Hero's' position as History teacher was the fact she could easily grab a rooms attention, so the normally boring subject was bolstered a fraction. The female students looked up to her as one of the foremost examples of a Heroine while most of the male portion... couldn't take their eyes off her. "Add to that was a current decline in the economy that had businesses laying off workers left and right, it's safe to say the advent of Quirks was both a good thing and a bad thing to Japan." Here she took a moment to trail her eyes over One-A. Truthfully, she was a little glad that the boys were becoming a little resilient to her charms (though secretly she enjoyed teasing them because of their cute reactions) with the exception of one particular boy, whom she noticed never took notes during her class opting to just stare at her instead, something she was far too used too in regards to hormone controlled teenagers. Of course it was Tenya Iida that impressed her the most, not showing even the barest hint of distraction or attraction towards her, just respect for being a teacher. "Going insular allowed Japan to somewhat stabilise themselves, but this was only after a certain event, anyone care to take a guess on what that event was?"

No one's hands shot up, to be expected. Those who knew waited until they were called upon while those who didn't pretended to be nonchalant. She especially enjoyed how Kaminari tried to hide himself behind his textbook while Ashido averted her eyes and tried to quietly whistle innocently. Her inner sadist wanted to pick either of them, just to see them squirm a little but she opted to tone it down a little.

"Mr. Midoriya, care to answer?" she instead turned her attention to one of the top ranked students and one she herself was curious about.

"There were several," Izuku began slowly, placing down his pen and straightening up. "Starting out as a group concerned for safety of the un-empowered the 'Guardian's of Humanity' set the staging area for what was to become one of Japan's greatest bout's of civil unrest, commonly referred to as the 'Quirk Registration Act.'" Pausing briefly to gather his thoughts, Izuku continued. "Once Japan passed the bill that demanded all those possessing Quirks to 'register' those with Quirks began to realise that it was a form of control being exerted over them. That was when a group of Quirk holder's formed the 'Quirk Alliance' in order to combat the registration act. This resulted it repeated clashes with the 'Guardian's of Humanity' before it broke out into something akin to a Civil War marked 'The Registration Retaliation'."

"Well done," Midnight smirked, nodding in approval. "Though 'The Registration Retaliation' would have been fine enough an answer." she gave Izuku a wink, causing him to once again hate his penchant for 'word vomit' while blushing. "The actual 'Civil War' only lasted five years and consisted of four major skirmishes, the backlash however lasted thirty years," Midnight propped herself up on the teacher's desk. "During those thirty years the conflict was almost reignited repeatedly, what was it that stopped the majority of skirmishes in the end?" again no answer. "Alright, how about Mr. Tokoyami." This time she picked someone on the better end of the bottom ten.

Tokoyami's response was to cross his arms and close his eyes, in what was his signature thinking pose the class and teacher's had become familiar with. After a few seconds, his hawk-like eyes opened.

"I believe it was when a study showed more people were being born with Quirks." the birdman answered.

"Correct," Midnight tilted her head in agreement. "More people were being born with Quirks, not only that, even those as old as their mid twenties were developing Quirks." She smirked at the general looks of surprise upon her class. "Back then the understanding of Quirks manifesting at the age of four wasn't thought of, the general public nowadays puts too much stock in Quirks manifesting at the age of four. I for one know a rather__strapping__ Sidekick who manifested his Quirk at eight years old and yet he's the best Partner's out there." She let a somewhat perverted grin stretch across her face before shaking herself free of the minor self-induce stupor. "That is to say, even though Quirks are what is normal nowadays, they aren't the be all end all, you've got a classmate that is proof positive of this" Here, all attention, both knowingly and subconsciously turned to Izuku.

She was about to continue when the siren rang, ending the class.

"How disheartening, I was hoping for a few more minutes to mess with you all," she grinned in her typical lascivious way. "Oh well, time for lunch my adorable little minions." she chuckled deeply as she gathered up her folders and walked out the door.

Momo watched the sexy teacher saunter her way out in deep thought.

"Something on your mind?" Izuku asked inquiringly at Momo's pensive countenance.

"Yes, I've a question to ask Ms. Kayama," she replied to Izuku with a smile. "I want to see her before the next Hero Class."

"Ahh gotcha, see you next class then." Momo gave a grateful smile to Izuku's understanding before making her way to Midnight's faculty room.

-SB-

Nemuri propped up her legs on a low table as she left out a long sigh.

"You sound like you went one on one with a Villain." Kiritsugu's amused voice made it's way to her ears and she smiled.

"When it comes to Villains I know I can overcome and arrest them," she replied, eyeing her parner with a half-lidded stare. "But all of my student's are just too cute."

"Please refrain from committing any crimes," the Mist Hero spoke in a joking manner. "Is there a particular student I should try and protect?"

"Hey, I'm the teaser here," Midnight admonished, a genuine smile breaking though. "If you're not careful, I may trade you in for cute little Izuku" she used her students first name for maximum effect.

"At least I'm being replace by a boy I can respect," Kiritsugu muttered lightly.

Before any more banter could continue on, a knock at the door stifled their conversation.

"Come in," Namuri called as Kiritsugu began packing up his notes.

The two teacher's eyes fell on a hesitant Momo Yaoyarozu as she walked in.

"Errm, Miss Nemuri, I've... I've got a question." The glance Momo shot towards Kiritsugu made both teacher's realise that the nature of the topic didn't require a male's input.

"Well, I've just about sorted most of my notes today," Shin spoke in a rather put on voice. "Anything else you require my Mistress." Here he sent a cheeky grin and wink to Momo, hoping to ease the girl's nerves.

"You've done well." Playing along, Midnight spoke with an imperious voice. "As expected of my most favoured minion, now begone with you. Obviously this fair maiden has something of which to inquire of me about." A large grin stretched across her lips. "Such a thing mustn't be heard by the ears of a male."

"Alas I must concur," Kiritsugu bowed deeply. "I shall take my leave."

After seeing her Hero Class teacher leave the room, Momo was struck with how... human both he and Midnight were. For the most part, the teacher's of U.A had a level of pure heroism about them. Even Aizawa's 'back off' nature was enough to allow those around him to know he was a hero. However, ever since her first class with Shin Kiritsugu she and the rest of the class realised there was something personable about him, like he was trying to be both a teacher and something of a friend. Midnight for one reason or another had a similar way of approaching teaching (albeit with a lot more teasing).

"Now that our, or rather my, delectable distraction is gone, what can I help you with Momo?" Something most female trainee Heroes quickly fall into is a first name personable relationship with a Pro Teacher Heroine. Nemuri made it a point to recognise all of her students names for the purpose of making her teachings feel more personable, but she always finds that the girls referred to by their first names by her respond the most.

"I... I was wondering... is it wrong to be a Hero in Training and harbour feelings of affection for another." The way Momo structured her sentence was that of a person asking a random question, but Midnight could easily see through what she really asked.

Resisting the urge to smile widely, Nemuri gave her 'opinion.'

"Is it wrong? No, feelings are a part of what makes us human. Regardless of the job we wish to become proficient at, it doesn't mater who we fall for along the way." She took a few moments to gather her thoughts before continuing. "Should you fall in love with an ally, no matter the reason or rhyme then you should act upon it." A shadow passed over Midnight's face as she continued speaking. "Be playful if you must, but don't let your true feeling get lost."

Momo was silent for a few minutes, thinking over her feelings, before filially asking a particular question that just came to her. "It's Mr Kiritsugu that you love, isn't it?"

"... Heh you're a frightening girl Momo," Midnight smiled widely at the girls insight. "Of all the people whose information I read after their nomination's came through my work, he was the one that stood out the most," Kayama smirked in nostalgia. "Some were trying to get a spot with me because I'm a well known Hero. Other's tried their hand because of my looks, both male and female which kinda makes me feel a little elitist." A fond smile made it's way to her lips afterwards. "He was just looking for a place to belong after getting the cold shoulder for a few years," she began. "A place where he could continue his duties despite the stigma placed upon him." Here, Midnight shook her head to stop herself from talking.

"So is it okay if I admit my feelings?" Momo asked finally.

"Yes," Nemuri grinned. "But be weary of those around you."

"What do you mean?" Momo asked with a new level of concern rising up.

"As an adult, I can understand a great many of things," Midnight smirked. "Among those is that your boy is a catch, you will have multiple girls vying for his affection so you're gonna have to up your game."

"And what if those candidates don't give in?" Momo asked worriedly.

"Well then you gotta fight," shrugged Midnight.

Momo grimaced a little at this she suspected what her feelings were but was hesitant for a few reasons. Mainly what they were learning to do in school being chief among them. Now that she thought about the other girls that may have similar feelings she came to the conclusion that she didn't want to fight with them because she had become friends with them, something she never truly had growing up due to a majority of her learning being home tutoring barring the last year of middle-school, but that, according to her parents, was to get her acclimated with other students before moving onto Heroism.

Giving a light sigh, she stood from the chair she was seated in.

"Thank you Miss Nerumi." in her typical formal manner, the pony-tailed girl bowed to her instructor. "I... seem to have a lot to think about."

"Just be sure you take your time before doing anything." Midnight smiled toward the girl. "But don't drag your feet worrying too much of otherwise you'll miss your chance."

Giving a nod, Momo made her way out the faculty office door, leaving the '18+ Only Hero' to her own thoughts.

'__Heh, maybe I should take my own advice___._' Turning to her desk, she eyed the paperwork there with a sigh, at least the entire day tomorrow was free for the teacher's of class One-A due to the little excursion that was planned.

-AHA-

"So the plan's been set?" Kazuki sat on one of his warehouse's work stools, feet up on a bench, a mobile phone against his ear as he read through some data read-out's on a tablet.

"__Yep, got the rest of the players ready to go, and with you and Kurogiri acting as sub-bosses I'm sure we won't need to use our BFG for anyone other then All Might.___" _The voice over the phone explained, a grin could be heard through the voice.

"Ahh, so our personal Hulk is ready for action as well," Kazuki smirked a little.

"__Master wanted to add a few last minute augments to it,___" _the voice explained. "__The two Quirks it holds should be more them enough to finish All Might.__"

"Hmm, that's if the rumour of his declining strength is true." Personally Kazuki didn't put much stock in that rumour, who would when it was about the strongest Hero in the World.

"__Relax Shikihiro, even Master vetted the information,___" _grinned the voice. _"___Though he did say to be weary of the changing tides in battle, I think he meant to be careful of the mobs?___"_

"If you mean the students than yes, I can see why," Kazuki nodded in understanding. "Though if the plan goes on without a hitch, then we shouldn't be too worried."

"__Yeah, yeah I hear you.___" _Despite the sulking return, Kazuki was still glad he took the warning to heart. _"___I'll send Kurogiri to pick you up first before assembling the other players, see you tomorrow.___"_

"Tomorrow it is Shigaraki." Hanging up the phone, Kazuki tossed it on the bench his heels were resting on.

"That sounded important," Toga inquired from the side, fiddling with yet another one of Kazuki's gadgets, until her hands were lightly slapped by Dabi, who was standing next to her.

"A job for that group?" The stitched Villain inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we'll be attacking U.A tomorrow," Kazuki spoke nonchalantly, causing the two young Villain's eyes to widen.

"Your kidding right?" Himiko was surprised by the target.

"No, apparently the Master of the leader of The League of Villains has a secret weapon that's so powerful it may be able to take down All Might," explained Shikihiro.

"So that was the target," Dabi muttered.

"Awwww man**,** I so want in on this," Himiko spoke, bouncing on the spot.

"No you wouldn't," Kazuki shook his head. "The plan calls for us attacking when a class is in session, the particular class that we're gonna attack is One-A."

Himiko's eye's widened.

"But then Freckle's..." she mumbled to herself, looking quiet lost.

"I expected you wouldn't want to fight him," Kazuki sighed.

"Well, not yet," Himiko's response caused Kazuki to raise an eyebrow. "I mean I do wanna fight him, the ability to be able to cause him to bleed, so intoxicating." Here she grabbed hold of her cheeks and lost herself in a semi self-induced stupor.

"I really honestly feel sorry for this kid," sighed Dabi, shaking his head. "Regardless of him being a Hero in Training, being Toga's object of 'affection' won't bode well."

"Hey, don't think I didn't notice those air quotes," Himiko shot back, bringing herself down from her mental high, before turning to Kazuki. "Still, he's not the type that'll just sit back and wait, he'll jump into the fray regardless of what the teacher's say."

Both Kazuki and Dabi were surprised by the worried look on the blushing teens face.

"Well, if it's that you're worried about I'll see if I can intercept him." To be honest, Kazuki had been planning to fight Izuku during the assault, if only to see his suit's capabilities up close.

"Really, thanks," Himiko grinned widely.

It wasn't long after that before the two younger Villains left, leaving Kazuki to his devices.

'__Hmm, maybe some last minute maintenance,__' he thought, walking over to a gadget laden bench _'___After all, tomorrow's gonna be a busy day.___'_

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : And that is the final chapter of the re-write, as you saw there were a few changes, mainly with Midnight talking about Izuku. I also changed the name of the Chancellor from Okoranai Zankoku to Jōchō Appaku. Other then that not much else.**

**Next Chapter will be the first original chapter after more then a year and a half, Thanks to all my past readers for sticking through what might have been a boring re-write and I hope you all enjoy the new look AHA has.**

**As always, review if you want to and I'll see you next time.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


	19. Chapter 19: USJ (The Beginning)

**A.N: After More then a year, I finally can present to you all the newest chapter and the start of the USJ arc. Here's Chapter 19 and I hope you all enjoy it.**

****Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia, Iron Man or anything else that may cross. ****

**-AHA-**

****Chapter 19: USJ (The Beginning)****

There's an old saying in the world, 'There's no rest for the wicked'. While it's true that Villains tend to attack pretty regularly making the saying quiet apt, it can also be applied to Heroes (not the wicked part of course.) A lot of Heroes constantly push themselves to be better, most for material reasons such as to be more in the public eye or they believe themselves to be the best. Regardless of the reasoning, most Heroes push themselves to do their job for the community.

"See this lucky little family, come closer and I'll snap their necks." Of course, because the Villains don't slack off either, the whole point in kind of moot. "Got that? Stay back Heroes."

Standing a little just a little below eight feet, the pink coloured and odd looking Habit Headgear was a Pro Villain, at least he thought he was. A little further up the food chain then a simple thug with a Quirk, he had several successful robberies to his name, some of which left behind fatalities. His Quirk, other then his above average size and muscle build (which he had to work out extensively for) he had a flap of hardened skin going from shoulder to shoulder, forming a hardened fleshy helmet of sorts over his head, casting a shadow and making it so all that was visible of his head was a pair of yellow dots, the knuckles on his hands were also hardened allowing him to hit harder, not a good combination considering his bordering super-strength.

"Dammit, Serial Robber and Murder Habit Headgear," Mt Lady muttered in anger, holding a bruised arm.

"Not only strong, but a quick strategist as well," Kamui struggled back to his feet. "Not the type of Villain I wanted to face after getting out of the hospital."

"Well you should've stayed in the hospital then," Mt Lady's clipped reply was said in a rather distracted voice, her eyes focused on the family of three within Headgear's grip.

"Save us Heroes," the mother of the family of three shouted desperately. "At least save my daughter!"

"The hell we gonna do?" A Hero dressed in white with a yellow cape and a grey metallic bird shaped helmet asked. "This guy's got speed to go with that strength."

"Hehehe, time to make my escape." As Headgear was just about to make a break for it, a voice bellowed through the air.

"**Never fear good family**" a bombastic voice resonated through the entire area. **"[Missouri Smash**.]"

A yellow blur hit the ground, and while giving a karate chop to the back of the Villains neck, said blur also grabbing the family from his grip. Normally this wouldn't have been an issue for Headgear, however, he was registered unconscious from the single blow.

"**Why you ask?** **Because I am on my morning commute!**" Of course if your All Might, normal rules need not apply.

"YEEEAAHHH" the crowd cheered their favourite Superhero enthusiastically.

"We appreciate it but..." Mt Lady spoke with a depressed tone.

"He'll put us out of business," Kamui bemoaned in a lamenting fashion.

"Thank you Sir," one of the on scene Police officers said with a salute while five of his buddies slowly dragged the unconscious Villain to a secure van. "Even the Heroes were having trouble with that one."

"**Happy to help good sir!**" All Might saluted back. "**Now, I mustn't be late for school**."

Before anything else was said, All Might heard a scream in the distance.

"KYAAA a hit and run."

"**...Mustn't... be... late...**" All Might tried to stop himself, as he bent down. "**However I cannot ignore a call of duress**."

With that said, he launched himself into the air.

"**...**" Almight noticed something unsettling. _"__**My speeds dropped**__" _He glanced at his hand mid flight. _"__**I've been getting weaker ever since I passed on my power,**__**what's more...**__" _He paused to look around. _"__**My maximum duration was shortened**__**when I overdid it last year.**__"_

He landed right in front of the hit and run speeding car and effortlessly pinned it to a stop with a single hand.

"_**Young Togata's a good kid.**__**While he can't fully access 'One For All' he can at least weather using ten percent.**_" He hasn't had near as much time to work with Mirio as he would have liked, his teaching duties had him more focused on the first years. _"__**At least Nighteye has been managing to coach him if but a little. Maybe it's time I reach out to Grand Torino?**__"_

"I heard there was a hostage crisis the next town over!" a person on the footpath spoke, looking at their phone.

"**Hmm!**" All Might wanted to sigh, but a Heroes duty to the civilians must come first. **"**_**Aizawa's gonna chew my ear off for this**_**"** With that last unappealing thought, All Might headed in the direction of the next town over.

-AHA-

It was just after a relatively shortened lunch that the class was seated before Aizawa's bored form.

"Now for today's Basic Hero Training," Aizawa began. "It'll be a little different this time as Myself, All Might, along with Kiritsugu and one other are going to be supervising."

"_This time...?" _Izuku thought to himself. _"So it's a special class today"_

"Um, what're we gonna be doing exactly?" Sero asked, raising an arm.

"Preparing your disaster relief skills, you'll be dealing with natural disasters." Here Aizawa pulled out a white care with the word 'Rescue' written on it in bold blue upper case letters. "It's time to move on to more in depth Rescue Training."

"Rescue huh? Sounds like another rough day," Kaminari gave an uneasy grin.

"Don't I know it," Ashido nodded in agreement.

"Comm'on guys, this is what being a Hero's all about," Kirishima grinned excitedly. "I'm getting pumped!"

"I'll be right at home in a flood _ribbit,_" Tsuyu tilted her head to the side with a finger on her lips.

"_Hmm, this seems different," _Izuku thought. _"We've done rescue training before, but that was mostly in an urban environment."_

"Hey, I'm not done," Aizawa glared lightly at the chatting students. "It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes... or armour." Izuku scratched the back of his head a little at Aizawa's dig. "As some of them are ill-suited to this activity." He pressed a button and the students suit cases slid out from the wall panels. "The training sight is a bit of a way's from here, so we'll be travelling by bus." He looked back to the class who were still seated. "That's all, get ready." With that, he turned and walked out the door.

"_Rescue training..." _For some reason, Izuku had a feeling this was going to be different. _"Either way, it's still one more step forward, I'll do my best."_

Izuku was the first to arrive, needing to only change into his gym cloths, his backpack secure on his back and his boots and gauntlets equipped. He checked out the bus to find it was an open floor bus with with two four seater bench seats at either side at the forefront of the bus, three rows of two either side of the bus after the front seats and a single four seater at the back.

"That's twenty-four, no need to do this orderly then," Izuku muttered to himself.

"Gotta love these open layouts," a voice commented from behind. "Suppose it makes your job easier as the Rep."

Izuku spun around to see Kiritsugu walk up, he was in his full Hero outfit, mask clipped to his belt as he adjusted his navy blue bandanna.

"Yeah it does a little," Izuku grinned with a nod.

Kirirsugu gave the boy's clothing a once over before raising an eyebrow.

"Been meaning to question this in class, but doesn't wearing your suit over those cloths make it uncomfortable?" He asked curiously.

"Not really," Izuku gave a shrug. "My suit's designed to fit over a single or a few layers of clothing, though I have been contemplating making something with nano-fibre threads so that I'll have protection if I'm caught without my suit."

"Hmm sounds interesting, anything like kevlar body armour?" Asked Kiritsugu.

"Sort of, nano-fibre armour would be a lot thinner, and if it's designed right can stop more then just small arms fire or weak and low level mid strength Emitter Quirks," Izuku explained with a grin. "In fact, if woven together with kevlar, the nano-fibre would further enhance density without increasing weight allowing for it to handle higher mid strength to possible low high strength Emitter Quirks."

"Hmm, sounds effective," Shin spoke, stroking his chin in thought. "My Stealth Suit is somewhat similar. It was created over in the States using electronic weaving technology by way of optical fibres," he grinned as he noticed Izuku's eyes light up in the usual manner when Heroes or technology was brought up. "See, the Suits designed to cling tight to the wearers body, almost to the point of being a second skin, that way both resilience and strength are boosted by it acting as both armour and extra muscle tissue."

"Sounds like it was designed to mirror the Human Anatomy," Izuku stated aloud.

"Heh, got it in one," Kiritsugu praised. "The Suit's designed to mirror the anatomy of the basic motor system and muscle tissue, the end result increases the wearer's strength and overall performance values. It can even allow the debilitated or naturally weak to fight on par with elites." Leaning against the buses side, Kiritsugu added a last bit of information. "Thing is, they're expensive, so much so that only about twelve were ever made," he paused. "...Well more could have been made after I guess but they can't be mass produced."

"If there were only twelve made, how did you come to posses one?" Izuku asked questioningly.

Eyeing the boy for a moment, before giving a discreet look around, he bent forward to Izuku's height.

"Keep this to yourself okay?" He asked in a serious voice, at Izuku's nod he began again. "It was about seven years ago, back when I was still the side-kick to Skull Face." A shadow passed over the teacher's face before he shook his head lightly. "We were tasked to take down a smuggling operation that was supplying the Japanese Villain Underground with weapons and equipment from the States. Can't go into too much detail but we took the group down. Among the scores of equipment were four of these Suit's." Straightening himself and giving another look around, he finished. "The States didn't want it known that their some of their top Military Hardware was not only stolen, but successfully smuggled out of the country so they '_gave_' the Suit's to Skull Face as '_payment_' for a job well done."

"They washed their hands of the stolen Suit's while both thanking Skull Face and insuring that the four suit's never ended up in the wrong hands." Izuku caught on to the reasoning.

"Your a quick study kid," Kiritsugu grinned, roughing up Izuku's already messy hair. "It's not information that's crucial or need to know, but I'd appreciate it if ya didn't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise," Izuku agreed in a serious manner.

"On that note, looks like the other's are here." Kiritsugu noticed the first lot of Heroes-in Training ambling up.

"It's about time," Aizawa's bored voice came from behind the two, causing them both to jump a little.

"M..M..Mr. Aizawa." Izuku's stutter was back.

"Geez, stop doing your ninjury things for no reason," Kiritsugu whined a little.

"Who said there's no reason?" Aizawa asked, a sadistic grin stretching across his face.

"You can be a horrible person, you know that right?" Kiritsugu deadpanned.

Izuku gave a quick mention of the bus's open layout as his fellow classmates arrived, allowing them to take any seats they pleased. Aizawa and Kiritsugu sat up the back while the rest of the class sat towards the front, Izuku ending up between Tsuyu and Sato.

"So it was this type of bus huh?" Ashido smirked across from Izuku.

"It does explains why you said for us to sit anywhere," Tenya nodded from next to the Pink haired acid user.

"Still, we're sitting rather randomly considering," Sato opined.

"Does it matter, I mean we're all classmate's," Kaminari spoke from the opposite end to Tenya.

"True that," Kirishima nodded in agreement from his seat across from the electric user.

Aoyama, who was sitting between Kaminari and Ashido, was content with listening to his classmates banter.

"You know I generally speak my mind right Midoriya," Tsuyu started off, tilting her head to look at her green haired seat-mate.

"Yeah, what's up Asu... Tsu," Izuku backtracked, remembering the frog girls preference for her first name. "Oh, and call me Izuku," he added as an afterthought, if the frog girl was wanting him to be informal then he saw no reason to not do the same.

"Alright," Tsuyu nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I think it's pretty awesome you've decided to be a Hero even when Quirkless," It was something that she had always wanted to say regarding Izuku's presence in the class, she didn't feel like she could have made such a decision if she had been Quirkless.

"Hmm, you think so?" It was the first time someone from class had actually brought it up, he knew his classmates were supportive of him, Kirishima and Kaminari already saying he belonged in the class even without a Quirk. "I guess it being my goal made me not think much of it, when I came first during the entrance exam practical I was surprised, I only wanted to get into U.A so I never thought I'd get top spot, even with my armour."

"Seriously though, that armour has got to be the most awesome piece of technology I've seen, I mean all the things you can do with it," Kirishima grinned toothily, before extending his arm and frowning. "It's nothing like my 'Hardening,' I'm good in a fight sure, but it's really boring." With the sound of splitting concrete, Kirishima's arm took on it's customary sharp, rocky form as he activated his Quirk.

"Not at all, I think that it's a great Quirk," Izuku grinned. "More then enough to go Pro."

"Ya think? I mean I don't think it's the type of Quirk that'll have popular appeal," Kirishima grimaced.

"Is something that I needn't worry about." Aoyama took this moment to speak. "My 'Navel Laser' is both strong and cool. Perfect for a Pro."

"Yeah, that's if ya can avoid blowing up your stomach." Ashido grinned, placing her hand on the glittering Hero-inTraining's shoulder.

The group held in a snicker at the pasty look that overcame Aoyama's face.

"Still though, you wanna talk about strong Quirks, it'd haveta be Bakugo's and Todoroki's." Kirishima cast a glance to the back of the bus.

Todoroki was out of conversation range, sitting in front of Aizawa in the back row of seats and staring out the window, next to him was Koji who looked really out of sorts despite the fact neither of them were big talkers. Bakugo on the other hand was sitting in the first row of seats, near Kirishima, Kyoka on the isle seat flicking through her music. The explosive blonde gave the group in front of him a mild glare and a 'tch' before resuming to ignore them until...

"Quirk power aside, Bakugo's so unhinged. He'd never be popular," Tsuyu bluntly stated with a tilt of her head.

"The fuck you say Frog-Face." Bakugo slammed his hands own on the guard in front of him as he stood up and glared toward Tsuyu, Kyoka cast a baleful glare at the loud-mouths yell, annoyed by the fact she ended up sitting next to him because she knew something would set him off.

"See," Tsuyu stated in a blunt manner as she pointed back to the caustic teen, as if it proved her point.

"It's sad that one of the things that's become obvious over the last month is that you've made it abundantly clear that you've got a pretty garbage personality," Kaminari smirked.

"Oh yeah Pichu, want me to rearrange your fucking face with an explosion," Bakugo yelled, his hands sparking.

"Heheheh poor widdle Kacchan, you bein' picked on?" Ashido grinned widely and spoke in a babying tone. "Want me to tell all the meanies off for you?"

"Can it Raccoon Eyes," Bakugo growled.

"No matter how many times I've heard it, I'm still not used to him swearing like that," Momo mumbled from next to Ochako, on the opposite side of the isle from Bakugo and Kyoka.

"I think it's funny," her bubbly seat-mate replied with a wide smile and a giggle.

"...Damn brats are noisy," Aizawa grumbled, he had been trying to get some shut eye before they arrived at their destination, of course he should have figured he wouldn't get any.

"Let'em have their fun," Shin smirked, personally enjoying the classes interaction. "They're about to be put through a bit of a wringer soon so let them relax a bit until then."

It was a little over twenty minutes later before they arrived at their destination.

"Look sharp, we're here." Aizawa was already at the front of the bus, stepping out while ordering the students out.

What awaited them as they stepped inside the building they were ushered into was something that shouldn't have been able to be inside a building in the first place.

A city on fire, a city that had been destroyed, a city the was buried, an unstable rocky mountain area, a giant pool with a boat, everyone was stunned.

"Where the hell are we? Universal Studio's Japan?" Kirishima asked in a yell.

"A Flood Zone, a Landslide Zone, a Conflagration Zone," a androgynous voice intoned as the students looked to the side to find a figure dressed in a manner similar to an astronaut. "Every disaster and accident you can imagine, I built this facility myself, I call it... the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'."

_'So it really is the USJ.'_ Was the prevailing thought amongst the students.

"It's the Space Hero Thirteen." Izuku was surprised, he knew Thirteen was on staff and was wondering why they hadn't had him yet, this answered it.

"Thirteen's one of my favourites," Ochako smiled, bouncing on her heels.

Thirteen was a Hero that specialised in a specific form a Heroism, Rescue Operations. Often considered the most important form of Heroism in the business (the public believing that kick-ass Villain beating Hero's were more important.) Thirteen was was of the foremost experts on Rescue Operations. Sitting a Rank Twenty-Nine in the Hero Ranking, Thirteen honed his skills as a Rescue Hero ever since graduating U.A and when he was hired as a member of the U.A staff, had drafted up the idea for the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint' five years prior, managing to have it built within a year.

"Thirteen, where's All Might? He said he was gonna meet us here," Aizawa asked, casting a glance around the area.

"About that... It seems he just about reached his _limit_ during his morning commute," Thirteen discretely held up three fingers. "He's resting in the break room, said he'll try and make an appearance near the end of the lesson."

"The height of irrationality," Aizawa grumbled, for some reason, he felt on edge. _'Well... we should be on guard just in case,' _instead of voicing his thoughts he just let out a sigh. "So be it. Let's get started."

"Before we do, I have one or two points to make," Thirteen held up two fingers, before raising two other's "Or three, maybe four"

_'So lots of points', _the class thought as one.

"As I'm sure many of you are aware, My Quirk is called 'Black Hole,' It can suck in and tear apart anything it's directed at," Thirteen explained. "Because of it's rather useful nature of being able to remove large amounts of debris in moments, I fashioned myself into a Rescue Hero." Thirteen made sure the class was paying attention. "However, as useful as my Quirk is at saving people, it can just as easily kill," here the space themed Hero's words took a serious edge. "I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities." To be fair, Thirteen had already looked over the dossier's of each student that Shin had written up so he was well aware the class did indeed have some rather volatile Quirks. "In this Super-powered society the use of Quirks is heavily restricted and monitored," Thirteen paused. "It may seem that this system is a stable one, but always remember, all it takes is one wrong move and an uncontrollable Quirk for people to die." The weighted words sunk in to all the students. "With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you guys learnt about your hidden potential. Through All Mights battle training you experienced the danger that your respected Quirks can pose to others. With Kiritsugu's Quirk Studies you gained the knowledge of how versatile your Quirks can be and how to properly managed them," Thirteen took a breath before continuing. "This class... will show you a knew perspective, you will learn how to utilise your Quirks to save lives." Thirteen's eyes swept the entire class before finishing up his speech. "Your powers are not meant to inflict _harm_, I hope you leave here with the understanding that you're meant to _help_ people," With the final piece said, Thirteen bowed to his audience. "That is all! Thank you for listening to my admittedly long winded ramble."

"He's so awesome," Ochako grinned excitedly as the class clapped the Rescue Hero.

"Bravo! Good sir, bravo!" Tenya was perhaps a little too enthusiastic.

"Now that, that's over with," Aizawa began, having been used to his underclassmen's love for Rescue ever since U.A. "Okay, first off."

Suddenly the hairs on his neck pricked up and he turned his attention to the empty circular centre of the area at the foot of the massive stairs they were standing upon.

"You feel that?" he asked ambiguously, fixing his gaze to near the centre of the opened circular space.

"Blood-lust," Shin intoned, gripping his mask and putting it on.

A pinprick of darkness was all it started as, before expanded out to a vortex of fluctuating purple and black, measuring at least ten metres in circumference. From the void came a multitude figures, all exuding an aura of killing.

"HUDDLE AND DON'T MOVE," Aizawa's yell had the student's shocked.

"STAY BEHIND US," Kiritsugu added, jumping to Aizawa's side, his voice muffled to a low growl because of his mask.

It took a few a moments for the students to realise what was happening, and when they did, they were shocked.

"Your kidding right?" Kirishima muttered.

"There's no way," stated Ashido in disbelief.

"Villains," Izuku answered, now realising the truth behind his instincts when facing Iron Monger, never did he feel his life in true danger during that fight, now however all of his senses were firing on all cylinders, all of those that were in the circular courtyard was exuding an aura to kill.

On the Villains side it seemed as if things weren't going as seamlessly as expected.

"Thirteen, Eraserhead and Mist Walker... This seems wrong," stated Kurogiri surveying the 'battlefield'. "According to the staff schedule we received All Might was supposed to be here."

"What does Sun Tzu say 'No plan survives contact with the enemy?'" Shrugged Shikihiro sardonically, one of last four through.

"Unfortunately that's true, as disappointing as it is," Shigaraki bemoaned in annoyance. "And here I have amassed a large enough Raid Party to take him. Where do you think he is?"

"Running late?" Kurogiri questioned.

"Maybe too busy being a Hero?" posited Shikihiro

"Possibly... I wonder if a few dead kids might summon him?" Shigaraki idly thought aloud.

Needless to say, from the students point of view the area was awash with a killing aura unlike any were prepared for.

"Th... the hell." Kirishima took a step back.

"What kind of Villains are dumb enough to attack U.A?" Asked Sero, slightly trembling.

"Mr. Thirteen are there any sensors?" Asked Momo, preparing herself in a stance.

"There are..." Thirteen trailed off. "But it seems they've circumnavigated the system," he mumbled. "It seems sensor's are also going haywire."

"It's someone's Quirk," Todoroki intoned.

"The fuckers picked a place far from the main campus," Bakugo growled in observation.

"A place where'd there would be fewer people and Pro's as well," Izuku mumbled in shock.

"So what, there not as dumb as we think?" Asked Ashido in uncertainty.

"They must have an objective." Tenya spoke in a measured voice. "Because this is a well coordinated sneak attack."

"Thirteen, begin evacuation procedures! And try and contact the school," Aizawa commanded. "I've a feeling one of these Villains are jamming the sensors," he continued, his focus on the Villains in the central area. "There's a good chance one of them is an electro-master and is messing with the radio frequencies."

At this point, Kiritsugu chose to speak.

"Kaminari, your electrical power could bridge the gap," there was an err of hope in his voice. "It might just be enough to send a signal for help out."

"On it Sir," Kaminari nodded, flexing the radioscopy portion of his electric powers out.

'_I want to help_,' Izuku thought desperately. '_But I know Eraserhead and Mist Walker are capable on their own..._'

"Cool that head Midoriya," Kiritsugu spoke in a manner as if he were reading Izuku's mind. "Be prepared for any attack toward your group, let me and Aizawa deal with the riff-raff."

"Really, a teacher in this time?" Aizawa grumbled, before smirking inwardly. "Midoriya, no Hero's a one trick pony, take that to heart."

With that, he bolted toward the enemy.

On the Villains side, they also began moving.

"Ranged Squad, move forward," came the crackling voice of a man with a chrome coloured visor.

"Come to think of it, who is 'Aizawa' anyways?" Questioned a Villainess with rope like grey hair.

"'_Huff_' Dunno! But he's comin' at us all alone _'Huff,'_" wheezed a large stature Villain dressed in a mute green rubber suit with a rubber helmet that looked like a bull.

"Guess he's a dead fool then," laughed the chrome helmet Villain.

All three began moving, but they made one fatal mistake. They allowed their opponent to get to close.

In a single instant, the three Villains were tangled up in a strong, flexible scarf, hoisted up in the air and slammed, head first together, knocking them out. The peculiar thing? Their Quirks didn't work.

"Friggen dumbasses! That's Eraser Head," shouted a random Villain from the pack. "He can cancel out your Quirks!"

"He can cancel out Quirks?" Questioned a large mask wearing Villain with craggy blue skin as he charged forward. "Let's see if it works on Heteromorphic types."

"No it doesn't" Aizawa spoke in a bored voice, punching the Villain in the face with substantial enough force to knock him backwards "Only against Operative or Transformative Types".

Manipulating his scarf, he grabbed the Villain by the leg.

"However," he continued as he kicked himself into a spin, narrowly avoiding a sucker punch from a large stature Villain in simple a simple shirt and pants with a black six-eyed helmet over his face. "Statistically, guys like you tend to shine in closed quarters combat." he pulled hard on his scarf and made use of the centrifugal force from his spin to wretch the blue skinned Villain back towards him, causing the Villain to sail over the top of him and crash into the plain clothed large Villain. "Which is why I've got counter-measures for you."

"His good at hand to hand combat, and those goggles hide his eyes so you can't tell who's Quirk he's cancelling," Kurogiri observed with a compliment. "Even a whole mob isn't slowing him down I see."

"This is why I hate Pro Heroes," Shigaraki grumbled, lightly scratching his cheek. "Low level Villains don't stand a chance."

"It's about to get worse," Shikihiro commented, the whole time Aizawa had been fighting, he had his attention focused on someone else. "Things are about to get hazy."

Before Shigaraki or Kurogiri could question what Shikihiro meant, a thick embankment of cerulean mist covered the battlefield.

"Hey Eraser Head?" Kiritsugu called as he walked into the mist. "No more ninjury stuff please, you make me look like an invalid."

"... Not my fault your CQC is fundamentally different from mine." Aizawa's voice spoke from the mist.

"Wh...what the hell," a voice yelled in confusion.

"The fuck is all this fog?" Asked another.

"Hey, I heard that," Kiritsugu yelled, a little peeved. "This is not fog, it's mist, learn the difference."

"Huh? It's the same fucking thing," the same voice yelled back. "Wait a sec, cerulean coloured fog? Shit that's Mist Walker."

"See, **Mist** Walker," Shin stressed the mist part of his name. "Name says it all."

"Enough of your arguing." Aizawa sighed. "Let's do this Mist Walker."

"Fine, fine," Shin shrugged. "Time to clean up the trash."

Back with the students, they were awed by the fact Aizawa could hold his own against all those Villains, and now they couldn't see anything on account of the dome of mist.

"Guess they aren't Pro's for nothing," Izuku muttered, impressed before shaking his head. "No time for analysis." He turned to join the other's who had began retreating only for a looming vortex of purple and black fluctuating mist blocked their path.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that dear students." The looming vortex compress into Kurogiri.

"_In a blink of the eye he appeared in front of us from the middle of the arena,"_ thought Thirteen. "_He may just be the most dangerous one here."_

"Greetings, we are the League of Villains," Kurogiri introduced in a polite manner. "Forgive our audacity and impertinence, but we have come to U.A. High, the most hallowed bastion of Heroism in Japan for a simple task." Here he locked eyes with a few of the students and Thirteen. "To end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N : After all this time, a new chapter. Seriously though I apologise for taking this long. All of those from the first version of this story that stuck around long enough for this, I thank you. This is the start of the USJ.**

**To be perfectly honest, I thought I'd have a little more to say considering this is the first new chapter I've written in over a year but I don't. As you can probably tell most of this was ripped from the Manga directly with only a few changes here and there. But this is the first chapter. The major change will come next.**

**Anyways. I hope you all enjoyed the first part of the USJ and I hope I can do the rest justice.**

**Peace out.**

**willdraco1987. **


End file.
